Love Transcends All
by ennisjackgal
Summary: Sequel to Hearts Intertwined. Over twenty years have passed since Becky died, and now Ennis, Jack and Rose are helping her daughter Lily prepare for her wedding. A few bumps lie ahead in the road for all of them, yet life goes on as it ever did.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! This is the sequel to Hearts Intertwined. It's now 1987, and the boys are helping Lily prepare for her wedding. This is likely to be the last instalment of this series, but I have plenty of ideas for other stories in mind!_

_Enjoy!_

_Kathryn_

_xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_June 3rd, 1987_

Jack stood at the stove flipping pancakes and wondering where the others where. He had a feeling that Ennis would be the first up, and he was looking forward to having five minutes alone with his man. As much as he loved his mother and his niece, he liked it when it was just the two of them.

As he worked, he thought back over the last six months. Lily and Ben had now graduated and were engaged; the wedding was due to take place here at the ranch next spring, and both he and Ennis had been humbled by Lily's request to have the ceremony performed here. He knew that she loved the ranch, and he suspected that she wanted to be married in a place close to her mother. He could understand that; she had very few memories of Becky and jumped at every opportunity to be close to her.

Just as he was thinking about the forthcoming wedding, he heard a soft padding behind him, and grinned when he felt a pair of very familiar arms encircle his waist, fingers locking at his stomach. "Mornin', cowboy."

"Mmm, mornin' darlin," Ennis replied in a low, sleep-clogged voice. "Sure smells good in here...you makin' pancakes?"

"Yeah, I know how much you an' the girls like 'em. You sleep okay?"

"Just fine." Ennis's nightmares had long since stopped; he hadn't slept badly in years. They both knew that time had healed his wounds. That, and Jack's unwavering devotion. He had stood by Ennis throughout the trauma plaguing him in the aftermath of Vietnam, and as a result, Ennis had been able to move past it and look to the future again. Since then, Ennis had been profoundly grateful to Jack for helping him. "Always sleep good these days..."

"I know you do, Ennis," said Jack softly. He transferred the last of the pancakes to the plate and switched the stove off. Turning in Ennis's arms, he looked up into the deep brown eyes. "You've still got some sleep in yer eyes..." He lifted his hands and gently used his thumbs to clear Ennis's eyes. "There you go." Ennis leaned down and kissed him warmly, pulling him close. Jack's arms slid through his and up his back, holding onto his shoulders. They kissed lazily, just enjoying the early morning quiet.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them noticed Lily walk in. "Oh! Sorry, guys..." she said in embarrassment. They broke apart and Jack smiled, remembering all the times that Becky had walked in on them.

"S'alright, honey. Breakfast's ready..." The three of them moved to the table and sat down, taking pancakes and drizzling lemon juice onto them. Rose walked in, accompanied by Smokey and Lucky.

"Mornin'," she said, smiling around at them all. Her son, his partner and her granddaughter. There would always be a gaping hole where Becky should be, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

"Mornin, ma," greeted Jack, letting her kiss his cheek as she sat down. He poured himself some orange juice and glanced at Ennis, still thinking about all that time ago, when Ennis had returned from Vietnam injured and traumatised. It hadn't been easy for them to move past it and concentrate on their future, but as he looked around at his surviving family, Jack knew that it had been well worth it. They were happier now than they had ever been, and he wished that Becky could be here to share it with them.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked, stirring himself from his thoughts. "I know we've got chores to do an' all, but...anythin' else?"

"Ben's comin' over later," Lily reminded him with a slight smile. "He wants to stay for a few days while we make plans, remember?"

"Right," replied Jack, nodding. "Um...we ain't got a problem with him stayin' in your room. Ain't no point keepin' you apart, I guess." He knew all too well that she and Ben had slept together while away at college, and he was in no position to judge about sex before marriage. "Just keep it down," he said with a wink, and she blushed.

"Cut it out, Uncle Jack." He smirked and carried on eating.

"What are you doin' today, mama?" he asked her, and she looked over at him.

"I was thinkin' of goin' down to the community centre, meet some of the others." She had been going there frequently over the last twenty years, and had met some other ladies her age living in the area. Jack was pleased that she had some friends here, and the opportunity to get out of the house instead of always being cooped up inside. "Unless you need me here?"

"Nah, you go on. We'll be fine." He then looked over at Ennis. "Bud, you're awful quiet over there. You okay?"

Ennis looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just...thinkin'. In a couple of months, it'll be thirty years since..."

Jack's eyes widened; it would be thirty years since Ennis's parents had died in September. "Oh...I'm sorry, cowboy. You wanna do somethin'? Maybe go visit their graves, bring 'em flowers?" Ennis looked into his eyes, touched by Jack's offer and humbled that Jack cared about him enough to suggest something.

"Maybe...that sounds good. Thanks, bud." He smiled and went back to his breakfast, leaving Jack satisfied that he'd cheered up.

After breakfast, Ennis was clearing the plates away when Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Ennis...I'm sorry I didn't remember. Been real busy thinkin' about the weddin', an'..." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Ennis turned to look at him, cupping his cheek. "S'alright, Jack. I know we've been busy, an' it's okay. Should be concentratin' on the weddin', not mopin' around. But...I like the idea of us goin' up there. I'll call Cecilia an' K.E., see if they wanna join us." Jack nodded and they kissed before going outside, ready for another day's work.

* * *

That afternoon, Ben arrived at the ranch. He'd been by quite a few times since he and Lily had started dating, so Ennis and Jack had already given him their seal of approval to the marriage. They knew that he would look after her and make her happy. He was also a great asset to the ranch, having worked on his father's place while growing up. He'd tried his best to get into their good books when he'd started seeing Lily, and it had worked. They were very impressed by him.

Rose noticed that Lily was hovering by the window, occasionally looking out and shuffling her feet. She was irresistibly reminded of whenever Ennis was out of the house, and Jack was waiting for him to come back. He was always antsy and eager for them to be in the same space again, and she could now see this in Lily. "Sweetie, you wanna sit down? He'll be here soon enough."

Lily looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Grandma." She sat in her mother's old chair and bit her lip. "Just...it's been ages since I last saw him." Rose was about to point out that it had only been a week, but decided not to. That was another thing that Jack did.

"I know, honey. But he'll be here before you know it." Just then, there was a knock at the front door and Lily jumped up. She opened the door to see her fiancé there, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, Lily," he said, his dark brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. She grinned and they embraced warmly, her kissing his cheek. When they pulled apart, Ben kissed her hand. "Feels like it's been years, don't it?"

She nodded, her free hand on his shoulder. "Sure does. I know it's only been a week, but...feels like a lot longer. Come on in." She led him inside and Rose stood up.

"Ben, good to see you again," she said with a smile, and he kissed her hand too. Lily beamed at how much of a gentleman he was.

"Pleasure, Mrs Twist," he replied, smiling. They heard boots on the back steps and the sound of Ennis and Jack talking. "Are yer uncles here, Lily?"

She nodded. "Yep, been workin' outside. They probably came in for somethin' to eat. You wanna come say hi?" They walked into the kitchen hand in hand to find Ennis and Jack leaning against the counter side by side. Lily was just relieved that they hadn't been necking again. Even though Ben had no problem with who they were, it was still embarrassing for your fiancé to catch your guardians in a compromising position. Their faces brightened when they saw Ben.

"Hey," greeted Jack, standing up straight and coming over, extending his hand. "Good to see you again. How was the trip?"

"It was fine," Ben replied as he shook Ennis's hand. "Pretty quiet on the road. I remember that fire last time I was on my way down here, though."

"I know," said Jack as they sat down and Lily got them all some coffee. "We saw it in the paper afterwards. How'd it happen again?"

"Tank truck," said Ennis. "Driver fell asleep at the wheel an' it went right on its side. Whole thing was like a bonfire by the time the fire service got there."

Jack shook his head. "That's it...real bad shit."

"Jack, language," his mother scolded him, and he went a little red.

"Sorry, mama." He glared at Ennis, who was smirking at him, and gave him a kick in the shin. Ennis glared at him and leaned in to speak in his ear.

"Gonna teach you a lesson for that, rodeo," he said in a low voice, and Jack grinned, liking the prospect.

"I'll look forward to it," he murmured back, and Ennis rolled his eyes. They knew by now exactly how to play each other and were often bantering like this. It reminded Ennis that while Jack was his lover and partner, he was also his best friend.

_Sure am lucky, _he thought to himself. _That I fell in love with my best friend. He's...my other half. Wouldn't be nowhere or nothin' without him. _At this thought, he reached under the table and took Jack's hand, squeezing it slightly. Jack looked over at him and smiled his most loving smile at him; the one that made Ennis's heart swell, amongst other things.

"So, um..." Jack said, tearing his eyes away from Ennis's, but not his hand. "Ben, how long are you stayin', again?"

"I was hopin' 'til about the 8th, if that's alright. My parents are visitin' my grandparents in Montana for a few days, so I decided I might as well come down here an' see you guys." He looked over at Lily, fixing her with the adoring gaze that was often exchanged between Ennis and Jack. "Been missin' my girl somethin' awful." She blushed and looked down at her coffee.

"Well, we're happy to have you stay however long you want. Where's your stuff?" Jack asked, looking around.

"In my truck. I was gonna get it after talkin' to you guys. Where am I stayin'?"

Jack shrugged. "With Lily, like ya normally do. Ain't no problem. So long as you do some chores for us, you can stay where you want."

Ben nodded in relief, and sighed. "Well, um...I'm gonna go get my stuff. Thanks, guys." Jack waved a hand and he was gone, heading for the front door. Jack then got up and started rummaging in the fridge.

"Anybody want a sandwich?" he called, and he was met by affirmative replies from the others. He had to smile to himself at this. For the first nineteen years of his life, all he'd wanted was a family of his own, and now he had it. He had met Ennis, they had fallen in love and settled down, and that was it. They'd been together for over half of their lives so far, and he'd never expected to be this happy for this long. Ennis, and the family they had forged together, meant everything to him.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack were out working on the land in the afternoon, leaving Rose in the house and Lily in the office. She'd shown a knack for numbers and accounting, yet her heart belonged to art, and she preferred to spend her mornings in her room with her easel while Jack was in the office. Still, she was happy to help out on the ranch wherever she could. Having grown up here, she had seen many years of cattle and horses go by, and she was very adept at horse riding, which Jack surmised that she had inherited from her mother.

At the moment, he and Ennis were fixing fences, while Ben was working with the hands in the fields. They knew that he was trying to impress them, as he was about to marry their niece, but they appreciated the extra help anyway. They didn't know what the two of them had planned for after the wedding, but they knew that the right choice would be made. Lily was set to inherit the ranch, but by the time Ennis and Jack were ready to retire, she would probably have children or maybe grandchildren of her own, so they had made arrangements with Greg to adjust the details when the time came.

Jack held down a post as Ennis hammered it in, irresistibly reminded of when Ennis was pounding him into the mattress. He gulped and wondered if Ennis could see his arousal in his jeans. Maybe he would, and maybe he would drag him into the tack room. Jack smiled to himself at the thought.

Sure enough, Ennis's eye caught Jack's problem. "Uh, rodeo...looks like there's more wood around here than this post..." He looked up and met Jack's lust-filled eyes, then smirked. "You got a bit of a problem down there, bud..."

Jack nodded, his breathing becoming heavy. "Uh-huh..." He took Ennis's hand and brought it to his jeans. "Think you can take care of that?" Ennis didn't reply, but he grabbed Jack's hand and they ran for the stables, hoping not to run into anybody. They ran into the tack room and shut the door behind them, and before Jack could say anything he was pushed against the wall and being kissed hard, just the way he liked in these moments. Ennis pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth and ground their hips together, making Jack moan a little.

They kissed and tugged at each other's jackets for a moment, and then Ennis sank to his knees, quickly undoing Jack's jeans and pushing them down. It amazed both of them that despite having been together for over twenty years, they had never grown bored where sex was concerned. Every time they did something sexual still felt like a first time, and they had done plenty to keep things interesting.

Ennis continued to suck at Jack, hands on his ass to pull him closer while Jack had his eyes closed, lost in Ennis's loving administrations. He came with a yell, hand in his mouth so as not to attract attention, and then sighed.

"That was real good, Ennis...come on up here." He pulled Ennis up and into his arms, kissing him softly. "Ready to go back to work?" Ennis nodded and they left the room, having thoroughly enjoyed their break.

"What brought that on, anyway?" Ennis asked as they approached the half-fixed fence. "I ain't complainin', but..."

Jack shrugged. "Well...seein' you hammerin' the post in like that...made me think of when you're...hammerin' me," he said with a smile. "Couldn't help but think about it. Always thinkin' of you goin' at me."

Ennis shook his head in amusement. "You've got sex on the brain, rodeo. What am I gonna do with you?" Jack kissed his cheek and grinned at him, blue eyes full of mischief.

"Exactly what you just did. An' maybe later...you could do a little more." He smiled widely at Ennis and nudged him suggestively. Ennis smiled back at the notion.

"I might just do that, darlin'. Anyway...where were we?" They returned to their work and started talking about the forthcoming wedding. The plan so far was to have it in the area directly behind the house, maybe under a marquee if the weather required it. They had yet to build a guest list, but they had a general idea of who would be attending. Ben had agreed that if any of his relatives would have a problem with Ennis and Jack, then they would not be allowed to attend. His parents hadn't met them, but they had spoken on the phone and were very pleasant. Ben had explained that since his brother had come out, they were a lot more accepting than they used to be. He had elected his brother as his best man, but Lily hadn't yet decided on a maid of honour; she was thinking of a friend of hers from college that she had always been close to.

"Do you reckon Joe an' Maria might wanna come?" Jack asked as they worked. "I mean, they brought Becky up, an' they like Lily well enough, right?"

Ennis shrugged. "I guess. But you know what Joe thinks of us. He was civil enough durin'...Becky's funeral, but...this is different. This is Lily's day, an'...I don't wanna risk spoilin' it." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Me neither, but it's only polite to ask. Anyway, it's up to Lily. Her side of the family."

"Yours too, bud," Ennis reminded him. Jack's eyes lowered as he thought of his father.

"I know...but it's up to her. It's her day, after all. We've just gotta go with whatever she decides."

Ennis nodded and put his arm around Jack. "She'll do the right thing, Jack. We taught her well, right?" Jack smiled at him and pressed his lips to Ennis's cheek again.

"Yeah, we did. I reckon we did an alright job, cowboy. An' I reckon her mama's lookin' down on her an' smilin'."

"She probably is, darlin'," Ennis replied, hugging him close.

* * *

That evening, the four of them settled down to one of Rose's pot roasts, the kind that made Jack's mouth water, ever since he was young. He'd tried to make one himself once or twice over the years, but even with her supervision it never quite turned out like hers. But she was happy to make whatever they wanted. This time, it was a first for Ben.

Jack sat down with the bottle of wine and poured it into his glass, then passed it around as everybody settled. "We about ready here?" he asked, and they nodded. All four of them lifted their glasses. "So...let's make a toast. To family, an' to friends."

"To weddin's," added Lily with a smile at Ben. He nodded at her and gave her a look of pure adoration.

"Yep, an' to the future. One shared with someone you love." Rose smiled at this.

"To stickin' together no matter what, regardless of whatever happens," she said, smiling at her son and Ennis. They smiled back and then looked at each other.

"An' to lookin' after the people who matter to you," Ennis added quietly, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack grinned at him and then looked back at the others.

"Hear hear," he said, holding out his glass, and they clinked their glasses together. With a sip of the wine, they turned to their food.

"This looks great, Mrs Twist," said Ben, smiling up at her. She waved a hand.

"I've told you before, honey. Call me Rose. Ennis does." Ben nodded and they all started eating. They were quiet for a few moments, and then Jack spoke up.

"Hey, have you two been thinkin' about the guest list yet? Apart from your parents, who else is comin'?" he asked Ben, who shrugged.

"Um...I dunno. I know my brother's gonna be my best man, an' my little sisters are comin' with my parents. But apart from that, I ain't sure. I'd have to make sure that people are okay with you guys first, before we start handin' out invitations."

Jack nodded. "I know. But still...there's a lot to do. You're gonna need to make a guest list soon, so we know how many we gotta cater for. Don't wanna run out of food or nothin'."

"Right," Lily agreed. "We'll have to get a move on soon, then. An' we've gotta book fittin's soon. Dresses an' tuxes, you know."

"Yep." Jack saw Ennis shift uncomfortably and remembered that he didn't like wearing tuxedos. He'd only ever worn one a couple of times; such as funerals and Lily's christening, and he'd never enjoyed it. Still, he was willing to put one on for special occasions. Jack had to admit that he loved the sight of Ennis in a suit, but neither of them had worn one in years, not since their neighbour Bill had died from heart problems in the early seventies. He especially loved getting Ennis out of the suit afterwards.

"Don't worry, cowboy," he said to Ennis now. "I don't like tuxes much either. But it's just one day." Ennis smiled appreciatively and they returned to their meal.

Halfway through dinner, the phone rang and Jack jumped up to get it. "Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'."

"Hi Jack, it's Jennifer Slater, Ben's mother. Been a while, I know..."

"Oh, hey Jennifer. Good to hear from you. What's up?"

"I was hopin' to talk to Ben, if he's there?"

"Sure, he's right here. Hang on." He held the receiver out. "Ben, it's yer mama." Ben got up and went to the phone to talk to her.

"Wonder what's up?" Ennis mused, looking over at him. Lily shrugged.

"Maybe it's somethin' to do with the weddin'. She might have some ideas. I'm happy for her to make suggestions; it ain't like she's pushy." Just then, they heard what Ben was saying.

"Um, sure. I'll ask them, ma." He put a hand over the receiver and turned to Ennis and Jack. "Um, guys...my ma wants to know if she an' my dad can come down here for a visit, for about a week. She says that they wanna meet you 'cos of the weddin'. Whaddaya think?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Ben had assured them that his parents were accepting because of his brother, but it was still intimidating. Still, they wanted to get to know Ben's parents before the wedding. Jack shrugged and they turned back to him. "Sure, they're welcome to come. We ain't got no room for 'em here, though. There's a real nice hotel in town they could stay in."

Ben nodded and shared the information with his mother. "That sound okay, ma?"

"That sounds great, honey. We'll see you then. Could you put Jack back on, please?" He did so and Jack cleared his throat.

"Looks like we're all set, Jennifer. You want the address an' number of that hotel? I ain't got it right now, but I can call you tomorrow. When do you wanna come?"

"Well, Craig's got some time off in a little bit, on the 15th. I know it's short notice, but..."

"No, that's fine. We're happy to have you come by. I'll call you tomorrow with the information for the hotel, alright?"

"That sounds fine, Jack. I'll be in the house all day tomorrow. Bye, then."

"Yep, bye." He hung up and turned to everybody at the table. "Well, Lily...yer future in-laws are comin' in just over a week." He smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be fine."

Lily nodded and grabbed her wine glass, needing to relax. She'd met them only once, after announcing the engagement. They had been perfectly nice to her and she was very thankful that they weren't repulsed by her guardians. If they had been, it would have put an immense strain on her relationship with Ben. This way, everything was a lot simpler. At least there wouldn't be any fights at the wedding; that was the last thing they needed.

* * *

The evening was spent with the five of them watching TV in the living room and finishing off the wine. Ennis and Jack had curled up on the sofa together, while Lily and Ben had squashed themselves into her armchair. Rose had watched the two couples affectionately, a part of her wishing that John was still here, albeit the way he was when they'd met. But it had been so long ago and she had a new family to watch over.

When the night wore on, they all started to go up to bed. Ennis and Jack were last to go up, and they walked along the hall hand in hand, silently making their way to their room. They had made this journey hundreds of times, but the knowledge that they were going to make love at the end of it kept them interested.

Ennis shut the door behind them and turned to Jack, coaxing him into his arms. Jack came up to him willingly, his eyes alight with interest. "Alone at last," he said softly, looking up into Ennis's eyes.

"Yeah...my favourite time of day," Ennis replied, brushing Jack's hair from his forehead and cupping his cheeks, the way he knew that Jack liked. He leaned in and gently brought their lips together, pressing his own to Jack's firmly. His hands slid from Jack's face and down to his waist, pulling his hips closer. Jack's arms came up Ennis's chest, resting there as they kissed deeper and their arousal grew. Despite having done this pretty much every night for almost twenty-four years, their need for each other could never be sated.

They broke apart and Ennis looked down, his hands fiddling with Jack's belt and zipper. Jack smiled and copied his movement, undoing his jeans and slipping a hand inside, lightly brushing his fingers over the swelling.

"You got a bit of a problem there, huh? Want me to kiss it an' make it better?" he offered with a grin. Ennis bit his lip in anticipation.

"Wouldn't say no..." Jack smirked and pulled Ennis to the bed, their clothes coming off before they hit it. They sank down onto the bed and locked their arms and legs around each other, kissing and rubbing together. "Mmm..."

Jack looked into Ennis's eyes. "Cowboy...there's somethin' I wanna do. Somethin' we ain't done for a while..."

"What?" Ennis whispered, and Jack moved his mouth close to his ear.

"That thing with my tongue...know what I mean?" he breathed, seeing Ennis's curls flutter under his breath. Ennis's eyes widened; he knew what Jack was talking about, and his arousal grew even more.

"Oh...you're right, it's been a while. Go right ahead..." Jack kissed him and then gently turned him over onto his front, straddling him and leaning in close.

"Just relax," he reminded Ennis, running a hand along his shoulder blades. Ennis nodded and braced himself on his elbows. Jack kissed his collarbone and the base of his neck before travelling further south, his mouth nipping and kissing at Ennis's glowing skin. With a glance up, he then stuck out his tongue and began his real work, dragging it very slowly down Ennis's back. He heard Ennis suck in a breath.

"Jack..." He breathed out his lover's name and felt his head spinning slightly from what Jack was doing. Jack inwardly smiled to himself and carried on into the small of Ennis's back, his hand moving around Ennis's waist to take hold of him, stroking him slowly as he moved even further down, knowing that at any moment, Ennis was going to moan. He always had whenever they'd done this. His tongue reached in between the cheeks and he heard Ennis groan. "Oh, fuck!" Jack moved his tongue around a little and continued to stroke Ennis off until he came, feeling himself spill onto the sheets. He removed his tongue and sighed.

"You like that, baby?" he said with a grin, letting Ennis flop over onto his back. Ennis's eyes were a little hazy and his face was flushed.

"Sure did...come up here, Jack..." He pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him with as much strength as he could muster, which wasn't a great deal right now. They kissed lazily and Jack threaded his fingers through Ennis's damp curls.

"You okay?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded.

"Just fine, darlin'. You got off, didn't you?" he replied, looking around Jack at the lower part of the bed. Jack was touched that he was trying to make sure it had been good for him too.

"Yep, sure did. Always do with you, cowboy." He smiled and rubbed their noses together. "I love you, Ennis," he said softly. "Always have, always will."

Ennis's smile at this declaration reached his eyes, and they sparkled at Jack. It was the most precious physical indication of Ennis's happiness that Jack had ever seen, and he loved to see his lover smile like that. He knew that Ennis had been just as happy as himself over the last twenty-four years, and that they were very lucky. Getting here hadn't been easy for either of them, but they were glad that they'd come out the other side in one piece. Ennis stroked his hand up and down Jack's back. "Love you too, rodeo. Can't believe how long it's been sometimes..."

"I know," Jack replied, sinking further down onto him so that every part of their bodies touched. "I still remember that day in Signal, when I was drivin' away an' saw you in the mirror...just like it was yesterday."

"Yeah...I'm real happy that you saw me that day, Jack. Dunno where we'd be right now if you hadn't." His face looked a little pained. "Sure wouldn't be happy like this..."

"Don't think about it," Jack whispered, brushing their lips together. "It did happen, an' we're really here..." They kissed again and Ennis rolled them both over until Jack was underneath him, ready to go again.

"Right where we should be," he whispered back, claiming Jack's lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_June 7th, 1987_

It was the twenty-fourth anniversary of their first night together, and the pair of them were lying on their hill on a blanket. They were completely naked and basking in the sun as they kissed, their skin shining in the light. Ennis was leaning over Jack on one side and had a hand in his hair, slowly kissing him and feeling love course through his veins. Jack was rubbing Ennis's arm as he lay under him, completely relaxed and happy. He felt safe in Ennis's arms, always had, and he trusted Ennis beyond anyone else.

Ennis pulled his lips away and smiled down at Jack. Despite the fact that they were now in their forties, Ennis thought that Jack was still as beautiful as he had been the day they'd met. His hair was still thick and jet-black, and his body was hard and strong; probably a result of all the work he'd done on the ranch over the years. And his eyes were still bright and clear, capable of seeing right into Ennis's soul.

Meanwhile, Jack was gazing up at Ennis. His curls weren't quite as defined as they used to be, but they were still there, and still the soft blonde colour that he'd always liked. His body was still as strong and masculine as it had ever been, enough to drive Jack crazy. And he felt as if he could lose himself in his deep brown eyes, with that fleck of green. With the way Ennis was gazing at him lovingly right now, Jack had never felt more alive.

"You look amazin' naked," Jack observed with a smile, and grinned when Ennis went red. "It's true...yer body's still in great shape. You look mighty fine there."

"Dunno about that, Jack," Ennis replied, and then he raked his eyes over Jack's body. "You know...you look pretty damn good these days. Ain't got no fat on you or nothin'." He smoothed his hands over Jack's flat stomach, which made Jack squirm a little.

"Thanks, cowboy." Jack laced their fingers together on his stomach. "Can you believe it's been twenty-four years since that night?"

"I know...can still remember it like it was just last night." He kissed Jack again. "Wanna do it that way?" Jack's eyes lit up.

"Okay, but use the lube. You know I can't really take it dry no more." It was true; these days it hurt too much without an appropriate product. Ennis nodded and reached for their handy tube, his eyes sparkling. Jack rolled onto his stomach and then rose up onto his elbows and knees. He looked behind him and wiggled his ass at Ennis. "Come on, cowboy. What's the holdup?"

Ennis, who had been mesmerised by Jack's ass as soon as it had appeared, shook his head. "Ain't no holdup." He smoothed the lube over himself and then got into position behind Jack, lowering him down slightly to get a good angle. Jack shifted underneath Ennis as he felt him start to push in, and sighed.

"That's it..." Ennis kissed his back as he slowly pushed in, feeling Jack's warmth surround him. He then remembered Jack's old issues about this position, so leaned over him.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered in Jack's ear. "Love you so much...just relax..."

Jack nodded, his heart pounding in his chest with need. "Love you too...come on..." He pushed back and felt Ennis push in all the way. "Oh..." He leaned low and felt Ennis cover him with his hard, strong body. Ennis took hold of him with one hand and rested his other on Jack's hip.

"You ready, darlin'?" he asked, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah...go ahead, cowboy." Ennis shifted a little and began to slowly thrust into Jack, hoping to make him feel loved and appreciated. When he got a good rhythm going, he moved his hand, stroking Jack in time to his thrusts and making him moan out loud. "God, Ennis...you're amazin'..."

Ennis smiled, kissing Jack's sweaty skin. "Only 'cos of you..." They moved together in their perfect rhythm and Jack was soon shooting onto the blanket with a low groan. Ennis then came inside him and collapsed onto his back. Jack was weak in the knees after his orgasm and Ennis's weight on his back made him collapse too. They lay there, panting and sighing a little. "Damn," Ennis breathed into Jack's ear. "That was good..."

"Mmm...sure was. Love doin' it like that first night." He smiled a little. "I remember how skittish you was the night after, too. When you came to me in the tent, hat in yer hand...you were so nervous, an' I just wanted to hold you an' make everythin' alright."

"You did," Ennis whispered, hands coming up to meet his, their fingers lacing together. "I know I wasn't much for words back then, but...you made it all okay. You were great, Jack...ain't never gonna forget that night."

"Me neither. Remember the time I asked you when you fell in love with me, an' you said it was that night? It was the same for me."

"I remember you sayin' that, bud. Was a real special night, huh?" Ennis said softly, squeezing Jack's fingers. "An' yeah, I was scared. But...I knew that if I didn't go in the tent, I'd regret it. I wanted to be with you that night, Jack. More than anythin'."

Jack smiled. "I wanted it too. When I saw you, against the firelight, that's when I knew. You was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Still are, you know."

"Dunno about that, Jack. You're the one who's beautiful, rodeo..." Ennis's whispered words made Jack's heart soar, and he smiled.

"Ennis...you're good to me, you know. Let me turn over." Ennis did so and their lips met firmly, Jack's hands in his curls. He ran his hand over Jack's chest as they kissed, fondling him a little. Jack moaned into his mouth and they pulled apart. "God, I love you."

"Right back at you, darlin'," Ennis replied, smiling into his lover's face.

* * *

While Ennis and Jack had been on their hill, Lily had been working in the office on the computer, updating the books for them. She had the radio playing and was just thinking about her wedding dress, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ben came in and smiled at her. "Hey, Lily. Mind if I join you?"

"Hey, sweetie! Come on in." He leaned over the desk and kissed her before sitting down at the opposite side of the desk. "What's up?"

"I was just wonderin'...you think we should get started on the guest lists soon? Jack was right; we don't wanna run out of food."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We could always check things with your parents when they arrive, so we don't go invitin' anyone that would have a problem with Ennis an' Jack."

"I know. Do you reckon your great aunt an' uncle are gonna come?" he asked her, and she looked doubtful.

"Joe an' Maria? I dunno...I know they brought my mama up, but...Jack says that Joe ain't never been comfortable around him an' Ennis. An' he threw my mama out when she got pregnant with me, so..."

Ben took her hand across the desk. "I know, baby. It's up to you." He looked into her eyes; she looked a little distant. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "It's just...no matter how many guests we have...people from here, Ennis's brother an' sister an' their families...even Joe an' Maria, an' then your family...there's always gonna be someone missin' who should be here." She lowered her eyes. "My mama should be here..."

"Yeah..." Ben stroked her hand with his thumb and she paused, trying to get her thoughts in order. Voicing her feelings about her mother had never been easy, because she had precious few memories of her.

"It's just...Ennis an' Jack told me bits an' pieces when I was old enough to understand, until I knew the whole story, includin' their history an' how my mama was a part of it. But...I know the name, I know the history an' the story, an'...I've seen pictures of her. But I don't feel like I know her. I've been to her grave more times than I can count, an' I've tried to get a sense of who she was, but...it ain't really worked. I can't really remember anythin' from when I was a baby. All I remember is a woman with strawberry blonde hair like mine, but I've seen pictures of her anyway, so..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't even know her voice because I can't remember. I've got a general sound in my memory that might be her, but it's so vague."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well...Ennis an' Jack told me that just before she died, she held me in front of her an' spoke to me, tellin' me that she'd always be with me an' that she loved me. I swear I've had a few dreams like that, but I can't really remember it. The more I try to remember, the harder it gets. I just wanna know who she was as a person, but..." She bit her lip. "Ennis an' Jack brought me up, an' they did a pretty good job, I reckon. But I remember all those Mothers Days growin' up, an' all the stuff in shop windows, an' makin' cards at school. I always went along with it 'cos I didn't wanna draw attention, but...I would get home, see Ennis an' Jack an' just fall apart. I cried a lot on those days an' they would just sit with me on the sofa until I calmed down."

At this point, her throat became a little clogged with emotion, and she reached for her glass of water. Ben sighed. "Lily...you ain't never told me about all this stuff before...you should've. I love you an' wanna make you feel better about that stuff."

She smiled. "I know. But the truth is...I ain't hardly ever been able to talk about this. Even Ennis an' Jack don't know how much I wanna know her. They probably remember all those times I got upset. When I was younger, on those days they took me to her grave so I could talk to her an' take her flowers, an' when I was old enough I went by myself. It helped a little, to be close to her, but..." She sighed. "Ain't never gonna be enough, an' I've just gotta live with it."

Ben came around the desk and rubbed her shoulders. "I know that yer hurtin', but...it'll be okay. She's probably lookin' down on you an' smilin'. She'd be proud to see the woman you are now, but also that yer still her baby girl."

She twisted a little and smiled up at him. "Thanks, honey." They kissed and he put his arms around her, pressing their cheeks together and thinking. After a short while, Ben spoke again.

"You reckon Ennis an' Jack are done on the hill yet? Should we call 'em in for lunch?"

Lily shook her head, a smirk on her face. "No way. It's a known rule of the ranch that if they go up to the hill together, they ain't to be disturbed."

"You mean...?" She nodded.

"Yep. Everybody knows, even the hands. An' if you ever wanna go into the tack room, don't linger, especially if they're outside together. I'm tellin' you, it just grabs 'em like a force of nature. Can't help themselves." She smiled. "I think it's great that they're still like that, even after all these years. I used to think it was gross; not 'cos they're gay but 'cos they're like my parents. Let's face it; nobody wants to think of their parents doin' it. But...they're actually quite inspirin'. Been twenty-four years today since it all started. I hope..." She looked at him. "I hope we have somethin' like what they've got."

Ben smiled, squeezing her a little. "Me too, honey."

* * *

The next day, Ben was going back home to his parents' house in Nashville, and Lily was saddened to see him go. Every time he came to visit, they ended up growing closer than ever before. Lily didn't know if it was because of their wedding drawing nearer or because of Ennis and Jack's love having an influence on them, but it didn't matter. She was very happy with Ben and couldn't wait for them to settle down together. They had agreed that in the fall they would start to figure out where they would live after the wedding. Ennis and Jack had told them that they always had a room at the house until they found their own place, and both of them were very grateful.

Unbeknownst to Lily, Ben had spoken privately to Ennis and Jack the evening before, telling them of Lily's feelings of despair concerning her mother. He had told them that she felt hopeless at never knowing who her mother had been, but both of them were at a loss as to what to do. They had told her everything about Becky that they could remember, and had shown her all of their family photos with Becky in them, and there wasn't much else that they could do.

The morning after, Ennis and Jack were lying in bed face to face, talking about what Ben had said to them. Jack sighed and stroked Ennis's curls absentmindedly. "I dunno what we can do for her, Ennis...I knew that she's always wanted to know who Becky was, but...I didn't know it was that bad..."

"Well..." Ennis replied, stroking Jack's face. "I remember when she was in school, an' she was always in a state on those Mother's Days when she got home. Felt real bad for her, havin' to go through that."

"I know...I remember when Becky found out that she had syphilis, an' that she could die. God, Ennis...she was heartbroken about not bein' able to see Lily grow up. An' now...Lily's all torn up about not havin' her mama here with her. Just goes in circles..."

"I tried to talk to her, remember?" Ennis asked, looking into Jack's eyes. "I told her 'bout my parents dyin', an' not growin' up with a mama. But...Lily don't have no memories of Becky at all, 'cept in her dreams. She just wants to know who her mama was, an'...I dunno if there's anythin' we can do that we ain't tried already..."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "I know...we've done our best for her so far, Ennis. We brought her up, like Becky wanted, an' we've done right by her as best we can. Just wish we could fix this for her too..."

Ennis leaned in and softly kissed Jack on the lips. "Darlin'...we're only human. Can't fix everythin' that goes wrong, even though we wanna. It ain't right that she grew up without her mama, but...that wasn't our fault. We did the best with what we had, an'...I'd say she's grown up pretty well."

Jack smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, she has. We did a pretty good job, I reckon. Anyway..." He looked over Ennis at the clock. "We better get up an' get breakfast goin'. Ben's leavin' today an' Lily's gonna be miserable."

"Yep. Come on..." They exchanged another kiss and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom together. In the shower, Ennis soaped Jack's back and then they stroked each other off, mouths glued together. Jack smiled up into Ennis's face and held his face in his hands.

"I love you, cowboy." Ennis smiled back, affectionately running his hand through Jack's wet hair.

"Love you too, rodeo." They stepped out and towelled each other off before getting dressed, Jack goosing Ennis's ass before he got his jeans on and making him squirm. Ennis then responded by grinding his hips against Jack's until he whimpered, and then pulled away, smirking.

"Damn tease!" Jack called after him as he left the bathroom. He made his way downstairs after Ennis and they started to make breakfast together. Jack occasionally bumped his hip against Ennis's, smiling at him and giving him a loving look. Ennis smiled back and kissed him a few times before turning back to the eggs.

They all ate breakfast together as a family, and Ennis and Jack could see that Lily was a little quiet this morning. They surmised that it was a mixture of missing her mother and knowing that Ben was leaving today, and felt sorry for her. Jack cleared his throat. "So, Ben...did your parents make reservations at the hotel?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, they did. My mama told me to thank you for puttin' her onto it. They're lookin' forward to comin' here, an' talkin' about the weddin'." He looked at Lily. "She's got somethin' she wants to give you to wear. Somethin' blue, I think." Lily nodded at this.

After breakfast, they all gathered on the porch and Ben turned to them. "Well...guess this is it for a few days. I'll be back soon enough..."

Lily nodded and gave a watery smile. It always pained her to say goodbye to him, and she knew that she had found the kind of love that Ennis and Jack shared. She saw the look on their faces whenever they were apart, even if they were both still on the land. Before she'd met Ben, she'd found it sweetly amusing. But now, she knew exactly how it felt, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, honey." They kissed and hugged tightly, and he looked over her shoulder at the others. "So I'll see you in about a week, okay?"

They nodded and Jack smiled at Lily. "Honey, you gonna let him go?" She finally did and Ben kissed her hand before turning to the steps with a wave. He got into his truck and drove off, leaving Lily looking forlorn. Jack looked at her sympathetically and came up behind her, arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be back before you know it."

She nodded and smiled. "I know."

* * *

_June 12th, 1987_

The four of them entered the graveyard and started walking amongst the headstones, Lily holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms. They were all dressed in black and respectfully silent as they walked through, Ennis and Jack walking with one arm around each other. It had been a long time since that day, when Becky had tried to visit Rich only to find that he was no longer with them, and they had all been saddened to learn of his death. Every year since, they had visited his grave and paid their respects to him.

Just as they passed a willow tree, they saw the marble headstone that Ennis and Jack had paid for themselves. They read the weather-worn words on the stone and sighed in unison.

_Rich Sommers_

_September 20th 1893 - June 12th, 1965_

_Father, husband, lover and friend_

_May he finally find peace at last_

Ennis and Jack had decided on the words between them, based on what they'd known. It hadn't been easy for them to say goodbye to Rich, considering that they'd only just found him and gotten to know him. Becky had even asked him to be a great-grandfather figure to Lily shortly after her birth, and they had all known that he had been humbled by her request. They all saw it as a great shame that he hadn't been around for much longer after that.

They gathered around the headstone and Lily placed the flowers down, picking off twigs from the words and brushing it clean with her hand. "Been a long time, huh?" she said in a soft voice, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Sure has...we oughta come here more often. The least we can do for him, after what he did for us..." He looked at Ennis, thinking of that Thanksgiving when he'd discovered the newspapers and the dark secrets they held, resulting in his flight from the house. Rich had made him realise that what he had with Ennis was stronger than any outer force, and that nothing could truly tear them apart. As a result, their relationship had been saved and they had moved on from that dark time. Jack would never forget what Rich had done for them.

"I know...I wish I could remember him," Lily replied, standing up and taking her place next to Rose. "My mama must've liked him, to ask him to be like a great-grandfather to me."

"She did," Rose said softly to her, putting an arm around her. "Your mama knew that he didn't have no-one, but that he'd always wanted to know her an' Jack, same as Earl. She just...wanted him to feel like part of the family, the way Earl would've wanted." Jack nodded as his mother spoke, his hand linked with Ennis's. Their eyes met for a moment and Ennis kissed Jack's temple.

"I hope...that they're takin' care of each other up there," Lily whispered, tears pricking at her eyes. She withdrew a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "I wish I'd known him properly..."

Jack exchanged another glance with Ennis, thinking of what Ben had told them. He wished that there was some way in which they could show Lily what her mother had been liked, but there was nothing. They should have made some kind of recording of Becky, either visual or audio, so that Lily could see her and feel like she knew her. But it was too late, and now Lily was suffering for it. Ennis and Jack had been able to give her everything she'd wanted while growing up, but they couldn't give her the one thing that she truly needed; her mother.

After a while of sharing memories of Rich, they finally headed back to the truck. Ennis could tell that it hurt Jack to not be able to help Lily cope with not having a mother, and he was determined to try and make him feel better. He held Jack's hand in the truck as he drove, and when they returned to the house, he took him straight upstairs to their room. Jack took his hat, jacket and boots off before flopping onto the end of the bed, thoroughly drained by the day's events. Ennis removed his outer clothes and lay down next to him, gently running a hand along his stomach.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked softly, and Jack shrugged, not knowing right now how he felt about everything.

"Not really. Ever since she was born an' we saw her for the first time, all I wanted was to make sure she was happy, an' that she had everythin' she wanted. An' even though I didn't know about her bein' my niece at the time, we was still her godfathers, an' wanted the best for her, right? But now...I can't give her what she really wants." He looked at Ennis sadly.

Ennis sighed and pulled Jack into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "I know it hurts you somethin' awful, Jack, but...ain't nothin' we can do. We've just gotta help her prepare for the weddin' as best we can. That's what she needs us to do. We can't bring her mama back or make her stop hurtin', so we've just gotta do the things we can."

"I know," Jack sighed, squeezing Ennis. "We just gotta do right by her an' make sure she knows we love her. It's what Becky would've wanted, right?"

"Yeah. She wanted us to look after Lily an' make her happy. We've done that, Jack..." Ennis pressed his lips into Jack's hair and held him closer. Jack fell silent and just let himself be held, lost in his thoughts. Ennis was right; they had done everything they could to bring Lily up well and make her happy, and for the most part they had done a good job. She had grown up to be a strong, confident young woman, and Jack knew in his heart that wherever Becky was, she was grateful to them.

* * *

After a while, Ennis pulled Jack up from the bed and went downstairs with him to prepare dinner for everybody. He knew that giving Jack something to do would distract him from his thoughts, and he was right. Jack was soon talking away to him as they worked, wondering what their friends in town might be doing right now and whether or not they could get the time off for the wedding. They figured that their friends would be able to make it, and they were looking forward to everybody being in the same space again.

At dinner, Ben called to make sure that everything was sorted out for his parents' visit. Everything was confirmed and Lily was smiling serenely by the end of it. Jack was pleased to see her happy, and he tried not to let the loss of Becky get to him. He kept reminding himself that her death hadn't been their fault, and that they'd done the best they could by Lily.

Lily offered to wash the dishes, so Ennis and Jack decided to go for an evening ride up to their hill for a few hours. They made their way up to the hill and dismounted at the base, tying the horses to a tree and walking up, hand in hand. Ennis could see that Jack was relaxing now, and he was happy to see this. All he'd ever wanted since that day in Signal was for Jack to be safe and happy, and as time had gone on, he'd seen that he'd done a good job. Jack had told him a number of times that he was happy with him, and that he was all he needed.

They reached the top of the hill and took their jackets off, sitting down on them and huddling close together. Ennis put his arm around Jack protectively and held him close, letting Jack rest his head on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, and then Jack cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Ennis," he murmured. "I've kinda been all over the place these last few days. Just hate seein' Lily upset an' missin' her mama. Wish we coulda done somethin' to save Becky..."

"It wasn't our fault," Ennis reminded him gently. "It ain't like we're the ones who gave her that thing. It was that guy..."

"I know, but..." Jack lifted his head and looked up at Ennis. "Thing is...if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have had Lily either. So...he gave her life, but he also gave her death, you know? I just...ever since she got ill an' figured out that it was 'cos of him, I never knew how to feel about it. I remember when Lily was born, an' the look on Becky's face when she held her for the first time. She was real happy, an' even though we just thought that the guy was an asshole for not bein' there, we was all still grateful to him for givin' her Lily. But when she got ill...I just wanted to track him down an' shoot him."

Ennis kissed Jack softly on the lips. "I know you did, baby. But that wouldn't have done no good, an' you know it. I was...in trainin', an' I needed you to keep things together while I was gone. You did a hell of a job, Jack..."

Jack smiled up at him. "Dunno about that. It got real hard sometimes...I missed you so much an' just wanted you to come home an' hold me. I tried to stay strong for everyone, but...I nearly snapped a few times. The only thing that kept me goin' was thinkin' of you, an' that you was dependin' on me to keep things together. Wasn't easy without you, cowboy..."

"Don't think on it, Jack. Ain't gonna do no good now; it's been years, an' everythin's alright now. I came back, we got things sorted, an' ended up on the other side. I mean...I wish we hadn't lost Becky, but...it ain't like we ever forgot her. Look at Lily; she's the image of her, an' we're always thinkin' about her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just wish we hadn't lost her...miss her a whole lot..." Jack's head dropped back to Ennis's shoulder and he sighed. Ennis could only think of one way to cheer him up, and he shifted a little, tilting Jack's face up to his. Jack's eyes were full of sorrow, and Ennis hated it whenever Jack was upset. He leaned in and gently kissed him, one hand on his cheek and the other still around his waist. Jack leaned back onto his jacket, pulling Ennis down with him and moaning a little into his mouth. Ennis straddled him and held his face in both of his hands now, needing to make him feel better.

Ennis pulled his lips away and looked into Jack's eyes. "It's alright, Jack...I'm here..." Jack nodded and smiled a little.

"Come on, Ennis..." They kissed again and started removing their clothes, tossing them to the side and wrapping each other up in their arms. Ennis rubbed his hips against Jack's, their groins locked together tightly and their mouths on each other's necks. Jack started to moan as Ennis thrust against him and then his muscles locked as he released between them. With a few more thrusts, Ennis joined him in bliss and collapsed onto his chest. They lay there for a moment and then Ennis heard Jack sigh. "Thanks, cowboy...I needed that."

Ennis kissed Jack's neck. "I know, rodeo. You wanna go back an' go to bed?"

"Yeah, in a minute...can't move right now." They embraced each other closer and just lay there, thinking and listening to the distant sounds of the city. Their life here had never been easy, but it had been worth all of the bad times to be here together in the now. The hard years were behind them now, and life was just as sweet for them as it ever was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_June 15th, 1987_

Three days later, Ben returned to the area with his parents, helping them check into the hotel before bringing them to the ranch. Ennis and Jack had never met his parents, so they were both quite nervous. That morning after their chores were done, Ennis had noticed Jack fussing a little over his appearance, as if he was determined to give a good impression. He found it quite endearing and gently kissed Jack on the mouth to calm him down.

"It's gonna be okay, rodeo. Ben told us that they're real nice people, an' that they're happy to come an' see us about the weddin'. We'll be fine."

Jack nodded. "I know, it's just...Ben's gonna be our...nephew-in-law or whatever, an'...you hear all the time about people gettin' married an' their families fightin'. Don't want that happenin', so...I thought we should give 'em a good impression. Don't want 'em pickin' at somethin' an' turnin' it into an insult about us bein' gay. People do that to guys like us..."

"Yeah, they do...but I told you, they ain't like that. Lily met 'em, remember, an' she says they're wantin' to meet us. We'll be fine." He kissed Jack again and saw him smile. "Come on, darlin'." They went downstairs to find Lily and Rose at the table talking. Lily looked as nervous as Jack felt.

"Hey," he called, and they looked over at him and Ennis. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lily replied, hands gripping her mug. "They was real nice when I met 'em, so...I'm hopin' things'll be okay." Ennis and Jack poured themselves some coffee and sat down too, nervously anticipating the arrival of Ben and his parents.

At noon, there was a knock on the front door. They all looked at each other and Lily stood up. "I'll get it." She opened the door to see Ben, his parents standing behind him.

"Hey, Lily." They moved towards each other and embraced warmly, happy to see each other again. "You remember my parents, right...?"

"Yeah. Hi, Mr an' Mrs Slater. Good to see you again." They all shook hands and Jennifer smiled.

"Good to see you too, Lily. How are you doin'?"

Lily smiled back. "I'm great. You guys wanna come in?" They nodded and Lily led them inside, where she noticed Ennis and Jack flattening their shirts a little. "Ennis, Jack...this is Jennifer an' Craig Slater. These are my...uncles, godfathers an' guardians; Ennis Del Mar an' Jack Twist." She looked at Ben as his parents moved forwards.

"Ennis, Jack...good to finally meet you," Jennifer said warmly. "Ben's told us so much about you..." She and Craig had been concerned at first with their son seeing a girl who lived with men like Ennis and Jack, having seen Brian with his partner and how hard it could be. They'd wondered if Lily might have been bullied for it, and if it would ever affect her relationship with Ben. But after hearing so much about Ennis and Jack, and meeting Lily herself, they were satisfied that although Lily had grown up differently, she was just as confident and happy as any other young woman.

The two cowboys shook hands with Ben's parents, Jack looking a little more confident. He had always been more comfortable at dealing with people, but Ennis was a lot more open now than he used to be. "Likewise, Mrs Slater. Um, this is my mama, Rose Twist." Jack indicated his mother, who moved forward with a smile on her face. They all shook hands and moved into the kitchen, where Rose brought out a large cherry cake. Ennis saw Jack look at it and smiled to himself; some things never changed.

As they ate and drank coffee, the talk turned to the wedding. Ben's parents were happy for it to be held at the ranch, and accepted Ennis and Jack's offer to pay for it. But they insisted on paying for the honeymoon, which the cowboys agreed to. They hadn't minded paying for everything, but they understood Craig and Jennifer's need to contribute. It was Ben's wedding just as much as it was Lily's, and they all needed to be able to get along if it was going to work.

"Oh, by the way," Jennifer suddenly said, reaching into her handbag. "Lily, I...I've got somethin' that I hoped you'd wanna wear for the weddin'." She pulled out a flat white box and handed it over to Lily. "Just a small thing, if you want it." Lily opened up the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a garter; striking blue with white lace. "Somethin' borrowed an' blue," Jennifer said softly. "I always wanted a girl to pass that on to, but got two boys. An' since...since Brian ain't gonna be marryin' no girls..."

Lily looked at her, and then at her guardians. They both smiled and could see how humbled she was by the gift. It was just a small gesture, but they could see how much she appreciated it. She smiled at Jennifer. "I'd be honoured to wear it, Mrs Slater. Thank you." Jennifer patted her shoulder and they carried on eating.

Afterwards, Ben and Lily offered to take his parents around town, and Rose was off to the community centre, leaving Ennis and Jack alone. They cleared the dishes away together and Jack kept splashing Ennis with the water. Ennis responded by cracking his ass with the towel, but when Jack carried on he grabbed him, pulling him close.

"Keep that up, an' I'll be teachin' ya a lesson, rodeo," he whispered, knowing exactly how to get Jack's blood up.

Jack grinned and poked his tongue out slightly. "Sounds good to me..." He pressed his lips to Ennis's, drawing his tongue out and lowering his hands to Ennis's ass. When he deepened the kiss, he felt Ennis's fingers fumbling for his belt, and he grinned. "Hang on, cowboy...we gotta get the dishes away." He reluctantly pulled away from Ennis and kissed his cheek. "We can finish this later, promise."

Ennis nodded and copped one last feel before moving back to the dishes. "I'll hold you to that, darlin'."

* * *

Lily and Ben took his parents around town, deciding to introduce them to Ennis and Jack's friends and let them know what was going on with the wedding. The invitations would most likely be out by the end of the summer, and it was set to be quite a guest list. Family and friends from all over the country would be attending to see their niece get married, and this thought warmed both of their hearts. They had successfully merged their families together into one, and both sides were friendly with each other. The last thing they needed at the wedding was a fight between family members.

The two couples made their way down the street, first heading for the station to see James. Lily didn't know him too well, but Ennis and Jack had told her how much he'd helped them in the past, especially when Pete Dawson had been terrorizing them. He hadn't been heard from in years, much to their relief, and they hadn't been a target of hate for a long time.

They entered the station and saw James talking to another officer. He didn't look too busy, so they decided to go over to him. "James?" asked Lily, and he turned, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Lily, good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm great. You remember Ben, right?" she replied, indicating her fiancé. He nodded and extended his hand, where Ben shook it.

"Yeah, of course. Congratulations to you two again. What are you doin' here?"

"I wanna introduce my parents to all of Ennis an' Jack's friends," replied Ben. "This is Jennifer an' Craig Slater. Dad, mama, this is James Goodman, the sheriff." They all shook hands and he was soon talking away to Craig. When they turned to leave, Lily looked back.

"By the way, James...the invitations are gonna be out soon, probably in a couple of months. It's for you an' yer wife, so..." James nodded; he had married a few years after Becky's death, and he was happy with his wife. But he would never tell Lily that he'd carried a torch for her mother for so long; it just wasn't right, and there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Alright. We'll look forward to it. Congratulations again, an' give my best to Ennis an' Jack." She nodded and left after the others. They carried on down the high street, finding more of their friends and introducing them to Ben's parents. Both of them watched his parents now and then, seeing that they seemed to be impressed by everything they saw. They all stopped at their favourite restaurant and decided to have lunch together. Lily had a suspicion that Ennis and Jack were taking full advantage of an empty house all to themselves, so thought it might be a good idea for them to stay out as long as possible.

They sat in a booth and Ben looked at his parents, wondering how they were faring out here so far. He hoped that they were happy with the life Lily had here. "So, um...how do you like it here so far?"

His mother exchanged a smile with his father. "It's real nice here, honey. Got some nice places..." She looked around the diner. "An' it seems like Ennis an' Jack have some good friends here. Lily, I have to ask...has anybody ever given them any trouble?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Back when my mama was expectin' me, there was this hand called Pete. He was never comfortable with workin' for 'em, but I guess he stayed quiet 'cos they was payin' his wages. Then they hired this other guy, a coloured man named Michael. They gave him the break he needed when nobody else would've. An' Pete hated it, workin' with him. I think he was scared of Ennis, to be honest, 'cos one look from him an' Pete would just hold his tongue."

Craig smirked. "He does seem like the type you don't cross. One of those classic cowboys you see in the westerns. Ain't much of a talker, is he?" Lily shrugged.

"Jack says he's better at talkin' than he used to be. I guess he was just nervous around you guys...but I'm sure he'll relax. He's a real nice guy when you get to know him. Very protective too; you can rely on him to look after you if you need it. An' to see him an' Jack together...they're a real inspiration. But, um...about Pete. Somethin' happened with him an' Michael, an' he ended up punchin' him. They was gonna fire him anyway, but...he just hightailed it out of here. He disappeared an' they thought that would be it."

"But he came back?" his mother asked in concern. "What happened?"

Lily sighed. "He sent 'em a threatenin' letter, set the barn on fire...terrorized 'em in town. It wasn't easy for them. He...he ended up attackin' Jack with a crowbar. He only ended up with a bruised hipbone, but...Ennis was livid at Pete." She shrugged. "But it all worked out. Ennis looked after Jack an' Pete got sent to jail for everythin'. He's out now, but he hasn't been heard from since. Apart from that, they haven't had any grief. They've got a lot of friends here, an' everythin's okay now. You don't need to worry or nothin'; there won't be no trouble at the weddin'."

Jennifer nodded, smiling now. "That's good. So...what are we doin' after lunch?" Ben and Lily looked at each other.

"Well, there's some more friends we'd like to introduce you to. Especially the silversmith, Kate. She made Ennis an' Jack's weddin' rings, an' she's makin' ours too. An' if you want, we could go an' see her brother; he's our doctor."

Ben's parents smiled. "That sounds good, honey," said Jennifer. At this, Lily felt Ben's hand reach for hers and hold onto it, squeezing a little. She smiled at him just as their food arrived, feeling very lucky to have so many wonderful people in her life.

* * *

When the dishes were finally away, Jack turned back to Ennis and put his hands on his hips. "Right...where were we?" Ennis smirked, eyes flicking up and down Jack's body.

"Somethin' about me teachin' ya a lesson for gettin' me wet like that."

Jack grinned, moving closer. "I like you wet," he said in a low, throaty voice that went straight to Ennis's groin. He outstretched his hands and pulled Jack up close against him.

"You talkin' back to me, rodeo? Gonna have to teach you who's boss." He dragged Jack out of the room and over to the stairs, attempting to push him up them. They made their way up, tripping along the way, and fumbled for each other's buckles as they banged their way towards their room, mouths glued together. Ennis slammed the door behind them and looked into Jack's eyes; they were full of want.

"Come on, Ennis..." he breathed. "Teach me that lesson..." Ennis pushed him towards the bed and he fell onto it, eyes ablaze. He reached for Jack's buckle and finally opened it, pulling the zipper down and slipping a hand inside. Jack groaned a little. "God..."

Hands started moving and clothes started coming off, being thrown all over the room until there was nothing but skin between them. Ennis reached into the nightstand and pulled out a length of red silk, eyes glittering. Jack grinned as he realised what Ennis was going to do. He put his hands together willingly and Ennis tied them in place, and then tied the other end to the bars of their headboard. Ennis then straddled Jack, hands on either side of him.

"Gonna give ya what for now, Twist. Gonna make you beg fer mercy," he whispered, and Jack shivered all over. It wasn't often that Ennis got this bossy with him, but he loved it when he did. He felt safe to surrender like this, knowing that underneath the domineering side, Ennis cared about him and loved him; he would never hurt him and Jack knew that.

"We'll just see," he breathed, rubbing his crotch against Ennis's and making him gulp. Ennis moved down Jack's body, lightly kissing his stomach and seeing him squirm. He kissed Jack's inner thighs and traced his fingers across Jack's balls, making him buck upwards. "God, Ennis...get yer mouth down there...come on..."

"You beggin', rodeo?" Ennis asked, loving how he was making Jack crazy for his mouth. Jack nodded and breathed heavily.

"Alright, I give. I'm beggin'. Come on, suck me off...please..." Ennis lowered his head and gave him what he was asking for. He took Jack in his mouth and pulled his hips up, driving him further in. Jack groaned and strained his neck. "Oh, fuck..." He thrust helplessly into Ennis's mouth and gave another groan as Ennis pushed a finger into him, looking for the sweet spot. All he was aware of was Ennis's finger and mouth; nothing else was registering in his brain right now. "Ennis...God, you're amazin'..."

Ennis worked Jack over as well as he could, trying to remember what Jack did when their positions were reversed and hoping that he was making Jack feel good. The helpless moans escaping his lover's mouth were a good indication that he was. He took hold of himself and stroked in time to his mouth movements. Jack suddenly released into his mouth with a yell and Ennis tried to hold his hips down as he took it all. He spilled onto the sheets between his legs and Jack collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Ennis sighed contentedly and looked up at Jack; his eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open, still lost in his post-orgasm flush. "Darlin', you okay?"

Jack nodded and strained against the silk binding his hands. "Cowboy...can you untie me? Wanna feel you..." Ennis crawled back up him and undid his bonds, kissing his forehead as he did so. Jack's arms came up around his back and pulled him close, smiling into his shoulder. "That was good...you sure showed me..." Ennis smirked.

"I hope so, 'cos otherwise I'd have to do it again sometime."

"Huh...in that case, maybe not. I think..." He pulled his face away and smiled up at Ennis. "I think you need to remind me regularly, cowboy. Just to make sure I get it."

"I s'pose." Ennis smiled down at Jack. "I love you, rodeo."

"God...I love you too..." They kissed and then hugged each other close, needing rest after their encounter. After a while, Jack spoke again. "Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...that there's somethin' after death? Like...do we go on somehow?"

Ennis pulled himself up and looked down at Jack in confusion. "What? Where'd that come from?"

"Well...it's just that...we're always talkin' about how Becky might be lookin' down on us an' feelin' proud of Lily, but...do you think there really is somethin'...after we die?" He gazed up at Ennis, needing to express how he felt. "I mean...what about when we die? Will we meet up on some other side, an' be together even when we're buried?"

Ennis looked down into his eyes. He wasn't sure what had brought this on, but he sensed that Jack needed to know what he thought. "Um, I dunno. Maybe. I've always had this feelin' that Becky's still with us, especially on Lily's birthday. Just get a feelin' that she's there. So...maybe we do go on." He sighed. "I know what yer askin', Jack...an' I ain't got an answer for sure. But...I'd sure like it if we met up somewhere after we died. You know I want us to be together forever, bud."

Jack nodded, running a hand up and down his back. "I do too. An' I reckon we will be. But either way, Ennis...I'm always gonna love you, an' I won't never forget what we've had." He pulled Ennis close for a kiss, but Ennis paused before his mouth was claimed.

"Same here, darlin'. Whatever happens, what we got can't never be taken from us." They leaned in and their lips met firmly, a promise sealed between them.

* * *

Three days later, it was Ben's 23rd birthday, and the two families had planned to go out to dinner at Ennis and Jack's favourite restaurant in town. Ben's parents were happy for him to spend the day here in Georgia, as they had been enjoying getting to know everybody. They got along very well with Ennis and Jack, despite all concerns that they wouldn't, and they were looking forward to the wedding in the spring.

Lily had been trying her best not to let the loss of her mother get to her, and most of the time she was able to take her mind off it. She tried to concentrate on the wedding and settling down with Ben. They both wanted a family and to get good jobs now that they had their degrees.

She looked up to Ennis and Jack, and had always been inspired by their commitment and devotion to each other. They had come from poor backgrounds with no real prospects, not even a decent education, and they hadn't had much money when they'd met. She knew all of that, and when she looked at them now she couldn't imagine how they used to be. They were successful ranchers with enough money to keep them comfortable for a long time, including her college fees, and they were strong together. They had the kind of relationship that she wanted with someone, the kind that she had always looked for. She'd had a few boyfriends before meeting Ben, but hadn't really clicked with any of them like Ennis and Jack did with each other. She hoped that she had found it now.

Jack looked at himself in the mirror, buttoning up his shirt and thinking of Lily. Just the other night, he'd gone downstairs for a midnight snack for himself and Ennis, and had seen her sitting on the sofa by the lamp, looking through a photo album. He'd kissed the top of her head and carried on walking, knowing that she wanted to be left alone. On his way back, he saw her waiting for him in the dark, arms hugging the album tightly and eyes looking full of sadness. He'd put an arm around her and led her up to her room, telling her that everything would be alright and then carrying on to their room.

His thoughts were distracted by Ennis coming out of the bathroom after his shower. He was wrapped in a towel and there were still droplets of water on his skin. "Hey, cowboy. You look mighty fine there..."

Ennis came up to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. "You don't look so bad yourself." Jack turned in his arms and glanced down, hands brushing against the front of the towel.

"Hmm...wonder what I can find in here. Let's have a look, huh?" He gave Ennis a mischievous look and Ennis smirked.

"Alright. Have at it, rodeo." Jack smiled and loosened the towel, letting it drop to the floor.

"Well, lookit that," he commented, lightly tracing his fingers over Ennis's swelling erection. "Looks like it need takin' care of..." He dropped to his knees and rendered Ennis incapable of further thought.

It took the pair of them a little longer than planned to get ready for the dinner, given that they had ended up in bed, but they were finally ready in time to leave. Lily and Rose were waiting for them downstairs, looking beautiful in their dresses. It struck Jack how much Lily looked like Becky when she was dressed like this; he always remembered her christening when Becky had worn a dress similar to the one Lily was now wearing, and it saddened him that Becky wasn't around to see her daughter as the lovely and mature young woman that she was right now. But he thought back to what Ennis had said; maybe Becky did know, and was watching.

They met up with Ben and his parents at the restaurant, where the owner was delighted to see them. He had been ordering meat from them for years, and had recently been ordering dairy products. He was a good customer and one of their main sources of income.

When they were all sat in a booth and had glasses full of champagne, Lily cleared her throat. "Okay, guys. I'd like to raise a toast; to my fiancé, Ben. You've been my rock for over three years now, an' my best friend. I hope we have a long an' happy life together, like Ennis an' Jack, an' like Craig an' Jennifer. They're an inspiration to us." Everybody smiled at her and she took Ben's hand. "I love you, an' I'm lookin' forward to us livin' together an' havin' a family. Happy birthday, sweetie."

They all nodded and clinked glasses, wishing Ben a happy birthday and drinking their champagne. The food arrived and they started to eat, Ennis and Jack nodding at the owner when he passed them. "So, um...have you called around your family, Ennis? About the weddin'?"

Ennis shook his head. "Not yet. I was gonna do it in a few days. I'll call Cecilia an' K.E., an' ask 'em who in their family would wanna come. I know them an' their kids would, but it's a good idea to check." Jack nodded.

"Right. What are you doin' about Joe an' Maria?" Lily shrugged.

"I dunno. If Maria wants to come, she can. But...if Joe wants to, he's gonna have to be civil to you two. I don't want him here if he's gonna start havin' a go."

Ennis and Jack smiled at her, and then at each other. They were very proud of Lily and the woman she had become. She was a real credit to them and despite how hard things had been after Becky died, they had done a good job in bringing her up. She had fulfilled their need for fatherhood and they knew that she looked to them for inspiration. That was the best thing that they could have done for her, and for Becky.

* * *

Two days later, Ennis and Jack were alone in the house again eating lunch. Lily and Ben had gone for a ride, Rose was at the community centre, and Ben's parents were sightseeing in the area. The two cowboys had already taken advantage of the empty house once, not even making it to their bedroom this time. Unwilling to make any mess and cause embarrassment, they had sucked each other off in a sixty-nine position on the sofa, trying not to fall off as they climaxed together. Despite the numerous times they had had sex over the years, both of them were amazed at how they could still go at it like horny teenagers.

As they ate one-handed, Jack looked up at Ennis and marvelled at how he was different, yet still the same. Jack recognised him as the shy young cowboy that had stolen his heart up on Brokeback, but he could also see that Ennis had become someone different over their years together. He was more open and less afraid of showing affection in front of others, and Jack appreciated it. Not a day went by where he didn't send up a prayer of thanks that he'd seen Ennis in that truck mirror, and that they'd managed to hold onto each other despite the odds.

Ennis glanced up and saw Jack staring at him, like that time on Brokeback by the fire. "What?" Jack shook his head.

"Just lookin'. Can't believe how different you are these days. I mean...yer still the cowboy I fell in love with, but...you've changed. For the better," he added. "I'll be honest, Ennis...I always wanted love, an' somethin' stable with someone I could depend on. You were that guy, an' I won't never forget that moment when you said I was the love of your life."

A smile spread across Ennis's face at Jack's words, and his heart soared. "Yeah...surprised myself that day. Never thought I'd be able to say that to another guy, even you. I knew I cared about you, but...tried to push it away. I'm real glad you saw me, Jack, 'cos...if you hadn't, I don't think I woulda been strong enough to chase after ya."

Jack shook his head. "You're stronger than you think, Ennis. You've proved that more than once. But...I think we make each other stronger than we coulda ever been on our own. What we feel for each other...it keeps us goin'." He smiled and kissed Ennis's hand just as the phone rang, and he sighed. "We'll get back to our sweet nothin's later, I guess." Ennis went a little red and got up to answer the phone.

"Brokeback Ranch, Ennis speakin'."

"Ennis, it's Cecilia."

"Oh, hey. How are you?" he asked, and then mouthed to Jack who it was. Jack nodded and smiled.

"We're fine, Ennis. How are you guys?"

"Alright. Lily's lookin' forward to the weddin'. You an' Tom are gonna be there, right?"

"Of course. I think Jimmy an' his wife will be there, an' Katie too, but I dunno about Amy."

"Why? Somethin' wrong?" he asked, fearful that his niece might have suddenly turned against him and Jack.

"Oh no, there's nothin' wrong. It's just...Amy's pregnant." He could hear the smile in her voice and he smiled too.

"That's great, sis. How's she doin'?"

"She's fine. The thing is, she's due in early March, an' I know that's when the weddin' is. So...it might be too risky for her to travel all the way down there while pregnant. If she gives birth before then it might be possible. But...at the moment, I don't think she'd be up to makin' the trip."

Ennis nodded, feeling a little disappointed that Amy wouldn't be here for her cousin's wedding, but understanding that the wellbeing of her and her baby came first. "It's okay, Cecilia. I know that her bein' well is more important right now, an' I know Lily will understand. Give her my best, okay?"

"I will, Ennis. An' my best to everybody there. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Yep, bye." He hung up and sat back down opposite Jack, who gave him an inquisitive look.

"What did Cecilia say? What's goin' on?" Ennis smiled and took his hand again.

"Amy's expectin'. Yer gonna be an uncle again." Jack's face lit up.

"Aw, that's great. When's she due?"

"Cecilia says March, so she might not be able to make it down here for the weddin'."

"Oh..." Jack said, and then sighed. "Well, ain't like we got much control over that. Still, there's a new baby on the way. More reasons to celebrate, huh?"

Ennis nodded and went back to his lunch. "I'll say. I'm sure glad all the bad stuff's behind us, Jack. Don't think I could cope if somethin' bad happened to us now. We're finally somewhere good, where we don't have no-one troublin' us or makin' things difficult. Don't ever wanna lose what we got, darlin'." Jack smiled at him, giving him that loving look he was so good at.

"Tell you what, cowboy. How about we finish this, an' then go on up an' spend a few hours in bed?" he asked, seeing Ennis's face take on a look of interest.

"Sounds good to me, darlin'." They finished their lunch very quickly and ran upstairs hand in hand, eager to get into bed and naked. Ennis locked their door behind them and pulled Jack in close. "You wanna get up to somethin', rodeo?"

"Hell yeah," Jack whispered, bringing their mouths together. They kissed hungrily and quickly removed their clothes, needing to feel skin on skin. Jack cupped Ennis's cheeks as they kissed and walked him backwards to the bed, where they fell onto it in a heap. They crawled up the bed together and Ennis rolled Jack onto his back, pinning him down.

"Gotcha now, Twist," he breathed, and Jack nodded.

"Guess so. What are ya gonna do with me?" he whispered, pulling Ennis closer with his legs.

"You'll see," Ennis replied, claiming Jack's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_June 21st, 1987_

Ben and his parents were leaving again for Nashville, and this time it would be six days before Ben returned. Ennis and Jack knew that it hurt Lily every time they said goodbye, and they had talked about asking Ben to move into the ranch. It made more sense than him always driving between there and his parents' house every few days, and it would give him and Lily somewhere to stay in case they couldn't find a place of their own right after the wedding. And they knew it would cheer Lily up, since she felt lonely without him.

That morning, Ennis and Jack had breakfast with Lily and Rose, and Ben would be coming by later so that he and his parents could say goodbye. The two cowboys exchanged a glance and nodded at each other. "Lily?" asked Jack, and she looked up.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her.

"There's somethin' me an' Ennis wanna talk to you about. Somethin' that...we think is gonna make you happy."

"Uh...what's that?" she asked, and they looked at each other again.

"Well...we know how much you love Ben, an' we've seen how it tears you up whenever you gotta see him leave after a visit. An'...it hurts us to see you upset, honey." Lily lowered her eyes.

"Don't mean to hurt you, Uncle Jack. I do miss him a whole lot when he ain't here..."

"We know. So...me an' Ennis have been talkin' about it, an' we've decided on somethin', if you an' Ben are interested. If he wants to, an' if his parents are okay with it...we'd like to ask him to move in with us. He can stay in your room with you, an' after the weddin' you can stay as long as you want until you get yourselves your own place."

Lily's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. "You guys serious? I mean..." They both nodded at her.

"Yep, we are. We know it would make you happy, honey, an' I reckon Ben would be up to it. What do you say?"

She grinned widely and got up out of her chair, coming around the table and throwing her arms around Jack. "Oh, thank you, Uncle Jack! Thank you!" She kissed the side of his face and then gave Ennis a hug, thanking him too. They both smiled at her, glad to see her happy again. Rose watched them with pride, seeing the love they held for their niece and the amazing job they had done in bringing her up. She was very proud of both of them for all that they had accomplished, and that Becky would be very proud of her daughter. Lily sat back down and smiled at them. "I'm sure that Ben would be happy to move in. Thank you so much, guys..."

They both nodded at her. "No problem, honey. You know we'd do anythin' to make you happy." Ennis's hand found Jack's between them and held on tightly.

A little later, Ben and his parents came by to talk to them one last time before leaving for Nashville. Craig and Jennifer wanted to have a private word with Ennis and Jack, but reassured them that it was nothing bad. They all went out onto the porch and stood around. Jennifer turned to the cowboys, clasping her hands together. "Well, I've gotta say...you two have really impressed us. I don't know what we was expectin' when we came out here, to be honest. We've always accepted Brian an' anyone he's ever been seein', but...we ain't never seen a gay couple in a home, with a life an' everythin'. But we can see that we had nothin' to worry about. You two are very nice guys, an' you've done a real good job bringin' Lily up. She's a real credit to you, guys."

Ennis and Jack looked at them in surprise, and then at each other. They'd wanted Ben's parents to like them, but they hadn't expected such a declaration from them. It wasn't often that a straight couple would be so comfortable around them, but yet here it was. They nodded back.

"Um...well, thank you. We've been real happy to have you guys around. An' I know it's done the kids some good to have us gettin' along. Listen, um...we've been thinkin'. If it's okay with you guys, we'd like to ask Ben to move here, to the ranch. He could stay in Lily's room, an' they can stay as long as they want until they find their own place. But we wanna know what you guys think, before we ask him."

Craig and Jennifer looked surprised, but then smiled. "Well...I guess we'll have to let our boy go sometime. An' we know you'll treat him good, like a proper son-in-law. An' we won't have the room at our place for 'em to move in after the weddin', so...they'd be better off livin' here, I guess." Jennifer then smiled. "I know they'd be happy with you guys, so...it's okay with us."

They smiled back and nodded, Jack extending a hand. "Well, that's great. We'd be happy to have them here with us. We told Lily that we'd ask you guys an' then him, if he wants to. I just know that it hurts both of 'em when Ben leaves after a visit. We just figured that it'd make 'em happy." Ben's parents nodded and smiled, knowing that they could trust Ennis and Jack.

Ben was thrilled at the prospect of moving in and being with Lily all of the time, and he thanked Ennis and Jack numerous times before they left. He needed to pack his things for the move and promised to return soon, telling Lily that he loved her.

They proudly watched Lily and Ben saying goodbye from the porch, Ennis's arms around Jack from behind in a comfortable embrace. "We did the right thing, rodeo. This'll make 'em both happy."

"I know, cowboy," Jack replied, smiling when Ennis kissed his cheek.

* * *

Over the next few days, the residents of the ranch decided to carry out some more preparations for the wedding. Jack had already called a local florist and asked them to come by with suggestions for arrangements, whatever Ben and Lily wanted. Ennis had spoken to his brother and sister, and they had confirmed that they would be attending, along with at least most of their children. They ultimately decided to send Amy and her family an invitation, just in case she gave birth before the wedding and was feeling up to travelling. Jack had reasoned that if they couldn't make it, they would devour the leftover food themselves.

Wednesday afternoon found all four of them at Kate Hardeman's store in town. Around ten years ago she had made enough money from her wares to buy her own premises, and she was doing very well. Ennis and Jack had been dropping her name into conversations with their buyers, as a way of thanking her for everything she had done for them. As a result, people from further afield were paying her visits to see her products.

Right now, Lily was looking at wedding bands. She had talked it over with Ben and they had decided on something silver, yet delicate. She knew that Ben would have been happy with a plain band, but she was hoping to find something a little nicer to look at, but still suitable for both of them. As she browsed through the displays, Ennis and Jack had noticed a pair of earrings. They were just like the ones that Kate had made Becky for her first birthday at the ranch, so many years ago. Ennis noticed the look on Jack's face as he remembered and sighed.

"You okay, bud?" he asked in a low voice, looking at Jack in concern. Jack's deep, piercing eyes turned to him and he shrugged.

"Dunno...just saw these an' they reminded me of the ones that Kate made for Becky that time...which birthday was it?"

"Twentieth," Ennis replied, thinking back. "She was born in forty-four, remember? Conceived only a couple months after you, but born real early."

Jack nodded. "Right. So...that was sixty-four. Christ, has it been that long since we took her in an' helped her out?" He looked at Ennis with a pained expression. "Twenty-three years...where'd that time go?"

"On Lily," Ennis said simply. "We was busy bringin' her up an' workin' on the ranch. I guess it just kinda flew by." Not caring about who else might be in the shop, he put an arm around Jack. "Don't go feelin' guilty, rodeo. You know Becky wouldn't want ya to."

"I know, it's just...I feel like I shoulda done more. Got in touch with doctors all over the country or somethin'. Hell, we coulda afforded it...shoulda done more to try an' help her."

"Jack...you know Rick did everythin' he could. He got in touch with that doctor in New York, right? An' he gave her all that penicillin...if that couldn't work, I don't think anythin' could." He pulled Jack away a little. "Look...remember when I came back from Vietnam, an' was feelin' guilty about Adam dyin'?" Jack nodded. "If I learned anythin' from talkin' to Anna, an' from the whole thing, it's that we can't go feelin' guilty about stuff we had no control over in the first place. I didn't know that the attack was gonna happen, an' it coulda happened even if I hadn't been there. Same with this...Becky had that thing inside her before we took her in. She was always gonna get ill, even if we hadn't taken her in. You did the best you could for her, an' I reckon she died happy. She got to live a good life in the end, darlin', an' you gotta remember that."

He looked earnestly into Jack's eyes as he spoke, hoping that he was getting through to him. Becky dying hadn't been Jack's fault, just as Adam's death hadn't been his. Ennis believed in fate, and he knew that both Becky and Adam could have died just as easily with or without them around. He didn't want Jack blaming himself for not preventing his sister's death.

Jack didn't speak at first, but moved into Ennis's arms, sighing. "Thanks, Ennis...when did you get so smart, huh?" Ennis smiled and pulled him close.

"When you've lived with someone you love for over twenty years, an' you learn how to fix things instead of just standin' 'em, it just sorta comes natural. You know what they say, bud; older an' wiser. I just know that I can't stand seein' you feelin' bad. Tears me up somethin' awful, darlin'." Jack pulled his face away and smiled at Ennis.

"You're too good to me, Ennis. But I appreciate it." They looked around and exchanged a brief kiss before moving towards their niece, who seemed to have made up her mind.

"I really like these," she commented, pointing to a design in the brochure. "They're pretty much the same, but the woman's is more...feminine than the guy's. What do you think?" she asked, looking at Ennis and Jack. They looked at the rings on the page that she was looking at; there was great similarity between the two, but Lily was right. Her ring would look more feminine than Ben's, and would look beautiful next to her engagement ring. They smiled at her and nodded.

"That looks real nice, honey. They the ones you want?"

She nodded. "I think so, but I'd better show this to Ben first. Can I take this?" she asked Kate, who was standing by and smiling.

"Course you can, Lily. Just let me know what you guys decide. An' since you guys are such regular customers, you can count on a discount."

They smiled at her and the cowboys shook her hand in turn. "Thanks, Kate. We'll see ya soon, then." They left the store and Jack put his arm around Lily's shoulders, thinking about what Ennis had said to him.

* * *

_June 26th, 1987_

It was the twenty-first anniversary of Adam's death and the bomb attack, and at the moment Ennis was moving restlessly on his side of the bed. He hadn't had any real nightmares of the day over the years, but on every anniversary he would always have a jumble of memories, and when they crept up on him, like now, he couldn't sleep. It was still only early in the morning, and already he knew that today was going to be harrowing for him.

Jack felt his lover moving around behind him as he woke up, and he sighed as he remembered what day it was. Ennis would have woken up early and now he couldn't settle down. He turned over and could see Ennis's chest heaving, his face screwed up as though in pain. Jack looked at him in pity and leaned over him, a hand on his shoulder. "Ennis? Come on, wake up..."

With a few shakes of his shoulder, Ennis opened his eyes and stared up at Jack, breathing heavily. "Jack..." He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Christ, did it happen again?"

Jack nodded, now cupping his cheek. "You was shiftin' around...you wake up early again?"

"Yeah...couldn't get back to sleep. Just couldn't stop picturin' it." He looked up at the ceiling, feeling like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. "It's been years, an' I don't have nightmares no more, but...just these..."

"I know, baby. Remember, though...Anna said that might happen, even when the nightmares have stopped. An' it only happens on this day...are you alright?"

Ennis nodded. "I'll be okay. Just kinda shakes me up...glad you're here, Jack. Could you, um...?"

"What do you want, cowboy? Anythin' at all." Jack stroked his cheek, gazing down lovingly at him. When Ennis was vulnerable like this, Jack acknowledged that he was dependent on him, and Jack would do anything for Ennis in these moments.

"Um...would you mind...um...?" Jack suspected what Ennis was trying to ask for, but was struggling after his fright, so decided to help him along.

"Ennis...are you askin' me to...take your mind off it?" he offered in a soft voice, kissing his lover's hand, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah...I...I want ya inside me, Jack...wanna feel you here..."

Jack understood then; Ennis needed comfort, and he was willing to give it to him. He nodded and slid on top of him, trying to be gentle. He looked down into Ennis's eyes and cupped his cheeks. "Just relax, sweetheart...you know I won't hurt you..." Ennis nodded and their lips met, caressing softly. Jack tried his best to get Ennis to relax; only then would he be capable of having sex.

When Jack was sure that Ennis had relaxed, and he could feel his lover growing hard against him, he reached for the lube and smeared a little on his fingers, knowing that he would have to take things slowly. He reached in between Ennis's legs and gently pushed a finger in, their eyes glued together. "Easy, cowboy...it's alright..." After a few seconds of gentle probing, Ennis nodded up at him and looked at him pleadingly.

"Need you, Jack..."

Jack smiled a little and withdrew his finger, preparing himself and then tossing the lube aside. He lifted Ennis's legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing as close to Ennis as he could and fixing him with a penetrating gaze, piercing into Ennis's soul and drawing out all of the pain from his memories. Jack slowly pushed into his lover, letting Ennis get used to every inch until he was fully sheathed inside him. Ennis's head fell back to the pillow and he sighed as he felt Jack fill him up. Jack leaned in close and wrapped Ennis in his arms.

"You okay, cowboy? Ready?" Ennis nodded, barely managing to open his eyes, and Jack began to thrust into him, taking his lover in smooth strokes and trying to remind him without words how much he loved him and that he was here. With every thrust, Ennis felt Jack push in to his entire length and felt himself being taken all the way. When their relationship had started up on Brokeback, Ennis could never have imagined submitting to another man like this, yet here he was. Jack was deep inside him, making love to him, and Ennis was willing to surrender like this. He needed Jack to make him feel better right now, the way Jack did whenever he was shaken up.

He opened his eyes to see Jack looking down at him, and lifted his head to capture Jack's lips. They held on tightly to each other with their arms and Ennis's legs, and kissed as deeply as Jack was sinking. With a few more thrusts, Ennis let out a low groan and shot between them, his legs shaking and causing Jack to release into him, letting out everything he had to give. Jack collapsed onto Ennis and sighed. "Ennis...you okay?"

Ennis weaved his arms tightly around Jack's back, nuzzling into the dark hair. "Just fine, darlin'. Reckon I'm gonna be okay after that..." Jack rose up so that they could lock eyes.

"Really? Did that do the trick?"

"Yeah, it did. You sure made me feel better, rodeo...thanks."

Jack nuzzled their noses together, making Ennis smile. "You're welcome, cowboy. You know I'd do anythin' for you. Wanna try for more sleep, or you wanna get up?"

"Neither...just wanna lie here for a while." Jack nodded and sank back down onto him, letting him rest.

For the rest of the day, Ennis managed to distract himself from memories of the horrific event, and this was mostly due to Jack keeping him busy and showing him plenty of affection throughout the day. At dinner they said a prayer for Adam, and for Pete, knowing that they were lucky to be here, together. To Jack's relief, Ennis was a lot calmer by the time they went back up to bed, and he told Ennis how proud he was of him for getting himself back on track. Ennis just responded by holding Jack in his arms, showing him how he grateful he was that Jack had stood by him, no matter what.

* * *

The day after, Ben came back to the ranch, and they were all happy to see him again. Lily in particular was over the moon, and as Ennis and Jack watched her greet him with a wide grin, they knew that they had done the right thing. They were happy to have them stay for however long they wanted to after the wedding, knowing how good it felt to have a home full of love. Both of them knew that they would do anything for Lily, given how much they loved her, and they had always wanted to make her happy.

Since Ben had returned today, they had selected this day for their first dress and tuxedo fittings. Lily's friend from college and Ben's brother had come down as maid of honour and best man, and they were now in town at the tailor's. Ennis and Jack had insisted that it didn't matter how much the outfits would cost; they were willing to pay whatever what was required for the wedding.

At the moment, the men and the women were in separate rooms being fitted. Lily had selected her dress already from a magazine; delicate at the waist, with thin straps, and it fanned out at the bottom half, airy and light. The bodice was made of pure silk, and the skirt was silk with a lace covering in an intricate pattern. Rose and Maria gasped as she exited the dressing room, twirling and grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, sweetheart...you look gorgeous," said Rose, moving forward and smoothing the dress. "That's perfect..."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shining. She looked down at herself; she'd only worn a dress a few times, since growing up on a ranch required different attire. Looking into the mirror, she smiled a little. "Looks real nice, don't it? What do you think, Maria?"

Maria nodded, smiling. "You look great, Lils. You should wear a dress more often, you know."

Lily smirked. "What, like when I'm muckin' out stalls? Great idea." All three of them laughed and Lily shook her head. "We should sort out your dresses..." The assistant came out and asked for Maria so they could start on her dress. She and Lily had already decided on a design and it had been made, so now only a fitting was required. When they left, Lily turned back to Rose. "You really think I look good?"

Her grandmother nodded and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You do, honey. In fact...you look just like your mama." She sighed, remembering. "She wore a lovely dress on the day of your christenin', a sort of cream colour. She was a real vision, an' seein' you...really reminds me of her."

At this, Lily folded her arms. "Hmm. I ain't sure what to do about one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"Well...it's just...I'm happy for Ennis an' Jack to give me away, but...I keep thinkin' about my father. I know that he never wanted nothin' to do with me or my mama, but...it's usually the father's job to give his daughter away at her weddin'."

"What would you do if he showed up, wantin' to see you an' walk you down the aisle?" Rose asked, puzzled. She'd never heard Lily talk about her father before. Ever since they had told her everything they knew, she had done her best to shut out thoughts of him.

Lily shook her head. "He'd never walk me down the aisle; Ennis an' Jack have been my father figures all my life, so they're doin' it. But if he turned up...I dunno what I'd do. It ain't just that he was never there for me, but...he gave my mama the disease that killed her. He was irresponsible an' gave her that thing." She looked into Rose's eyes. "He's the reason my mama ain't here to share this with me..."

"I know, sweetie," Rose said softly, cupping her cheeks. "But he's still your father. Do you think you could ever make peace with him?"

Lily considered this. The mystery man was her father, but she felt no attachment to him whatsoever. She didn't know what to think about him. "I dunno, grandma. I can't ever forgive him, but...I dunno what I'd do if he came around, to be honest." She sighed. "I dunno. Still, I can't go dwellin' on that. I'm gettin' married in less than a year, to a wonderful guy, an' I've got a great family around me to help me. That's all that matters, right?"

"That's right, honey. Now come on; let's get you outta that before anythin' happens to it." They walked in to see Maria in a beautiful lavender dress; like Lily's but slim all the way down, and no lace. It was simple enough but worked well with her skin tone. Lily smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Looks great, Maria. How's the fit?" she asked, noticing that it looked a little tight from where she was.

Maria put her hands on her hips. "It's good. Ain't too tight or nothin'. I think this'll do well enough. What are you wearin', Rose?"

Rose smiled. "I've already decided on somethin' I wanna wear. Somethin' I've already got in the wardrobe. I wonder how the boys are doin'?"

Lily smiled back. "I bet it's a sight to see Ennis in a suit; Jack says he don't like 'em. But it's only one day, right? He'll be fine, I'm sure." They nodded and went back to admiring the dresses and talking about hairstyles. Lily wanted all of her hair up on her head, but with a few wisps hanging down by her cheeks. Maria's chestnut hair would likely be loose down her back; it looked striking against the lavender. The time flew by as they talked, and soon it was time to change and head back out. They had agreed to meet the men for lunch and talk about their day, and Lily knew that no matter what might happen with her father, she would always have the people here.

* * *

Across the hall, the four men of the group were having their suits fitted. Ennis and Jack were in one room, and Ben was in a different room with his brother Brian. Ennis had never liked wearing a suit, but he reminded himself that this was for Lily. He and Jack would do anything for her.

Brian had been very happy to meet them, and was fascinated that they had been together for so long. He and his partner had only been together for a couple of years, and as he'd talked to the cowboys about their life together, he'd found himself hoping for the same kind of happiness that they had. As far as he was concerned, they were living proof that two men could be just as committed to each other as a straight couple, and he told them that they were an inspiration to him.

As Ennis and Jack admired their suits in the mirror, they kept glancing at each other. Jack thought that Ennis looked incredibly handsome all dressed up like this, and he would have liked nothing more than to jump his bones and kiss him for all he was worth. That wasn't exactly advisable here, but it was a thought for later. He smiled at Ennis, walking closer to him.

"You look amazin', cowboy," he said, running a hand along Ennis's chest. "All handsome like this..." It was true; whenever he saw Ennis like this, it was enough to take his breath away. He couldn't wait to get Ennis home and into bed.

Ennis went a little red, looking down at himself. "Ain't never gonna get used to wearin' one of these...but I can stand it, for Lily. This is all for her, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. It's all worth it. She deserves whatever she wants; it's her day." He sighed, the palms of his hands lightly pressed against Ennis's chest. "You know...I keep thinkin'...what about her father? I know we're givin' her away, but...a part of me keeps wonderin' what it might be like if he was here."

"Darlin'...you was ready to kill him when Becky got ill. Where's this comin' from?" Ennis asked in concern, looking into his eyes. Jack shook his head, not entirely sure himself. All he knew was that he couldn't take his mind off these feelings.

"I dunno, Ennis...it's just...Lily ain't got her mama, an' we don't even know where her father is. Just don't seem fair on her. She knows we love her, but..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Ennis sighed and kissed his forehead, combing his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Jack...don't let this stuff get to you. When you do, it makes you feel hopeless, an' you look all pained an' everythin'. You lookin' like that hurts me, darlin'. I don't like seein' you upset..." He'd never liked seeing Jack in this way, especially if it was caused by something beyond their control. He knew that Jack felt hopeless sometimes when he couldn't do anything, and all he wanted was to hold him until he felt better.

They looked into each other's eyes and embraced, holding onto each other tightly. Ennis tried his best to comfort Jack in these moments, and over the years he'd gotten better at it. He now found it a lot easier to put the smile back on Jack's face.

When they pulled apart, he cupped Jack's cheeks and gently pressed their lips together in the way that he knew Jack loved. He pulled his lips away and was relieved to see Jack's eyes sparkling at him. "You okay now, darlin'?" he asked softly, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks, Ennis..." He sighed. "Come on, let's go see how the guys are doin'." They walked into the next room to see Ben and Brian admiring their suits, and went over to them.

When the suits were deemed suitable for the wedding, they left and met up with the women at their favourite restaurant. As they ate, Lily gave no sign that her father was on her mind, but by now Ennis and Jack could read her well. They had a feeling that she was thinking about him, but didn't know what to think. They exchanged a few glances, but neither of them knew what to do. They asked her if she was okay, and she nodded, so they left it. Out of respect for her feelings, they steered the conversation to the ranch and their latest clients. Ennis and Jack were optimistic about the coming years, knowing that everything would be alright.

Lily was lost in her own thoughts. Whoever her father was, he was flesh and blood. But her mind was mixed up and she didn't know what to think.

_He's my father._

_But he never wanted me. Didn't give my mama nothin' while she was pregnant. No money, no time. An' he never tried to see me. Turned her away when she told him._

_But he's my father._

_An' he's the reason she ain't here. He gave her the thing that killed her. It's because of him that she won't be here on the most special day of your life. She should be here, an' it's his fault that she ain't._

_I can't just forgive him, but...he should be here._

Lily shook the thought from her head. Her father didn't deserve any part of her life as far as she was concerned. It was his fault that her mother wasn't here to help her, and that she'd never known her mother. She had a wonderful fiancé, a loving grandmother, protective uncles and a variety of other family members that were here for her no matter what. She was very lucky to have so many people who cared about her, and she was doing her best to focus on that. There was so much for her to look forward to in her life, and there was no point in dwelling on the past anymore. That was done with, and it was time to look to the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_July 1st, 1987_

Lily approached the grave and dismounted from her horse, Firefly. Ennis and Jack had given the mare to her for her eighteenth birthday, and she was a good horse. She could remember Jack talking about a bay mare that he'd had to endure during his and Ennis's summer together when they'd met, and how hard it had been for him to get her under control. He'd said that she'd even thrown him once, but that it wasn't much different from being thrown from a bull. Whenever they talked about their summer on Brokeback Mountain, they always had a glazed, faraway look in their eyes, and she knew just how special that time had been to them. It wasn't just about sex to them; it was about forging their bond.

Sighing to herself, she tied Firefly to the old willow tree and extracted the flowers from her saddlebag, walking over to the headstone and sitting in front of it. She traced her fingers along the grass where it had grown over the years since being dug up, knowing that her mother was near. She looked up at the headstone. "Hey, mama," she said softly. "I know it's been a while since I was last here, but...been busy. I know you're always with me, so...you probably know about the weddin'. Ben's a wonderful man, an' I know we'll be happy. You don't gotta worry about me none."

She picked twigs from the marble, brushing it as clean as she could and then laying the flowers down. Looking out past it, she could see Ennis and Jack's hill to the right, and the buildings of Sandersville to the left in the distance. It was quiet and peaceful out here, and she was happy that they had chosen this spot to bury her mother. "I miss you, mama. Had a dress fittin' the other day...you shoulda been there with us. I love grandma, an' Ennis an' Jack, but...I wish you was here. Sometimes I don't even feel like I know you at all...I've seen pictures of you, an' they've told me everythin' there is to know, but...there's somethin' missin'. I sure would like to hear your voice."

As she spoke, she fiddled with a loose thread on her jeans, thinking. "Just wanna know you. Jack feels guilty for not bein' able to do more, but...it wasn't his fault. If it was...meant to happen that way, then...there wasn't nothin' that anyone could do, I reckon. We're tryin' to get through it, one day at a time. But I know we'll be alright...we've got each other. Ennis an' Jack have done a real good job bringin' me up, I reckon. They love me an' they'd do anythin' for me...an' I'm real grateful. Dunno what I woulda done all those years without you if I didn't have them. All those...Mother's Days that I had to get through. They was real great an' made me feel better when I was upset."

Lily wiped her eyes, smiling a little. "Sure hope you ain't in pain no more, mama. An'...that you're watchin' over us." She bit her lip. "Mama...there's somethin' I'm confused about. I keep thinkin' about my dad. I know what he did, an' what he didn't do, but...I can't decide if I wanna know him or not. He's the reason you ain't here, but...he's also the reason that I am here...so...I dunno what to think. Even if he turned up, he'd never get to give me away. That's Ennis an' Jack's job. He ain't got no claims to me, not after everythin'. Never helped you out, never paid child support...he never wanted nothin' to do with either of us. Everythin's goin' in circles, mama...I dunno what to do..."

She trailed off, not hearing the approach of hooves and then footsteps. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Jack's sympathetic eyes. "Honey, you okay? I saw you headin' out here..."

Lily shrugged, turning back to the headstone. "I dunno. Just...felt like I needed to get some things out. Always helps to come out here, like she's really here..." Jack sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Just before she died, she said that she would always be with you...so I reckon she is. I don't know nothin' about what happens after we die, but...I gotta believe that there's somethin'."

"So you an' Ennis can be together afterwards?" she asked with a watery smile, and he grinned a little.

"Mostly, yeah. But I'd sure like to see yer mama again, an' let her know that I love her. I always saw her as a sister anyway, so..." He trailed off. "Listen...I know yer confused about what you'd do if yer daddy ever came around, but...you'd do the right thing for you. I reckon that if you were to see him, you'd know straight off how you feel about him. Whether you want him around or not, you'd know if you saw him."

She looked at him hopefully. "I would?" He nodded, smiling slightly at her. She looked just as she did when she was a little girl and in need of their protection and reassurance. He and Ennis would always look after her, no matter how old she got.

"Yeah. You can't go predictin' stuff until it happens, so..." He kissed her forehead. "It's up to you what to do, an' we can't make that decision for you. But whether you want him around or not, me an' Ennis are always gonna be on your side. An' yer grandma too...you'll always have us, no matter what." She leaned into him and looked back at the grave, seeing how his words made sense and feeling touched by how much he cared.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." They just sat there in silence for a while, thinking of Becky and the forthcoming wedding, wishing that she was here, and resigning themselves to the fact that they would have to go through this without her.

* * *

On Independence Day, the four of them went into town for the celebrations. They had attended most of these events over the years, except when they hadn't been in the mood. The town put on a good parade and there was usually a gathering of stalls, full of handmade items from various parts of the country. Ennis and Jack particularly liked to stroll amongst these and pick out new belts or wallets. Kate usually put up a stall of her wares, despite now having a shop, and Lily had been talking about buying something for Maria's birthday.

They arrived just in time for the parade, watching the veterans march by. There were Vietnam survivors present, and Jack recalled the phone call the first summer after his return, where they had asked Ennis if he wanted to attend.

"_They want me to join in the parade with the other veterans, if I want to," Ennis mumbled, biting at a hangnail. "Got a couple weeks to decide."_

_Jack leaned against the counter, wondering what to say. "What are you gonna do?" Ennis looked at him helplessly._

"_I dunno. Never thought I'd have to deal with this shit again..." He folded his arms defensively. "Ain't sure what to do, Jack..." Another helpless glance and Jack was pulling him close, running his hands up and down Ennis's back._

"_I know, baby. It's only been just over a year since you got back, an' I know you ain't healed properly from all that stuff."_

"_I don't blame myself for what happened to Adam no more, but...I ain't sure I wanna get mixed up in that stuff yet."_

"_Ennis...if you think it's too soon, that's alright. I ain't gonna force you if you can't do it. If you just wanna go an' watch, that's fine. It's completely up to you, cowboy. What do you wanna do?"_

_He was quiet while Ennis decided, just holding him close until he spoke again. "I can't do it, Jack. Don't think I could..." His throat was working and Jack understood how hard this was for him._

"_It's okay, Ennis. I understand. You know I'd never force you into anythin' you don't wanna do. You just wanna go watch? I know Lily would like it..."_

"_Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jack," he murmured gratefully, and Jack kissed the side of his face, glad that Ennis wasn't taking it as badly as he could have done._

"_No problem, cowboy."_

Even as the years passed, Ennis kept declining their offer to march with the other veterans. He just never felt comfortable with getting involved in that part of his life again. It had been the darkest time of his life, and thinking about it just brought up the bad memories, and all of the bad feelings; being away from Jack, worrying about Becky, and then the agony of trying to get over Adam's death and his guilt for it. He generally tended to avoid delving back into those memories if he could help it.

After the parade, the four of them split off into two groups to explore the stalls. Ennis and Jack strolled along, occasionally pausing when they saw something that caught their eye. Ennis was eyeing up a new leather belt, and he turned to Jack. "What do you think of this?"

Jack glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching, and he leaned in. "Don't matter either way to me. I'd still be pullin' it through yer belt loops to shove yer pants down." He grinned when he saw Ennis going red, and pulled away. Ennis shook his head; it seemed to him that Jack was frequently thinking about sex. It humbled him to know that even after all their years together, Jack still wanted him as much as he wanted Jack.

"Dammit, Jack. Don't go gettin' me riled up. Ain't the place to be goin' at it..."

"I know, just like teasin' ya. If you want, when we get back, we can go up to our room an' get up to somethin'," Jack replied in a low voice, loving how he could have this effect on Ennis. Just a few words and he could get the cowboy's blood pressure up.

"Ask me again when we're alone," Ennis murmured, looking around and lowering his voice. "Then we can talk about teasin'." Jack smirked and nudged him.

"You gonna get that, then? Seriously, it's real nice."

"Yeah, I will," Ennis replied, pulling out his wallet and attracting the attention of the stall owner. He paid for the belt and put it in the paper bag that Rose had given to them. They carried on walking, admiring the other wares. Jack bought himself a new wallet and they ended up buying a bucket of Buffalo wings to share between them. Ennis tried not to stare whenever Jack licked his fingers of the sauce, wishing that he could lick it off for him.

They met up with Lily and Rose for a late lunch at the restaurant, now and then running into their friends from town. It had been a good day, but ever since their conversation, Ennis's mind had been elsewhere. He was unable to think about anything else but getting Jack home and into their bed.

When he and Jack were finally back in their room, he shut the door and pulled Jack close by his hips, kissing him hard. "Damn tease," he breathed between kisses. "Talkin' about pullin' my pants down an' lickin' that sauce off yer fingers. Drivin' me crazy..."

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson," Jack murmured, his hands wandering south to cup Ennis's erection. "Give it to me hard so I know who's boss..." He loved it when Ennis got forceful with him; he knew that Ennis loved him and would never take it too far.

"Mmm...you want it hard, Jack fuckin' Twist?"

"Hell yeah..." There was no more talking, but Ennis yanked his lover closer and they fell onto the bed, intending to make their own fireworks.

* * *

Soon enough, they were under the covers and wrapped around each other from head to toe, kissing hard. They'd already come once from just rubbing together in their impatience, and neither of them would have cared if they'd become glued to each other. Ennis was on top and Jack had his ass in two handfuls as they ground against each other, groins locked tight. Both of them loved the moments when they could be slow and romantic, revelling in their love, but they also loved it in these moments. It was rough and lustful and frantic, them bursting with their need for each other. Without preamble, Ennis slipped one hand from Jack's waist and pushed a finger into him, making him buck and pull his mouth away in a gasp.

"Oh fuck...keep doin' that..." Ennis obliged him, pushing it further in and poking around, looking for the sweet spot that made Jack crazy every time he found it. In response, Jack started poking around too, slipping his own finger between Ennis's cheeks and moving it around. They continued to kiss as they fingered each other, and soon Jack was yearning for more. "Ennis...wanna feel you in my mouth..."

Ennis broke away and nodded, eyes dark with lust. He made to pull away from Jack and onto his back, but Jack stopped him. "Hang on, wanna do it another way. Just..." He sat back on his side of the bed, half-lying, and coaxed Ennis to him. "Lean over me, like yer gonna fuck me, an' put yer hands above the bed." Ennis soon figured it out and was in position, hands bracing on the wall and seeing Jack eyeing his erection like a feast for a starving man.

"You gonna get to it, or you gonna just stare at it?" he asked, looking down at Jack. His blue-eyed devil looked up at him, mind no doubt full of wicked thoughts, and Jack's hands were soon back to his ass, pulling him closer. Ennis's eyes fell shut when he felt Jack's warm mouth on him, taking him all the way in and slowly sucking like a calf to its mother. Jack was going for it, licking and working him over like there was no tomorrow, while jerking himself off at the same time. He felt Jack humming in his throat and bucked, unable to hold back his thrusting. He felt Jack shoot upwards onto his chest, and when he felt Jack's finger inside him again, that was it. He shot into Jack's mouth with a loud groan and felt himself going weak in the knees. When he was done, he managed to move away and flop onto his side of the bed, flat on his back. "Damn, Jack...that was somethin'..."

Jack smiled and snuggled in closer, lying on his side so he could look at Ennis's face. "Glad you liked it, cowboy." He absentmindedly ran his fingers over Ennis's sticky stomach, covered in his come. "Looks like I kinda branded ya..."

"Don't matter," Ennis assured him in a lazy voice, smiling at him and entwining their fingers together. It amazed Jack how Ennis had never headed straight for the shower after sex, or even grabbed a towel. He preferred to talk before moving, no matter what he was covered with. Jack liked how neither of them seemed to care about that; maybe it was because they were men, but he preferred to think it was because of their love for each other. They didn't care about getting messy, because it was just a symbol of their lovemaking.

He sighed a little. "Ennis?" His lover looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinkin'...it'll be our weddin' anniversary soon. Twenty-three years...what do you wanna do?"

Ennis looked at him, thinking. They usually went back to Brokeback for their anniversary, but he was getting the feeling that Jack might want to do something different. "Dunno, Jack. I know we usually go back to Brokeback, but...if you wanna do somethin' different..."

Jack shrugged. "I was thinkin' on it. We could always go to Brokeback for Valentine's next year. Have a break just before the weddin'. I was thinkin' we could go get some sun for a change."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Well...we've been to Florida, but we never got to the beach, so we could do that. But I was thinkin' on somethin' else. In California, I've heard that they're real open about guys like us...even got places for guys like us. Bars an' stuff. An' we could go lie on the beach, if you want. Just a thought..."

Ennis watched him. Over the years, he had gotten better at being around other people, and at showing Jack affection in front of others. If what Jack said was true, that California was full of gay couples, maybe it wouldn't be so weird. But there was one thing holding him back.

"Jack...you remember that I've been to L.A., so..." Understanding passed between them; he had been there while waiting to be taken to Vietnam, so many years ago. Jack nodded and cupped his cheek, knowing how sensitive Ennis was about that.

"I remember. We don't gotta go there if you don't wanna. Maybe San Francisco, if you want. Or just stay near the beach. If you can survive Vegas, I think you can survive anythin'," he added with a smile. "Or we could do somethin' completely different if you want. We've got some time to decide. Just thought it might be good to try somethin' new. Ain't really done that since Vegas. It's up to you, cowboy." Jack leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to Ennis's lips, indicating that he was interested in something else besides talking right now. Ennis understood and kissed back, pulling him close.

Within just a few moments, Ennis was pinning Jack down and nibbling at his neck. "So...you wanna go somewhere special, rodeo? They say that fuckin's always better on vacation...so you'd better start prayin' fer mercy." Jack just grinned and pulled him in close.

* * *

_July 7th, 1987_

Lily sat on the sofa, flicking through the newspaper. Her grandmother was in town, Ben was sending a postcard to his grandparents and she wasn't sure where Ennis and Jack were. She knew that Jack might be in the office, and she also knew that he and Ennis liked to spend private time in there several times a day, so it wasn't probably the best idea to go looking for them.

As she rifled through the pages, something caught her eye. The week before, Ennis and Jack had paid for an engagement announcement for her and Ben. It consisted a simple picture of her and Ben, smiling and happy with the ring on show, with a brief summary of who they were. The ranch was mentioned, and they knew that this would get some attention; they were quite famous in this state and the surrounding area, so it might draw some interest. She smiled when she saw the picture and scanned her eyes over the writing, happy about the forthcoming wedding and their future.

She wasn't paying much attention as she carried on reading, but then a full page attracted her attention. It was an advert for a rodeo in Childress, Texas. The event was taking place from the 12th until the 14th, with the barrel racing on the last day. She'd done some barrel racing around the ranch, and Jack had sworn that it was in her blood. But she had never taken part in an actual event; she either hadn't had time or hadn't felt like it. But with her wedding approaching and children on the horizon, she might not get another chance. And she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps at least once.

"Lily?" she heard Jack call when he and Ennis came into the kitchen for dinner.

"In here!" she called back, and stood up with the paper folded back to the advert for the rodeo. She walked into the kitchen in time to see them pull apart, clearly having just kissed. "Hey, guys."

They smiled at her, and Jack cleared his throat. "Um...what do you want for dinner? I can heat up somethin'..."

"As long as you don't go for the can opener," Ennis remarked, sitting down. "You ain't so good with that thing, you know. Like up on Brokeback when you spilled the beans that time."

Jack smirked back at him, remembering that day on Brokeback when they'd switched places. At first he'd thought that Ennis had offered just to stop him from bitching, but as time had passed he'd wondered if it had been because of something else. Maybe Ennis had been starting to fall for him then without realising. "That's 'cos you was gettin' naked right near me. Put me right off."

Ennis went red and Lily felt herself blushing. "Um, guys...there was somethin' I wanted to run by you..." They both looked at her in interest. Whenever there was something she asked of them, they usually felt a need to give it to her. They felt as if they owed her that much.

"What's that?" She came forward and lay the paper down on the table so they could see it.

"It's a rodeo over in Childress...three days startin' on the twelfth. I was wonderin' if...we could go over there. I wanna take part in the barrel racin'."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, their thoughts seeming to travel kinetically between them. They both knew that she had always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, but things had always gotten in the way, and they also knew that she might not get another chance after the wedding. "Well...if you really wanna go, that'd be fine with us. We'll be fine."

She started fidgeting, the way that Ennis did when he was nervous about something. "Well...I was hopin' that you guys would come with me. Ben an' grandma too. I mean...I was thinkin' we'd go for a week, maybe leave tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but..."

"But nothin'," Jack said with a smile, his hand on Ennis's shoulder. "We'd be happy to go with you. Come to think of it, we could probably do with a break ourselves. So...we'd come back on the 15th?"

Lily nodded, hoping that they would agree to come with her. "It's just...I wanna ride in honour of my mama, just this once. An' I'd like to have you guys there, pay tribute to her with me."

The two cowboys looked at each other again, and then nodded in unison. "Alright. We'll pack later an' get a flight outta here," said Jack. "I'll go see what they've got when we're done in here. Have you got somethin' to wear?" She nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, guys. Um...I'm gonna go wash up before dinner." They nodded and she took the paper back into the living room, passing Rose and Ben who had just walked in. She excitedly told them of the news and they carried on through to the kitchen.

Upstairs, she went into her room, the one that had belonged to her mother when she was alive. She went to the wardrobe and pulled all of her clothes along the bar on their hangers, revealing a black clothes bag; the kind that held suits. Ennis and Jack didn't know that it was in here, not to her knowledge, but it had clearly been in here for a long time. She had worked it out for herself easily enough; her mother must have put it in here when she'd moved in with them, and just forgotten about it as time had passed.

She laid the bag out on the bed and unzipped it, revealing the black and pink fabric of a distant time, including the pattern that she lightly trailed her fingers over. Taking a deep breath, she went to her nightstand and pulled out a picture of her mother that she'd put there.

"I'll do it for you, mama," she whispered.

* * *

By evening, Jack had managed to get them a last-minute flight to Childress the following morning, so they'd gone to bed early the night before. He and Ennis had still made time for each other before dropping off, though. In the morning, they had kissed and held each other close, talking about the event and Lily's desire to ride in honour of her mother.

"Guess she really wants to pay tribute to Becky," Jack murmured as Ennis threaded his fingers through his bed hair.

"Yeah...can't really blame her, though. She's been sayin' for a while now that she ain't been feelin' all that close to Becky. Maybe this is what she needs..."

"Mmm...maybe..." There were no more words, but their mouths were soon glued together, and their bodies followed suit.

Their suitcases were by the front door and their carry-ons were in their rooms, ready to go. Ennis pulled Jack into the shower and they jerked each other off as they kissed, finally ready to get moving once they were washed. It took them a little longer to get dressed than normal, given that Jack kept nibbling at Ennis's neck and squeezing his ass, but they were still right on schedule, so they weren't too panicked. When they were finally dressed, they went downstairs to find the others waiting for them. Lily had her arms folded with a look of amusement on her face.

"You two took long enough," she commented, smirking, and they both went red.

"Well...we, um..." Jack's voice failed him, and they just shifted their feet uncomfortably. The other three smiled and Rose cleared her throat.

"Come on, let's get goin'." They had decided to take Jack's truck to the airport in Atlanta and put it in a secure spot for the week while they were gone. Dave and the hands were all set to take care of the ranch, and Kate had agreed to keep an eye on the house for them.

Ennis and Jack sat in the front with their hands clasped between them on the seat, talking softly to each other while the others either read or, in Becky's case, thought about things. She had secretly been training last night while everybody else was in bed, arranging barrels in a cloverleaf pattern and maneouvring Firefly between them. She knew that she would be using a borrowed horse there, but she herself needed the practice as much as possible.

When they got to the airport, they got it secured and headed inside, dragging their suitcases and carrying their bags with them, looking around. Jack headed to the front desk with their travel documents, including their passports just in case. They'd never been required to present them before now while travelling between states, but things could change at any time. He got everything cleared and they were left to wait for a few hours. This had always been the boring part.

They mulled around, finding a small cafe where they could get some breakfast and prepare for the flight. Ennis had never particularly enjoyed flying, but he'd always managed to get through it well enough. And it would only be a short flight, after all; a couple of hours at best. At least he would be sitting next to Jack and the seats were relatively concealed; he knew that he would be gripping Jack's hand by the end of it, strangers be damned.

When it was finally time for the flight, they joined the group around the gate and Jack stretched. "Think I pulled somethin' this mornin'," he said in a low voice to Ennis, who looked at him in concern.

"You okay?"

Jack grinned. "Yep. Sure wish I could pay you back for it, though." Ennis smiled.

"Can't do that 'til we get to the hotel, Jack. Sorry, bud." Jack nodded, but then a thought occurred to him.

"Well...maybe we don't gotta wait," he started in a sly voice, ready to share with Ennis what he'd recently discovered. Ennis looked at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, and Jack's eyes hovered over his lips.

"Been doin' some readin', especially in those magazines that Lily gets. I was bored one day while you was out an' decided to see what the fuss was about, so...I had a flick through. Saw somethin' interestin'. You ever hear of the Mile High Club?"

Ennis shook his head. "Don't think so..." Jack leaned in closer, glancing around.

"Well...it's what some folks do durin' flights when they get bored. One of us goes into the bathroom, then the other joins 'em, an'..." He gave Ennis a meaningful look, trying not to laugh when he saw his eyes widen.

"Oh...ain't that real risky? 'Specially with two guys?"

"We'd have to be real quiet, an' check the coast is clear before comin' out, but...could be a good way to pass the time," he murmured with a grin. "You wanna give it a try?"

Ennis could feel himself lusting for Jack and his idea, despite its risks. If they were very careful, they could probably get away with it. "Well...you know I ain't real good with flyin', Jack. But...if I'm alright when we get up there, then...I guess..." Jack smiled widely.

"Great." His satisfied look made Ennis wonder exactly what he'd agreed to.

It took them a while to get on the plane, strapped in and up in the air, but Ennis finally calmed down, his hand holding tightly onto Jack's. Ben and Lily were sat together behind them, and Rose was sat in front with a lady her age from another family. When they could finally remove their seatbelts, Jack gave Ennis that look; the one that spelt sex all over his face.

"See you in the bathroom, say five minutes?" he whispered, and Ennis gulped, his body already yearning for his lover.

"Alright." Jack pressed a quick kiss to his lips and practically bounced all the way there with happiness. Ennis wasn't sure that he'd lasted a full five minutes before he too was heading in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two hours later, they finally arrived in Childress. Ennis and Jack hadn't been here for years, not since they'd picked Becky up in the middle of the night and brought her home. It was a lifetime ago, and yet here they were again to pay tribute to her. It felt right to them to be here to honour Becky.

When they got up and started leaving the plane, Ennis winced slightly. Jack had given him a hard ride in the bathroom and he was having trouble walking in straight line. Barely an hour later, they had been back in there and Ennis had been on his knees to bring Jack off with his mouth. They hoped that nobody noticed their flushed faces or rumpled hair, but if they did then no comments were made. For the remainder of the flight, they had just sat in their seats with their hands entwined, looking at each other and smiling. It seemed like every time they had sex, they felt closer than ever before, and Jack could see his happiness reflected in Ennis's eyes.

They emerged in the arrival section of Childress Municipal Airport, stretching and yawning. Even just a short flight like this one had tired them out. Jack had suggested their encounters in the bathroom for two reasons; because it had sounded like fun and he'd wanted them to do it, but also as a way to distract Ennis from his unease about flying. Judging by the look on Ennis's face, it had worked a treat. He'd been fine for most of the flight after that, except during the landing. Jack had held onto him tightly and told him with his eyes that it was okay and not to panic.

They went by baggage claim to collect their suitcases and then headed out. The rental car was ready for them outside, and soon enough they were headed for their hotel; an expensive one just outside of town. He'd managed to get them three adjoining suites, and while it hadn't been cheap he'd said that it was worth it. Rose's suite was in the middle, with Ennis and Jack's on the left and Ben and Lily's on the right. They all split off when they got to their suites and the two cowboys entered their room, looking around. Jack gave a whistle. "Not bad. Sure glad we ain't stuck with a crappy motel these days."

"I dunno," Ennis replied, putting his arm around Jack. "We've had a real great time in motels as far as I remember. A bed's a bed, right?"

Jack smiled at him. "I guess. But just 'cos they're still around don't mean we gotta settle for 'em no more. We can afford to splash out now an' then, right?"

"Yeah, guess so." Their lips met and they wrapped their arms around each other, hands roaming. Just as things were heating up, Jack pulled his mouth away.

"Hang on, wanna make sure nobody disturbs us." He went to the adjoining door and knocked. Ennis could hear him talking to his mother and telling her that they wanted to relax for a while before heading out. He then locked the door and grabbed a Do Not Disturb sign from the chest of drawers, winking at Ennis as he put it on the door handle and locked that door too. "There we go, cowboy...all ours."

Ennis smiled and brought Jack into his arms, kissing him softly and running his hands up and down Jack's back. "You ready to go again, rodeo? We were at it less than an hour ago." Jack grinned and played with his curls.

"I always want you, cowboy. Can't get enough, you know that." He pulled Ennis's lips to his again and they walked towards the bed, lost in each other and their love. Ennis squirmed a little underneath Jack.

"Bud...I ain't quite ready for you to be pokin' around on my ass yet. Sorry..." Jack kissed him and cupped his cheeks.

"It's alright, Ennis. I know neither of us can bottom twice in a row these days. We can do other stuff. You wanna poke around my ass or you just wanna kiss?"

"Mmm...this is good," Ennis replied in a soft voice, nuzzling their noses together. "Just this..." Jack started gently kissing at his neck as he lay on top of him, settled easily between his legs. He understood that Ennis couldn't be receptive twice in a row with not much of a break in between, and he couldn't either. They just weren't as full of energy in that respect as they used to be. Besides, neither of them wanted to cause any harm to each other.

"Alright then. I'm gonna kiss you all over, then. Make you moan an' feel like melted butter...how's that?" he asked with a smile. Ennis's eyes grew hazy.

"That'd be good, Jack..." His head fell back and Jack started his loving administrations. He kissed Ennis all over his face and around his neck, trying not to leave any hickeys on him. His lips touched Ennis all along his arms and chest, before he moved down and saw how turned on Ennis was by his kisses. "Jack..." he said in a contented sigh. Jack moved to the end of the bed and kissed his feet and legs, including his inner thighs because he knew it would make Ennis like putty in his hands.

When there was nowhere else left to go, Jack knelt between Ennis's legs and looked up at him. "Looks like I got ya riled up, cowboy. Want me to take care of it for ya?" A nod and an intake of breath was all he got in response, but Jack understood. He lowered his head and gave Ennis what he wanted, taking him in and making his head spin. Ennis bucked and trembled on the bed until he released into Jack's mouth, panting heavily. Jack crawled back up and kissed him. "Feel better, cowboy?" he asked in a silky voice. Ennis nodded, smiling at him.

"You bet, darlin'."

* * *

_July 10th, 1987_

Today would have been Becky's forty-third birthday, so the five of them decided to go out for dinner and make a toast to her for everything she had given them. Lily in particular wanted to pay tribute to her; it was why she had wanted to come here, after all.

As Ennis and Jack were getting ready, they heard a knock on the adjoining door. "Boys? they heard Rose calling. "When yer ready, come on through here. Lily says she wants to show us somethin'." They looked at each other and then at the door, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, mama." When they were done, they went through his mother's room and into Lily and Ben's, where the young couple were sat on the bed. Ben was holding Lily's hand and rubbing it with his thumb. "What's goin' on?"

Lily stood up and indicated a long black clothes bag; one that none of them had noticed before. "Somethin' I wanted to show you. It's...my outfit for the barrel racin'."

Everybody gathered around, not entirely sure why she was so eager to show them this. She went to the bag and unzipped it, drawing out the outfit by its hanger. Ennis heard Jack suck in a breath next to him. "Oh my God..."

They recognised the black fabric with the intricate pink embroidery pattern on the shirt and the black pants. From inside the wardrobe, Lily extracted a familiar pink cowboy hat; it was Becky's outfit from her barrel racing days. They hadn't seen it since 1963, when she had taken part in the barrel racing.

She took a deep breath. "When I was a little younger, I was lookin' through the wardrobe in my room, where my mama used to sleep. I saw this at the back, in the bag. Figured it was hers from when she used to rodeo. So...I washed it one day when everybody was out, an' took care of it. Never thought about wearin' it until I saw that advert in the paper. I've tried it on; it definitely fits. So...I wanted to wear it when I take part."

Ennis looked at Jack and saw how touched he was by her declaration; that she wanted to do whatever she could to honour Becky. "She musta put it in there when she moved in with us, an' just forgot about it. I always figured she got rid of it once she stopped rodeoin'."

"Well, it was in real good condition. You think I did the right thing?" she asked them hopefully, and they nodded. They could see that she had been looking for a way to pay tribute in whatever way she could, and it felt like a good idea for her to ride in her mother's outfit.

"Yeah, you did, honey. I'm sure yer mama would be real proud for you to wear her old outfit." Lily smiled and Ben put an arm around her, kissing her cheek proudly.

After a few more minutes of reminiscing, they all finished getting ready and were soon heading out, Jack driving the rental car into town. They settled on the diner that he and Ennis had frequented during their brief stay here, over twenty years ago. This was the spot where he and Becky had found each other twice; once for the first time in a number of years after growing up separately, and another when he'd been with Ennis. This was where Ennis and Becky had met for the first time, and neither of them would ever forget it. Becky had been such a whirlwind and full of life, completely unlike a lot of women they'd known back then. Lily had inherited this trait; they knew that much.

They went into the diner and slid into a booth, looking forward to their evening. Jack's leg brushed against Ennis's and they smiled at each other. Jack briefly felt a hand squeezing his leg; not a sexual move, but just for the sake of it. They often touched each other in a way that was comfortable and familiar; something that had just happened after all their years together. He nudged Ennis with his shoulder and they reached for the menus.

Ennis, Jack and Ben opted for the full steak grill with everything on the side, while Rose and Lily chose smaller meals. Despite having lived on a cattle ranch for so long, they had never developed the kind of appetite for beef that the cowboys had. They liked it well enough, but Ennis and Jack were real men when it came to meat. They also ordered a bottle of red wine and filled their glasses.

"Well, we all know why we're here," Jack started, looking around. "We're here to honour Becky Twist, our Becky. My mama's daughter, my sister, Ennis's sister-in-law an' friend, Lily's mama an' Ben's mama-in-law. She was always real good to me while we was growin' up, an' I missed her somethin' awful when she moved down here. I loved gettin' to know her again an' introducin' her to Ennis, 'cos she never judged us, accepted us right off the bat. We did our best for her when she was pregnant, an' then when she was ill, an' we'll never forget her. Me an' Ennis have tried to do right by Lily as best we can, an' we hope that Becky's happy, wherever she is."

They all smiled, and then Rose and Ennis gave their tributes. They talked about everything they could remember about her, and how grateful they were that she had been there for Jack when he'd needed someone. Ennis was especially grateful that she'd managed to help Jack just about keep things together when he'd been away.

Lily felt a pang in her heart as she realised that she had no clear memories of her mother, and she tried to ignore it. She would be making her own tribute in just a couple of days, in the best way she knew how.

* * *

The next night, Ennis and Jack were lying in bed together in their suite, just looking at each other. They'd already christened the Jacuzzi that they'd found in their bathroom, Jack sitting between Ennis's legs and cracking open a bottle of champagne. He was really enjoying their time here so far.

The five of them had spent the day walking around town and shopping, the two cowboys reminiscing fondly of the time when Jack had bought Ennis the watch for his birthday. It was a memory that reminded him of Becky, and of how close they had been. When they'd been planning for their trip, Jack had briefly worried about the men that had attacked him that night after the rodeo, but Ennis managed to reason with him that they were unlikely to have stuck around all this time. And even if they had, they would likely be married with children. Such behaviour as they had displayed that night wasn't likely to be repeated now. Jack hoped that Ennis was right.

After walking around all day, they had had dinner in the hotel restaurant and then retired upstairs for some rest. Even though the barrel racing wasn't for another three days, they were glad of the break. They always worked hard on the ranch and enjoyed taking time off now and then. Both Ennis and Jack knew it was important for them to take time out in favour of their relationship. It was what made them strong and kept them going when things became difficult.

Jack looked into Ennis's eyes and smiled. He loved being held in his man's strong arms, feeling protected and worshipped. And he knew that Ennis was feeling the same right now in his arms. Both being men, they could take care of each other and hold each other up when they were down. They would protect each other from unfriendly forces and not let anybody hurt each other.

He trailed his finger along Ennis's cheek, smiling when Ennis kissed it. "You havin' a good time, cowboy?"

"Yeah, real good. Um...I was wonderin' somethin' about the rodeo, Jack..."

"What's that?"

Ennis bit his lip, wondering what Jack might say. "Are you...thinkin' of bullridin'? I know it's been a long time..."

Jack looked at him in surprise. In all honesty, it had never crossed his mind. He hadn't got on a bull since the last time they were here, over twenty years ago. By the time he was recovering from his bruised ribs, he was set to settle down with Ennis in Georgia and make a life with him in their own home. He no longer felt the desire to get up there; it was a flurry of colour and sound that was over all too quickly, usually with the risk of injury. He knew for sure that he couldn't do it now; he was in good shape, but not good enough for that. And he really didn't want to land himself in hospital right now; not when they lived so far away. He and Ennis were needed on the ranch, and he knew that if he was forced to stay, Ennis would want to be here with him.

He sought Ennis's hand under the covers and shook his head. "I don't think so, Ennis. I ain't in that kinda shape no more, an' I ain't been trainin' or nothin' There's all these rules an' everythin' these days...Lily's already been cleared to do the barrel racin'. I wouldn't be able to take part even if I wanted to." He sighed. "Anyway, it don't matter. You an' me know all too well how dangerous it is, especially after last time. I don't wanna put you through all that again, cowboy. Besides, this is about Becky an' Lily, an' what they share. They're both damn good barrel racers, an' we're here to support Lily. I ain't all that interested in ridin' anyway. When I got into it, I was young, pushin' for more an' to be the best. These days, I've got somethin' much better."

"Yeah?" Ennis asked softly, smiling at him. Jack kissed his hand, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Yep. I've got a life with you; settled down, workin' an' bein' together all the time. This is all I need these days." Jack sighed. "Anyway...I reckon that's enough talkin'. Whaddaya say we get up to somethin' else?" Ennis's smile grew at the prospect of making love with Jack; it was his most favourite thing to do in the world.

"Mmm...I think you might be able to persuade me..." They leaned in and started kissing, lips pressed gently together in sweet kisses. After a couple of heavenly minutes, they started to get hard and their bodies were drawn to each other like a pair of magnets. Ennis rolled on top of Jack and straddled him, hands on his face. Jack's arms came up around him, crossing over his neck as he relaxed under his lover's body, feeling safe and loved.

Ennis's hand reached for the lube and he slicked himself up, still attached to Jack's lips. When he was ready, Ennis looked into Jack's eyes as he pushed his knees apart. Jack bit his lower lip, grinning in anticipation. "Come on, baby...do me right..."

"Don't I always?" Ennis breathed as he pushed in, seeing Jack's face go slack with pleasure as they became one. Jack nodded with his eyes closed and Ennis leaned into him as they rocked together, his hips pushing against Jack as far as he could go. Within moments, he found the sweet spot and Jack was moaning, trying to keep it down so as not to disturb anyone on either side of them. They reached the edge together and collapsed, Jack's heaving chest raising Ennis up in rhythm. "You alright, darlin'?"

Jack made a contented sound and wrapped his arms around him. "Sure am, cowboy. You know I always like doin' this with you. Always feels good..."

"Sure does. Love you, Jack."

"Love you too, Ennis."

* * *

The next day, they all headed to the grounds to watch the rodeo. Today was the bull riding, and Jack was just happy to watch rather than put himself at risk. He certainly didn't want to put everybody through that. He caught sight of the rodeo clowns and briefly wondered if Jimbo would be there, in spite of how long it had been. He could have kicked himself for coming on to him all those years ago, and he thought it was very lucky that he hadn't been beaten up at the time. But while he'd wondered if he should apologise for it if he saw him, Jack reasoned with himself that it was too far in the past to worry about now. He had everything he'd wanted, with the man he loved and who loved him. There was no point in dredging up all of that now.

He bought them a big bucket of Buffalo wings and some chips to share, along with a large soda to pass around, and Ennis helped him carry it all to their seats. A couple of people recognised Jack as a former bull riding champion and hailed him, asking where he'd been all this time. Not feeling safe about exposing their relationship, he and Ennis had agreed to tell people that they were cousins and were running a ranch together in Georgia. But he did introduce Lily to everyone who stopped him, telling them about her mother and that they were here so that they could pay tribute. Becky had been quite famous as a barrel racer, and people had been puzzled as to why she had suddenly disappeared overnight, never appearing in another event since.

"I hope I can live up to how good she was," Lily said in a low voice as they looked out at the grounds. "You said she was real good..."

Jack clapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be fine. Hell, we've seen you racin' on our place; you're real good." She smiled at him and turned back to face the grounds.

The bull riding started and the first rider was out, bucking and trying to hold on. Jack could recall the exhilaration and nerves of being out there, knowing that at any moment, the bull would have had enough and gotten the better of its rider. He had enjoyed doing it, and the money had been good, but he was happy to sit on the sidelines now. He'd had his time in the spotlight and done fairly well, but when he glanced at Ennis and felt his heart fill up with love at the mere sight of him, Jack realised that he wouldn't trade their life together for anything. He'd known that all along, but being here and recalling his old life brought it home for him and made him believe it. He bumped his knee against Ennis's and smiled at him.

Ennis saw Jack's smiling face and looked at him, puzzled. Jack flicked his eyes to the grounds, where the rider had been bucked after just five seconds, and then back to him, smiling wider. Ennis got what Jack was trying to say, and nodded. He understood that Jack was saying that while he'd enjoyed his time in rodeos, he was perfectly happy to be settled down with him and was much better off. He bumped Jack's knee and they turned back to the grounds, where another rider was just getting ready.

This one made it to eight seconds, and just as they were clapping, he was thrown to the ground and the bull promptly stomped on his arm before the rodeo clowns got there. Jack winced. "Damn, that looks bad. Probably broken there."

"I can't believe you used to do that, Uncle Jack. It's so dangerous!" said Lily, looking wide-eyed. "I sure hope the money's worth it..."

Jack nodded. "Sure gets you out of a tight spot, that's for sure. It did us some good when we was needin' to get to Georgia, an' needed a new truck. 'Course, yer mama helped a lot, too." He looked at Lily. "Don't worry, you'll be alright."

She smiled back at him and they continued to watch the event, clapping, groaning and cheering. When it was finally over, Lily said that she wanted to go to the admissions booth and make sure that everything was sorted for her place in the barrel racing. Ennis and Jack offered to go with her, so the three of them went over.

"Hi," she said to the man handling admissions. "I'm here to confirm my place in the barrel racin'. Name's Lily Twist." He checked his book and nodded.

"Right, Lily Twist. Twenty-two, from Sandersville, Georgia? Come a long way, didn't ya?"

"Well, I'm sort of here to pay tribute to someone. My mama, Becky Twist. You know that name?"

His eyes widened. "You don't say? Becky Twist is yer mama?"

"Was; she died over twenty years ago. Long illness," she replied, lowering her eyes a little. He looked sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I bet you'll get some attention when we announce that, if you want." She nodded and smiled.

"That would be great...I want people to remember her. You know my uncle, Jack Twist?" she asked, indicating him. The man nodded.

"Yeah, bull rider. How are you doin', Jack? Been a long time since we heard your name. Both you an' Becky just disappeared."

Jack shrugged. "Just got caught up doin' other things. Inherited a ranch over in Georgia, runnin' it with my cousin Ennis here. Becky got pregnant with Lily an' we took her in."

"I take it you ain't ridin' no more?" Jack shook his head.

"Nah, stopped bull ridin' a long time ago." While the man was busy talking to Lily, he turned to whisper into Ennis's ear. "Took to ridin' a cowboy instead," he said quietly, a grin on his face. Ennis went red and shuffled his feet, images filling up his head and invoking good memories.

* * *

Two days later, it was time for the barrel racing, and they could all see the nerves in Lily's face. She'd never taken part in an event before, so she wasn't entirely sure what to expect. She had studied the rules inside out many times, and she knew what was expected of her. Ennis and Jack bought breakfast for all of them in an attempt to cheer her up. When they approached the grounds, Jack put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her.

"You're gonna be fine. An' it don't matter where you finish; you're here to pay tribute to yer mama. Good luck, honey." He kissed her forehead and they left her at the entrance to the grounds to take their seats. Her rental horse was all ready for her, and she decided to spend her time getting to know him before she was called. The few memories that she had of her mother reared up in her mind as she prepared herself, hoping that she would do her mother proud.

Up in the stands, the other four were eating and watching, feeling excited about seeing Lily make her rodeo debut. Ben in particular was looking forward to seeing his fiancée out there. When he'd proposed to her, he'd promised to stand by her and support all of her decisions, and here he was.

"I think she's gonna be real good," said Jack, looking around. That morning, she had confessed to them about her late night races on the property for preparation, and they acknowledged that she'd just wanted to do well. It was no big deal to them; she lived at the ranch too and could do whatever she wanted, within reason.

"She'll be fine," Ennis assured him. "She's got it in her blood, Jack. You know her mama was one of the best barrel racers of her time; she got to be real famous before movin' in with us, remember. Don't go worryin' yerself, rodeo."

Jack nodded at him and smiled gratefully; Ennis always had a way of calming him down and reasoning with him. Just then, a klaxon sounded and the commentator welcomed them all to the event. He introduced the first rider and the young woman shot out in a flurry of blue and white. She was extremely skilled and clearly knew what she was doing. She made it through the course in just fifteen seconds, making Jack give a low whistle.

"Damn, that was pretty good. Hope Lily don't feel too intimidated..." he said in a worried voice. He knew that nerves could seriously impact performance.

Two more riders had their turn, and then it was Lily's. They caught her eye and waved, trying to encourage her. She was seated atop her horse, bright blue eyes alight with concentration and jaw set. She still looked nervous, but determined.

"Ladies an' gentlemen, we have a special rider here today. She's never done this before, but she's got a history! This is the daughter of Becky Twist, one of the finest riders to grace these grounds!" They could hear people exclaiming and murmuring excitedly at this; it appeared that Becky's name was still well known. "She's also the niece of Jack Twist, one of the best damn bull riders we ever had!" Jack went bright red and looked down, making Ennis smirk at him. "People, it appears that Becky Twist has passed over, an' this young lady is here to pay tribute to her, so give her a big hand! This is Lily Twist from Sandersville, Georgia!"

The name-dropping of Becky and Jack did the trick; people were already cheering and whistling for her. Lily met Jack's eyes and nodded at him. The klaxon sounded and she shot out like a dart. With her hair and her mother's outfit, it was as if Ennis and Jack were momentarily transported back twenty-four years to when they'd watched Becky in these very grounds. They knew that wherever Becky was, she was proud.

Lily wove her horse through the barrels, her mind focussing on the requirements and on doing it as quickly as possible. She hoped that her extensive practice would pay off. When she was finished and riding back through the gate, her companions all stood up and cheered for her, clapping and whistling.

Outside the arena, she slowed the horse to a stop and felt her heart pounding with the exhilaration. It had felt incredible to be out there and following in her mother's footsteps. She dismounted and handed the horse to the handler just as her family approached her. "Lily!" Turning, a megawatt smile like Jack's spread across her face. She flung herself into Jack's arms, feeling elated and excited.

"I did it! I can't believe it..." He hugged her tightly and she gave equal attention to the other three, squeezing them and kissing Ben thoroughly.

"You were amazin', Lily," said Rose proudly. "Yer mama would be real proud of you."

Lily smiled around at them all, feeling happy that she had done this. In some way, she felt a little bit closer to her mother than she had before. Maybe now she would be satisfied, and could move on.

After the event had finished, all riders were called over for the results while the others waited. Lily came back with a gleeful expression and an envelope stuffed with bills. "I got first prize, thirteen seconds!" she half-shouted, beaming. "I won six hundred!"

They congratulated her again and hugged her. "Guess you'll be buyin' drinks tonight, then?" Jack asked with a grin, and she swatted his arm.

"You can buy yer own for that," she replied, and Ennis started chuckling.

"She's got your number, rodeo. You asked for that." Jack rolled his eyes as they started walking. He was very proud of her for what she had accomplished, and hoped that she would now be at peace where her mother was concerned. Maybe now she could fully concentrate on her future, and leave the past where it belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night, they decided to do some relaxing after the excitement of the rodeo. Rose went back to the hotel and Ben wanted to take Lily out to dinner, so that left Ennis and Jack on their own. Jack suggested that they go for a couple of drinks, and they settled at the bar, ordering whiskey and eating bar nuts. They were happiest when it was just the two of them, as much as they loved the others. It reminded them of Brokeback when they were alone and free to do whatever they wanted.

They sat there side by side, drinking the whiskey and talking about the day. They had enjoyed themselves and were very proud of Lily for what she had accomplished. Jack was especially proud of her, given that her mother had been such a great barrel racer, and he himself was a retired bull rider.

"So do you reckon she'll be happy now?" he asked Ennis, looking over at him. "I know she's been feelin' frustrated at not knowin' her mama, so...maybe this is what she needed."

"Yeah, maybe," Ennis agreed, his leg bumping into Jack's. It was a small gesture, but still appreciated. "She might feel closer to her now. I know she's been wantin' to have somethin' in common with her."

Jack nodded. "I know." Just then, someone approached the bar at the other end, requesting a beer. Jack half-recognised the voice, and he looked over. His eyes widened and his heart rate increased. _Shit._

Ennis looked at him and saw how worked up he was. "Bud, you okay? You don't look so good." He glanced around and leaned in a little closer. "Jack, what's wrong?"

His partner looked helplessly at him, not knowing how to handle this. "You see that guy over there?" Ennis looked and nodded, wondering if he was one of the guys that had beaten Jack up last time they were here. He didn't recognise him, but at the time neither they nor Becky had paid much attention to his attackers; only to the state they had put him in.

"He ain't one of those guys that beat you up, is he?"

Jack shook his head and bit his lip. "No, he ain't. But...you won't like this. Ennis...it's Joel Smith." He looked terrified of what Ennis's reaction might be. "Please don't get mad, Ennis..."

Ennis just sighed. He knew in his heart that he didn't have anything to worry about; Jack loved him and they had been together for so long. He knew and trusted that Jack wouldn't mess around behind his back, not after everything they'd been through. "Jack...I ain't gettin' mad. Don't matter, bud. We've been together so long..." Jack nodded, thoroughly relieved.

"Right. I ain't thinkin' of doin' nothin', you know that. Just threw me for a loop, that's all. Never expected him to be here; surprised I even recognised him, to be honest." Ennis clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. All water under the bridge now. You worried he'll recognise you an' come over?"

Jack shrugged. "Dunno. Hopin' he won't, but...don't think there's anythin' I could say. It was one time, one night. He left the day after, an' I never saw him again. I'm just glad that things worked out different with you, cowboy. That we ended up where we are. Do you...think I should go an' apologise to him, for what I did?"

Ennis looked at him. "You didn't force him, did you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Jack's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" he whispered. "I'd never do anythin' like that. He made it clear that he wanted it; I wouldn't have done it otherwise. But...it was a mistake, can't deny that. You think he wants an apology?"

Ennis shook his head. "Don't think so, Jack. He's probably spent the last twenty-odd years tryin' to forget it an' deny it happened. If you go bringin' it up, it might make the whole thing worse." He looked over at Joel again. "I don't want you feelin' disappointed if he won't accept your apology. An' I really don't want him gettin' pissed an' settin' his friends on you. We don't need that right now. Wanna get us all home in one piece."

Jack nodded and concentrated on his whiskey, trailing his finger around the rim. "Thanks, Ennis. Dunno where I'd be without you..."

"Don't think about it, Jack. That ain't what happened, so there's no point dwellin' on it. We're together, an' we've had a damn good life over twenty years. I'd say that all the stuff from before we met, an' when we was just startin' out, don't matter none. It's all in the past now." He bumped Jack with his shoulder and was rewarded with a slight smile. He then thought for a moment, realising that Jack might be better off out of here. "Come on, let's finish these an' get outta here. I think we'd better go an' be alone."

Jack smiled gratefully at him and they drained their glasses. When they turned to leave, Jack thought he saw Joel looking at him, but when he looked back it was gone. Joel's eyes were now on his bottle. Jack shook his head and followed Ennis out, leaving the past where it belonged.

Back in their hotel room, Ennis led Jack into the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi, hoping to make Jack feel relaxed. "Come on, darlin'. Take yer clothes off an' get in." Jack nodded and stripped off, sinking into the tub and stretching. Ennis slid in behind him and started rubbing his back. Within a few moments Jack was making a contended purring noise.

"That feels real good, cowboy..." Ennis kissed the back of his neck and carried on with his massage.

"Good. Just relax..." They sat there for what felt like hours until their fingers started wrinkling up. Ennis towelled them both off and then led Jack to the bed, turning him on his side and spooning up around him. He rubbed Jack's stomach until he fell asleep, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day, they set off for home. Lily was sad to leave the place where her mother had grown up, but she was eager to get home and continue with the wedding plans. As the date drew nearer, she and Ben became more excited about the big day. She felt more relaxed about it now, and since her barrel racing victory she felt somewhat closer to her mother than she had before. Hopefully now she could find peace and move on.

They all piled back into the rental car with their luggage, looking forward to getting home. Jack had suggested to Ennis that they repeat their encounter from the flight out, and Ennis had shyly agreed to it, provided that he was feeling alright once they were up in the air.

It was a case of waiting around for another few hours and trying to distract themselves, and Ennis and Jack read a paper together while they waited. At last, it was time to get to the gate and board the plane. They put their on-flight bags into the overhead luggage rack and got into their seats, Jack glancing at Ennis.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, noticing that he was looking nervous. "Maybe you shoulda took somethin'..." Ennis shook his head.

"I don't do so good with pills, Jack. You know that. Just...need to sit a while." Jack nodded and took his hand, ready to defend them if someone should say something. Ennis needed his support and he didn't care what people thought.

When take-off started, Ennis screwed his eyes shut and held Jack's hand tighter, searching for his other. Jack brought his free hand over and held onto him, hoping to make him feel better. He would only suggest a rendezvous in the bathroom if Ennis was feeling up to it, and at the moment it was out of the question. All he cared about was getting Ennis to relax.

Once they were finally up in the air, Ennis started relaxing and was able to remove his seat belt. He smiled gratefully at Jack and released his hands. Jack's fingers were a little crushed but he didn't care. "You okay now?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks, darlin'." He looked around. "Ain't up to, uh...goin' to the bathroom yet, but...maybe in a bit. Need to calm down a bit first, you know?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, no problem. Don't worry about it." He sat back and looked out of the window, fascinated by the vast expanse of sky around them. He had always grown up wanting to explore and know things, and he had seen a lot over his years with Ennis. He hoped that one day they could see other countries, but he was happy with what he had right now. He and Ennis had had a wonderful life together and were still very much in love.

About halfway through the flight, Ennis looked over at Jack. He was over his initial nerves and was now looking for some action with his partner. He nudged Jack with his shoulder, and when Jack looked up he jerked his head towards the toilets. Jack grinned and nodded. Ennis slipped out of his seat and into the toilets, waiting for his lover to join him.

After a few minutes, Jack knocked on the door and Ennis let him in, smiling nervously. Jack squeezed into the stall and pushed himself up against Ennis, already getting hard. "Hey there, cowboy. You lonely in here? Let's see if I can do somethin' about that..."

He pushed Ennis against the wall and kissed him, immediately finding his lover's tongue and sliding it against his own. "Mmm..." Ennis's hands came around Jack's waist and pulled their hips together, feeling the need for Jack burning inside him. They fumbled with their jeans and Jack turned to face the wall, hands bracing himself. Ennis was about to spit into his hand, but Jack produced a tiny bottle of lube from his pocket. "I always come prepared, cowboy."

Ennis kissed the back of his neck and coated himself, hoping to make Jack feel good. He put the bottle into his own pocket and started to push in, taking it slowly. Jack bit his lip to stop himself from moaning aloud. Ennis thrust into him, making short yet deep movements into him. He hit Jack's prostate and Jack trembled. "Ennis...feels so good..." He moved his hand back and grabbed Ennis's, bringing it around his waist to hold him tightly. They moved quickly together and Jack leaned his head against Ennis's shoulder so that they could kiss. With a few more hard thrusts, Ennis released into Jack and heard Jack groan as he shot against the wall. Ennis collapsed against Jack's back and breathed heavily.

"You okay, darlin'? Didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly, and Jack shook his head. He was touched by the fact that Ennis was so concerned about his wellbeing after sex, making sure that he was alright.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay now?"

"Mmm, sure am." They stood there for a while and then cleaned themselves up, including the wall where Jack had shot. They slipped out as surreptitiously as they could and returned to their seats. Jack caught Lily's eye and she smirked at him.

Back in their seats, Jack looked at Ennis and took his hand again. "Sure enjoyed our little adventure in there, Ennis. Can't wait to get back home, though. In our own bed an' all..." He smiled. "I enjoyed bein' out here, but...I really miss our place."

Ennis nodded. "Me too, darlin'. Don't miss the work, but...miss our friends, an' just..." He swallowed. "Miss sharin' all of it with you. It's our place, Jack...yours an' mine, that we built up together." Jack smiled at him.

"Yeah, bud. I miss that too." With a quick glance around, he kissed Ennis's cheek and sat back, just looking at him. They spent the remainder of the flight gazing at each other and holding hands.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ennis and Jack were in the office, still catching up on everything that had happened since their departure. Jack had the recent financial information in a book in front of him and was typing it into the computer as they talked, while Ennis was looking over a report from Dave; a few years ago they had encouraged him to keep a record on everything that happened whenever they spent time away, and it had been a good idea. It had been especially useful when calving had started during a business trip to Atlanta a while ago, as they could see which heifers had given birth and how the babies were doing.

"Looks like we're up to speed, cowboy," Jack said as he finished with the books. "All caught up now."

Ennis nodded and put the report down. "Yep. So...we got any work to do today or you wanna do somethin' different?"

Jack looked at him and considered. "You wanna go for a ride? We ain't really spent time with the horses since we got back." Ennis nodded and they got up, heading for the stables with a thumb in each other's belt loops.

They reached the stables and headed for Signal and Lightning, their oldest horses. They weren't in any shape for racing anymore, but could still be ridden well enough. Jack bent down to scratch the ears of a black and white barn cat that had appeared and it started purring at him.

"Aww, ain't it cute? Never seen this one before..." Ennis waited for him, shooting affectionate looks at him for how gentle he was. He didn't think he was as good at showing that side of himself, but Jack was always telling him that he was. He tried not to think about his own insecurities; he made Jack happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Male or female?" he asked, and Jack looked.

"Male. I heard somewhere that these ones are real good at catchin' mice. I'm happy to let him stick around, cowboy." Ennis nodded and they carried on to the horses, feeling peaceful near them. Both of them loved their horses, as they had had them for as long as they had been here. Jack especially loved Signal's name, as it was a reminder of where he and Ennis had met. That day by Aguirre's trailer had altered their lives forever, and nothing had ever been the same again. Every day, he was thankful that things had worked out for them, and that they were here together. He tried not to think about what could have been, for he knew that it would only cause him pain. Instead, he tried to focus on the fact that everything had worked out for the best.

They saddled up the horses and headed out across the land. They knew that Ben was helping the hands with ranch work, and that Rose was in the house, but they weren't sure where Lily was. Jack had noticed that Firefly wasn't in her stall, so he figured that Lily was out riding somewhere. He had a suspicion that she might have gone to visit her mother's grave, so he knew they couldn't head that way themselves.

The pair of them looked over the fields, eyes sweeping over the heifers and their babies to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. They could see Lily in the distance, indeed by the willow tree, so they carried on, heading for their hill. When they reached the base of the hill, they tied the horses to a tree and walked up, hand in hand. At the top of the hill, Ennis stood behind Jack and pulled him close, in an echo of their dozy embrace by the fire up on Brokeback. He did this now and then, just because he wanted to. Jack smiled and relaxed into the embrace, placing his own arms over Ennis's and leaning his head back to Ennis's shoulder. He felt Ennis kiss his temple and sighed. Nothing in his life felt as good as when Ennis was holding him close like this, protective and loving.

"This is real nice, cowboy...just the two of us."

"Mmm, sure is. You know I like bein' with yer mama an' Lily, an' even Ben too, but...sometimes it's better when it's just us."

"I know what you mean, Ennis. This is how it all started, after all...just you an' me, an' no-one else. I think...I think that was important. Like...we could find out all this stuff about each other an' fall in love without nobody distractin' us. Maybe we didn't work it all out by the time we had to leave, but...I think we worked out enough to know that we didn't wanna leave each other. You really surprised me, Ennis...gettin' me to stay, apologisin' for the punch, sleepin' with me...face to face, too. An' then tellin' me that you love me...gotta say, I never expected any of that..."

Ennis rubbed his stomach. "I know you didn't, darlin'. Surprised myself, to be honest...all through that summer, I knew I was in love with ya, even though I didn't wanna admit it. But...when I got ya to stay, an' saw what I was gonna lose by lettin' you go...I knew I had to do somethin'."

Jack squeezed his arms and nuzzled Ennis's cheek. "You did the right thing, baby. Sure am glad I saw you in the mirror that day. An' look at all what we've got here...I'd say it was well worth those few hours when we didn't know what to do; whether to go or stay together. This is worth all that bad stuff."

"Sure is. Come on; let's go lie down for a bit." They disentangled themselves and spread their jackets out; side by side into one. When they were lying down, Ennis put an arm around Jack and closed his eyes, feeling utterly content. They didn't talk or kiss; just stayed where they were in silence, thinking. They were at their happiest when they were alone together, and at this moment, all was right with the world.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ben and Lily were at the dining room table, going through a list of their family members and deciding who to invite to the wedding. They also had a list of Ennis's family with them.

"What are we doin' about Joe an' Maria?" Lily asked, her pen hovering over their names. Ben looked at her.

"It's up to you, honey. They brought yer mama up, right?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but...I don't really know 'em. I've seen pictures of them that Grandma showed me, but...I've never even met 'em. An' remember, Joe kicked my mama out when she got pregnant with me. God knows where I'd be if it hadn't been for Ennis an' Jack...my mama would...still be dead, an' I probably would've grown up in an orphanage or somethin'. I was illegitimate."

Ben nodded. "I know. What do you wanna do?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Well...they did come for her funeral. An' they've been civil to Ennis an' Jack, I guess." She nodded and put a tick next to their names. "I guess I can at least invite them, even if Joe don't wanna come." This settled, they moved through the list. Lily and Jack didn't have any relatives that they were in regular touch with, so they moved over to Ben's family. His parents were most welcome, and he already had his brother listed as his best man anyway. He knew that a couple of his cousins were homophobic, so they wouldn't be invited.

This done, Lily extracted a list of their friends from town that were likely to come. The older ones were Ennis and Jack's friends from when they were just starting out here, and Lily had grown up with their children, so that boosted the numbers considerably. They were sure to check Ennis's brother and sister, as well as their children and families. They decided to invite Amy and her husband, just in case she gave birth early and was able to make the journey. They also checked Pete Richards, the widowed partner of Adam Wilson. He had been to the ranch a number of times over the years and was a good friend of Ennis and Jack's.

"So...in total we've got fifty people, includin' the hands an' their families, people from town an' so on...is that enough?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, probably. We're just havin' it here, after all. Besides, it'll be with people we know an' love. Better than fillin' a church with people that we don't know, or even worse don't accept Ennis an' Jack." He smiled at her. "We still gettin' the marquee? An' we need to get a decorator. Somethin' tells me Ennis an' Jack ain't that kind of gay people."

Lily grinned. "No, they ain't. What about your brother an' his partner?" Ben shook his head.

"Not really. Shame we don't know any gay people like that; they're said to be really good at what they do. Still, I reckon that if we pull together, we'll do a good job. We've got yer Grandma, Kate, a few women in town that we know. Hell, we could recruit the wives of the hands if we wanted to."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, are we done here? Have we got the list?"

Ben nodded, looking over the various lists of people and seeing which ones they had checked. "Yeah, looks like it. I reckon we should clear it with Ennis an' Jack before we start writin' the invitations; it's their place, after all. They're the ones who'll have to clean up after everyone."

"Right. Where are they, anyway?" Lily smirked.

"They're out on their hill again; I saw 'em ridin' off a little while ago." They exchanged a grin and shook their heads. "Anyway, let's just leave these aside 'til they come back an' make lunch today. I think they'll appreciate that."

Ben pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm sure they appreciate havin' a niece like you, honey. They're real lucky to have you, an' I'm proud to know you."

As they were preparing the chicken salad for lunch, they heard two sets of boots on the back steps. Ennis and Jack came in, talking and laughing together. Jack had his arm around Ennis's shoulders and Lily caught the look of pure adoration on his face; it was the kind of look that Ben had directed at her numerous times. "Hey, guys. We're just doin' lunch."

Jack reluctantly took his arm back and nodded. "Great. Where's your Grandma?"

"The livin' room, I think. We've done with the guest list, an' we wanna talk it over with you both." They nodded and soon all five of them were sat around the table eating. Lily read out the names of the people they had put a check next to and Ennis and Jack were nodding their approval. They were surprised that she wanted to invite Joe and Maria, but it was her decision and they respected that.

"Seems okay. We can handle that many, no problem. You gonna get that marquee?"

"We wanted to, but...where would we get one from?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm sure there's a place in town. If not, we'll go up to Atlanta. They have those party stores or whatever up there. Don't worry, we'll find one."

"Would we get one big enough for the weddin' an' the dinner too? Or should we have the reception somewhere else?" she asked, biting her lip.

Jack thought for a moment. "I reckon it'll fit. I told you, don't worry. We'll get it all sorted. Come on now, eat yer lunch an' quit worryin'."

She smiled at him gratefully, thankful that he and Ennis were willing to step up and take care of things like this. Despite not having a mother or a father, she felt incredibly lucky to have this. She had always been able to rely on them, and now they were giving her a good send-off into married life. She didn't need anything else.

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack were getting into bed after showering together. They slid in under the cool sheets and sighed in unison. This was one of their favourite times of day, as it always meant they were about to do something before going to sleep. Both of them were full of anticipation every time they did this.

They lay down on their backs and got comfortable. Jack turned his head to look at Ennis; he was looking relaxed and content. He raised his hand and ran the back of it over Ennis's chest, looking over his body with appreciation. Despite being a lot older now in comparison to when they'd met, Ennis still had the kind of body that drove him crazy with lust. He knew that a lot of their strength as a couple came from their love for one another, but sex was just as important to keep their fire burning.

Ennis looked at him, lacing their fingers together on his chest. "You up to somethin' there, rodeo? You want somethin'?" He had a twinkle in his eye and Jack was struck by the look of love being directed his way. Over the years, Ennis had gotten better at talking about his deepest feelings, but what he felt for Jack had always been right there in his eyes.

"Maybe..." he replied, turning onto his side and shifting closer. He kissed Ennis's neck and started moving up to his jaw, pressing soft kisses along his skin. Ennis's hand freed itself from his and moved to his back, slowly running along his muscles and further down. Jack felt Ennis's hand squeezing his ass and grinned against Ennis's face. "Now who's startin' somethin'?" he murmured. "You wanna piece of that, cowboy?" Ennis thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Not yet. Want somethin' else first. Get on yer back..." Jack looked at him, and then did as he was asked. Ennis crawled on top of him and ran his tongue along his neck. Jack let out a low moan.

"God, Ennis...that's one hell of a tongue you've got there..." Ennis smiled to himself and moved further south, licking and nuzzling at Jack's chest and practically worshipping every part of him. Jack was in heaven and never wanted it to end. Ennis could feel Jack's erection brushing against him, but deliberately ignored it because he knew it drove Jack crazy. "Ennis, come on...suck me..."

Needing no further encouragement, Ennis settled between Jack's legs and pushed them up so that his feet were flat on the bed and his knees were bent. His mouth wrapped around Jack's length, licking at the end of it and flicking his tongue out. Jack bucked on the bed and gripped the headboard. "Oh, fuck..." Ennis took Jack in all the way and gave him what he wanted, sucking like he would at a straw and pushing Jack's ass upwards with his hands. Cracking one eye open, he could see Jack breathing heavily and sweating, eyes closed. He brought one hand to himself and stroked himself off in rhythm to his sucks, hoping that they would get there together. It always felt incredible when they reached the peak at the same time.

He did his best to make Jack feel good, and was soon rewarded by Jack shooting at the back of his throat, panting and groaning. Ennis took it all and soon released onto the bed between his legs. He let go of Jack and heard him sigh.

"Damn, cowboy. That was somethin' else...you've always been good at givin' me head..." Ennis looked up at him and crawled back up, lying on Jack's chest.

"I learnt from the master," he murmured, settling his hips against Jack's and straddling him. Jack grinned and opened his eyes.

"That so?" He kissed the top of Ennis's head, the only part he could reach without moving. "Hmm..." They lay there for a few moments, and then Ennis could feel Jack growing hard again. Without saying anything, he reared up onto his knees and looked down at Jack, seeing the confirmation in his eyes.

"You wanna go again, rodeo?" he whispered, and Jack nodded, lifting his legs up eagerly.

"Yeah, come on..." He ran his hands up and down Ennis's arms, giving what he hoped was a seductive look. "Fuck me, cowboy..."

Ennis claimed Jack's mouth, sliding their tongues together and burying his fingers in Jack's hair. Jack was breathing into his mouth and the feeling aroused him immensely. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before tossing it back. Jack's legs were wrapped around his waist and he started to push in, nudging slightly for an easier angle. Jack attempted to help by lifting his hips as much as he could, and Ennis pushed all the way through at last. Their fingers were laced together between them as Ennis began to rock into Jack, taking it slow and as tender as he could. Jack's eyes had fallen shut and his mouth was slightly open; he looked absolutely perfect to Ennis, like an angel. Ennis leaned in and softly kissed his mouth as they moved together, loving how he could make Jack feel like this. He sometimes doubted his ability to show Jack everything he was feeling, but moments like this showed him that he was doing a good job at showing Jack what he meant to him.

With each thrust, he pushed in deeper and Jack got closer, until he shuddered all over and shot in between them with another groan. A few more thrusts and Ennis was there himself, releasing into Jack and then collapsing onto his chest. Once more, they laid still as they attempted to get their breath back, and Jack pulled Ennis closer.

"I love you," he breathed, eyes shut as he felt sleep taking him in. Ennis pulled out and sank down onto him, losing himself in Jack's warm body.

"I love you too, darlin'. Night..."

Jack smiled as he felt Ennis's warmth surrounding him, protecting him. "Night, cowboy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_July 31st, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were sat on the sofa together, taking a break from work. Ben was helping the hands and Rose had taken Lily out for another dress fitting. The pair of them were alone in the house and talking lazily, hands loosely entwined on Ennis's knee. Ennis's free arm was around Jack and running up and down his arm. Jack seemed to fit just right against him, like the space was made for him.

After a while, Jack spoke again. "You know...I've been thinkin' about our anniversary trip, cowboy. You decided where you wanna go?" Ennis thought for a moment.

"No, not really. Might be a good idea to go to the coast. We ain't never been there. Sounds like a good place."

Jack looked up at him. "Yeah, it is. An' I reckon it'll do us some good to get away for a while." He kissed Ennis's cheek. "Be right back," he said as he got up, heading upstairs. Ennis stretched and let his mind wander. He had a mind to call his brother and sister and see how they were doing. Just as he thought about getting up, there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Kate Hardeman there.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

She looked quite worried. "Have you got a minute? Is Jack in?"

He nodded and let her in. "Sure. Um...Lily ain't here, but Ben's workin' outside. Is it about the rings or somethin'?" She shook her head and folded her arms.

"No, it ain't nothin' like that. Somethin's wrong, Ennis." Just then, Jack came back downstairs.

"Oh, hey Kate. What's goin' on?"

"I need to tell you both somethin'." They nodded and stood together, wondering what on earth was going on. She wasn't the type to worry about things. "I was in town, takin' a break for lunch, an'...I saw someone. A guy we all know."

They looked at each other, and then back at her. "Who are you talkin' about?" Jack asked, looking confused.

She sighed. "Pete Dawson. He was walkin' down the street. I recognised him immediately...I'm so sorry, guys." She could remember all those years ago, when Pete had threatened them and hurt Jack.

Ennis looked at Jack, remembering when Pete had attacked him with the crowbar. It had brought back all of his fears about tire irons, and of Jack being attacked. One of the reasons why he had been fearful of going to Vietnam was the idea that Jack might get hurt while he was gone, and that he wouldn't be there to save him.

Jack's eyes had widened. "Oh my God...what the hell is he doin' back here? I thought he'd gone someplace else an' left for good. What does he want?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't have the guts to approach him, to be honest. He was walkin' down the street opposite my shop, an' he met up with some guys who were probably his friends. I don't know what he's up to, but...he don't seem to have changed at all."

They nodded and Jack could see Ennis closing up, in the way that he did when he was worried and thinking too much. He had to calm him down before Kate's news took its toll; when Ennis got scared, it wasn't always easy to head him off before he truly panicked.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads-up, Kate." She seemed to understand that they needed some time alone, so excused herself and left. Jack turned to Ennis and put his hands on his shoulders. "Ennis, look at me..." He brought Ennis's chin up and made him meet his eyes. "Don't panic, okay? Just 'cos he's here don't mean he's gonna do somethin'. All that stuff was a long time ago..."

"But," Ennis started, hesitating. "He hurt you, Jack. Wanted to...kill you. An'...he threatened us. More than once..." His eyes grew fearful. "Don't want nothin' happenin' to you, Jack..."

"Nothin's gonna happen," Jack soothed. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but he had to do whatever it took to calm him down. "We're gonna be fine. We've been together for over twenty years, an' neither of us have been threatened for most of that. He might not care no more about a couple of gay ranchers he used to work for, even if he did hate 'em."

"I wanna believe that, Jack. I just...I'm scared of somethin' happenin' to you..." Jack pulled Ennis into his arms and rubbed his back.

"Come on, calm down. I can't guarantee that nothin's gonna happen, but...we've just gotta have a little faith. I don't like seein' you all panicky like this. Please calm down, okay?" He felt Ennis's trembling lessen. "That's it...calm down..." After about a minute, Ennis pulled away.

"Jack...you know..." He looked up into Jack's eyes; his own were filled with a fierce protectiveness. "Whatever happens, he ain't gonna hurt you. I ain't one to kill a man, but...if he touches you, I swear..." Jack cupped his cheeks.

"It don't matter if somethin' happens. We'll find a way back an' move on. I promise." He leaned in to kiss Ennis gently, tentatively pushing his tongue into Ennis's mouth. He slid it against Ennis's and held him in place, making him relax in the best way he could. Through their years together, he'd learnt a lot about the moods Ennis could slip into, and the best way to deal with them. This was one way that was guaranteed to work.

Sure enough, he felt Ennis's arms wrap around him and pull him closer. They kissed slowly and deeply, relaxing against each other. They weren't aware of anything but each other, and this was what they needed right now.

They gradually walked backwards to the stairs while still glued to each other, needing to make their connection. The pair of them somehow made it up the stairs and to their bedroom, falling onto the bed together. For the next hour, Jack did his best to drive the fear from Ennis's eyes and heart.

* * *

_August 3rd, 1987_

Jack was in the house using the bathroom, and everybody else was outside. His mother was in town at the centre, and Ennis was working with the horses, accompanied by Ben. Lily was nowhere to be seen, but Jack had a feeling she was visiting her mother again.

When he made his way back downstairs, there was another knock at the door. He looked at it warily, remembering Kate's warning about Pete Dawson being back in town. But when he peered out of the window to check, there was an unfamiliar man there. He opened the door and looked at the stranger. The bright blue eyes looked vaguely familiar.

"Can I help ya?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Is this Brokeback Ranch?" the man asked. He seemed sure of himself, but there was something about him that Jack didn't like.

"Yep. There somethin' you want?"

"I'm lookin' for Lily," he replied. "I was wonderin' if I could talk to her."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, feeling more and more suspicious by the second.

"I'm Jay Brookes," he answered. "I'm Lily's father."

Jack's eyes widened, and his shock was quickly replaced by anger. "Well, I'm Becky's brother, an' you've got a damn nerve to show your face round here. I've heard all about you, an' what you did to Becky."

"Look, I...I dunno what to say. I'm real sorry about all that." But Jack's anger at what he had done was burning inside him.

"Well, first off, you get her pregnant an' don't want nothin' to do with her or the baby, not givin' no child support or nothin'. Then we find out you gave her syphilis too. We know about that stuff; you musta realised that somethin' was wrong? But you slept with Becky anyway, knowin' that you could infect her. What the hell was you thinkin'?"

"I just wanted some action. You know what it's like to wanna have sex, even though it ain't probably a good idea?"

Jack thought about his first night with Ennis, how he had made a pass at Ennis even though he hadn't been entirely sure of what Ennis's reaction would be. He nodded. "Alright, I get that. But you still shoulda told her that somethin' was wrong. Now she's dead, an' Lily's had to grow up without her. Why should I let you anywhere near her?"

"I'm her father," Jay replied, looking irritated. "I've got rights."

"Actually, you don't," Jack said, smirking a little. "I'm her uncle, an' when Becky died she put it in her will that me an' my partner are her legal guardians. An' Lily's over eighteen anyway; she can make up her own mind whether or not she wants you around."

"Your...partner?" Jay repeated, looking slightly affronted. "You're queer?"

"Don't use that word," Jack snapped. "Both of us find it real offensive. We're gay, an' most everyone in town knows, so don't even think about rallyin' people up to harass us. We've got friends an' roots in the community. But yeah, me an' him are her legal guardians, so we've got more rights than you right now."

"Well..." He seemed to get the message that intimidation wasn't going to work here. "Can I at least talk to her?"

"How did you know where she lives? You never exactly stayed in touch while she was growin' up."

"You were at the rodeo in Childress last month, right? Lily was barrel racin'...an' they said she was Becky's daughter. I took one look at her an' I knew she was mine. Spitten image of her mama, but she's got my eyes. So I heard that you're here in Georgia, an' when I got to town I asked around for her, an' they told me she was livin' here."

Jack sighed. "Right. Well...what do you want? You just wanna talk to her?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. I'd never seen her before the rodeo, so...when I saw her an' heard her name...it's like she was suddenly real. I know that don't make no sense, but...I'd like to meet her."

"You know that she ain't likely to forgive you, right? She knows what happened. I bet she feels real angry at you for not bein' there."

"I know...but I wanna give it a shot. Just...could you tell her I came by?"

Jack considered him for a long moment, eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't entirely sure if he could believe that this man had finally turned up after all these years, just to get to know a daughter he'd wanted nothing to do with until now. He suspected that there might be a hidden motive in there. But since the stranger's eyes were giving nothing away, he decided that he might as well give him what he was asking for. And if it turned out he wanted something else, like money, he knew that Lily could take care of herself.

"Alright. I'll let her know that you came by. Where are ya stayin'?"

"The hotel on Main Street. Room 305. Um...you got the number?"

"Yeah, we have it. I'll tell her you were here, an' that she can call you if she wants. But...I ain't makin' no promises. If she don't wanna talk to you, I ain't gonna make her. It's her choice if she wants anythin' to do with you."

Jay nodded. "I got it. Thanks." He tipped his hat and went back to his rental truck, leaving Jack to stare after him. He could remember when they'd gotten the news that Becky had syphilis, and she had worked out the culprit; the man who was now driving away. He remembered the heartbreak in Becky's eyes and voice when she'd realised that she could die and not see Lily grow up. Now that he knew that she had been his sister, it made everything even worse than it had been.

He sighed and shut the door, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to talk to Lily and tell her that he was here. He wished that he could have Ennis's arms around him right now, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

About an hour later, Lily came into the house accompanied by Ben and Ennis. Jack was making lunch by this time, and he was dreading having to tell Lily that her father had been around. When Ennis came over and kissed his cheek in greeting, he tried to smile back but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's up, bud?" Ennis asked in concern, and Jack bit his lip.

"Somethin' happened while you was all outside. Someone came by the house."

"Wasn't Pete, was it?" replied Ennis in a low tone, and Jack shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. It...it was Lily's father. You know, Jay Brookes." Ennis's eyes widened.

"Shit...what does he want?"

Jack sighed. "He says he was at the rodeo last month. He heard Lily's name an' that she's Becky's daughter. He put two an' together an' tracked her down here. Says he wants to talk to her, get to know her."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I dunno, Ennis. For her sake, I wanna believe that he ain't after nothin', that he really does just wanna know her, but...I don't trust him. How can I, after what he done to Becky?"

Ennis nodded, a hand squeezing Jack's shoulder. "I know, darlin'. You gonna tell her he was here?"

"Yeah, I guess. He asked me to, an' I guess it's only right that I at least tell her he was here. But...I told him not to expect too much. I told him that Lily knows all about him an' what he did. He seemed to get it. But...I hope he ain't after nothin' more. That'll probably make Lily feel like he really ain't interested in her."

"I know. Still, she can make up her own mind about him when she meets him, right? She's a grown-up, Jack. We gotta let her make these decisions for herself."

At that moment, Lily and Ben came back in, seeking their lunch. The two cowboys nodded at each other and decided to get the food on the table before dropping this bombshell on her.

They all settled around the table and started eating; Rose had taken to eating lunch now and then with some ladies she'd met at the centre. Jack was especially happy that she'd found friends here; she'd never really had that back in Wyoming.

When they had all started to eat, Jack looked at Ennis again for confirmation, and his cowboy gave a reassuring smile. It was the strength he needed. "Lily?" She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"What's up?"

"Well...while you was out, someone came by here lookin' for you. He wants to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked, looking confused. Jack sighed.

"It was Jay Brookes...your father."

Lily's mouth opened slightly and she looked shocked. As soon as she was old enough to understand, Ennis and Jack had told her about her father, and what he'd done. She knew that he was the reason her mother was dead.

"Um...what did he want?"

"He was at the rodeo last month, an' when you was racin' he heard everythin'. Yer name, where you're from, an' who yer mama was. Now he's in town an' says he wants to meet you, that he wants to get to know you..."

She nodded, thinking. "Right..."

Jack leaned forward. "Listen...it's up to you what you wanna do. You know we'd never force you into forgivin' him, or even talkin' to him. We know you can make up yer own mind, so we'll let you. Whatever you decide, we're on your side, okay?"

After a few seconds, she gave a tentative smile. "Thanks, Uncle Jack. I dunno what I wanna do..."

"Don't worry yourself right now, honey. If he really wants to get to know you, he'll wait for you to decide. You can tell him to get lost, if you want. Just...eat yer lunch an' think it over, okay?" She nodded and tried to eat, but her mind was whirring.

After lunch, Ennis and Jack shooed the younger ones into the living room to talk while they cleaned up. They trusted Lily to make the right choice, whatever it was.

As they washed and dried the dishes, Ennis kept bumping his hip against Jack's in an effort to cheer him up. Jack smirked at him. "You startin' somethin' there, cowboy?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, just wanted to see ya smile, bud. Thought I'd try an' cheer you up some." Jack looked at him, heart soaring at the fact that Ennis was just trying to put a smile back on his face.

"Oh, cowboy...come here..." He dried his hands and put his arms up around Ennis's neck, feeling Ennis's arms coming around him and pulling him close. "You're too good to me, you know."

"Just 'cos I love ya," Ennis murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Their tongues slid together and Jack soon relaxed in his lover's arms, sighing into his mouth. They didn't hear Ben and Lily come back in, but they heard Lily clearing her throat.

"Guys?" They broke apart, a little red. Jack coughed a little.

"Sorry 'bout that. Got kinda carried away. What's up?"

Ben took her hand in a show of support, and she drew a deep breath. "You got the number for the hotel where he's stayin'?"

Jack exchanged a look with Ennis, and then nodded. "Yeah. If you call 'em, they'll connect you to his room. Are you...thinkin' of meetin' with him?"

She nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "Yeah, I am. I ain't sayin' that I wanna forgive him, but...I wanna see him at least. Just to get some answers. I just...I've heard about him as soon as I was old enough to understand about him. I wanna put a face to the name an' the history. I wanna know why he did those things, an' why he was never there for me."

As they looked at her, they no longer saw the little girl they had brought up. They saw the grown woman she had become.

* * *

Jack gave Lily the number for the hotel, and she called her father, trepidation running through her. She introduced herself and agreed to meet him at the diner in town the next day. Her family wished her good luck and she found herself waiting for him there the day after, holding a cup of coffee and wondering what he might be like. Despite the feelings of contempt she held for him for what he'd done, she had to admit she was curious to meet him.

When the time came, she saw a man walk through the door and look around. One look at his bright blue eyes and she knew that it was him. He had dark hair and an air of arrogance about him. She hoped that he wasn't after money.

His eyes met hers and recognition flooded them. Even if he hadn't seen her at the rodeo, he would have seen her resemblance to Becky. He came over to her and hovered awkwardly. "Lily?"

She nodded. "Yep. You must be, um..." Her throat worked; she wasn't sure that she could say that word yet. "You must be Jay." He nodded, trying not to feel hurt that she'd called him by his name, and she motioned for him to sit down.

"How've you been?" he asked her, struck by how much she looked like the young woman he had had that brief tryst with all those years ago.

"Best as can be, considerin'," she replied quietly.

"How old are you now?"

"I'll turn twenty-three in late December. Just finished college this summer."

"Good for you. Um...bet yer uncle's real proud of ya."

"Yeah, both of them are," she said evenly, watching his face. Jack had told her that he'd told Jay he had a partner.

"Right. So...what are you up to now?"

She hesitated, and then held up her left hand, flashing her engagement ring. "I'm gettin' married in the spring. Guy I met at college." For a second, she thought she could see a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared.

"Congratulations. I bet yer uncle an' his...partner are givin' you away, huh?"

She nodded firmly. "Yeah, they are. I asked them ages ago; they're the only father figures I've had."

"I know. Um...listen, I'm real sorry about what's happened. If I'd known that-"

"You did," she interrupted. "You knew everythin' that was goin' on. You knew that my mama was pregnant with your baby, you knew that I existed, but did you ever send child support or ask to be part of my life? No. You wanted nothin' to do with either of us."

"Lily...I was nineteen. I didn't know nothin' about life, didn't wanna be tied down."

She scoffed. "Please. Ennis an' Jack were nineteen when they met, an' after just a few months of bein' involved, they both knew what they wanted, an' they went for it. They were the same age that you an' my mama were, an' they managed to know what to do; they didn't mind bein' tied down to each other. An' I know why; they love each other. You never loved my mama; you just wanted a quick fuck," she finished in a hiss.

"Don't talk like that," he said, looking pissed off. She was growing angry.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how to talk. You've known me all of five minutes, so don't even think about musclin' in an' start actin' like you've got some kinda claim to me. Ennis an' Jack brought me up an' they've done a damn good job, better than you ever coulda done. I agreed to meet you 'cos I wanted answers. I wanted to know why you did all that stuff, startin' with sleepin' with my mama even though you knew somethin' was wrong."

Jay sighed. "I was young...like you said, I just wanted a one night stand, an' yer mama made it clear she was willin'. I never thought about...what I had goin' on. Guess I figured the rubber would take care of it."

"Well, it didn't do nothin'. I'm livin' proof of that. Anyone with half a brain woulda gone to the doctor instead of the nearest breathin' human. Surely you've heard about STDs? You were irresponsible." She sighed. "You know what? I can't do this. I just look at you an' see the reason I don't have my mama. I...I appreciate you comin' all this way, but...it ain't gonna work."

She fled from the diner, but he quickly followed. "Lily, wait!" She spun around.

"What were you expectin'? For me to be daddy's little girl an' forgive you, just like that? Forget about what you did just because we share some DNA? It ain't that simple. I know what family is, an' you ain't it."

"But I-"

She threw her hands up. "No! It's too late! You've had over twenty years to get to know me, be part of my life, an' you never made the effort. So why the hell should I give you a chance? I'm happy; I've made a life for myself even though I never really knew my mama. I've got a family, an' a future, an' I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you worm your way in! Forget it!" Despite her anger, she was close to tears. "It's too late," she said softly. "I thought I wanted answers, but all I see is someone who can never be the daddy I've been missin'. Just...go back to Childress. I don't want you in my life. You can't give me what I need, so I hafta cut you off. Just go home, Jay."

Lily turned away from him and wiped at her eyes as she strode off. Yet even through her heartbreak, she felt a weight lift from her. She had met her father, but he would never be the man she'd wanted him to be. There was nothing she could do about it, so she would just have to learn to live with it. And in time, she knew that the pain would fade.

* * *

Jack peered out of the window, wondering where Lily was right now. He hoped that she had made the right choice by going to see her father; he knew how it felt to have mixed feelings about a father that had never been there for you. Ennis looked at him over the top of the paper.

"Bud, come an' sit down. She ain't gonna get here no quicker, no matter how much you stare out that window." Jack sighed and sat down next to him.

"I know...can't help it, though. I hope he ain't settin' up to hurt her feelin's. Things are bad enough as it is..."

"Yeah..." Ennis saw that Jack was agitated, so he put the paper aside and curled an arm around Jack's shoulders, rubbing his head. Jack made a contented sound and leaned into him, smiling when he felt Ennis's lips in his hair.

"Mmm...that's good. You always know how to make me feel better, cowboy..."

"I try, rodeo." Just then, they heard Lily's boots on the steps and she walked in, a mixture of emotions on her face. They both looked at her and she met their eyes. A saddened look came into her eyes.

"I..."

Jack understood immediately, and moved out of Ennis's embrace. He patted the space between them. "C'mon, c'mere..." She moved over and flopped onto the sofa between them, rubbing her eyes. Jack looked at Ennis and a silent agreement passed between them. Both of them put an arm around her. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I thought I went over there to get some answers, but...when I saw him, I just got so angry for everythin'. How he was never there for me, an'...I remembered that he's the reason my mama ain't here. How could I forgive him for that?"

"We had a feelin' you might not be able to," Jack said gently. "But we knew it had to be your decision. At least now you know who he is, even if he is an asshole. Didn't ask you for money, did he?"

"No. I wondered if he might, but...he didn't. Maybe I cut him off before he could. I think...if I'd let him in, he woulda wormed his way in an' tried to get money from me. He musta realised that this place brings in some money. What woulda happened if I'd let him be part of my life? He mighta started in with the daddy thing an' guilt-tripped me into givin' him money, especially if he found out that I'm in line to inherit this place."

"We never woulda let him," Ennis said firmly. "He wouldn't get his hands on none of our money, or this place. He ain't got no legal claims to you, not now."

"That's right," Jack replied, seeing that his partner was trying to cheer her up. "An' it don't matter. Do you...wish it had been different? That...you were able to forgive him?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe a part of me wanted a daddy, but...to be honest, I don't feel all that bad about turnin' him away. I can't really get upset about somethin' I never really had to begin with, can I?"

"Guess not. Are you gonna be okay?" She looked at Jack and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've still got you guys, right?"

Jack smiled back, and then looked up lovingly into Ennis's eyes. "Yeah, you'll always have us. We ain't goin' nowhere, honey."

She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and fell silent. "Guess it's like you always said, Uncle Ennis." He looked at her and she sighed. "If you can't fix it, you gotta stand it. Remember?"

He nodded, pride flooding through him. It didn't matter that she wasn't related to him by blood; today had proved that DNA didn't mean everything. He and Jack considered themselves as married, so she was his niece just as much as she was Jack's. She had grown up learning things from both of them, and their traits had rubbed off on her.

"That's right. It don't matter about yer daddy if you can't forgive him. You've still got us, an' yer gonna go on livin' an' bein' happy. That's better for ya than dwellin' on what's happened." He certainly knew how that felt.

After a few moments, she smiled. "Thanks, guys. Is Ben around?"

"I think he's in the stables. Yer Grandma's upstairs strippin' the sheets for washin'. You go an' do what you need to." She nodded and got up, heading for the back door. Ennis looked at Jack, and within moments his lover was in his arms again, resting against him. They lay back on the sofa and Jack curled up against Ennis. He felt like he needed to be held right now; only Ennis could give him that kind of comfort.

"Bet it wasn't easy for her," Jack murmured. Ennis was running his fingers through the dark hair; he'd always loved its silky texture.

"I know, darlin'. But...we did the best we could. She knows that she's got us, an' that we're here for her. That's the best thing we coulda done for her. She'll be fine, Jack."

Jack nuzzled his face into Ennis's chest. "I hope so, cowboy. She needs to forget that asshole..."

"Yep." They remained that way for a while, just holding each other and talking softly. These were the tender moments that Jack loved to experience with Ennis. He got them more and more over the years, and he was blissfully happy in his own life. He just hoped that Lily would end up as happy with Ben as he and Ennis were. She deserved that after everything she'd been through; she deserved to be happy. Jack knew that Ben would make her happy, but he also knew that she would have to forget about her father. He wasn't going to bring her any happiness, so she would have to move on. Hopefully she would be able to look to the future and concentrate on what she had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_August 10th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were walking along the high street, heading back to the truck after visiting the restaurant. They had enjoyed a quiet lunch together and spoken to the owner. He was very impressed by their products and they appreciated his patronage. They'd had a good deal with him ever since they had started up the ranch, and it was going strong. They had lucked into this place and made it their own. Both of them knew that the strength of their business came from their love for one another; if their relationship ever ran into trouble, it would spell disaster for the ranch. Jack knew that they were very fortunate to still enjoy a healthy romantic and sexual relationship after all their years together.

As they walked, they occasionally bumped shoulders, smiling at each other. Both of them knew that it was good for their relationship that they were best friends as well as lovers. It allowed them to be familiar with each other and joke around. Jack knew in particular that it meant a lot to Ennis to have such a close friend, even before they had become lovers. He could remember the lazy days by the fire on Brokeback, when they had talked about their lives and their childhood. It had built a solid foundation which they had built up and turned into the best thing that ever happened to them.

When they were near the truck, they heard someone say, "Hey, queers!"

They both froze, recognising the voice. They hadn't heard it for over twenty years, and Jack wasn't entirely sure that they were prepared for this. Slowly, they turned around to face their assailant, their eyes meeting briefly. Jack could see a fierce, guarded look in Ennis's eyes and he knew that Ennis wouldn't let anything happen to him. When they turned, they saw the hated face that they had hoped to never see again. It was Pete Dawson.

"Well, been a long time. You two still takin' it up the ass an' bein' indecent?"

Jack folded his arms. "Look, Pete. Just let it go already. It's been way too long an' we ain't got the energy for this. We've been here for over twenty years an' ain't had no trouble since you left. Just get lost."

He nudged Ennis and started to turn back around, but Pete wasn't giving up. "I ain't finished with you yet, queerboy! Come an' face me like a man." Jack whirled around.

"I'm warnin' you, Pete. Leave us alone, or we'll get a restrainin' order. You've got a history of threatenin' us, so it'll be easy. The law's on our side, so don't even bother."

"The law won't do you no good when yer dead," Pete hissed, eyes blazing into Jack's.

This threat to Jack went straight to Ennis's nerve. He wasn't about to let someone like Pete hurt the love of his life. He stepped in between them, protecting Jack. "Get the fuck away from us," he said in his lowest, most dangerous voice. The alpha male in him was rising at this threat to his mate. "You lay one finger on him, yer gonna regret it."

Pete sneered. "Ain't that sweet? Yer boyfriend can't defend himself?"

"Course he can, but we protect each other. Now get lost." Ennis was standing his ground, and Jack was watching warily. Ennis was right; they didn't think of themselves when confronted with danger. They only thought of protecting each other. It made some sort of sense to Jack, given how closely connected they were. He gently laid a hand on Ennis's arm so he wouldn't get too angry. Ennis drew self-control from Jack's touch, and he managed to keep his temper in check. Pete eventually backed down under his steely glare, and he stepped back.

"This ain't over," he muttered darkly, giving Jack a look that sent shivers up both their spines. It was a completely unreadable look, but they didn't like it one bit. Pete drew away and walked off down the street, leaving the two cowboys alone. Jack looked at Ennis.

"Cowboy, you okay?" Ennis turned, his expression softening as he looked at Jack.

"Yeah, just pissed off at him threatenin' you like that. You alright?"

Jack nodded. "I'm fine. Sure didn't like that look he gave me just now...what the hell was that?"

"I dunno, bud. But whatever he's plannin', I ain't gonna let him hurt you. I swear, Jack..."

At this, Jack smiled. His heart was bursting with love for his partner. "I ain't gonna let him hurt you, neither. We've gotta look after each other, Ennis; that's the only way we can be sure of each other stayin' safe. I'm real glad we're together in this...dunno what I'd do if you wasn't here, an' I was goin' through this alone."

Ennis gave a quick glance around the empty street, and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "You ain't ever gonna be alone, darlin'." They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then Jack nodded. He knew enough about Ennis by now to know that when Ennis said things like this, he truly meant them. He was a man of his word.

"I know, Ennis. Come on, let's get home." They got into the truck and headed back to the ranch, hands entwined on the seat between them. When they got back, they headed straight upstairs and fell onto the bed, lying there and talking for a while before deciding to spend some quality time in bed.

Jack looked up into Ennis's deep, dark eyes as his strong cowboy gently pushed into him, taking him inch by inch. Ennis leaned down into his arms as they became one, eyes locking together as they silently reaffirmed their commitment to one another, and a promise to look after each other. Nothing on earth, not even the tire irons, could keep them apart. Their hearts would always be united as one, no matter what happened.

* * *

A week later, Ennis and Jack were setting off for their anniversary trip to California. They had decided to initially fly to San Francisco, and then maybe drive over to the beach while they were there. Both of them were looking forward to spending some time alone.

They hadn't run into Pete Dawson at all over the week, but they had seen him around town. They took extra care to stay away from him, as they were unwilling to have another confrontation with him. If Pete continued to threaten them, Jack wasn't entirely sure that he could keep holding Ennis back. He loved how Ennis was willing to protect him, but he wished that it wasn't needed. He hoped that maybe one day they would live in a world where people like them had nothing to fear.

The pair of them were in their bedroom, packing for their trip. Jack looked slyly at Ennis. "Hey, bud." Ennis looked up to see the look of mischief in Jack's eyes.

"What?"

Jack grinned and held up a brand new tube of lubricant. "Bought it 'specially for our trip. An' I got a little one in case we wanna join the Mile High Club again." Ennis went a little red and returned to his suitcase.

When they were packed, Jack walked around the bed and slid his arms through Ennis's, locking in the small of his back. Ennis smiled and pulled Jack closer.

"This'll be good for us, Ennis," Jack said softly. "We need a break from here. All that stuff with Pete comin' back...an' Lily's father turnin' up...we need to get away for a bit."

Ennis nodded. "I know. You sure it'll be okay to leave the place for a few days?"

"Yeah, it will. James already knows about Pete; he said he'll keep an eye on things."

"That's good. An' we've got everybody workin' here, so it'll be alright. But what about at night?"

"Don't worry; the guys know what they're doin'." Yesterday, they had called the workers together and' told them what was going on, and that they needed someone to keep an eye on the place at night while they were gone. They had worked out a system where two workers would patrol the land, rotating each night. Each pair would get the next day off to recuperate. Jack figured that if it worked out, they might arrange it as a long-term thing.

Ennis sighed. "I know, bud. Just wish we didn't have to worry so much." Jack moved in closer, resting his head against Ennis's chest.

"I know, baby. I do too, but...there ain't nothin' we can do about it. We've just gotta deal with it. One day at a time, cowboy. Okay?"

"Yeah." After a while, they disentangled themselves and headed downstairs with their luggage. Rose, Lily and Ben were waiting for them and the cab was due to arrive at any minute. They stood and faced the others, reminding them not to go out alone at night and to keep an eye out at all times.

"We know, guys. Just go an' have a good time, okay?" Lily said, smiling and waving her hands at them. "Go on, get outta here." Hugs and kisses were exchanged and then the two cowboys were heading out. They sat in the back of the cab, swapping quick glances that were full of love. They grinned shyly and pushed a foot towards each other; a small piece of physical contact but one that was well received.

The airport was another round of endless waiting, but after a while they were finally called to their gate. Jack was watching Ennis closely for signs of discomfort, but there weren't any yet. He considered asking Rick if there was anything Ennis could take for nerves; maybe he would ask him when they got back.

They got into their seats and Jack caught Ennis's eye. "Are you okay?" His cowboy nodded, but he looked very nervous.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." His hand grabbed Jack's for comfort, and Jack rubbed Ennis's hand with his thumb, trying to keep him calm.

"It's okay, Ennis," he said softly. "No need to panic, remember? They do this every day, an' we ain't goin' across no water or nothin'. We'll be fine." He continued to talk to Ennis in the soothing voice, looking into his eyes and trying to inject some calm into him.

Sure enough, Ennis finally calmed down when they were in the air, and Jack could have his hand back. They got some in-flight snacks and drinks, which seemed to distract Ennis well enough, and Jack kept him talking. He knew that he had to get Ennis to relax while they were up here, and he was determined to do it.

After about half an hour, Jack met his eyes and gave him a hopeful look. "Bathroom?" he murmured, and Ennis's mouth quirked.

"Yeah, reckon so. I'm feelin' better." Jack grinned and got up, boldly planting a quick kiss on Ennis's cheek.

"See ya in there, cowboy," he whispered, his eyes glittering.

Jack waited in the bathroom, anticipation running through him. He had the small bottle of lube in his pocket and he couldn't wait to open it up. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door and he opened the door to let Ennis in. "Hey, cowboy. You lookin' for somethin'?"

Ennis closed the door behind him and his eyes glittered at Jack. "Yeah, you. Want you, Jack..."

They stared into each other's eyes and Jack gave a lopsided grin. "Come an' get me then, lover." Ennis pushed Jack against the wall and kissed him hard, just the way he liked. Jack moaned into Ennis's mouth, his legs turning to jelly. This strong cowboy knew exactly which buttons to push to render him helpless, and he loved it.

Time melted away as they stood there with their pants around their knees, trying not to make any noise. They were alone together, where they were at their best.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and collected their luggage, feeling jet-lagged. Jack had done his best to distract Ennis in the bathroom, and he'd had relative success. Ennis was a fair bit calmer by the end of the flight than he might have been, even though the nerves returned when they were landing. But Jack gently pressed his hand to Ennis's back as they left the plane and walked through the tunnel. It was the comforting touch that Ennis needed.

After collecting their luggage, they walked outside to see the cab Jack had pre-booked for them. Their hotel was one of the most expensive and luxurious, but Jack had reasoned that since it was their wedding anniversary trip, they could afford to splurge a little.

They headed up to their suite and Jack grinned as he looked around. "Damn, this is nice. Gonna have us some fun, cowboy," he said, giving Ennis a mischievous smirk. Ennis went red as the images of what he wanted to do with Jack filled his head. They set their bags down and Jack grabbed Ennis's hand, tugging him towards the bathroom. Both of them stopped in their tracks, and Jack nodded his approval. "I knew it." There was a large Jacuzzi tub, bigger than the one they had at home, and Jack couldn't wait to get Ennis in there.

"Looks great, Jack. Maybe, um...we could get some candles or somethin', you know?"

Jack smiled at him. "Sure, that's kinda romantic. Champagne or wine?" Ennis shrugged.

"Both? Switch over each night?" Jack's eyes lit up.

"So we're gettin' in here every night? Sounds good to me, cowboy." He kissed Ennis's hand. "Whaddaya say we get that flight off us an' go do some explorin'?" Ennis nodded and they busied themselves with the water and towels, rubbing each other's faces dry and kissing at wet spots.

They finally emerged from the room and headed out, wondering what they might find. In the hotel lobby, they found maps of the city and information of things to do and see. Jack suggested that they wander around for the rest of the day, what was left of it, and Ennis agreed. They walked along the many streets, looking in shop windows and marvelling at the tall buildings. They'd seen this sort of thing in Atlanta, but it seemed different here; maybe because they were away from home.

Jack kept his eyes peeled as they walked. He'd heard that the city was known for being gay-friendly, like a lot of cities. He hoped that they would end up seeing other gay couples here, maybe even holding hands. He wondered how Ennis might react to seeing others being open, and a part of him hoped that his partner would be inspired. It might be wishful thinking on his part, but stranger things had happened. Ennis had surprised him more than once over the years by doing things that he'd never thought he would.

They ate dinner together in a small restaurant, and Jack had requested a private booth, if possible. They were given one in the furthest corner of the place, hidden from other diners. Apart from it being less hassle than if they were in full view, Jack figured that it would be more romantic if they were alone. When he saw the peaceful look on Ennis's face as they settled in, Jack knew he'd done the right thing.

"Whaddaya want for dinner, bud? Looks like they got seafood here..." They looked through the menus. "Remember those stuffed clams we had in Florida?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I do. Sure don't get food like that at home...they've got a seafood platter; that looks good."

They decided on sharing the platter once they were told how big it was and how much food it contained, and they both ordered beer. The food was fresh and delicious, the atmosphere was lively but not rowdy, and the company was very much welcome. Ennis felt relaxed because of Jack's presence, distracting him from the possibility of people watching them.

When they finished their meal, they carried on walking outside until they got a glimpse of the Golden Gate Bridge. Jack's eyes lit up and he ached to grab Ennis's hand. He wanted to share his wonder with him, and he knew that I was difficult for them to restrain themselves. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"Sure is..." They saw the sign for the park and decided to walk through, enjoying the crisp, evening air. After walking for a little while, they found a bench and sat down. Jack could tell that Ennis was relaxed, and he was happy even though they couldn't show affection out here.

Or so he thought. When they had been sitting there for about thirty seconds, they saw something that made Ennis's eyes widen. A pair of young men, about the age they had been when they'd met, were walking along in the distance. They were holding hands and leaving no observers in any doubt as to their relationship. Jack looked at Ennis, wondering what he might say.

Ennis watched the young men in interest. They had probably only been together for a short while, given their age, and they weren't hiding who they were. He'd never had that luxury with Jack; it was simply too risky back home for them to try that in public. But it had never stopped him from wanting to show everyone how much he loved Jack.

He looked back at Jack, who was watching him closely. "Well...that's somethin' you don't see often."

"I know..." Jack cautiously slid over to him a little, hoping for a kiss, and Ennis didn't pull back. Relieved, Jack put a hand on Ennis's thigh and leaned in. "Let's show those young 'uns how it's done, cowboy."

Ennis's heart was in his throat but Jack's soft lips on his held him in place and reminded him that it was alright. They kissed slowly and deeply, and pretty soon Ennis no longer cared about who might be watching them.

* * *

At the ranch, Lily walked into the living room to see her grandmother knitting in her chair. Ben was making a quick trip to Nashville to see his parents while Ennis and Jack were away, so it was just the two of them in the house. Two of the hands were patrolling the land outside; the rota was taped to the fridge so that they knew exactly who was out there.

"Hey, Grandma," she said, sitting down in her own chair and grabbing a magazine. Even though Ennis and Jack hadn't been gone for a full twenty-four hours, she already missed them immensely. It hadn't been easy for her when she was younger, and one of them had dropped her off at day care. It had gotten easier for her to be apart from them as she'd grown up, but it would never be completely easy; she loved them too much.

"Hey, sweetie," she replied, smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. Missin' Ennis an' Jack somethin' awful, though. I'm used to them bein' around all the time.

"I know, honey. But it is their anniversary, after all. They deserve to have some time alone, right?"

"Yeah, they are. Don't make it no easier, though." She bit at a hangnail; a habit she'd picked up from Ennis. "There's somethin' else botherin' me, Grandma..."

Rose put her knitting down. "What is it?"

"Well...I can't get my dad out of my head. Can't stop thinkin' about him. I thought I hated him for what he did, but...I ain't so sure I want him out of my life. I'll never forgive him for what he did, an' for what he didn't do, but...I..." She looked up into Rose's eyes. "I don't know if I can just shut him out. I'm curious about who he is...he really seemed like he regretted what he did to my mama, an' I think he really did wanna get to know me. Now I dunno what to do..."

"Honey...what brought this on? I thought you were scared that if you let him in, he'd try an' get money from you, an' that you hated him. You were so set on leavin' him in your past."

"I know..." Lily sighed and turned so that her legs were resting over the arm of the chair, and folded her arms. "I can't stop wonderin' what it might be like to have him in my life." She bit her lip. "Do you think I'm just missin' my mama, an' that's why I'm feelin' like this? Or that I'm missin' Ennis an' Jack an' gettin' mixed up?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I dunno, honey. But there is someone who might know. Anna Richardson, the counsellor at the hospital. She helped Ennis when he came back from Vietnam; she's good at what she does. Maybe you could talk to her about this, an' decide what to do."

Lily considered this for a few moments; it made a lot of sense. "I guess I could...I might talk to Ennis an' Jack when they get back, so they can give me advice. They know her, after all."

"That's right. But try not to worry about it right now, okay? Just put it to one side until they get back."

"I'll try. Anyway...you wanna do somethin' tomorrow? Get out of the house? I was thinkin' we'd go see a movie in town, at that theatre. You wanna do that?"

Rose smiled. "I'd love to, honey. Sounds good. When's Ben comin' back?"

"Day after tomorrow. I miss him too..." They fell into silence, thinking about the people missing from the house and hoping that they were having fun. Just then, the phone rang and Lily picked it up. "Brokeback Ranch, Lily speakin'."

"Hey Lily, it's Ennis's sister Cecilia. Is Ennis or Jack there?"

"No, they're in San Francisco for their anniversary."

"Oh...I know it's their anniversary on the nineteenth, but I didn't realise they'd gone away. Anyway, I just wanted to say that we've received our invitation, an' K.E. an' Sarah did too. Amy got hers, an' she says that dependin' on what's what by then, she might be able to come. She ain't sure yet."

"I know, it's okay. We'll keep three spots open for 'em just in case. How's everyone up there?"

"We're good, thanks. We heard about your rodeo victory, congratulations."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Cecilia. I wanted to do it for my mama more than anythin', before I settle down an' everythin', you know?"

"I understand. So how long will they be gone?"

"A couple more days, I expect. They left early this mornin'."

"Okay. Just...tell them we all say hi, then. Good to talk to you, Lily."

"You too, Cecilia. I'll tell 'em you called." She hung up and then glanced out of the window; she could see the hands that were on patrol. She opened the doors and looked out. "Hey you two...is everythin' okay?"

"We think so," the one named Jim replied. "But when we was puttin' the horses away an' left the stable, we thought we saw a figure runnin' along the side of the house. We went over there, an' saw them runnin' down the road towards down. No idea who it was."

Lily's brow furrowed. "Alright. I'll let Ennis an' Jack know when they get back. Could you come in an' put it in the report?" They nodded and came up the steps; Lily grabbed the report from the counter and handed it to them. They filed a report of the incident and then headed back out to continue the patrol. Lily went back into the living room to tell Rose what had happened. She agreed that Ennis and Jack should be told as soon as they got back, but told Lily not to worry. When they went to bed that night, both of them felt uneasy about the safety of the ranch and its residents. Ennis and Jack had built this up over twenty-four years, and they hoped that it wouldn't go up in flames.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack decided to drive their rental car down to the beach; Jack was determined for them to get tans, and he wanted to see Ennis in a pair of swimming trunks. He would like for them to lie amongst the sand dunes together and give in to their desire for one another, but that wasn't likely to happen. Their sighting of the young gay couple had clearly made Ennis do some thinking, but Jack knew that it would be pushing him too far to suggest that they went at it on the beach, even at night when they were alone.

That said, he hadn't entirely expected that Ennis would ever go along with having sex on the plane, or even in a closet like they had at the hospital on the night of Lily's birth. Ennis had surprised him a number of times by pushing the boundaries and being adventurous with him. His cowboy was no longer shy when it came to lovemaking, and Jack loved it.

He'd heard that sex was supposed to be fun and about a connection between two people. When he was younger, he'd heard that it was supposed to be about procreation, and nothing more. Since he and Ennis weren't about to have any kids, he'd come to see the real reason they had sex; they loved each other and wanted to show their feelings to each other. Jack also knew that as time went on, they had explored new ways of pleasing each other and keeping things alive. It well and truly felt that every time they had sex, they were recharging their batteries until next time.

This thought ran through his head as they neared the parking lot by the beach. He looked across at Ennis; he looked relaxed and interested. Both of them could swim fairly well, having learnt when they were children and been in rivers together many times, and Jack wondered if Ennis might feel self-conscious out here in trunks, where other people were around.

They parked and Jack stretched. "You ready to hit the waves, cowboy? Should be fun."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He was feeling a little unsure of himself, knowing that he would be half-naked in front of people he didn't know, but Jack had reassured him that nobody would care; they were all doing the same anyway. Jack privately thought that he would love to see Ennis in trunks; his cowboy still had a good body, and when Ennis was naked Jack could see every muscle. The sight often drove him crazy with lust, so he hoped he would be able to restrain himself out here.

Walking along the beach, they found a small changing booth and changed into their swimming trunks, one after the other so as not to attract attention. They found a space on the sand and spread out their towels side by side. Ennis was nervous about them applying sunscreen to one another, but he knew that they had no other choice. So he allowed Jack to apply it to him and then returned the favour, boldly trailing a finger down Jack's spine before letting him go. Jack smiled at him and they lay down on their fronts, heads resting on their folded arms. They looked at each other.

"Ain't this good?" Jack asked softly. "We're surrounded by people, but...feels like it's just us."

"I know...it's weird. Good, though. Like it when it's just us."

"Me too. You havin' a good time out here, Ennis?"

Ennis nodded, smiling a little. His face was completely relaxed, showing none of the barriers he usually put up when in public. Even in town back home, when they were walking around, he put up defences when others were near. Jack didn't usually mind; those walls fell down when they were back at the ranch, and Ennis felt free to show him affection again. His partner more than made up for the times when he couldn't show his love. Jack was willing to put up with short bursts of distance and professionalism in public, for he received Ennis's love and devotion every night, making him feel like a million bucks.

After a while, Jack rolled onto his back and stretched. "You wanna go for that swim now?" Ennis nodded and they ran into the waves, laughing like kids and splashing each other. Jack could see that Ennis's eyes were full of life and happiness, and he knew that this had been a good idea. Things hadn't been easy lately, since Pete Dawson had come back to town, so they sorely needed this. They swam around for a little while and then went back to their belongings to relax a little more.

When evening fell and they noticed the majority of people leaving, Jack tentatively leaned over to Ennis, hoping that Ennis wouldn't be too scared. To his relief, Ennis parted his lips and allowed the kiss, bringing his hand to Jack's neck. The only other people left on the beach were a good distance away and probably weren't even aware of their presence, so Jack rolled on top of Ennis and kissed him deeply, sliding their tongues together. He felt Ennis grow hard against him and knew that he was in the same situation. They were a good distance from the car and the need was burning inside them. They had no lube with them, so they simply stripped off their trunks and rubbed together, hoping that it would be enough to tide them over until they got back to the hotel.

Jack shuddered against Ennis as they came and then collapsed onto him. "We better get movin' soon...gotta drive back..."

"Mmm..." Ennis sighed and kissed Jack's ear. "In a minute, rodeo." They lay there for a few minutes, careful not to fall asleep. When they were ready, they gathered up their belongings and headed back to the car, looking forward to getting into a bed again. They were at their best when they were alone together, in a place where they could be who they truly were.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_August 19th, 1987_

It was Ennis and Jack's twenty-third wedding anniversary, and the twenty-fourth anniversary of the day in Signal when they'd gotten together and decided to make a go of it. Jack had woken Ennis up with kisses and nips all the way down his chest, until he got to the treasure between his lover's legs. He'd taken Ennis in his mouth and made him moan, loving the noises coming from Ennis's mouth. He'd then lain back and let Ennis lavish some attention on him for a while. They had then curled up together and just looked at each other, their left hands entwined so that their rings were touching.

As Jack looked into Ennis's eyes, he was aware of the feeling in his heart; it was bursting with the love he held for the strong, dependable cowboy before him. Ennis's eyes told him that he was feeling the same for him. Jack smiled.

"Well...happy anniversary, cowboy. Twenty-three years..."

"I know," Ennis said in a soft sigh, stroking Jack's cheek. "Been so long...can't believe it. Feels like a lifetime ago when we got together, don't it?"

"Sure does. I can't believe we made it, Ennis. I mean...I loved you so much, an' I hoped we had a chance, but...let's face it, the odds were against us. Two kids, not even twenty. No education, hardly any money, thrown in at the deep end at somethin' people say is wrong..." He curled his fingers against Ennis's jaw. "We didn't know nothin' about how to build a life together, we just knew we loved each other. An' look at us now..."

Ennis smiled his secret smile. "Yep. People mighta thought we weren't gonna make it, if they'd known. But we did. Not bad for a pair of deuces, huh?"

"Yep, not bad at all. We're here, together. Where we should be." He leaned in and kissed Ennis gently, feeling their tongues curling around each other. Ennis squeezed Jack's fingers and they once more lost themselves to their desires.

They spent the day walking around the city, exploring and buying presents for their relatives back home. While Jack was distracted, Ennis bought a pack of candles and a bottle of wine, intending to go for a little romance back at the room that night. He did his best at things like that, and he knew the kinds of things that Jack liked. He figured he must be doing something right, given the way Jack often looked at him.

In the late afternoon, they decided to go and see a movie together. They picked one at random and sat in the back where they were alone. The room was almost pitch black, with the only light coming from the screen. They could see into each other's eyes and Jack placed a hand on Ennis's thigh.

"Love you," he whispered, and Ennis smiled.

"Love you too, rodeo." They leaned in and kissed softly, feeling comfortable to do so here. Nobody was near them or paying any attention, so they would be okay. Even if someone did see them, Jack figured they wouldn't care. They had seen other gay couples around the city, and nobody seemed to bother them. Things were different here in the city.

They made out all the way through the movie, not paying it any attention; they much preferred to make their own entertainment. When it was over, they left and headed to the restaurant again, deciding to share another seafood platter. This time, they ordered some champagne, as it was a celebration. They filled their glasses and held them up.

"Ennis, I want you to know that I love you, an' I always have. You've been everythin' to me for over twenty years, an'...it's just been amazin'. You've made me real happy, an' I hope I make you happy too." Jack smiled widely. "I love you, Ennis. Happy anniversary."

The words went straight to Ennis's heart, making a smile spread across his face effortlessly. "Jack...I love you too, bud. When we met outside Aguirre's trailer...I never thought you'd turn out to be the love of my life. Went up on that mountain with nothin', an' I came down with everythin'. Alright, I didn't know it until we got together proper, but...a part of me felt like I had a lot more than I did before. I appreciate you bein' patient with me, up on Brokeback. God knows I was terrified of what was goin' on between us. I knew I wanted it, but I was all torn up about it."

Jack nodded. "I know you was. Even though I didn't know about Earl an' Rich then, I could see you was strugglin' with it. I just wanted to get you to relax, 'cos I knew it could be somethin' real special if we went with our feelin's."

"I know. Thing is, Jack...you gotta know I did wanna be with you up there, no matter how much it scared me. Couldn't help it. Anyway...I'm glad we got past all that, an' sorted things out. Happier now than I woulda been if you'd driven away." He smiled. "I love you so much, Jack, an'...I've enjoyed what we've had so far, but I'm lookin' forward to what's comin' too. Can't wait to grow old with ya, Jack. Happy anniversary, bud."

They clinked their glasses and drank, eyes glued together. Jack was a little lightheaded by the wonderful words Ennis had just said to him. His cowboy sure did know how to warm his heart. The food arrived and they started to eat, feeding each other when they were sure that nobody was looking. Jack's smile never left his face as the evening wore on, and soon enough they were walking back to their hotel.

Jack stopped and dragged Ennis into a dark doorway, away from the street light. They kissed and held each other close, enjoying the quiet intimacy and how romantic it was. Jack pressed in close to Ennis and looked up at him. He didn't say anything, but he just looked. Ennis understood anyway.

* * *

Back at the hotel, they ran upstairs as quietly as they could, eager to get into bed. As Jack tried to unlock the door, he felt Ennis's lips on his neck.

"Steady on, cowboy. Lemme get it open." Ennis slid a hand around Jack's waist.

"Hurry up, then," he murmured, and Jack grinned. Clearly, the champagne had gone to Ennis's head slightly. He loved it when Ennis got like this with him.

They entered the room and Jack heard the door being shut before he was spun around, Ennis's mouth planting itself firmly on his. They kissed for several moments, and then Ennis pulled away, his hands on Jack's upper arms. "Hang on, rodeo. Wait a sec."

Jack breathed deeply, looking into his lover's eyes. "What is it?" Ennis picked up the bag he'd tossed to the floor in his haze of lust, thankful that the bottle hadn't broken.

"Got us somethin' for tonight, figured we'd make it special." He was looking a little shy, but Jack's eyes lit up.

"Really? What'd you get?" Ennis pulled out the bottle of wine and the pack of scented candles, heart in his throat.

"Well..." He looked at Jack. "Whaddaya think?" Jack's whole face was filled with happiness.

"Oh, Ennis...this is great." He kissed Ennis's lips softly, and saw the shy cowboy smiling at him. "Tell you what, let's take these into the bathroom an' get in the Jacuzzi for a while, okay?"

Ennis nodded, liking this idea. "Okay." They walked into the bathroom, hand in hand. Jack filled up the tub while Ennis arranged the candles all around the room. He'd bought two sets, hoping that they could use the others while they were in bed. Tonight, he wanted things to be as perfect as possible.

When everything was arranged, they both stripped and slid into the tub, Jack between Ennis's legs and thoroughly comfortable. Ennis wrapped his legs around Jack and pulled him in close. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the buoyancy of the water and Ennis nuzzling against his neck. "Mmm...this is real nice, cowboy."

"Sure is..." Ennis then held up the bottle of wine; he'd already put two glasses nearby. "Want some?" Jack smiled.

"You bet." Ennis poured them both a glass of wine and they sat there, thinking and occasionally nuzzling their faces together. Jack felt a sense of great calm and contentment overcome him.

After a little while, Jack could feel Ennis growing hard against him, and he sighed. "Looks like it's time for round two, cowboy. I can feel ya gettin' riled up." Ennis agreed and they got out, disposing of the used candles and walking back into the bedroom. He put out the other set of candles and turned to see Jack lying naked on the bed, everything on display. He smiled at Ennis. "Wanna join me, lover?" Ennis was soon lying with him, kissing his neck and trailing a hand down to his lower regions. Jack bucked into his hand and Ennis was overcome with a need to have Jack inside him.

He tugged at Jack and flipped onto his back, pulling Jack on top of him. "Want ya inside me, Jack," he whispered, looking into the deep, penetrating eyes. Jack's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yeah?" Ennis nodded and kissed him, hands in his hair. When their lips parted, he nodded. "Okay...front, back or side?"

Ennis considered, trailing a finger along Jack's jaw. "Front. Wanna see ya tonight, bud..." Jack nodded and grabbed the lube, kissing the spot behind Ennis's ear that he knew drove Ennis crazy. He smeared some onto his fingers and pushed them in, exploring a little.

"Lift yer hips, Ennis," he whispered and Ennis did as he was told, trying to relax. This was an integral part of preparing their bodies for penetration, and he knew that they had to take care so as not to hurt each other. When Jack had moved his fingers around a little, he opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready," he said breathlessly, anticipating what was to follow. Jack removed his fingers and then slicked himself up, tossing the lube back to the nightstand. He lifted Ennis's legs and encouraged Ennis to wrap them around his waist.

"Just relax, cowboy..." he murmured as he leaned in close and started to push in, taking it slowly. Ennis lifted his hips to try and help, allowing Jack inside. After a few seconds, Jack pushed all the way in and sighed, slipping his hands under Ennis's shoulders and holding him close, while Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. They held each other close and locked eyes as Jack moved, sliding out a little and then back in, pushing further with every thrust and leaning in to kiss Ennis, chasing his tongue with his own. Ennis was in a completely different place to have Jack doing this to him; he wasn't aware of anything else. He moaned quietly into Jack's ear and squeezed him with his thighs. "Ennis..."

"Jack..." The movements became quicker as Jack thrust deeper, hips pushing up against Ennis time after time, and Ennis's moans became louder. Jack started to relentlessly thrust into him, desperately trying to get to that place where it was just the two of them in their own world. They were both gasping for breath and spitting out incoherent words, until Jack finally hit Ennis's prostate, his mind going blank when he made contact.

"Oh God, Ennis...fuck...!" He shot deeply into his lover, holding on tight and shaking. He felt warmth spread in between them and knew that Ennis had also come, gripping to him. They collapsed together in a heap, breathing deeply. "Damn...happy anniversary, baby."

Ennis smiled, holding Jack close. "Right back at ya, darlin'." Jack mustered the energy to get out of bed and snuff out the candles, but then he returned to bed and promptly collapsed onto Ennis again, intending to sleep there. "Night, Jack."

"Night, cowboy. Love you."

"Love you too." He planted a kiss in Jack's hair and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Two days later, they were headed home. They had immensely enjoyed their time out here, but they were eager to get back to the ranch, wanting to see their family again. Jack in particular was missing his mother. Ever since she had come to live with them, he had grown closer to her than he ever had been. With his father gone, neither of them had anything more to fear, and both of them were glad to be away from Lightning Flat. It had never given either of them any joy, and they were much happier now.

He and Ennis were in their room, packing for their departure. Their suitcases were on the bed and they were attempting to fit in their gifts for everybody as well as their clothes. Ennis looked up at Jack now and then, with a look of wonder on his face. He still couldn't believe how close they were and how much in love they still were. In the beginning, he'd always loved Jack, but he'd sometimes wondered if they could make it. The odds had been against them; they couldn't deny that. But somehow, their love had pulled them through and now here they were.

Ennis figured that he was never going to truly understand what Jack saw in him. He knew that Jack sometimes needed him to take care of him when he was upset or feeling vulnerable, and he was happy to do that. Jack was always there for him when he was needed. He had some idea of why Jack loved him and wanted to be with him; they were good for each other. But he didn't think he would ever understand why Jack was attracted to him, especially these days. They were older now, and their bodies weren't the same as they used to be, but Jack didn't seem to care. And truth be told, he didn't care about Jack's body being different either; he was still attracted to Jack.

His train of thought was interrupted by Jack starting to speak. "We'd better get a move on, cowboy. Don't wanna miss that flight."

"Hmm?" He looked up, and Jack met his eyes. "What?"

Jack gave him a look. "Where are you, Ennis? What's on yer mind?" Ennis shook his head.

"Sorry, bud. Just thinkin'. Yer right, we'd better get goin' soon." Jack came around the bed, looking concerned.

"Come on, bud. What's eatin' ya? Tell me..."

He looked up into Ennis's eyes, fixing him with his deep gaze. Ennis could never lie to those eyes. "Well...just somethin' dumb."

"Don't matter, just tell me."

Ennis looked at him. "Just...we've been together so long, an'...I was just thinkin' how I'm never gonna understand what you see in me. Like...I know some of it, like when you need me to make you feel better. I get that, but..."

Jack sighed. "You mean sex, right? You don't get why I'm attracted to you, do ya?" Ennis shook his head. "I've tried to explain it, Ennis..."

"I know, an' I get that you are, an'...I guess I can see why you are, 'cos yer a gay guy an' all. That's why I'm attracted to you too. But I ain't never gonna see it myself. Never saw myself as much to look at, especially these days." He shrugged. "We're older now, ain't what we used to be."

Jack moved in close and wrapped his arms around Ennis. "Sweetheart...I dunno how to make you see it. To be honest, I can't see why you're attracted to me either. Never saw myself as much either. But...I just accept that you are attracted to me, even though I can't see it. Guess you've just gotta try an' accept it too."

Ennis nodded, running his hands along Jack's back. "Yeah, I guess. You really are, so...guess I can live with it." He drew his face away, looking tired. "Jack...we've been over this a million times, an' I still don't get it. You'd think I woulda got it by now, right?"

He looked into Jack's eyes, accepting the gentle kiss that Jack planted on his mouth. Jack was doing his best to comfort Ennis and reassure him that he loved everything about him. They kissed for several moments and then Jack pulled away. "Feel any better, cowboy?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ennis replied. "Thanks, Jack." They kissed again and returned to their suitcases, finishing with their packing and making sure they had everything for the flight. Jack kept glancing at Ennis as they made their way to the airport, wondering if his cowboy would ever understand what made him sexually attractive. _Guess I was the first to treat him like that, _he thought sadly. _Maybe nobody ever found him sexy before, or told him so. I sure do, though._ This thought made him smile a little. They really had been meant to be.

The flight wasn't as good as usual. Ennis hadn't eaten that much that morning and he was feeling sick, so he just stayed in his seat and Jack held both of his hands in his own. He felt sorry for Ennis; he'd never liked seeing him ill, and he just wanted to hold him until he felt better. He couldn't do that here, but he was doing what he could.

"You okay, baby?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded, looking pale.

"I'll be alright. There a paper bag anywhere?" Jack rummaged through his bag; he'd packed one just in case this happened. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"It's right here, you need it now or just want it near?"

"Just hold onto it, Jack. Thanks, bud..." Jack quickly kissed his cheek and smiled at him, happy that he was here to help him.

"No problem, cowboy. I'm right here an' I ain't goin' nowhere." He continued to hold Ennis's hand and did everything he could to comfort him. When the flight was finally over, they disembarked and Ennis felt marginally better. Both of them were glad to finally be home.

* * *

They finally arrived home, and were happy to see the ranch again. Both of them had missed the others and were eager to get back to work after taking some time off. They had enjoyed their anniversary break, but they had grown up privy to hard work and dedication, so it was built in them to do their best on their land and make it work. Even though they were more than financially comfortable by now, they had contracts and had to deliver to their customers. After so many years, they had built up a reputation for good quality products, professionalism and fair trade. Neither of them wanted to do anything to jeopardise their reputation, so they had to follow through on their business promises.

Both of them knew that the workload was much easier to cope with when they had a loving partner by their side. They shared everything equally and talked things over frequently so as to keep on top of things.

When the cab reached the ranch, they got out with their luggage and looked up at the house. It was still standing, so they figured that nothing too bad had happened. Before they reached the bottom of the steps, it was opened and Lily grinned at them. "You're back!" She let them reach the top of the steps before hugging them. "You have a good time?"

They both smiled at her. "We sure did. Everythin' okay while we was gone?"

Her face fell a little. "Not really. You better come on in..." Ennis and Jack exchanged a glance and followed her in, wondering what might have happened. When they were inside, they saw Rose, Ben, and to their surprise, James Goodman. It had been a long time since they'd needed the sheriff at the ranch.

"James, what are you doin' here? What's goin' on?" They left their luggage by the door and sat on the sofa together, dreading what news might be awaiting them.

The sheriff sighed. "I was called here a couple of days ago, by Lily. Somethin' happened, an' she asked me to come back today so I could talk to you."

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking nervous. Lily cleared her throat.

"A few nights ago, I was talkin' to Grandma about somethin', I'll tell ya later what it was. But...then the phone rang in the kitchen; it was Cecilia callin' to say that she an' K.E. have received their invitations, as well as their kids. We talked a little, then hung up. I looked out the window an' could see Jim an' Mike, the hands that were on duty that night. When I opened the door, I asked them if they were okay. They told me that when they left the stable after puttin' the horses away, they saw someone runnin' up along the side of the house in the dark. They followed 'em, but couldn't catch up, just watched 'em run off down the road towards town. Got no idea who it was."

Ennis could feel Jack's hand squeezing his tightly, and knew that he was fearful. He looked at Jack and could see his fear in his eyes. He turned back to the others. "Did they put it in the report?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. I asked 'em to. I called James the next day an' told him everythin'. Asked him to come back today 'cos I knew you'd be home soon. I'm real sorry about this, guys..."

Ennis shook his head. "Ain't yer fault, Lily. What's gonna happen now, James?"

"Well...as you can probably tell, Pete Dawson's the prime suspect. I'll be talkin' to him an' see if he has an alibi for that night. Could have been anybody though." He stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the station, see what I can get on this. Just wanted to see you before I left." They nodded back at him and the five of them were left alone. Ennis pulled Jack up by the hand and led him into the kitchen. He could tell that Jack was worrying about what had happened and he needed to calm him down. Once alone, Ennis held Jack in front of him.

"Bud, look at me. Don't worry, okay? Whoever it was, James'll catch 'em. He's real good at what he does, you know that.

Jack looked up into his eyes, needing reassurance. "Ennis...if it was Pete...what's gonna happen now? Why was he here? He probably didn't know we was gone, so...was he lookin' for us? Was he tryin' to hurt us?" He bit his lip. "If anythin' ever happened to you..."

Ennis pulled Jack into his arms and rubbed his back. "Shh, darlin'. It's okay. Nothin's gonna happen to us, okay? Even if it does...it don't matter. We'll be okay. We can pick up the pieces an' put ourselves back together again. We'll be fine so long as we've got each other, rodeo. I can promise you that much." He held Jack as close to him as he could, trying to make him feel better. Jack's head burrowed into Ennis's collarbone, into the spot where it naturally fit. He could hear Ennis's heartbeat and it comforted him, knowing that Ennis was here and looking after him.

"I love you, Ennis...sure am glad I don't gotta face this alone, you know."

"You ain't never gotta face things alone, darlin'. I'm right here." He kissed Jack's head and continued to rub his back. He had to admit that he didn't like the idea of someone sneaking around on their property, but they were doing everything they could to keep everybody safe. He had to believe that they were going to be okay; he would go crazy with worry otherwise. As he held Jack, he thought about what he had known all along; that he would do anything for Jack, no matter what it was. If that included telling Jack something that would make him feel better, even if he wasn't sure of it himself, then so be it.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ennis and Jack were in town again. They had been at the station, asking James if there were any updates on their mystery trespasser. He had spoken to Pete, and was given an alibi, so was in the process of following up on it to see if there was any truth to it. Jack didn't believe for a minute that Pete had a valid alibi, no matter what he told James. He had a gut feeling that Pete was the trespasser, but he couldn't figure out why Pete had returned after all this time. Was he really so hell-bent on hurting them, even now? It had been such a long time, and Jack had a feeling that the reason for Pete's return ran deeper than pure hate, but he wasn't sure what it might be.

He and Ennis had talked it over the night of their return, but neither of them could figure it out. They had ruled out the possibility of Pete having some sort of weird obsession with them, for they were pretty sure he was straight. Even if he had, they agreed that he would have done something a long time ago. After talking for about an hour and getting nowhere, Ennis decided to take Jack's mind of it for a while, in the best way he knew how.

They were walking down the street back towards the truck, wondering what Rose might have made for lunch today. As they neared the truck, they both froze. The back left tire had been punctured and was completely flat.

"Shit," Jack cursed, crouching down to take a closer look. "We got a spare?" Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, it's on the bed. An' there's..." He paused, his mind racing. "Jack, wait. Get up." Jack did so, looking confused.

"What is it?"

"The tire iron's missin' from the bed. It was right next to the spare tire...this don't look right. Someone stole it..."

Jack's eyes widened, and he looked around. If they attempted to change the tire now, the thief could creep up behind them and attack. Jack let out a deep breath. "Damn, that was close. What do we do now?"

Ennis looked around. "We go to the garage an' tell 'em we need a tire changin'. Just tell 'em we ain't got a tire iron, that's all. Come on." They took only a few steps before their path was blocked, by Pete Dawson. Ennis immediately flung an arm out across Jack's chest, stopping him. "What the hell do you think yer doin'?" he growled.

Pete smirked. "Wanted to see how the queers are doin'. Looks like you got a puncture, boys. But I guess you like holes, am I right?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"We know it was you, Pete. We never had no trouble for over twenty years until you showed up again. What the hell are you doin' back here?"

He looked at Pete, eyes narrowed, and Pete stared right back at him. Jack grew uncomfortable with the look Pete was directing at him, and he stepped closer to Ennis, unsure of what to do. Ennis sensed his discomfort and stepped in front of him.

"Did you come onto our property the other night? What was you doin'?"

Pete snarled. "Wasn't there. Never mind." He turned tail and ran, but Ennis saw the end of a tire iron poking out of his jacket pocket. He sighed and turned back to Jack, wondering what on earth had just happened. They had ruled out the possibility of Pete having some kind of obsession with Jack, but maybe they had been wrong. He knew in his heart that Jack would never cheat on him, but that wasn't the issue here. Pete was the problem, and Ennis was worried that he would try something on Jack.

"Darlin', you okay?" he asked softly, and Jack shrugged. His unease had lessened when Pete had run off, and now he was just confused.

"I dunno, Ennis...what the hell just happened? Why did he look at me like that? I mean..."

Ennis bit his lip. "I think we was wrong, Jack...the other night. Maybe he is...havin' those thoughts."

"Shit..." Jack's eyes looked full of sadness. "Ennis...you know I'd never mess around behind yer back..."

"I know you wouldn't, Jack. That ain't the problem. It's...it's that he's havin' those thoughts, an'...what if he tries somethin'?"

"If he did, you'd kill him where he stood, wouldn't you?" Jack asked, a half-smile forming on his face. Ennis nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I sure would. But he ain't gonna do nothin', not so long as I'm around. We'll be okay. So...let's get this tire sorted, an' we can go on home." Jack nodded and they carried on towards the garage, both thinking hard about this encounter.

They got the tire changed; luckily they had made friends with the mechanics as a safety precaution a long time ago. Neither of them spoke in the truck, but Ennis took Jack's hand and squeezed it in support. Jack was very grateful that he didn't have to face this alone.

When they got back home, they told the others what had happened and called James to inform him, and then Ennis took Jack upstairs after lunch. They lay down on the bed and Ennis looked down into Jack's eyes, stroking his face. Jack sighed.

"Ennis...you know you're the only one for me, no matter what." He pulled Ennis down and kissed him, sliding their tongues together. Ennis straddled Jack and slowly they began to undress each other, needing to feel each other and connect. When he was inside his vulnerable lover, Ennis held his face in his hands.

"Right back at ya, bud. I'm gonna take care of you, Jack. I swear I will..." Jack nodded and pulled him close again, losing himself to Ennis's loving administrations and forgetting the world for a blissful few minutes. Nothing could hurt him while he was in his cowboy's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_August 30th, 1987_

Lily sat in the chair in front of Anna's desk, waiting and thinking. She had told Ennis and Jack of her conflicting thoughts about her father, and her desire to speak to someone. They had put her in touch with Anna, and now here she was. Ennis in particular had been full of praise for the way Anna handled issues and her professionalism, citing how much she had helped him after his return from Vietnam. Jack told her that he didn't know what he might have done if Anna hadn't been around.

She had met Anna the other day and arranged today's appointment. She was very nervous about getting all of her thoughts out in the open, but she knew that she needed this. Ennis and Jack had offered to come with her, but she had politely declined, knowing that she needed to do this for herself.

After waiting for about five minutes, she heard heels clicking down the hall and the door opened behind her. She turned to see Anna entering the room. "Hi, Lily."

"Hey," she said back, smiling at her as Anna walked around the desk and sat down. Anna settled herself in her chair and sighed.

"So...I understand you're having some problems with your father?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. He came over here, askin' to talk to me. We met in the diner in town, an' tried to talk. He was talkin' about the mistake he made by not makin' any effort to contact me, an'...he tried to apologise for sleepin' with my mama even though he knew somethin' was wrong with him."

"Do you believe him?"

She bit her lip. "He sure sounded like he was serious, but...I dunno. When I looked at him, I kinda got the feelin' that he really does regret everythin'. But...when I look at him, I can't help but remember all the bad stuff, like how he never wanted nothin' to do with me, never tried to track me down. An' I keep thinkin' that he's the reason my mama ain't here with me, especially with the weddin' comin' up. She should be here, an' he's the reason she ain't..."

Anna sighed. "Well, it's clear that you're curious, that you want to know more about him in spite of all that. At the end of the day, he's still your father, the man you've always heard about but never met. Why did you agree to meet with him?"

"Because...I wanted to meet him. I wanted to see him for myself after all the stories. I think..." She looked down at her hands. "I think a part of me wanted to find out if he could ever love me, like a father should. Ennis an' Jack have been so good to me, but...neither of them are my daddy. There was always a hole in my heart where my parents should be. Every Father's Day an' Mother's Day was agony, an' I've never got over that. A part of me wanted a daddy."

"That's understandable. You're curious; you want to know what it's like to have a parent. You're missing your mother and you're looking for something. Lily...do you want to get to know him, in spite of your anger for what he did? Do you want to try and have some kind of relationship with him, however it might be?"

Lily looked up at her and thought. She wasn't entirely sure if she could ever forgive her father for all of the pain he had caused her and her mother, but maybe she didn't have to; maybe he didn't expect her to. It was possible for her to simply leave it in the past and try to make things work between them. But she knew that this would only be possible if he was truly sorry for his actions. When he'd defended himself, saying that he had been young and stupid, not knowing what he'd wanted, she'd argued that Ennis and Jack had only been young when they'd met, but had managed to work it out. Now she could see that she had simply been trying to justify her anger. Ennis and Jack were clearly an isolated case in that respect; not everybody of that age knew what they wanted out of life, or what to do if family life was staring them in the face. Maybe she had just looked for an excuse to be angry about everything. Truth be told, she didn't know what she wanted where her father was concerned.

"I don't know," she admitted at last. "If he really is sorry, an' don't want no money or anythin', then...maybe we could..."

"Well, you have to decide for yourself if it's something you want. If you do, then only you can make the step forward. He made the first move by tracking you down; if you want more you'll have to go after it. But only you can make this decision. Okay?"

Lily nodded. "I know. Thanks, Anna. I need to do some thinkin'."

Anna smiled a little. "Alright. You go on home if you need to. If you need to make another appointment, that's fine. And good luck." Lily stood up and shook her hand before leaving the room, nodding at Rick as she passed him.

She sat in Jack's truck in the parking lot, thinking. There was one thing holding her back from pursuing a reunion with her father. If they worked something out and she welcomed him into her life, would she be betraying her mother? She knew from Jack that her mother had been distraught at the idea of not being around to see her grow up, and blamed her father for it, so she wasn't sure what to feel.

After sitting there for a while, she decided to go home, to her family. Even if they couldn't help her decide what to do, they could make her feel better. That would have to be enough while she wrestled with the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Back at the ranch, Ennis and Jack were brushing the horses and talking about Lily. They had been surprised to learn that she was having conflicting thoughts about her father, and that she might want to have contact with him. Jack personally felt that he didn't deserve any of Lily's time for what he'd done, and he knew that Ennis felt the same, but they had to keep their personal feelings about him to themselves. It was Lily's choice whether or not to build bridges with him, and they had promised her that they would stand by her no matter what. They respected the fact that she was old enough to make her own decisions, so that was it.

As they brushed the horses, they occasionally passed each other and touched. Ennis would place his hand flat on Jack's cheek, stroking a little and gazing down at him, eyes full of love. Jack would smile at him and quickly give him a peck on the lips before moving away. It was just one of those little interactions that kept the work interesting and made Jack happy.

When they were done, Ennis took Jack's hand and led him over to a hay bale, sitting down on it with him and pulling him close. Jack was surprised but happy to go along with it. He loved it when Ennis would take the initiative like this.

Ennis ran his fingers through Jack's thick hair and rested his head on top of Jack's, looking out of the door at the light rain that was falling. It was a quiet sort of day; the kind that they liked. Jack rested his hand on Ennis's thigh and smiled.

"This is real nice, cowboy. Sure am glad we don't gotta deal with nothin' today. Keep thinkin' about Lily an' how she's getting' on..."

"I know, rodeo. Anna knows what she's doin', an' it'll be fine. Wonder what she's gonna decide about her dad."

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, Ennis." He paused for a long moment, thinking about what had been on his mind ever since Becky had been diagnosed. He'd thought about it now and then over the last twenty or so years, but had managed to put it aside. He wanted to ask Ennis, but he wasn't sure what Ennis might say. He didn't want to hear a negative response.

Ennis could sense Jack's quiet, and he looked down at him. "Bud, you okay? What's up?" When Jack didn't answer, Ennis pulled away and brought Jack's face to his. "Jack, what's wrong?"

They looked at each other, Jack licking his lower lip nervously. He just had to ask. "Ennis...there's somethin' I've been thinkin' of now an' then, ever since Becky was diagnosed. I wanted to ask you, but...I dunno what you'd say..."

"Darlin'...you can tell me anythin'. You know that..." Ennis touched Jack's cheek. "What is it?"

"Well...I remember that when Rick told her what she had, an' how she got it, Becky was all torn up. I know she never forgave that guy for it, an' I dunno if Lily ever will. Just got me thinkin' on somethin'..."

"What?"

Jack looked into his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Ennis...I gotta ask...if I caught somethin', HIV or whatever, an' I didn't know...an' we had sex an' you caught it from me, would you be able to forgive me?"

Ennis's eyes widened a little at Jack's question. He and Jack had never had to deal with this; the only time that Jack had had sex with someone else was before they'd met, and before HIV had even come along. He had even been tested and it had come back negative, so they'd never had to worry. They were always careful when dealing with sharp objects and blood on the ranch. Jack's question surprised him, but the answer was easy enough.

"Oh...I guess it depends."

"On what?" Jack asked, looking worried. Ennis sighed.

"Well...on how you caught it. If you was...attacked..." He inwardly winced at the thought, but carried on. "An' it wasn't your fault, an' you really didn't know you'd caught somethin', then yeah. It would be easy to forgive you if it wasn't your fault."

Jack nodded. "What if...?"

Ennis met his eyes. "If you'd messed around behind my back...an' caught it that way, then...it ain't so easy. I'd still love you, an' I'd still wanna be with ya. It'd hurt like hell, but...I'd get past it. If you gave me somethin' that way...it wouldn't be as easy to forgive you, but I probably still could, eventually. We'd get there in the end, 'cos I love you." He stroked Jack's face. "You been worryin' about that all this time?" Jack nodded, his eyes lowered. "Oh, Jack..." He pulled Jack close, rubbing his back. "Ain't no need to worry. I ain't mad. I know you'd never mess around behind my back, so we don't gotta worry about that. It's okay..."

Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder, feeling a weight lift from him. "Thanks, Ennis. I've been worried about you sayin' no, that you couldn't forgive me either way. I shoulda had more faith in ya."

"Shh, rodeo. Don't worry none, okay? We don't gotta worry about this, 'cos it ain't happenin'. We're both clean, we're faithful, we're careful with needles an' stuff...the only way we could catch somethin' is...you know. So...if it ever happened, it wouldn't be our fault. Just...don't worry, Jack." He rubbed Jack's back and felt him relax.

"Thanks, cowboy. I needed that. Love you..."

Ennis kissed Jack's temple. "I love you too, darlin'." He closed his eyes and swayed them both a little, hearing Jack purr softly against him in contentment. He felt a little guilty that Jack had been carrying this around for so long in fear of his reaction, and he hoped that one day Jack would fully understand that he could ask him anything, no matter what it might be. He had to make Jack see that nothing was about to scare him away, not after everything they'd been through. He loved Jack with all his heart and would do anything for him.

* * *

_September 3rd, 1987_

Lily sat on the sofa, staring at the phone on the side table. After another talk with Anna, she had ultimately decided to try and call her father. When she looked into her heart, she realised that she wanted to at least try to have some kind of relationship with him. She would never be able to forgive him for the past, but was willing to give him a try, provided that he was sincere about wanting to know her. She just hoped that he didn't have dollar signs in his eyes when he looked at her and the ranch.

At her request, Ennis and Jack were standing silently in the doorway, watching. She had asked them to stay nearby just in case it became too much for her and she broke down. They were willing to do whatever she needed them to.

Ennis was leaning against the door frame and was holding Jack comfortably in his arms, Jack's back against his chest. Jack's arms were covering Ennis's where they encircled his stomach. Ennis also had his head on Jack's shoulder, occasionally pressing his lips to his partner's cheek or neck. They glanced at Lily now and then, wondering how this phone call might go. They had reminded her that they were here for her no matter what.

"Think she'll be okay?" Jack murmured, and Ennis shrugged.

"Dunno, darlin'. Hope so."

Lily shook herself out of her reverie and picked up the phone, dialling the number that Maria had given her. She hoped that she would be able to get through this.

"Hello?"

"Is that Jay Brookes?" she asked, and bit her lip.

"Yeah, it is. Who's this?"

"It's Lily," she answered, and this made Ennis and Jack look over, their fingers lacing together over Jack's stomach.

"Oh...hey. Was wonderin' if you was gonna call."

"I dunno why I am, I just...I keep thinkin' on you. I've been talkin' to a counsellor about this whole thing, an'...I realised that I wanna talk to you, maybe try an' give you a chance. So..."

"Wow...Lily, I...I dunno what to say. I thought you hated me, to be honest."

She sighed. "I thought I did. A lot of me still does, I guess. After everythin' that's happened...you were never there for me."

"I know. But it's like I said, I was young an' stupid, wasn't prepared for a family. It was just one night of fun; I never wanted nothin' else that night. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I kinda figured that out. An' I know I said that Ennis an' Jack could do it even though they was young, but...that's rare. I get that it don't always work out that way."

"Right. So...what happens now?"

She closed her eyes for a second. "I...I wanna see you. I dunno when or where, but...I do. I wanna talk to you."

Jack moved his head so that he could look back at Ennis and share a surprised look with him. Ennis squeezed him a little.

"Oh. Well, um...I think that would be okay. I'd like to see ya again. I'm busy at work right now, but...I've got some time off in a couple weeks. Maybe you could come to Childress? Or I'll come over there?"

Lily considered this. "I guess. Maybe I'll come to Childress. We could...go to a rodeo or somethin'."

"Sounds great." He did sound like he was sincere about wanting to spend time with her. Lily hoped that he was genuine; she didn't think that she could take it otherwise.

"But there's somethin' you should know. I ain't sure that I can ever forgive you for what's happened, but I'd like to...I dunno, build bridges, I guess. Maybe we can leave things in the past. But I might never forgive you for my mama dyin'."

"I understand. To be honest, I don't expect you to. But you gotta know I'm real sorry about that. I never wanted that for her."

"I know. We're only human, I guess. We make mistakes. It's gonna be weird, especially at first. I can't guarantee that we can have any kind of relationship. But I wanna see you, wanna give you a chance."

"Thank you, Lily. I promise, I'm gonna try. So...can I call you sometime? Make plans?"

"Yeah, okay. Um...I'm gonna go now. Talk to you soon."

"Yep, bye." They hung up and Lily sat back, biting at a hangnail. Ennis and Jack separated and came over to her, sitting with her.

"You okay, honey?" Jack asked softly, and she shrugged.

"I dunno. You think I did the right thing?"

"Probably. I know it ain't easy for you to make the effort, given all he's done, but...you were right. Everybody makes mistakes."

"An' it's true what you said about us," Ennis replied. "That even though we managed to work things out, it's rare for that to happen. I mean...it worked out for us, an' for my brother an' sister, but...it don't happen every day. An'...yeah, we worked it out, but it wasn't always easy. We're just fine now, but we've argued plenty of times in the past, an' we've had troubles. Wasn't always easy."

"But you guys love each other," she reasoned, looking between them. "No matter what, that always pulled you through. He never loved my mama, it was just...sex."

"We know," Jack said, his arm coming around her and squeezing. "But if he really is sorry about everythin', maybe it's worth takin' a chance. An'...if it all goes bad, me an' Ennis are here for you. Yer Grandma too. We love you an' we'll help you get over it." He kissed her forehead and she leaned against him. She took Ennis's hand in one of hers so that all three of them were connected. Ennis and Jack looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They knew that Lily would make the right choice where her father was concerned; she had the good sense and knew herself well. They had raised her well and knew that she would be okay.

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack were on either side of their bed and stripping off, giving each other lustful looks as their bodies were exposed. They sometimes liked to go upstairs without touching, to postpone the moment when they would connect. It made the experience all the more sweeter when they prolonged it. Ennis could see Jack making eyes at him and knew that he was doing the same.

They got under the covers and lay down, on their sides and facing each other, leaning on their elbows. Jack reached out and trailed a finger along Ennis's bicep.

"Wonder how Lily's gonna get on with her dad?" he said in a low voice. Ennis stroked his cheek.

"Dunno, darlin'. We raised her well enough, I reckon. She'll be fine, Jack." He lowered his hand to Jack's neck. "But...I don't wanna talk about that right now."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "What do you want then, cowboy?"

Ennis leaned in and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth. He heard Jack moan a little and pull him closer. Ennis pulled Jack on top of him and held him close. "Jack..." he whispered in between kisses. "I wanna be in ya..."

This made Jack grin with lust. "Oh yeah? Want me to ride ya? Go up an' down like I used to on a bull?"

"Yeah..." Jack reached over for the lube and coated Ennis with it, making his lover buck a little at his touch. He grinned.

"Steady on, cowboy. Wait 'til yer inside me." He threw the lube aside and shifted into position, spreading his cheeks apart and lowering himself onto Ennis, seeing the cowboy's face go slack with desire.

"Oh, Jack..." He started breathing heavily as he completed Jack, making them one. Jack leaned down and moved into his arms, pressing himself close. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack as he began to thrust upwards, taking his lover in smooth, steady strokes and feeling him sigh into his neck. They moved together quickly and Jack was soon moaning. He felt Ennis take hold of him and start to jerk him off, so he responded by moving one of his hands down and slipping a finger into Ennis, making him buck again. "Jack!"

Jack pulled himself up and grinned. "You like that, baby?" He nodded and Jack pulled Ennis close, rolling off to the side and bringing Ennis with him until Ennis was on top. They shifted a little and Jack looked up into Ennis's darkened eyes. Their hair was dark with sweat and their faces were mere inches away from each other. Jack was unable to look away from his lover's eyes as Ennis thrust slowly into him. He moved his finger around until he found the sweet spot and Ennis claimed his lips again in response, kissing him hard. Ennis pushed in deeper with every thrust and Jack pulled his mouth away in a gasp. "Oh God, Ennis...fuck me..."

"You got it, rodeo," Ennis breathed, biting and sucking at his collarbone. They knew where to leave hickeys so that they were hidden under their shirts. He felt Jack doing the same to him, and he quickened the pace. He started to thrust hard and fast, and could feel Jack's legs shaking around him.

They were both gasping for breath as they tried to reach the peak together, hoping to get there at the same time. They grabbed at each other and their mouths met just as they exploded together, unable to move while they rode it out. Ennis collapsed onto Jack and their chests heaved together. Jack weaved his arms around Ennis.

"Cowboy...that was amazin'. You're amazin'..."

"Mmm...only 'cos of you," Ennis murmured, nuzzling into Jack's chest hair. "You bring it out in me, darlin'..."

Jack smiled. "That so? You sayin' that I make you a wild man in bed?"

"Mmmhmm. I just...I love bein' with ya like that. Hell, you oughta know that by now. Feels better than anythin' else. Love it when we do it..."

"I do too, cowboy. You're real good, even if you don't know it. Make me feel like a million bucks." Ennis pulled himself up and looked down into Jack's eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he threaded his fingers through Jack's dark hair. It was still damp with sweat.

"Good to know, 'cos you do the same to me. I love you so much, Jack..."

Jack smiled peacefully and pulled his face close. "I love you too." They kissed slowly and sensuously, just being here together. They weren't ready to go again yet, but this was good for them. Sometimes all they needed was to kiss and hold each other close.

When they pulled apart, Ennis pulled himself out of Jack and then rolled off him to the side, pulling Jack close. He felt Jack curl up against him, head against his chest, and smiled. Jack felt Ennis's arms go around him and felt safe and protected. He loved it when he was in Ennis's arms.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know...I've really enjoyed our time together so far. I loved you twenty years ago an' I love you now. Can't wait to see how much more I love you in another twenty years."

"I know, me neither. You've made me real happy, Jack. More than I'll ever be able to tell you."

"It's okay, Ennis," Jack said softly. "Just the fact that you can't describe what you feel tells me everythin' I need to know. Shows me how deep yer feelin's are."

Ennis smiled, running a hand along Jack's back. "If I ever do find the words that say what I feel, I'll let you know. I promise."

"Good. You know I love you too. Got all I need right here...always did, ever since Brokeback. Like you said before, went up with nothin', came down with everythin'." He yawned and Ennis kissed the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, rodeo. I'm right here."

"Mmm. Night, Ennis."

"Night, darlin'."

* * *

_September 7th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone call came. They had been talking about a recent meeting with a potential client and voicing their confidence that it would go well. Jack was talking about travelling further afield and seeing if they could attract more customers from across the country. Since they were doing some of everything, he figured that it would pique peoples' interest.

He was putting the meatloaf in the oven and feeling Ennis's eyes on his ass when the phone rang. "You better get that before you start bendin' me over the table, cowboy. Put yer eyes back in an' go answer it." Ennis sighed.

"Alright..." He goosed Jack before moving away, making him jump and curse under his breath. "Brokeback Ranch, Ennis speakin'."

"Ennis, it's Cecilia."

"Oh, hey. What's goin' on?"

"Listen, um...somethin's happened. It's quite big."

"What? Somethin' happen with Amy?" he asked, fear in his voice. Jack straightened up and turned around, frowning. He knew that Ennis's niece was far from her due date yet, so any problems at this point were dangerous.

"No, nothin' like that. It's just...it's somethin' to do with our old ranch. You know, down in Sage."

Ennis's eyes widened. He hadn't heard much about the place since they'd been forced out of it. "Oh...what about it?"

"Well...you know that the people who bought it from the bank have been there ever since. But...they sold it recently, an' the new owners have been goin' through the attic. They found a box that belonged to our mama. It's got some things of hers an' a diary. Me an' K.E. was told about it earlier today, an' I was given the box 'cos I'm the eldest. But...we ain't looked at it. We wanted you to be here when we do. So...can you come up?"

"I guess. We can fly up tomorrow or the day after."

"Okay. Ennis, I...I've got a weird feelin' about this. I never knew our mama to keep a diary. Never saw her writin' in it or nothin'. There's some nice jewellery, though. I was thinkin' that maybe Lily could have it. I know she ain't a blood relative, but you love her all the same."

"You sure? What about yer daughters, or K.E's girl?"

"We spoke to them all, they all agreed that Lily should have them. Sorta like an acknowledgement that she's part of our family. An' she is, Ennis."

"Well, um...I gotta talk to Jack, but...yeah, I can come up. Jack too, if he wants. So...I'll call ya when we've got a flight."

"Okay. See you soon, Ennis. Bye."

"Bye, sis." He hung up and put his thumbs through his belt loops, thinking. Jack came up to him.

"Ennis? What is it?"

"Cecilia says that someone recently bought our parents' ranch, over in Sage. They was goin' through the attic an' found a box that belonged to our mama. There's a diary in there an' she an' K.E. want me to come up so we can look at it."

Jack looked surprised. "Oh...that sounds interestin'. Might learn a little bit more about yer mama. What was that about her daughters an' K.E.'s girl?"

"She says there's some jewellery in there, an' the girls reckon that Lily should have it. I asked if she was sure. So...I guess I'm goin' up to Casper." He looked down at Jack. "Will ya come with me, bud?"

Jack smiled and touched his cheek. "'Course I will. I been tellin' you for over twenty years, Ennis...I'm by your side, no matter what. We're partners, we support each other." He pressed his lips to Ennis's. "Let's go an' sit down while that's cookin'." They walked into the living room, hand in hand, and sat down on the sofa. Jack leaned against the arm and pulled Ennis's back to his chest.

Neither of them spoke for a while, but then Ennis broke the silence. "Jack..."

"Yeah?" he replied softly into Ennis's ear.

"You reckon there's somethin' in that diary that...I mean..." His throat worked as he tried to voice his concern. Jack understood anyway.

"You mean like some kinda secret she had? Somethin' she never told nobody, or only yer daddy?"

"Yeah. Cecilia says she's got a weird feelin' about it, an' I'm gettin' it myself. But...wonder why it was in the attic?"

Jack was stroking Ennis's hair, digesting his words and thinking. "Dunno, bud. We don't know what happened to the place when the bank took it, or why they didn't give the box to Cecilia then. An' if it was already in the attic when yer parents died..." He shrugged. "I dunno, Ennis. I reckon nobody ever knew except yer mama. So maybe readin' her diary might give you some answers." He paused. "Ennis...remember last time that someone found somethin' in an attic? Turned out to be a big family secret that caused us a lot of grief..."

Ennis sat up and turned to face Jack. "Darlin'...that'll never happen again. Whatever this is...it won't hurt you an' me. We're too strong for that now, right?" He shuffled close again and kissed Jack softly on the lips. "We've been good for so long...it'll be fine, darlin'. But...if it does turn out that somethin' bad happened that we're gonna read about...I'd feel better about it with you there. You just...you keep me sane, you know?"

At these words, Jack smiled and pulled him close so that they were both half-lying on the sofa. "Back at you, bud. Don't worry, Ennis. I'll be right there when you need me. No matter what we might read in that diary...we'll be fine. Want me to take your mind off it for a bit?"

Ennis smirked. "What did you have in mind? Can't go upstairs with the oven on."

"Wanna make out on the sofa? My mama an' Lily won't be back for a while yet."

"Sure." Ennis turned around again and their lips met. They shuffled until they were lying down, lost in each other and their own private world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_September 9th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were almost at Cecilia's house. They'd caught a flight that morning from Atlanta and had taken a cab from the airport here. Jack kept glancing at Ennis; he looked nervous about what might be discovered in his mother's diary. He placed his hand over Ennis's as they sat in the back of the cab, squeezing a little. Ennis tried to smile, but he was struggling.

They arrived and got out of the cab; Jack paid the driver and joined Ennis as he looked at the house. Cecilia and Tom were living at the same house as they always had, ever since Ennis had first brought Jack here, so many years ago. They'd been back a few times, usually on Thanksgiving, and had always enjoyed spending time here.

When they knocked on the door, Cecilia greeted them, a wide smile on her face. "Ennis, Jack...good to see you. K.E.'s here, Tom's at work. Come on in." They followed her in and they saw K.E. stand up. Over the years, he'd seen for himself how good Jack was for his brother, and had come to accept them. He and Jack were somewhat friends by now.

"Hey you two. Glad you could make it." They shook hands and sat down together. Cecilia came in from her bedroom, carrying the box. Jack saw Ennis looking at it nervously, and took his hand firmly. Ennis gripped back, needing the support.

"Here it is," Cecilia said, sitting in a chair opposite them. "Like I said, Lily can have the jewellery if she wants it. There's some other stuff too..."

They looked through the contents of the box. There was a series of letters addressed to their mother from her brother while he'd been away in World War Two. There were some faded photographs of family members, including one of their parents' wedding day. None of them had ever seen this picture before. They also found pictures of the three of them as children. Jack grinned when he saw the image of Ennis as a baby; he liked seeing this part of Ennis's life that he hadn't known too well. He wondered if his mother still had the pictures of him as a baby, or of Becky. He would have to ask her when they returned.

Ennis and Jack took the jewellery and put it away so they could give it to Lily. There were some beautiful pieces and they knew that she would like them. The three Del Mars decided between themselves which of their heirlooms and photographs each of them would keep. Soon enough, the only item left was the diary. Cecilia decided to read it out to them, as her voice was the most like their mother's. The other three settled back and listened.

Their mother had started the diary shortly after her wedding day, as she talked about the honeymoon in Denver. It was clear that both she and their father had enjoyed themselves.

As they listened to their mother's description of their father, Ennis and K.E. kept wondering what had happened to him; he certainly didn't sound like the man they knew. Even Jack was puzzled. Unlike his own father, it sounded like Ennis's didn't have any particular reason for the change that had occurred in him. Maybe their hard life that they had had to endure took its toll on him. He kept running his thumb over Ennis's hand as he held it.

Cecilia read through their mother's account of her family life, including the births of the children. She had to pause when she came to the part where their mother had wondered what their father had done in 1953. She'd described the change in Ennis's behaviour and how he seemed to have become scared of his father. Jack squeezed Ennis's hand tighter.

Soon enough, Cecilia came to the last entry, but she froze. "Oh my God..."

They all looked up. "What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "February 17th, 1957. Keith and I are heading to the hospital tomorrow. It's been twelve weeks now, and things are going well. This will be our fourth child and I can't wait." Jack felt Ennis tense up next to him, so put an arm around him. "We haven't told the children yet, we want to wait and surprise them when the bump starts to grow. I can't wait for Ennis to be a big brother; it might make him happy again. He's been so miserable these last few years. I've only ever wanted my children to be happy, and they will be. So we're heading for a check-up tomorrow. It's still icy out; I hope it's safe to drive, especially on that Dead Horse Road. It's known for accidents. Keith's a good driver, so we should be fine. Anyway, I'm going to bed now, and I'm going to dream about our new baby."

At this, Cecilia looked up. "That's the last entry. Our mama was pregnant when they died. I can't believe it..."

By this point, Jack had pulled Ennis close into his arms, feeling Ennis burrow close in spite of their audience. He didn't care right now; he needed Jack. None of them knew what to say, but Cecilia and K.E. went into the kitchen to give them some privacy, and to find their own. They embraced in the kitchen while Jack comforted Ennis.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I dunno, Jack...I...I was gonna be a big brother. But the next day..."

Jack stroked his hair. "I know...it's okay. You don't need to talk right now, cowboy. Just stay right here..." Ennis closed his eyes and melted into Jack, taking the comfort his partner was offering. All Jack could do was hold him until he was ready; maybe Ennis was now experiencing the pain he'd felt when they'd found out that Becky had been his sister. Ennis had done his best to ease the pain, so Jack felt that it was his duty to return the favour. It was all he could do.

* * *

That night, everybody finally went to bed. Since the children had left home, Cecilia and Tom had converted their room into a guest room, so K.E. stayed in there. When Tom got home, everything was explained to him and he comforted his wife. Ennis and Jack spent most of the remainder of the day in the room where they used to stay during their visits here. Ennis's brother and sister understood that the loss would hit him the hardest, for he'd never got the chance to be a big brother. As the youngest, the loss of their parents had been worse for him, and they knew that the latest revelation would bring back all of the pain he'd felt.

While lying on the bed during the day, Ennis had talked to Jack about the moment when he'd found out that he was an orphan. He'd been barely into his teens and had to adjust overnight, so that was why he'd seemed older than his years when they'd met. Jack had wondered from time to time why Ennis had seemed like that up on Brokeback, and had only really understood when Ennis had mentioned his parents' deaths.

When the pair of them did leave the bedroom, they tried to discuss the situation with the others. None of them could believe that their mother had been pregnant, but there it was. They wondered if it had been a boy or a girl, but it might have been too early to tell. Still, they wanted to know as much as they could. Cecilia had ultimately decided that they would go to the hospital tomorrow and try to ask about medical records, if there were any. With this agreed, she sent everybody to bed to get some rest.

Neither Jack nor Ennis spoke as they undressed and got into bed. Jack sensed that Ennis was feeling vulnerable right now, and he knew that his partner might not be quite ready to have sex yet. That was okay; he just wanted to be here for Ennis.

They got settled under the covers and Jack waited for Ennis to speak or move. After a couple of minutes, he felt Ennis pressing close to him. It wasn't a sexual advance, but a cry for comfort. Jack turned to look at him and saw the need for closeness in his eyes. He turned onto his side and stroked Ennis's face. "Are you okay?"

Ennis was quiet. "No...I just...can you hold me for a bit?"

"Sure..." Jack opened his arms and pulled Ennis into them, kissing his forehead. "Shh...it's okay. You wanna talk about it?"

As he felt Jack rubbing his back, Ennis closed his eyes. Jack's naturally calming nature was seeping through to him, making him feel loved. "Just...I still can't believe all this. She was pregnant...an' we was never told. I don't get why...Cecilia was over eighteen when they died, so...they should've told her, right?"

"You'd think...but I dunno. We was just kids back then, Ennis; we didn't know how things were done. Maybe they figured you already knew. Twelve weeks...maybe she miscarried in the crash, but...there should've been...you know...a foetus. I dunno, bud..."

They were silent for a moment, and then Ennis spoke again. "I hope we can find out some things tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't worry about the ranch, either. We can take all the time you need up here." Jack kissed Ennis's forehead again. "Jack...can you, um..."

"Want me to take care of ya, sweetheart?" Jack asked softly, and Ennis pulled his face away to look at Jack.

"If you don't mind..." Jack pressed their lips together lightly.

"Course I don't. How'd you want it?"

"Um...on our sides, I think. You behind me..." Jack nodded.

"Okay, turn over." Ennis did so and Jack grabbed the lube, coating himself and then scooting up behind his lover. He shifted into position and laid a hand on Ennis's hip. "Just relax, baby...I'm right here..." He saw Ennis nod and began to push in slowly, knowing that Ennis needed the care tonight.

Ennis closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Jack inside him. He needed this more than anything else right now, and Jack knew it. When they were connected, Jack's arm came around Ennis's waist and held him tightly, while he straddled Ennis's lower leg. He slowly started to thrust into him, taking it as gently as he could. He could hear Ennis's sharp intakes of breath and knew that he was doing exactly what Ennis needed. "Jack..."

"It's okay, Ennis...I'm right here...just forget about everythin' for now..."

They moved slowly together, Ennis taking the comfort that Jack was offering him and relaxing under his touch. Jack was doing everything he could to get Ennis to relax and feel good, at least for a little while. When they finally came, Jack heard Ennis sigh.

"Jack...thank you..." He felt Jack pull out of him and then turn him over. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed, feeling sleep creeping up on them. Jack ran his fingers through Ennis's damp curls.

"No problem, cowboy. You know I'd do anythin' to help you. You need me, so I'm here. If there's anythin' you need, just tell me. I'm always gonna be here."

Ennis smiled at him, truly grateful that Jack was in his life. "Thanks, bud. Think I'm gonna try an' get some sleep."

Jack nodded and kissed him again. "Okay. Just curl up into me, bud. I'm right here." Ennis burrowed close and shut his eyes, feeling Jack wrap him up. He felt warm and protected, and he knew that Jack would take care of him, which was exactly what he needed right now.

After Ennis fell asleep, Jack remained awake for a while, thinking. He knew how Ennis must be feeling right now. He'd lost a sibling, but had never been aware of it until now. Jack had felt the same after losing Becky, but at least he'd known her before she'd died. Ennis had never known his younger sibling.

He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes, hoping that this wouldn't affect Ennis too much. He wasn't sure what might happen if it did.

* * *

The next day, Ennis, K.E. and Cecilia headed to the hospital. Jack stayed behind for two reasons; he wanted to call home and see how things were, and he felt as if he should step back for this. It was a private family matter and as much as he and Ennis loved each other, he knew that Ennis needed to do this for himself.

The three of them reached the hospital and asked to see the Chief of Staff. They were taken to his office and sat down, lost in their own thoughts. They wondered if there might be any information he could give them in addition to what their mother had written.

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally walked in. They recognised him from all those years ago; he had been the Chief of Staff back then too. He was the one who'd had to tell them that they were now orphans. He smiled at them. "Hey, you three. Been a long time." He sat down at the desk and looked over them. "You've grown so much...Ennis, you were just a kid. Look at you now. How are you all doin'?" They all looked at each other.

"Well...I've got three kids an' some grandkids. My husband works on a ranch," replied Cecilia.

"I work on a different ranch, got three kids an' grandkids with my wife," said K.E. They both looked at Ennis; he bit his lip.

"I ain't got no kids. Live down in Georgia with my partner," he said evenly, looking the doctor directly in the eye. "We live with his niece an' his mama on our ranch."

The doctor nodded, understanding what Ennis meant. "I see. Well...I hope they treat you right down there, Ennis."

"Yeah, pretty much. We've run into trouble now an' then, but...we're mostly okay."

"Good. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well...we recently found our mama's diary. The last entry before they died...she wrote that she was twelve weeks pregnant. She said that she wanted to surprise us, so she never told us. We were wonderin' if you could confirm it."

A look passed over his eyes. "Well...we don't keep records for so long after a person dies, especially not thirty years. But I remember the accident. Cecilia, you were barely an adult. But...I remember the case. An' yes...she was pregnant."

Ennis felt his heart twinge; he was going to be a big brother, but now it would never happen. He was starting to understand how Jack had felt to lose Becky.

"Oh..." Cecilia wiped her eyes. "What about the baby? Shouldn't there have been a foetus or somethin'?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. At twelve weeks, it wasn't fully formed. So...when she was dyin' an' losin' blood..." He didn't need to go into further details; they understood what he was saying. As she had lain dying of blood loss, the baby had been lost too. There was no physical trace of the baby she had lost, so that was why there hadn't been a body.

"Okay...do you know if it was a boy or a girl?"

"No. Back then we didn't have the technology. I'm sorry, you three. I lost an unborn sibling myself a long time ago; it's hard enough when your parents are alive. You guys lost everythin'. There isn't much else I can tell you..."

They nodded. "Thanks anyway, doctor." After a few more words, they left the room and the hospital. They sat in the waiting room, needing to gather their thoughts. Ennis and K.E. sat on either side of their sister, and she put her arms around them both. They had sat this way thirty years ago when waiting for the news about whether or not their parents could be saved. It didn't matter how old they were now, they still needed to pull together. More than anything, Ennis felt like he needed to be in Jack's arms right now.

He called Jack from the hospital and told him that they were thinking of going out for dinner. He agreed to meet them and was informed of the spare set of keys he could use to lock up behind him.

Jack met them at a local diner. He could see the anguish in Ennis's eyes, so told him to meet him in the bathroom. They stood in there together and Jack was rubbing Ennis's back.

"I'm so sorry, baby...you shouldn't have had to deal with that. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I dunno, Jack...how the hell am I supposed to deal with this? I was gonna be a big brother, an' now..."

"Shh...it's okay, cowboy. I'm right here. Let's just get through this dinner, an' we can go back to the house. We can go straight to bed if you want. I'll hold you an' make you feel better."

Ennis pulled away and sniffed. "Thanks, Jack. Dunno what I'd do without ya."

Jack cupped his cheeks. "You don't gotta worry about that, Ennis. I ain't goin' nowhere, I promise." He kissed Ennis gently and tried to make him relax. "Now come on, let's just get through this." Ennis nodded and they headed back into the dining area.

The meal was good, but none of them were able to eat much. Even K.E. looked withdrawn and distracted. Jack couldn't wait for the meal to end so that they could go back and he could hold Ennis without prying eyes watching them. Ennis clearly needed comfort from him right now and it killed him that he couldn't give it to Ennis here. All he wanted was to make Ennis feel better. It was his duty as Ennis's partner to hold him up when it was needed, and he was willing to do that whenever he could. He loved Ennis so much and all he'd ever wanted was for Ennis to be happy. He privately vowed to make sure that Ennis would get through this, and that he would be there for Ennis when he came through this.

* * *

While the other three had been out, Jack called the ranch to see how things were going. He already missed his mother and niece, and while he was happy to be here for Ennis, he couldn't wait for them to be home. Ennis hadn't slept well the night before, but Jack had just held him and rubbed his stomach until he'd dropped off again. He knew that Ennis would sleep a lot better in their own bed and their own home.

He sat on the sofa and dialled their home number, remembering the times when he and Ennis had sat here calling his mother. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Brokeback Ranch, Lily speakin'."

"Hey, honey, it's me."

"Hey, Uncle Jack. How's it goin'? Where's Ennis?"

"Well...there's somethin' you gotta know. That box that was given to Cecilia...there was some things in it. There's some jewellery for you, if you want it. The three of them found some heirlooms that they're splittin' between them. An' then they found their mama's diary. Cecilia read it out; there was some real nice stuff about when they were younger. But the last entry..."

"What is it, Uncle Jack?"

"Um...there ain't no easy way to say this. Ennis's mama was pregnant when she an' their dad died. She was about twelve weeks gone, an' she lost all that blood from the accident. She miscarried."

At the ranch, Lily was holding her hand to her mouth. This was the last thing she'd expected to hear. "Oh my God...that's just...how did Ennis take it?"

"He was real torn up, honey. All I could do was hold him an' tell him everythin' was okay. I told him that I'm here for him...did my best to make him feel better, but..."

"Oh...is he gonna be okay? Where is he now?"

"He went with his brother an' sister to the hospital...they're gonna try an' find out as much as they can about it. I think they're hopin' for confirmation about it. He's gonna be a mess when they get back, I reckon."

"I bet. Well...tell him that me an' Grandma love him an' we're thinkin' on you both. Hope everythin' goes okay."

"I will. How's everythin' back home?"

"Well...someone was seen sneakin' around the ranch again last night. The guys on duty didn't catch 'em, but they said it was definitely a guy. I talked to James, he's doin' the best he can to figure out what's goin' on. He said he tried to talk to that Pete, but he says the old house is empty. Nobody knows where he is, so he can't bring him in."

"Maybe he's livin' outside town," Jack suggested. "Hell, he could be livin' in a truck for all we know. Maybe he's just gotta wait until he sees him, right?"

"I guess. Anyway...ain't today the anniversary of yer dad dyin'?"

Jack's eyes lowered. It was indeed twenty-three years since his father had died in Lightning Flat, and he hadn't forgotten. He was just trying not to think about it. Ennis needed his full attention and comfort. There was no way that Jack could go feeling sorry for himself while Ennis was suffering. They took it in turns to comfort each other when it was needed.

They talked for a little while and then hung up. Jack soon heard tires outside the house and stood up. The other three walked in and had identical looks of weariness on their faces. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"The Chief of Staff was there, he remembered the case about our parents. He confirmed it...she really was pregnant when they died."

Jack's heart sank as he looked at Ennis. "Bud, are you okay?" Ennis shook his head and walked through the room. He briefly laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and walked towards the bedrooms, but otherwise ignored him. Jack watched him in confusion. "Ennis...?"

Cecilia stepped forward. "Don't take it personal, Jack. He's been like this since the drive back. I think he's still in shock. You know he loves you." Jack nodded and followed Ennis, hoping to get through to him.

He found Ennis on the bed they were sharing here, sat facing away from the door. Jack climbed on the bed behind him and tried to put his arms around him, but Ennis shook him off. "Leave me alone, Jack."

"Come on, Ennis...don't shut me out...talk to me..." Ennis continued to squirm away from him.

"Jack...I don't wanna talk. I love you, but...I need to be on my own for a little bit. Just...give me an hour or so, okay? I need to think."

Jack tried to swallow down his hurt, but it wasn't easy. "Ennis...if you need me..."

"Not right now, Jack. I can't. You just..."

"I'm tryin' to help..."

Ennis stood up and faced him; Jack was dismayed to see a defensive look on his features. "You can't right now, I gotta think. You don't know what it's like..."

Jack's temper flared, and he stood up too. "I don't know what it's like? The hell I don't. Let's think about this. You've just found out that you had a sibling that you didn't know about, an' you only found out after it was too late. Are you tellin' me I don't know what that feels like? Fuck you, Ennis. You know damn well that I know how it feels. I lost my little sister, remember? I know yer feelin' depressed about this, an' I'm doin' my best to make ya feel better." He sighed. "Ennis...I'll love you until the day I die, but...yer pissin' me off right now. I'll give you some time alone, but...I ain't happy with this."

He shook his head and briefly kissed Ennis on the cheek to show he wasn't too angry, and then left the room. Ennis stared after him, feeling lost and alone. He knew he'd reacted the wrong way to Jack's offer of comfort, and that he'd hurt Jack, but he didn't know what to do right now.

* * *

The pair of them spent the remainder of the day not speaking. Jack was still hurt that Ennis had said he didn't know how it felt to lose a sibling, which they both knew wasn't true, and Ennis was ashamed of himself for what he'd said. Thoughts had been swirling in his head ever since they'd left the hospital, and he simply hadn't been ready for Jack to overwhelm him like that. He hadn't meant what he'd said.

Cecilia, K.E. and Tom could see the strain between them, but said nothing. They knew by now that when Ennis and Jack had issues, it was best to leave them alone until they worked it out. They weren't afraid of them splitting up; they had been together for so long and their love was so solid.

After an awkward dinner, they finally went to bed. Jack was finishing cleaning his teeth when Ennis came up behind him, looking nervous. "Jack..."

Jack put his toothbrush back and turned to face Ennis, folding his arms. "You know I was real hurt by what you said before. You know damn well that I know how it feels to lose a sibling," he said quietly.

Ennis stepped closer, hoping that Jack wouldn't stay mad at him for long. "I know you do. I'm real sorry, darlin'. You know I've never wanted to hurt you. Ever..." Jack's heart melted at the look on Ennis's face. He just needed some comfort.

"I know, Ennis." Jack sighed and moved close to him, putting his hands on Ennis's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I didn't give you enough time to get yer head on straight before getting' all over ya. I know you sometimes need space when you've had some bad news or a shock. I'm sorry too..."

They embraced warmly, holding onto each other tightly. After a while, Jack took Ennis's hand and led him into the bedroom, shutting the light off. He sat Ennis down on the edge where he'd been before, and climbed up behind him again.

"Let's try this again, cowboy," he whispered, and Ennis nodded. Jack slid his arms around Ennis's stomach and squeezed him. "Okay...tell me what yer thinkin'..."

Ennis leaned back into Jack and sighed. "Dunno what to think. I always wanted to be a big brother...figured that one day it would happen. When my dad took me an' K.E. to see Earl...for a long time I was so miserable. I figured that if I ever did have a baby brother or sister, it'd make me happy. An' when they died I felt like everythin' was fallin' apart...wasn't really happy again until I was with you up on Brokeback."

"I know, baby...how come you pulled away before? Was it just that you wasn't ready for it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Jack...you know I love it when you can comfort me about stuff. I just...the whole thing hit me funny an' my head wasn't on right. I'm sorry for what I said."

"I know you are. It's okay, cowboy." Jack kissed the side of Ennis's face. "For what it's worth...you woulda made a great big brother. You know how to look after people, an' you can be real protective too...you would've been amazin' with that baby."

Ennis smiled a little. "You think so?"

"Yep. Look at Lily...I never woulda been able to raise her on my own, an' I know there were times when things got hard, an' I didn't always know what to do. I wouldn't have got through it if I hadn't had you there. Neither of us knew what to do with a kid, but we did it. We learned as we went through it. Okay, so we had my mama's help, but...she let us learn everythin' by ourselves."

"Yeah. I dunno what to feel right now, Jack...this was the last thing I was expectin'. I can't believe all this..."

Jack nuzzled their cheeks together. "I know, baby. It's okay...you wanna lie back? Want me to hold ya?" Ennis nodded and Jack pulled him backwards. They got under the covers and Jack drew Ennis into his arms, kissing his forehead.

After a little while, Ennis spoke again. "I'm real sorry about before, Jack. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"Shh," Jack shushed him, rubbing his back. "Stop worryin' about it. I know you didn't mean nothin' by it. You was just all messed up inside an' I understand that. Remember when Alma came here an' was yellin' at us about you leavin' her? An' for the rest of the day I wanted to be alone, told you to leave me alone. There's always gonna be times when we need our space, an' time alone. That's okay, Ennis. It don't mean that we don't love each other, 'cos we do. We both know that. It's just part of marriage, I guess. Sometimes we need to be alone, sometimes we need to comfort each other. That's fine."

Ennis curled up into Jack, letting his lover's words wash over him. Jack was making a lot of sense and he was relieved that Jack understood. "Darlin'..."

"It's okay, Ennis. You want me to take care of ya tonight?" Ennis shook his head. He just wasn't in the mood for sex, no matter how much he loved Jack.

"Sorry, Jack...I ain't up to it right now. Don't wanna turn ya away..."

Jack kissed Ennis's forehead again. "It's okay. There was a time when I went without for months, remember? A few days ain't gonna kill me. I'm here for you, sweetheart." He rubbed Ennis's back again. "Just close your eyes..." Ennis did so and he heard Jack humming to him; he was humming the lullaby that Ennis had once hummed to him by a dying fire while holding him close. Jack smiled when he realised that Ennis was asleep, and closed his eyes too, happy that he could make Ennis feel better. It was all he'd ever wanted to achieve through their years together; to make Ennis happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the middle of the night, Jack awoke to the feeling of Ennis stirring in his arms. He was pushing up against Jack and kissing at his chest. Jack had a feeling that Ennis had calmed down enough by now to be ready for sex. He smiled and looked down at Ennis. "Baby?"

Ennis looked up at him, eyes full of need. "Jack...I wanna..."

"Alright," Jack said softly, stroking his face. "How you want it?"

"Um...I wanna be inside ya...wanna feel you there..."

Jack nodded, kissing him gently on the lips. "Okay. Come on..." He rolled onto his back and pulled Ennis over him, kissing him again. Ennis dove into Jack's mouth and sought the reassurance he needed, hoping that being inside Jack would make him feel better. He'd always felt at home when he was inside Jack.

As they kissed, Jack grabbed the lube and handed it to Ennis, eyes full of love. "It's okay, Ennis...I'm here. Whatever you need from me..."

Ennis looked down at him, trembling a little. From time to time, they'd discussed this aspect of comfort sex; that they were offering something for the other to take. I felt good to be there for each other and give each other what was needed. He kissed Jack again as he prepared himself, wanting to be inside Jack as soon as possible.

He tossed the lube aside and Jack lifted his legs. Ennis wrapped them around his waist and moved forward a little. "Jack..."

"Come on, cowboy...I'm right here..." Ennis nodded and started to push in, finding the warmth that was waiting for him. Nothing on earth felt as good as this to him. Jack sighed and coaxed Ennis into his arms as they connected. They held each other close and Jack locked his legs around Ennis. "Move, Ennis...come on..." Ennis started to slowly thrust into him, eyes fixed on Jack's. He could see the love and devotion to him in Jack's eyes, and he gulped at the strong emotions bubbling within him. Jack was the only person in his life who really knew him, and it was because of moments like this. He knew that Jack would never judge him or hurt him; that he could trust him completely. He hoped that Jack felt the same way, and their time together told him that Jack did.

They moved together, Jack lifting his hips in time to Ennis's thrusts and moaning softly. Even though he was doing this mainly for Ennis's benefit, he was gaining pleasure from it too. That was usually the way when they did this. Ennis lifted his head from where he'd been kissing Jack's neck and looked down into Jack's eyes. Jack pulled Ennis's face down to his and drew his tongue out to meet his own. Ennis's hips were still pushing forward against him as he thrust, and Jack could feel himself nearing the edge. He gasped and moaned as Ennis pushed in even further and then groaned as he exploded between them, shaking and triggering Ennis into his own release.

When they were finally done, they collapsed together, breathing heavily. "Oh, Jack..." He nuzzled into Jack's neck and sighed. Jack kissed the side of his face.

"Did that help, cowboy?"

"Sure did...thanks, darlin'." He pulled himself out and rolled off of Jack, staying close. Jack tucked an arm under him and held him close.

"No problem, Ennis. You know I'd do anythin' for you, especially when yer feelin' like you did today. One thing I hate more than anythin' is seein' you upset, an' all I want is to make you feel better."

"Mmm...back at you, bud." He trailed his fingers through Jack's chest hair and rested his right leg in between Jack's, getting comfortable. "Sure am glad you came with me."

Jack kissed his temple. "You asked me to, so I did. That's what you do when yer married to someone, Ennis. Don't matter if it ain't legal; we've been bound together for so long, an' we've got this whole life together. We've shared good stuff an' bad stuff...we've been at weddin's, births, funerals, deaths...we've been through it all. Sure feels like we're married, an' we've still got so much to look forward to. Lily's gettin' married next spring, an' she's gonna have kids of her own. We're gonna see a whole lot more from our family before we die."

Ennis was smiling against Jack's chest, letting the words wash over him. He thought back over everything he and Jack had shared, and he felt his heart soar at all of his good memories. Jack was right; they had shared so much and still had a lot to look forward to. He couldn't wait to see what life held for them in the future.

"You're right, Jack. We've had it real good, mostly. Can't wait to see what's comin'."

Jack smirked. "Well, we just did, but whatever." Ennis started laughing and shaking against him.

"You're crazy, Jack," he said, continuing to laugh.

"Only for you, baby." He lifted Ennis's chin and kissed him lightly, before stroking his cheek. "I love you, Ennis. It don't matter about the argument we had earlier. We've had plenty of those little things over the years, they don't mean nothin'. Just another part of bein' married. You know you're the love of my life, cowboy."

Ennis looked up into his eyes. "Jack...I, um...I feel the same. Love you so much...I hate arguin' with ya. Just glad we sort these things out before they get too bad. You're my best friend, Jack...you're everythin' to me."

"Same here, cowboy." They shared one last kiss and then settled down again. "Get some sleep, Ennis. You're gonna need it. Like I said before, don't worry about the ranch. We'll go home when yer ready an' we've sorted everythin' here. Lily says everythin's okay. Just get some sleep." Ennis yawned and closed his eyes, feeling safe and loved in Jack's arms. Everything would be okay as long as he had Jack.

* * *

The next day, Jack offered to go out to the store and get them some essentials that they needed, which left the three Del Mars alone to talk. He sensed that they needed to talk the whole situation out in private, so he gave them some space. He'd kissed Ennis before he'd left and told him that he would get them something special to cheer him up. Ennis's eyes had lit up at this and he had smiled.

While Jack was gone, the other three sat down on the furniture and faced each other. They didn't really know what to say about this.

Ennis sighed. "So, um...is there anythin' we can do? I know there ain't a...a body, but...maybe we should go visit their graves or somethin'. Talk to 'em."

Cecilia nodded. "That'd be good. I know you said that Lily does that with her mama's grave. Do you an' Jack do that?"

He nodded back. "Yeah, sometimes. More often when things ain't easy an' we just wanna be near her. Might work for us too."

"Alright. So when should we go? Should only take about an hour or so to get down there."

"Well, um...I'm thinkin' that me an' Jack should be headin' home soon. He told me not to worry but I can't help it. So...what about in a couple hours? When he gets back."

"Okay, Tom will be home by then." They tried to talk about their discovery of a lost sibling, but there wasn't anything to say that they hadn't already said. They didn't know what to do.

Jack walked through the aisles of the store, looking for something that would lift Ennis's spirits. He'd already found everything that he'd set out to get, but he didn't know what else to buy. There was a brand new tube of lube in the basket, but he wanted something else.

He looked at the cans of whipped cream, and memories ran through his head. He picked it up and put it in the basket. As he neared the cash register, he saw a small basket of strawberries, so put them in too. He knew that Ennis would like this.

He paid for everything and then headed back; luckily it was only a short walk to Cecilia's house. He walked in to find Cecilia and K.E. on the sofa, watching TV together. "Hey, guys. Where's Ennis?"

"In the bathroom," Cecilia said. "You get everythin'?"

Jack nodded and set the bags down. "Yep. So...did you guys talk?"

"We did." Just as Cecilia spoke, Ennis came into the room. His face lit up at the sight of Jack and he couldn't help but smile. Jack smiled back.

"Hey, cowboy. Um...you wanna give me a hand with all this?" When Ennis drew close, Jack whispered in his ear, "There's some stuff for us, it's in this one. Put it in the room." He handed Ennis the bag containing the private items for them. Ennis went a little red, and then turned to put the bag safely away.

Jack was unpacking the groceries when Ennis joined him in the kitchen. He felt Ennis's lips on his cheek and smiled. "Hey, cowboy. Did you talk things out?"

Ennis rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Sorta. Didn't really know what to say. But, um...we decided we wanna go down to Sage an' visit our parents' graves. We was thinkin' we'd go later. It'll only take a couple hours. Maybe we could go home after that. Get a flight home. I miss our place."

At this, Jack turned around and placed his hands on Ennis's face. "I know you do. I do too, baby." He thought for a moment. "I've got a thought..."

"Yeah?"

"When we go down to Sage...an' we visit yer parents' graves...what about we hold one of those...candlelight vigils? We could wait until it gets dark, an' we could bring some lighters with us. I know we don't smoke no more, but we could still buy some."

Ennis's heart melted at what Jack was offering. He hadn't thought of this, but to hear Jack suggest it made him realise what a good idea it was. "Jack...that's...thank you. That's amazin'." He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. "Darlin'..."

"It's okay, Ennis. Glad I could help." They embraced for a little while and then heard footsteps.

"Oh...sorry, guys." They moved their heads and saw K.E. and Cecilia standing there.

"It's okay. What's up?"

"We was wonderin' what time you wanted to head to Sage...Tom should be here any minute."

"Uh, well...how about we have some early dinner an' then we head out?" Ennis suggested. He then looked at Jack. "Um...Jack had an idea for when we go..."

"Yeah?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...I was thinkin'...how about we buy some lighters, bring 'em with us an' then hold one of them candlelight vigils? You could say whatever you wanted to, an' maybe talk about the baby too..."

Cecilia moved forward and hugged Jack tightly. "Oh, Jack...thank you. That's a brilliant idea."

He hugged her back. "No problem. We've done the same at Becky's grave, especially when Lily was younger. Just thought it might be good for you three." When Cecilia finally released him, K.E. shook his hand and thanked him. He then went out for some lighters while Cecilia started on dinner. Ennis and Jack decided to go and lie down.

On the bed, Jack was showing what he'd bought for them, which made Ennis smile. They agreed that once they were done at the graveyard, they would rent a room nearby while Cecilia and K.E. headed back. The next day they would fly home. Jack hadn't gotten them return flights; he hadn't been sure how long Ennis might need. In hindsight, it was a good idea.

They lay down and curled up together, fully dressed but without their hats, jackets and boots. Jack could see the grateful look in Ennis's eyes at his suggestion, and he was pleased to see that he could make Ennis feel better. It was all worth it to see those deep brown eyes shining at him.

* * *

After dinner, everybody piled into Tom's truck and they drove down towards Sage, heading for the graveyard where Ennis's parents were buried. He and Jack had already packed for the flight home, which Jack had booked just before they left Cecilia's house. They would spend the night in a nearby hotel while Cecilia and K.E. went home, and would fly home tomorrow. They were eager to get back to the ranch and see what had happened during their absence. Ennis was particularly worried about Pete; he didn't like the look he had given Jack that time in town.

On the drive down, Ennis sat in the back with Jack, their fingers interlaced on Ennis's thigh. Jack spoke softly to Ennis, their foreheads pressed together. He kept telling Ennis how much he loved him and that he was here for him. He could see that his words were having an effect on Ennis, and that he was keeping Ennis's spirits up. He knew that he would be making Ennis very happy this evening in a hotel room.

It was around six when they reached the graveyard, and Jack got the familiar uncomfortable feeling. He'd never liked these places. They parked and were silent for a moment.

"We gonna do this?" Ennis asked quietly, and he saw Cecilia look at him in the rear-view mirror. She looked tired, but determined to get through this. She felt like all three of them needed this, and she was grateful that Jack was here for Ennis.

"Yeah, I guess. We got the lighters?"

"I've got 'em," Jack replied, and she nodded. After a few more moments, they got out and looked towards the graveyard. Night was falling, so they couldn't stay for long. From time to time, Jack had wondered if ghosts existed. He didn't know for sure, but he'd sometimes thought that he'd felt Becky's presence over the years, especially on her birthday.

They walked through the graveyard towards where they knew their parents were buried. Jack was still holding onto Ennis's hand in support. He knew that Ennis appreciated it.

After a short walk, they found the graves, side by side. Keith and Ellen Del Mar; born in 1923 and died in 1957. Jack felt Ennis gripping his hand tightly. They all stopped and arranged themselves. Jack passed the lighters around and looked at them all.

"Who's gonna start?" he asked in a low voice, and Cecilia cleared her throat. She felt like she should go first, as the eldest.

"I will." She sighed. "I remember how our parents used to be, before Earl an' Rich moved here. Daddy was a nice man, as much as he could have been. Mama was happy until they moved here, 'cos Daddy was good to us. He used to take me for ice cream, an' I remember how happy he was when mama was pregnant with K.E. an' Ennis. There was only a couple years before Earl an' Rich moved here, an' Ennis was born later that year. So...I remember a little bit how Daddy used to be."

She flicked her lighter open. "Mama, Daddy...I know things wasn't always easy, an' maybe if people hadn't been taught to hate then things might've been different when Earl an' Rich moved here. We can't lay all the blame on you, Daddy. You ain't the one who decided that bein' gay is wrong. So...I want you to know that I love you both, an' that I'll never forget you. An' for that little baby...I'm sorry none of us got to find out how great it would've been."

They looked at her, and K.E. spoke next. His speech was similar to his sister's, but he added his thoughts about the day their father had showed him and Ennis the horrible sight of Earl's body. He understood that it wasn't completely their father's fault, just an unfortunate result of deep-rooted homophobia of the place and time.

Ennis was the last to speak, and he never let go of Jack's hand. "What Dad showed us...it nearly ruined what me an' Jack have. If I'd listened to what he'd taught us, I wouldn't have had the guts to go after what Jack was offerin'. Even after we got together, I kept thinkin' that the same would happen to us. I was scared for a long time, an' it was only 'cos of what we had, an' friends that accepted us that I was able to calm down an' relax."

He looked at Jack, seeing the love in his eyes. "But...it's like you guys said. It wasn't really Dad's fault. If bein' gay was accepted back then, maybe it wouldn't have happened. I'm just glad it didn't ruin what me an' Jack have got, even when we found out that Earl was his grandfather. It's been thirty years, an' I can let go of it now." He flicked his lighter open and looked at the graves. "I woulda liked to be a big brother, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I've learned to be grateful for what I've got."

All four of them stood there, looking at the graves and thinking. Jack didn't feel like it was his place to say anything; he had never known Ennis's parents, after all. He was just here for Ennis, to hold him up when things became too much for him. After a few minutes, Cecilia leaned into K.E. and Ennis leaned into Jack. He felt Jack's lips in his hair and sighed a little. When they were finally satisfied, they started walking back to the truck. They were silent as Cecilia drove to the hotel, and they said their goodbyes. Ennis and Jack bid them goodbye and promised to call when they got home. They got their luggage and headed into the hotel as Cecilia and K.E. drove off. Jack could tell that Ennis was feeling a little down, and he thought of the items he'd picked up for them. He knew they would cheer Ennis up.

* * *

They reached the room on the third floor and Jack opened the door, letting Ennis go in first. He could see that Ennis needed some rest. He frogmarched Ennis towards the bed and pushed him down onto it.

"Just lie back, cowboy," he whispered, stroking Ennis's face. "I know yer kinda beat right now, but I'm here. Let me take care of stuff." Ennis nodded and lay down, hearing Jack as he rustled around in his luggage. After a few moments, he got onto the bed behind Ennis and leaned over him. "Cowboy, you okay?"

Ennis looked up at him. "I dunno, Jack. Just...a whole lotta stuff in my head right now. I ain't upset no more, but...just tired."

"Well..." Jack stroked Ennis's arm. "Back in Casper, when I was out, I got us some things, remember? You wanna try them out?"

Ennis smiled up at him and turned onto his back. "Okay. Go get 'em." Jack kissed him and grabbed the bag. He pulled out the can of whipped cream and the strawberries, a light in his eyes. Ennis sat up and scooted to the middle. They rested their legs on either side of each other and sat close together, smiling at each other. Jack opened the strawberries and picked one up. He squirted a little cream on it and put it into Ennis's mouth, smiling when their eyes met. They fed each other strawberries until the case was empty and Jack moved in close to Ennis, kissing him deeply and letting his hands wander. They ended up under Ennis's shirt, caressing his strong chest and making Ennis moan a little. He pushed Ennis down onto his back and undid Ennis's shirt buttons.

They continued to kiss as they removed their clothes, Jack sensing that Ennis needed some comfort from him tonight. They'd had some fun with feeding each other, and now they needed something different.

Just as they were getting somewhere, an idea popped into Jack's head, and he pulled away. "Ennis..."

"Yeah, darlin'?"

He trailed a finger along Ennis's jaw. "I was wonderin'...there's a bathtub in the bathroom. Wanna take one together? It ain't no Jacuzzi, but..."

Ennis nodded, smiling. "Sure. Let's go." They got up and headed into the bathroom, hand in hand. The tub was big enough for both of them to fit in comfortably. Jack filled it up and got in, smiling up at Ennis.

"Come on, cowboy. Plenty of space between my legs." He grinned and Ennis got in, sitting with his back against Jack's chest. When he was settled, Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and purred in contentment. "Mmm...this is real nice." Ennis nodded and Jack smirked. "You know...there's a game we can play in here, if yer interested."

Ennis turned his head so he could look at Jack in confusion. "What are you talkin' about?"

Jack smiled. "I call it Hide The Soap. Wanna give it a try?" His hand was between Ennis's legs by now, and he could feel his lover becoming hard.

"Um...we got any soap?" Jack reached over and retrieved a bar.

"You bet. I'll drop it in the tub between us, an' you've gotta find it." Ennis nodded and Jack did so, smiling innocently.

They spent a long while in the tub, Ennis turning around to face Jack and digging in between them to find the soap. He copped a few feels in the process and got Jack laughing helplessly as he was tickled. They ended up kissing and stroking each other off in there, before Jack noticed that they were getting wrinkly. They got out and slid into the bed, holding each other close. They kissed again and soon enough Jack was on his back with his legs draped over Ennis's shoulders, staring up into his lover's eyes as Ennis thrust into him slowly.

Their fingers were laced together as they moved, and Jack was seeing stars already at the feeling. Ennis was taking it slowly and savouring each thrust, drawing the moment out as long as possible for maximum pleasure. His face was completely taken over with lust and Jack was reminded of their second night together on Brokeback. Ennis had been in a different place entirely as they had lain together in the tent, and Jack could see that he was feeling that way now.

"Ennis..." he whispered, and Ennis leaned down to kiss him, his tongue diving into Jack's mouth.

"Love you, Jack...more than anythin'..." A few more thrusts and they slipped over the edge together, collapsing when it was over. They talked for a while and then Jack spooned up around Ennis, rubbing his stomach. He knew it would lull Ennis into sleep.

A few hours later, Jack awoke to feel Ennis shaking against him. He then heard Ennis's anguished sobs. "Baby, are you okay?" he whispered, his heart sinking at the sounds coming from his partner.

Ennis gasped out, "I just...I wish things had gone different with my parents. I wish my dad had never taken us to the ditch that day. I nearly lost you 'cos of what he taught us." He kept shaking, unable to stop.

Jack sighed and leaned up over him, kissing the side of his face. "Ennis...it's okay. Yer dad only did what he thought was right. I know it was awful, but...he didn't know no different. Nobody did back then. Things are much better for people like us now, you know that. Sure, people still get hurt, but...it ain't as often as it used to be. We've seen things change right in front of us. An' you didn't lose me. Don't think about what mighta been. Just focus on what is, okay? We're here, an' we're together, an' that's all that matters. Get some sleep, Ennis..."

He heard Ennis sniff a few times and then roll over, burrowing into his chest and closing his eyes. Jack stroked his hair, wishing, not for the first time, that he could take away all of Ennis's pain and bad memories.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack set off for home. Jack could see that Ennis was tired and wanting to get home, and he understood it completely. When his father had died and they had gone up for the funeral, all he'd wanted to do was go home and sleep for a long time. This hadn't been possible, given the circumstances, but he had felt it. He could see that Ennis was after the same thing.

They stood in the room together, holding each other close. There was still a little time for them to savour before they had to go for their flight, and Jack knew that they needed some alone time. He softly kissed Ennis all over his face, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, cheeks and eyelids, before finally settling on his lips and resting there. Ennis almost melted under Jack's loving touch, and he appreciated that Jack was trying to make him feel better. He was grateful that Jack had agreed to come with him.

Jack pulled his lips away and gazed into Ennis's eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded, his hands on Jack's arms.

"I reckon so. We did everythin' we could over here...found out the truth, got some stuff belongin' to my parents that we can look over. An' we went to their graves an' paid tribute as much as we could. Ain't no more we can do, huh?"

"Don't think so," Jack replied, threading his fingers through Ennis's hair. "I was thinkin'...when we get back...how about we go through the pictures you've taken an'...put them up at home? We've got loads of pictures of the ranch an' Becky an' Lily...an' of us too. I think it'd be good if we had some pictures of your parents, an' of you when you was a kid. Whaddaya think?"

Ennis's eyes lit up. "You mean that? Jack, I...I dunno what to say. Thank you."

Jack kissed him and smiled. "Yer welcome. I was thinkin' of askin' my mama if she has any baby pictures of me an' Becky, or of her an' my dad when they was younger. We could do the same...put 'em up at home."

They embraced again and Jack looked at his watch. "We better get goin', cowboy. Don't wanna miss the flight."

"Yep." They pulled apart and grabbed their luggage, sharing one last kiss before they left the room.

Ennis was never going to be comfortable about flying. They'd done it numerous times over the last few years, but he was never going to get used to it. He was very glad that he'd never had to get on a plane without Jack; he was the only one who could distract him well enough to make him feel better, even without having sex in the restroom. Jack used a low, soothing voice to speak to him, telling him that it was okay and not to worry. It wasn't easy for someone like him to be completely dependent on someone like this, but he knew that he needed it.

They waited in the airport for their flight, sitting on the sofas and looking out at the planes. There was nobody around, so Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and laced their fingers together. From where they were sitting, they would see if anybody approached them, and would have enough time to separate before anybody saw how they were sitting. Ennis rested his own head on top of Jack's.

"Ennis?" came Jack's voice, soft and low.

"Yeah, darlin'?" he asked, looking down at his partner.

"I was wonderin'...what do you want for yer birthday? Ain't far off now an' I was gonna go find you somethin' soon."

"Oh, I dunno...can't really think of anythin'. Um..."

"Well...do you need anythin'? Like a new pair of boots or somethin'? Or do ya want somethin' else? Somethin' that you don't need, but just want? You know money ain't a problem."

Ennis looked down at him, his heart swelling with love for the man sat with him. He could see how much he meant to Jack. "Darlin'...just get what you want. There ain't really anythin' I need, so...just get somethin' you want me to have."

Jack looked up at him, smiling. "Alright, cowboy. I will. An' we'll have dinner, all five of us. An' you an' me are gonna have our own celebration in our room." His eyes sparkled at Ennis.

"Sounds good, Jack." He looked around and planted a quick kiss on Jack's lips.

When other people catching their flight started arriving, they broke apart and acted like friends, which was hard for them to do but a necessity. They didn't want anybody giving them a hard time.

On the plane, things weren't too bad. The flight was pretty smooth, so Ennis was relaxed. Jack was pondering whether or not to suggest some private time in the bathroom, but he wasn't sure if Ennis was up for it. He could see that Ennis was still a little nervous. Deciding to wait for a while, he simply took Ennis's hand and started watching the in-flight movie.

Halfway through the flight, Ennis started sending Jack signals that he was interested in going to the restroom with him. Jack grinned and they distracted themselves for a few minutes. It sure was a good way for them to pass the time.

They landed in Atlanta and Lily was there to pick them up; she'd brought Jack's truck with her to take them home. They hugged her and as they headed home, they filled her in on everything that had happened in Wyoming, and she told them what had happened here while they were gone. They were both uneasy about the unknown person sneaking around on their property, but they would talk to James about possible suspects. The only one they could think of was Pete, but he'd disappeared.

Jack looked over at Ennis periodically, thinking. Neither of them knew exactly what Pete was after, but they had an idea. And Jack knew that it scared Ennis, as much as it scared him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_September 17th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack settled back into the ranch soon enough. They had missed the others and Jack had a feeling that Ennis missed the horses too. They would always have a special place in his heart.

The first morning after their return, they had gone to see James to find out if he had any leads. Pete was still missing, and he hadn't been seen in town. Their only lead was that someone was sneaking around on their land, but couldn't be caught.

They did have one idea. One of the hands on night duty had seen the mysterious figure approaching from the main road, and that was the direction they always disappeared in when they were spotted. As a result, they decided to invest in security cameras, putting them on either side of the house and outside the barn and stables. It was the only thing they could think of to try and identify the intruder. It wasn't normally available for home use, but James had managed to pull some strings and have them installed on the ranch.

Ennis had a deep feeling that he knew why Pete had looked at Jack in a certain way, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He and Jack had agreed that it was likely that Pete had some kind of obsession with Jack, given the way he had been behaving. Ennis knew that Jack would never cheat on him, and had no interest in Pete anyway; Jack hated him for everything he'd done to them. So if Jack wasn't going to do anything, but Pete was determined to do something, that could mean only one thing. He didn't like the possibility of Pete attacking Jack, so he was extra careful to keep an eye on Jack when they were outside, and he'd admitted to Jack that he didn't want him leaving the ranch on his own, at least not until things had cleared up. Jack had seen the fear in Ennis's eyes and agreed not to go anywhere without him for now. He didn't want Ennis to worry too much.

As they ate breakfast one morning, Jack could see that Lily was quiet. He exchanged a glance with Ennis and cleared his throat. "Lily, you okay?"

She looked up and sighed. "Well...I've been thinkin' on somethin'. I've been talkin' to Anna a bit about my father, an'...after that call I've decided on somethin'. I wanna go down to Childress an' spend some time with him."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other in surprise. "Oh...okay. Guess yer gonna give him a chance, then?"

"Yeah. I mean...I ain't sayin' that I can ever forgive him, 'cos I don't think I can. But...I'm gonna try to move past it. He's makin' an effort an' he seems genuine, so...I'm gonna try."

They nodded, thinking about Ennis's father. Ennis and his siblings would likely never forgive their father for what he'd done, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't have tried to build bridges with him if he'd lived, provided that he'd showed remorse.

"When are you goin'?" Jack asked.

"Couple days, I guess. This is his week off. I wanna be back for Ennis's birthday. Spend a few days down there. Go to a rodeo or somethin'." They nodded and returned to their food.

After breakfast, Jack took Lily aside to talk to her. Ennis could hear from where he was putting on his boots.

"I just want you to know...I think yer doin' the right thing."

She was surprised. "Really? I thought you hated him."

"I do, but..." He bit his lip. "Listen...he came here lookin' for you, an' he seems to genuinely want to get to know you. He said he's sorry for what he did, right? My dad never did that. He never apologised to me for beatin' on me, or puttin' me down all the time. An' I know he never apologised to yer mama for hittin' her when she was a baby. She died never hearin' a kind word from him, an' with no attempt from him to build bridges. When I die, it'll be the same thing. I've never heard a good word from him either. So...if yer father is willin' to do what he says, to try an' make an effort with you, I say you've gotta take it."

Lily's eyes were prickling with tears. "Jack...I know I didn't trust him at first, an' I know I'll never really forgive him for what happened, but...if there's a way I can have him in my life an' work things out, leave the past where it belongs, then...I'm gonna try." She sniffed. "If yer dad was still alive, an' he wanted to work things out, would you be able to?"

He thought about this, but the answer wasn't clear. "I dunno. Maybe. I'd sure like to try. Everybody wants their parents to love 'em, so...I'd like to believe that there'd be a chance for us. But we'll never know."

"Would Ennis? Could he ever forgive his father for what he did?"

"I don't know. When we was at the graveyard an' they was talkin'...I got the feelin' that Ennis feels the same as me. He might never forgive his father, but I bet that even just a little of the remorse that yer father is showin' would be enough to convince him to try. If our dads had made the effort like yours is, then maybe we might be able to work things out with them. We'll never get the chance to now, so...I do know that neither of us would want you to die, or yer father to die, without you knowin' for sure if yer dad loved you, or if he wanted you in his life. All you can do is give it a shot."

Lily nodded and hugged him, thankful for his words. "Thanks, Jack. I'm gonna go an' call him to tell him I'm comin'."

"Okay." He released her and stepped outside to see Ennis. They looked at each other, and Ennis just smiled at him. No words were needed.

* * *

That afternoon, Jack went into town with mother to buy a birthday gift for Ennis. He wasn't scared about going out on his own, but he'd promised Ennis that he wouldn't until they were sure there was no threat to either of them. He knew that Ennis's worst fear was losing him, especially to death, so he wasn't willing to do anything that might make Ennis worry. He figured that he would be safe as long as his mother was with him. Pete wasn't likely to try anything with her around.

The pair of them walked down the high street, wondering what to get Ennis. On the drive over, Jack had been thinking. Ennis had told him to get something that he wanted him to have, not necessarily something he needed. Jack had thought it over and he had an idea in mind, if he could find what he was looking for.

In a shop on the high street, they looked through a range of items, and Jack finally settled on something. It was a brown leather wallet with a horseshoe pattern embroidered onto it. He picked it up and smiled to himself. He could just see Ennis's eyes lighting up when he saw it on his birthday, and he knew that this was the right choice.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his mother smiling softly at him. "I think he'll like it, sweetheart. It's real nice. You gonna get that?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah, think I will. You see anythin' you wanna get, mama?" She looked around.

"I was thinkin' maybe a new belt or somethin'. Or is there somethin' he wants?"

Jack shrugged. "He told me to get somethin' I want him to have, that it don't have to be somethin' he needs. There somethin' you want him to have, mama?"

"Hmm...I'll look around some more. Remember, you'd better not go outside alone. Don't want Ennis worryin' about you."

He nodded. "I know, mama. I'll be right here." She walked off and he stayed where he was, thinking about Ennis. He was a little frustrated that Ennis didn't want him outside on his own, but he understood it; Ennis was simply doing it because he loved him and didn't want him to get hurt. If it were him, Jack wouldn't want to put Ennis at risk, either.

His mother found Ennis a new pair of leather gloves that would clearly make him happy, and they were set. When they got back to the ranch, Lily was making lunch; she had decided to buy Ennis something in Childress while she was over there. They exchanged greetings and Jack looked around. "You know where Ennis is?"

"He's in the stables. He went for a ride an' I think he's brushin' down Lightnin'." Jack nodded and headed out the back door, looking for his cowboy.

Ennis was brushing down his horse, trying not to worry about Jack. He knew that he would be perfectly safe with his mother, but Ennis couldn't shake off his nerves that something might happen when they least expected it. He was terrified that Jack would get hurt when he wasn't around, but it wasn't as if he could tell Jack to stay by his side all of the time, or cooped up in the house. That was no way to treat Jack, and he knew that. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to resent him because he couldn't leave the ranch. They had left the ranch numerous times over the years and had made friends in town; they were well-known and Ennis knew that Jack wouldn't want to hide away now. Truth be told, he didn't either.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard Jack creeping up behind him, and he jumped when he felt Jack's hands slide around his stomach. "Jesus, Jack. You scared the life outta me."

Jack's lips started nibbling at the back of his neck and then moved up to his ear. "Sorry, cowboy. Just came lookin' for ya an' I saw you here. Wanted to get my hands on ya. Missed you this mornin'..."

Ennis smiled, enjoying Jack's warmth behind him. "Mmm...missed you too, darlin'. Everythin' okay in town?"

"Yep, just fine. Didn't even see Pete. Had a good time with my mama. Found ya somethin' real nice." He tugged at Ennis's ear with his teeth, making him smile even wider.

"Great. Lemme turn around." Jack did so and their eyes met, both of them smiling. They kissed deeply, arms around each other and bodies pressed together. Both of them melted as they relaxed against each other.

When they finally broke apart, Jack led Ennis to the bench and leaned his head on Ennis's shoulder. "How've things been here?"

"Lily called her dad about goin' to Childress. She said he's lookin' forward to seein' her. She sure seemed like she's happy about goin'. I told her that I heard what you said to her, an' she agreed that she might never forgive him, but that it might be possible to move past it an' try to get along. She said she wants to give him a chance."

Jack twined their fingers together on his thigh. "Sounds fair. Ennis...do ya think I was right with what I said? About our dads?"

"I reckon so. Maybe if they'd shown any kinda remorse for what they did, things mighta been different. An' we won't never know now. Becky died not knowin'. Wouldn't wish that on no-one, especially not Lily."

"I know." Jack lifted his head and smiled at Ennis, his eyes sparkling at Ennis a little. "I love you, cowboy. You're a good man, Ennis. Hope you know that."

Ennis went a little red. "You are too, ya know." He leaned down and kissed Jack lightly, feeling Jack's lips smile against his. He didn't ever want to lose Jack; it would feel like he was losing a vital part of who he was.

* * *

_September 20th, 1987_

Lily landed in Childress and saw him waiting for her. He'd called her that morning to tell her that he would be picking her up at the gate, which she figured was a good start. She had a feeling that he was trying to prove to her he was making an effort.

"Hey," she said nervously, and he smiled a little.

"Hey yourself, Lily. You ready to go to baggage claim?" She nodded and they headed off. He told her that she could stay in his house, in the guest room. She asked him if he'd had any other children.

"Yeah, I did. Got married too, but divorced now. Wife left me about five years ago, she'd had enough. Got a couple of boys with her, but they're away at college an' live with her anyway."

"Right. Do they, um...do they know about me?"

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lily...I couldn't tell 'em. I didn't want 'em findin' out what I did. I'll tell 'em if you want me to."

She bit her lip. "I just wanna see how things go with us first. Like I said before, I ain't makin' no promises."

"I know." They'd reached baggage claim by now and Lily grabbed her luggage. Jay stuck his hand out. "You want me to take somethin'?"

"Oh, okay..." She handed him her on-flight bag and he slung it over his shoulder. They left the airport and he directed her to his truck. It was fairly nice, and she wondered how these few days might go.

His house was of a fair size, and Lily felt hope creeping into her heart. Maybe he really wasn't after money from her, and that he was genuinely interested in having some kind of relationship with her.

He showed her to the guest room and they looked at each other nervously. "So, um...did you wanna do somethin', or you just wanna rest up here for tonight?"

"Um...think I'll stay here tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Okay. I'll go set up an' order a pizza." She smiled a little and he left her to it. At least he was trying.

They sat in front of the TV watching a western. She'd told him that she'd grown up watching films like this, thanks to Ennis and Jack. They shared a pizza equally and when the movie was over it was time to head up. At the top of the stairs, they stood awkwardly.

"Um...night then," he said, shifting his feet around. She nodded.

"Yep, night." She rose up a little and kissed his cheek, feeling unsure of herself. He smiled and they parted ways.

Over the next few days, they spent time together. They went to a rodeo and he went with her while she bought a birthday present for Ennis. In spite of her initial reservations, she found herself enjoying their time together. He took her to dinner a couple of times and even managed to make her laugh. When he saw a friend of his, he introduced her as his daughter, and she felt happiness bubbling in her stomach.

On her last night, they sat on the sofa; he'd said that he'd wanted them to have a proper talk. She faced him and he took a deep breath.

"Lily...ever since I met you, I've regretted what I did, an' how I handled things with yer mama. The only excuse I have is that I was young an' stupid. But you were right; I should've gone to a doctor before sleepin' with anyone. I really am sorry about everythin'. I ain't askin' you to forgive me, 'cos I know you probably can't. But that's okay so long as we can move on from it. I wanna be a part of yer life, Lily, if you'll have me. These last few days have been great. I just...I hope we can have somethin'."

She tentatively took his hand. "I...I gotta admit I was nervous about this. Wasn't sure if I could trust you. But...you've really proved yourself to me. I've enjoyed this time with you. An'...I'd like to spend more time with you sometime. It's been great." She smiled at him. "You did good."

He smiled back and nodded. "Well, um...I'll take you to the airport tomorrow. An' you've got the number, an' the address, right? So...we can keep in touch."

"Right. I'm gonna call home so they can pick me up from Atlanta tomorrow. You wanna watch another movie when I'm done?"

"Sure." He went to make them some food while she called home. Jack picked up.

"Hey, honey. How's it been?" he asked, happy to hear from her. He was smiling at Ennis and mouthing to him who it was.

"It wasn't easy at first, but...I can see he's tryin'. It's been okay. We had fun. I'll tell you everythin' when I get back. The flight should come in at about noon, so who's pickin' me up?"

"We both are. Ennis don't want me goin' nowhere alone, remember?" He didn't sound mad about it; he was just stating a fact. She knew that Ennis was just trying to protect him, and he had a point; things weren't safe for them right now.

"Okay. I'll see you both tomorrow. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Jay overheard her saying the last two words to Jack, and he hoped that one day she would say them to him. He wanted to be part of his daughter's life, and he was determined to make an effort with her.

That night, she lay in bed thinking. She had genuinely enjoyed herself out here, and she had to admit that she wanted to see him again. It would take a lot for her to extend a wedding invitation to him, but maybe it could happen; they were on the right track. She thought about Jack's words, and wondered what her mother might think of all this. She hoped that she wasn't betraying her mother's memory.

* * *

_September 26th, 1987_

It was Ennis's forty-fourth birthday, and the five of them had arranged to have dinner in their favourite restaurant. Jack had spent the morning in bed with him, lavishing attention on him and making him moan a little louder than he'd meant to. He had a thought that the others might be able to hear them, but he couldn't help it. Birthdays were to be celebrated, so he wanted to make Ennis feel good. The moans coming from his lover were a good indication that Jack was pushing all his buttons.

Over breakfast, everybody gave Ennis their presents, and thanks were given. Lily had given him a year's subscription to Hamley's Saddle Catalogue, and Ben had found him a set of very insightful books on horses, including the different breeds. Ennis was very happy to have such a loving family around him.

That afternoon, two packages arrived for him, from his brother and sister and their families. The gift from K.E. and his family was a crate of Old Rose whiskey, which he knew he would be enjoying with Jack. Cecilia and her family had sent him a box of snacks that he'd always liked, but were only available in Wyoming. He'd mentioned missing them since he'd started living in Georgia.

Throughout the day, he and Jack stayed close together. They worked a little on the ranch, but spent most of the day kissing and talking. Jack couldn't keep his hands off Ennis, kept copping a feel whenever they crossed paths. He loved to make Ennis squirm.

He was upstairs getting ready for their evening out when he felt his cowboy's arms slide around his waist, and he smirked. "Hey now, what's this?"

"Mmm..." Ennis's lips were nibbling at the back of his neck. "Couldn't help it. Walked in here an' saw ya lookin' all...ya know..."

"What?" Jack whispered, tilting his head forward to give Ennis access to more of his skin. He loved it when Ennis kissed his neck; it felt intimate and it always aroused him. The best part of their sexual relationship was when Ennis was gentle and tender with him. That made it more than just sex. It was love; real and true.

"You know..." Ennis ran his hands up and down Jack's stomach and sighed. "Sexy."

Jack grinned widely. Even though he knew that Ennis thought of him like that, it always sent shivers down his spine whenever Ennis said the words. "Oh yeah? So you just couldn't resist me?"

"Nope, never can." Ennis lifted one of his hands and looked at his watch; they still had half an hour before they had to leave for their dinner reservation. "You know...we've got some time before we gotta go...hate to waste good time."

"Hmm...guess yer right. Wanna make the most of it?" Ennis didn't respond, but he started pulling Jack backwards towards the bed. Jack went willingly, a grin on his face. They fell onto the bed together and clothes started coming off.

Half an hour later, they had sucked each other off, had sex, showered and dressed in time to leave. They all headed to the restaurant for dinner, Ennis and Jack lacing their fingers together on the seat of the truck between them.

The restaurant was fairly busy, but not too much; they had reserved their corner booth. When the champagne arrived, they filled their glasses and raised them.

"Well, guys," Jack started. "Here's a toast to the best man I've ever known. He's a good worker, a good friend, an' a damn good person to be around." He was smiling at Ennis. "He's the love of my life, an' I'm proud to know him. Happy Birthday Ennis Del Mar, love ya."

Rose raised her glass. "Ennis has been real good to Jack. When I first laid eyes on him, knowin' what they meant to each other, I knew it would be okay to leave Jack in Ennis's care, 'cos I knew he'd look after him. An' he has. It wasn't always easy, especially when he went to Vietnam, but no matter what he's always been there for all of us. He was real good to both Becky an' Lily when they needed him. I'll always be grateful to have him as a son-in-law. Happy Birthday, Ennis."

Lily and Ben gave their own toasts, and by the time they were finished Ennis was a deep shade of red. Jack's leg pressing against his kept him calm, and then Jack's hand found his, squeezing tightly.

They got through the meal and then headed home. Jack had decided that he wanted them to go camping up on their hill tonight; they could be as loud as they wanted up there. He kept giving Ennis sidelong glances that told him what he was thinking. Ennis saw them and he could feel his pants tighten. Jack sure did know how to raise his blood pressure.

When they arrived home and stood around in the living room, Jack turned to them all. "I was thinkin'...if Ennis wants to, maybe me an' him might go campin' tonight, on our hill. We got a tent..." Jack looked at Ennis hopefully, wanting to spend a night under the stars with him.

Ennis looked down at his feet and a smile played around his lips. "Well, uh...that'd be good. I'd like that, Jack." The other three looked at each other and smiled. They knew that sleeping under the stars was very special to Ennis and Jack, as it reminded them of Brokeback and the start of their relationship. Since it was Ennis's birthday, they would clearly want to be alone tonight.

"Okay, night then. See you tomorrow mornin'," Lily replied, taking Ben's hand. They all said goodnight to each other and Ennis waited in the kitchen while Jack found their camping gear. They met up at the back door and headed out into the night, hand in hand and looking forward to being under the deep, dark sky, littered with twinkling stars.

* * *

They reached their hill and started to set up the tent, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. They were already looking forward to what they would be getting up to in the tent. It always reminded them of Brokeback and those hot summer nights they had spent together. They would never forget them, but it was always nice to rekindle that flame whenever they got the chance.

When the tent was finally up, they crawled in and stretched out on the bedroll, sighing a little. They turned onto their sides and looked at each other, anticipation running through them.

"You have a good day, Ennis?" Jack asked softly, and Ennis nodded.

"Sure did, darlin'. Thanks for that wallet, it's real nice."

Jack smiled and reached a hand out to stroke Ennis's curls. "Yer welcome, thought you'd like it. You ready for another present?" A light appeared in Ennis's eyes.

"Sure am..." Jack shifted closer. "You wanna unwrap it?" he asked slyly, looking up and down Ennis's body.

Ennis started to work his fingers over Jack's clothes, removing his jacket and throwing it to a corner. He then undid the buttons on Jack's shirt and slid it off, his eyes roaming over Jack's bare chest. The lust in his eyes was unmistakeable.

He moved down to pull Jack's boots off and then his jeans. Now Jack was completely naked and vulnerable. He looked up to see Jack smiling at him.

"Havin' fun there, cowboy? You gonna get naked too?" Ennis nodded and then started to undress himself, knowing that Jack was watching his every move. He crawled back up and planted his mouth on Jack's drawing his tongue out and making him moan. After several long moments, they broke apart. Ennis stroked Jack's face.

"Mmm...Jack...love bein' out here with you..." Jack smiled.

"How'd you want it, cowboy? You inside me, or me inside you? What way? All fours, one of us on our back? Ridin' like a horse, what?" Every few words were punctuated by kisses to Ennis's neck, making him close his eyes in bliss.

"Jack...I want ya inside me...wanna feel ya in me..." He nuzzled at Jack's face, needing to feel Jack take him over in that way. He'd once had reservations about letting Jack fuck him, but it was a long time ago and he'd come to realise that he loved it. Jack was just as strong and masculine as himself and this was very appealing to him.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Jack over him. Jack pinned him down and pressed wet kisses to his neck and stomach, wanting to make him feel good. He then extracted the lube from his jeans and smeared his fingers, manoeuvring them between Ennis's legs and sliding in. Ennis let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

"Jack...oh God..." He was helpless under Jack's touch and yearned for more. "Come on...want more..." He bit his lip as Jack's fingers pushed further in and moved a little. Jack took mercy on him and removed them, kissing at Ennis's face.

"You want more, cowboy? Tell me what you want, birthday boy. Come on, tell me...tell me what you want..."

"Uh..." Ennis could feel Jack's fingers lightly trailing over his balls, making him buck. He was hopelessly aroused by now and needed to feel Jack inside him. "Jack, please..."

Jack leaned in and bit his earlobe. "Tell me," he whispered. "Say it..."

Ennis's chest was heaving and he gave in. "Fuck me..." he gasped out, and Jack smirked.

"You got it, cowboy." He quickly prepared himself and lifted Ennis's legs, draping them over his shoulders and looking down into his lover's face. He saw the expression that he'd first seen during their second night together. It was the face that told Jack that Ennis was completely outside of himself, free from everyday mundane things, just here in the moment with him and lost in their love. His heart blazed with love and he started to push in, seeing Ennis's face go slack as they connected. "You okay, baby?" he whispered, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah...come on, Jack..." He opened his eyes a little. "Please..." Jack leaned down and pressed close to him, hands on Ennis's shoulders as he started to move inside him, thrusting slowly and deeply into him, seeing the pleasure he was giving Ennis.

"Open yer eyes, sweetheart...let me see you..." Ennis's deep brown eyes opened and looked up into his, and they were full of the explosive feeling of lust and love. Jack was completing him in a way that only he knew how, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Jack...oh..." They moved together, Jack picking up the pace and drawing out the sounds from Ennis that he'd wanted to hear all day. He was moaning loudly and bucking up against him, unable to stop himself.

"Come on, baby...come on...let me year ya yell at the moon..." Jack breathed into Ennis's ear and making him squirm.

He changed his angle and pushed in deeper, finding the sweet spot and pushing at it. Ennis grabbed him wildly and gave a yell, shooting in between them and screwing his eyes shut. Jack's own orgasm was triggered and he spilled into Ennis, groaning against his ear.

They collapsed together, their minds reeling from the encounter. Jack pulled himself out and then sank down onto Ennis again.

"You okay, cowboy?" he breathed, and Ennis nodded, arms wrapping around him.

"Sure am...that was somethin' else, Jack...thank you..." He threaded his fingers through Jack's damp hair.

Jack rose up and kissed him softly. "No problem, Ennis. Happy birthday, bud." They kissed again and Jack rolled off him but stayed tucked under Ennis's arm. They lay there for a while, talking and kissing, and then fell asleep with their legs twined together, their hands clasping on Ennis's chest. The night was cool and silent, and they could feel the magic of the mountain inside them and all around them. It would always stay with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_October 2nd, 1987_

The five of them were sat around the kitchen table, going over plans for the wedding. There was still a lot to sort out, and they wanted to get things in place as soon as possible. They still had to order a cake, find a marquee, organise food for the reception, think about music, and Lily wanted a colour scheme for decorations that they would have to apply to everything. The bridesmaids' dresses were lavender, so that would be worked in, and she also wanted a cream colour, remembering what her grandmother had told her about her christening; that her mother had worn a cream dress that day.

They had set aside the next day to go up to Atlanta and order the cake from a well-known store, and to find a marquee. They figured that the sooner they got their plans in place, the more time they would allow themselves for alterations.

"What are we doin' for music?" Lily asked, rifling through the various sheets of paper on the table.

Jack smirked. "I could play my harmonica, if you want."

"Good idea, bud. I'll be handin' out earplugs," Ennis replied matter-of-factly. Lily giggled as Jack hit him on the arm.

"Asshole." He then caught the look on his mother's face. "Sorry, mama."

"Um...what about one of those string quartets for the ceremony? You know, when yer walkin' down the aisle?" Ben suggested, looking at Lily. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, honey...that's a great idea! Could we find one to play for us?" she asked the table at large.

Jack shrugged. "Bet we could. I'll make some calls. What about the reception? You want a band for that or what? An' don't worry 'bout money, okay? Me an' Ennis never thought we'd get to throw a weddin', so we're gonna go all out for ya."

She smiled. "Thanks. I ain't sayin' a want somethin' really big or fancy, but...I think we both want it to be memorable."

"It will be," he reassured her. "We'll make sure of it. So...you decided what kinda cake you want? One of those really tall ones like in the window?"

"Yeah, I reckon so. Might as well go with tradition."

"I could make a cherry cake for the reception," Rose offered, smiling at her son. He grinned.

"Sounds good, mama. Thanks. So, um..." He looked down at the page of notes before him. "Have we got replies from all the invitations yet?"

Lily consulted her list. "Almost. Joe an' Maria from Texas haven't replied yet. Dunno if they will, to be honest."

"They'd better get to it soon, before we start orderin' food. Um..." He looked at her nervously. "What about yer dad?"

She lowered her eyes. The trip to Childress had been good, if a little weird. When they'd said goodbye, they had said that they would keep in touch. He had called her just the other day, but something was still holding her back from letting him into her heart. Whenever he made her smile and feel happy, she immediately felt guilty, like she was betraying her mother, and she couldn't shake off the feeling.

"I dunno," she said quietly. "I ain't sure what to do about him just yet. I figured I'd wait an' see, dependin' on how things go."

"I thought things went well in Childress?" Ennis asked, looking puzzled. She shrugged.

"They kinda did, but...I dunno. It's just...every time he did somethin' to make me smile, or to make me feel like he was my dad, I started feelin' guilty. Like...by lettin' him in I'm betrayin' my mama. You told me how torn up she was when she learned she might never see me grow up, an' that she hated him for what he did. I keep thinkin' that I'm lettin' her down by givin' him a chance."

Ennis and Jack exchanged a glance. "Lily...that ain't the case at all. Just 'cos yer givin' him a chance don't mean yer lettin' yer mama down. Yeah, she hated him for what he did, but...it's like I said before, that don't mean you can't let him in yer life. I'm sure she'd understand."

Lily was chewing her lip, thinking over Jack's words. "I dunno. I think I just need some time to get used to him bein' around. Let him prove himself some more before I can let him in my life properly. That includes the weddin'. He needs to prove that he's serious about bein' part of my life before I can trust him."

They nodded. "Alright. That's fair, I guess." They returned to their plans, talking through what they wanted and finalising the list for the next day when they went out. When the other three left the room, Ennis came up behind Jack and kissed his cheek.

"You okay, rodeo?" he asked softly, and Jack nodded, sighing a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Just...feelin' real sorry for Lily. I bet she really wants him to be part of her life, 'cos she's never had a father. But she don't trust him...can't be easy for her."

"I know. But she'll figure it out for herself." He lowered his hands, squeezed and nuzzled into Jack's neck, making him hard. "You wanna go an'...get up to somethin' in our room?"

Jack smiled widely, feeling Ennis's crotch pressing against his ass. He then turned around and kissed Ennis deeply, wrapping his arms around Ennis's neck. "Sounds good to me, cowboy." They linked hands and hurried upstairs, firmly locking their door behind them.

They rolled around on the bed, stripping each other and kissing at flesh as it was exposed. Ennis was soon on his back with Jack's head between his legs, thrusting helplessly into Jack's mouth. "Oh God, darlin'...don't stop..."

He looked down in time to see Jack's piercing blue eyes looking up at him, and the sight sent him into orbit. For the next couple of hours, they made the most of each other's company and gave in to their insatiable desires for one another.

* * *

Lily was sat in her chair, curled up and thinking. She had heard Ennis and Jack talking a few times about the situation with her father, and she knew what they thought of him. They didn't like him for what he'd done to her mother, and probably never would, but they understood that it was her decision. She was grateful that they were stepping back and letting her decide for herself. But that didn't mean she didn't want their advice; they had a lot more life experience than her and had always been there to help her in the past. But she couldn't talk to them right this moment; they had headed upstairs hand in hand a little while ago and she was unwilling to disturb them. She knew exactly what they were doing up there.

As she sat there, she thought about her father. She knew that he had tried to make an effort with her and part of her was grateful for it. But she felt so conflicted about letting him in her life after everything he had done. He was the reason that her mother was dead, but at the same time, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. She wasn't entirely sure what to do, or whose side to pick.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps on the stairs. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a voice nearby.

"Hey." It was Ennis; he was dressed in a loose shirt and jeans, but was barefoot and hatless. He looked like he'd just got up. And had recently been having sex.

"Oh, hey...where's Jack?"

"He, um...he's asleep," Ennis replied, blushing a little. Lily smiled.

"You tire him out, then?" she asked with a grin, and he rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down on the sofa.

"Um...you alright?"

She sighed. "I dunno. Just...thinkin' on my dad. Can't really decide what to do..."

Ennis chewed at his lower lip. He'd never been too good at giving advice on his own; Jack had usually been there to do most of the work, and he would chip in whenever he had a thought. But Jack was still out of it after their afternoon romp, so he'd decided to come downstairs for a while.

"Oh...um..." He thought about what Jack might do in this situation. "Uh...tell you what, come over here." She looked at him and went over, sitting next to him. He curled an arm around her like he would do with a daughter. "I know...I know yer feelin' all messed up about it. But it's like what Jack keeps sayin'. Even if you can't forgive him, you can still spend time with him an' let him be part of yer life.

"I know, but...it ain't easy. I keep thinkin' that by spendin' time with him, I'm betrayin' my mama..."

Ennis sighed. "I don't think you are. None of us do. I dunno how to stop you feelin' like this..."

"Yeah...maybe I could go an' see my mama's grave. Talk to her some...that might help."

"Yep, it could. Um...you hungry? I was gonna get some chips or somethin'. We could...watch a movie."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, that sounds good. Ennis...I know you don't think yer any good at givin' advice, but that's alright. You still know how to make me feel better. Jack's good at advice, but...you're still good for some things." She kissed his cheek and got up, going into the kitchen for chips and drinks. He settled back and flicked on the TV, feeling happy that he could still be there for Lily, even if he didn't really know what to say.

They sat together, watching a comedy and eating from a large bag of chips. Jack crept down the stairs when he heard them laughing, and saw them on the sofa like that. He leaned against the railing and smiled, happy to see them interacting like this. He knew that Ennis and Lily loved each other like a real uncle and niece, but they didn't spend a lot of time alone together like this. There were usually other people around and they spent time together in a group. He liked seeing them when nobody else was around; he could see the gentle, loving side of his cowboy that few others got to see.

He felt a pang in his heart that they hadn't been able to have children, in some way. He thought that maybe one day in the future, same-sex couples could adopt or have children via surrogates, but by the time that happened they might be too old to be able to cope with children of their own. They were looking forward to Lily having children of her own, but still.

He stood there watching them for a while, and when the movie was finishing he walked down the rest of the stairs. "Hey, you two."

They looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, bud," Ennis replied. "Movie's just finishin'. Um...we've been eatin', but...you wanna get somethin'?"

Jack shrugged and stood near them, thumbs in his belt loops. "Nah, it's okay. We could wait a couple hours an' order a pizza." They nodded and set about clearing their trash. Lily went into the kitchen and Jack slid his arms around Ennis's waist. "I was watchin' you guys for a bit before I came down, you know. You looked like a real uncle an' niece down here. I ain't really ever seen you two on yer own like that before..."

Ennis went a little read and smiled. "Yeah? Well...I always thought of Becky like a sister, an' I think of Lily like a niece. She was sat down here, thinkin' on her dad, an' I didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so...I suggested we just watch a movie. Seemed to cheer her up." Jack kissed him warmly.

"You're a good man, Ennis Del Mar. I love you..." Ennis smiled at him.

"Love you too, Jack."

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack were drifting off after a long, luxurious hour of lovemaking. The sweat on their skin was cooling off and their bodies were in need of rest. Ennis was spooned up around Jack and rubbing his stomach, making him smile as he fell asleep.

_He was atop Signal, riding across the grass towards the willow tree. Ennis was back at the house with Rose and Lily, and he was on his own. He approached the tree and knelt down by his sister's grave._

"_Hey, Becky," he said softly, brushing a few twigs off the headstone. "Hope yer doin' okay. Lily's doin' real well...she's happy. But she's havin' some trouble with her dad. She don't know what to do...feels guilty about spendin' time with him. An' it's not just that...she misses you a whole lot. She wants to have some kinda connection to you...but she don't know how. I dunno what to do for her, sis. I love her a whole lot...just want her to be happy..."_

_He sighed and laid the flowers down, looking at the engraved words on the headstone. After a while, he got up and turned away to return to the horse._

_He froze when he heard her voice. "Jack."_

_Jack spun around, recognising the voice, and his eyes widened. "Becky?"_

_She stood there, as young and beautiful as she had been in life. Her strawberry blonde hair was flowing down her back, and she was dressed in her jeans and a loose beige shirt. A warm smile was on her face. "Hey, Jack."_

_He couldn't move; he was in shock at seeing her face for the first time in years. "What...what are you doin' here?"_

_The smile on her face widened. "I never left. I've always been with you guys, you know that. I've been lookin' down on you ever since I died. I know the troubles Lily's havin' with her daddy. I know it ain't easy on her."_

_Jack nodded. "Yeah. Me an' Ennis don't know what to do for her."_

_Becky stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. To his surprise, she was warm to the touch. Her deep green eyes met his blue ones. "You should give her that jewellery box, Jack. The one with the silver pieces that I asked you to pass on for her weddin'. I want you to give the box to her. Open it up with her, okay? There's somethin' I put in there that all of you need to find."_

_He looked confused. "What do you mean? Is there a letter?"_

"_No, it's somethin' else. Trust me, all of you need to find it, an' I promise it'll make things easier on her. She'll be just fine, okay? Just go through the box with her."_

_Jack nodded again. "Okay. What do we do about her dad? She feels real guilty about spendin' time with him, thinks she's betrayin' you by lettin' him in."_

"_I ain't gonna lie to you, Jack. I ended up hatin' that guy for givin' me the thing that killed me. But at the same time, he gave me somethin' that made me happy; he gave me a child. Havin' Lily was the best thing I ever did, an' I've never regretted it. I understand that she feels guilty about spendin' time with him, but it's okay."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yeah. She has a father that's willin' to spend time with her, who wants to be part of her life. You an' me never really had that. Our dad wasn't the kind we needed. I want her to have what we never did, an' I ain't hurt about her wantin' to spend time with him. You can tell her from me that it's okay to let him into her life, even if she can't forgive him. Alright?"_

_Jack smiled at her. "Okay. We'll show her the box, an' I'll tell her what you said. I sure am glad to see ya, sis. Been missin' ya somethin' awful."_

_Becky moved forward and they embraced, happy that they were back together, even if it was only temporary. Jack felt a weight lift from his heart; the one that had been there ever since Becky died. _

_They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I love ya, sis."_

"_Love you too, big brother."_

Jack jerked awake and stared into the darkness, his breathing shallow. He couldn't believe it; he'd never dreamed of Becky, in all the years since her death. A little smile spread across his face and he cleared his throat, tilting his head back. "Ennis?"

There was no answer, so he shifted over onto his other side, facing Ennis. "Cowboy, wake up." He gently shook Ennis until he was awake.

"Hmm? What's up?" he asked, eyes bleary with sleep. "What is it, bud?"

Jack smiled. "I just had this dream...I was talkin' to Becky." Ennis's eyes were now alight with interest.

"Really? What happened?"

So Jack told him, telling him what Becky had said to him about the box and about Lily's father. By the time he was done, Ennis was smiling back at him.

"Well...ain't that somethin'? Bet it was good to see her again an' hear her voice," he said softly.

"Sure was. I missed her a whole lot. I can't believe it, Ennis." Jack was grinning by now, and Ennis couldn't help but stroke his cheek, eyes roaming over his face.

"Darlin'..." He leaned in and kissed Jack warmly, sliding his tongue between Jack's teeth and running his hand along Jack's chest. He felt Jack moan into his mouth, surprised by the advance. Within moments Ennis had rolled on top of him and was kissing his way down Jack's stomach, making him buck upwards as he reached the lower regions. Jack moaned and sighed as Ennis took him in his mouth, taking his time and making his head spin. There would be time to reflect on his dream, but right now he had more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack talked it over, and decided to tell Lily about the jewellery after lunch. They knew that she sometimes liked to go for an afternoon nap in her room, so they figured they would go up there with her and talk to her. Jack had already told her about his dream, and what Becky had said to him. She was very intrigued by what else might be in the box.

At lunch, they told her that they wanted to talk to her about something, and she nodded. Ben and Rose both went into town and they went up. Lily was puzzled as to what they wanted to talk to her about.

Upstairs, they sat on her bed, Jack holding the jewellery box. They were on either side of her and she looked confused.

"What's goin' on?" she asked, eyeing the box. Jack exchanged a glance with Ennis, and then spoke.

"Well...you know how when yer mama died, she'd written a letter to us, explainin' everythin'. At the end of it, she told us about this box. There's some jewellery in here that she wanted you to have. The first birthday that she spent here with us, the two of us an' Kate gave her three pieces of jewellery. A necklace, bracelet an' some earrings. Kate made them all for us. Yer mama wanted you to have 'em."

He opened the box and revealed the silver jewellery, making Lily's eyes widen. Ennis and Jack could remember Becky's birthday, when they had given her the pieces. Jack handed her the box and she took out the pieces one by one, smiling at them and imagining her mother wearing them. "Oh...they're beautiful. She really wore these?"

"Yep, she did," Jack replied, putting an arm around her. "She really loved them too. It was her first birthday here with us, an' she hadn't been livin' with us too long. Only a couple months, right Ennis?"

"Yeah. She was settlin' in real well. She, um...I hadn't really seen her smilin' a lot since she moved in, an' that was probably the first time I saw her real happy. I really started to see her as a sister that day, you know." Jack smiled at him.

Lily nodded. "Right...so, um...what else is in here?"

"I dunno..." After a little probing, they discovered that the box was in layers, and the jewellery was nestled in the top layer. They pulled it away to reveal the rest. Lying there was a small cassette tape. Lily's brow furrowed as she took it out, handing it to Jack for a moment.

"What is this?" she asked, turning it over. It was unmarked, but Jack already had a suspicion what it might be. Considering his dream, he'd kind of expected this.

"I don't know...let's go an' find that cassette player." They all headed downstairs; the house was still empty. Ennis and Lily sat on the sofa while Jack retrieved their small cassette player, bringing it over to them and popping in the tape. He pressed play and waited. Becky's voice soon filled the room.

"Hey guys. If you found this tape, I guess I means Ennis an' Jack read my letter an' waited to give Lily the jewellery until she was engaged. I sure hope that's the case. As I'm recordin' this in the office, everybody else is out. I wanted to do this in secret just in case I make it after all. But if you're listenin' to it now, I guess I didn't."

There was a pause while they all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "First off, I wanna say thank you to Ennis an' Jack. You guys have given me so much an' I dunno where I'd be without you. I know you've probably looked after Lily real well, so thank you for that. I love you both, an' I hope you're havin' a sweet life together."

Jack smiled at Ennis, tears gathering a little in his eyes. Ennis put an arm around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Second of all...Lily, I dunno if yer daddy will ever try to make amends for not bein' there, an' for givin' me this. But if it wasn't for him, I never woulda had you. An' you was the best thing I ever had. I love you so much an' I was heartbroken to find out that I might not live to see you grow up. But it's okay, because I know that by the time you hear this, you'll be grown up an' yer uncles woulda done right by you. Listen to me, Lily. If yer daddy wants to be part of yer life, an' he's sorry for not bein' there, you have my blessin' to welcome him into yer life an' yer heart. Don't feel guilty, because I don't want you to. I never knew for sure if my daddy loved me, an' neither does Jack. I know that neither of us would wish that on you. Family is very important, an' I want you to have that."

Lily was crying openly, wiping at her eyes. Ennis put his free arm around her and pulled them both close while blinking back his own tears.

"I love you all, an' I want you to be happy. Whatever that involves. Good luck on yer weddin' day, Lily. I'll be smilin' down on you, I promise. I've never left you, an' I ain't gonna. I'm always gonna be here. Take care, all of you. Jack, tell our mama that I love her too, an' that I'll always remember what she did for me. Bye."

The tape stopped and they were silent, except for Lily's sobs. But as they looked at her, they could see that she was smiling.

Lily looked at them, smiling through her tears. "She never left, did she?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, guess not. Are you okay?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I really am. I think I'm gonna be just fine now."

* * *

They sat there for a while, and then Lily sighed. "I think I'm gonna go for a ride. Maybe go visit my mama's grave. You guys okay here?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Jack replied, smiling at her. "You go on." She left out the back door and Jack looked at Ennis. He leaned in close and Ennis took him in his arms. They shuffled until they were both half-lying down, Ennis resting against the arm and holding Jack close. He rubbed Jack's stomach and kissed the top of his head. "Darlin', you alright?"

Jack sighed a little. "I guess. Been a weird couple days...seein' Becky in a dream, talkin' to her an' everythin', an' then hearin' that tape with her speakin' to us...it's just weird. Been missin' her real bad, an' it was good to see her again."

"I bet. Good to hear her voice too. An' I think it did Lily some good too. She was feelin' guilty about spendin' time with her dad, an' to hear her mama say that she shouldn't feel guilty, an' that she has her blessin' to let him be part of her life...I bet that lifted a weight off her. Maybe now she can spend time with him an' be happy about it."

"Yeah." Jack shifted until he was on his knees, facing Ennis. He sank down onto Ennis's chest and looked up at him. "Thanks, Ennis..."

"What for?" he asked softly, stroking Jack's cheek. Jack leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, smiling a little.

"For bein' here like this for us. I mean...you held us both when it got too much for us. You made us feel better. That's what a man should do...look after people when they need it. God knows we've taken turns at lookin' after each other over the years..."

"Yep. You was there for me when I got back from Vietnam an' didn't know what to do with myself. I was a real mess, an' you looked after me real good. I never woulda got through it without you, darlin'. Holdin' me when I had nightmares, always tryin' to make me see that Adam's death wasn't my fault. You came with me to the therapy, an' even when I had those mood swings, you never gave up on me. I know I hurt yer feelin's when I snapped at ya, but you didn't make a big deal of it. You knew that it wasn't really about you, but just my head bein' messed up.

Jack smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Aw, cowboy...yer always sayin' that you ain't no good with words, but...there's been times, like just now, when you've said real nice things to me. I appreciate it, you know. It don't matter that you can't always find the words to say what you wanna; when you do find 'em...it's real special. Yer one of those guys who means everythin' he says, especially the sweet stuff. I know that every word to say to me...you mean it."

Ennis went a little red. "Uh...I guess. I try to find the words, Jack...even if I can't. I sure am glad you get it anyway. Guess I'm doin' somethin' right, huh?"

"You sure are, cowboy. An' I remember how you used to be, up on Brokeback. So closed up, hardly sayin' a word...it wasn't always easy to read you. That time by the fire when we was talkin' an' laughin'...that was a good time. After things changed...there was a time when I wondered if I'd ruined it by changin' things between us. We was doin' real well as friends, an' I was a little worried if I'd made a mistake, 'cos you went further into that shell. Felt like we'd gone back a few steps. Don't get me wrong, the sex was great, but...I dunno. I felt like we wasn't really good friends anymore, just sleepin' together."

Ennis continued to stroke his face, looking into his eyes. "I tried to keep things as they were between us, before it all changed. But I was all confused inside, didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I got you wonderin' if it was a mistake, darlin'. We know better now, don't we?"

"Sure do. I don't wonder about that no more. Stopped wonderin' about that when we got together in Signal. I ain't never looked back, cowboy."

"Me neither, rodeo." They leaned in and started to kiss, their tongues sliding together between their mouths. Jack pressed in close to Ennis, his hands wandering. Ennis pulled away. "We can't do this here, Jack...someone could walk in."

"Yer right, let's go upstairs," Jack replied with a twinkle in his eyes. They got up and headed up the stairs, hand in hand.

At Becky's graveside, Lily sat on the ground and brushed off the headstone. She smiled a little. "Mama...I want you to know that I'm always gonna love you, an' that I won't never forget everythin' you've done for me. I heard yer tape, an' I'm real grateful that I've got yer blessin' to spend time with my dad." She sighed. "I wanna get to know him proper, mama. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for what he's done, but...I want him in my life. Maybe even at the weddin', we'll see how it goes. I'll be okay, mama. You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'll still come an' see you all the time an' talk to you, but...I feel lighter now."

The willow tree moved in the wind, and a breeze played with her hair. For a moment, she imagined that she felt a hand brush her cheek, but it was gone almost immediately. She smiled. "I love you, mama." She pressed a kiss to her first and middle finger, and then pressed them to her mother's name on the headstone. "I'll see ya soon."

With a sigh, she got up and headed back to her horse, looking forward to the future and making peace with the past.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_October 12th, 1987_

It was Jack's birthday, and the five of them were out having an early dinner; Ennis wanted to take him to a movie later. Jack had a feeling that they wouldn't be seeing much of the movie, but he wasn't about to complain about that.

At the diner, Ennis was feeling bold, so he kept running his foot up Jack's leg, making him squirm and give him a look. Ennis smirked at him.

They all raised their glasses and smiled at Jack, giving their toasts. Ennis took a deep breath. "Jack, I...I hope you know how happy you make me, bud. I grew up never knowin' what it was really like to be happy. Thought I was gonna have to make do with what was handed to me. You always had dreams, Jack. An' you shared 'em with me...you made me start to have dreams too. An' you made me believe that we could make 'em come true, if we got together. I'm real grateful to ya, Jack. You changed me, an' made me a better person. I just wanna say thank you for everythin' you've done for me."

Jack was a bright shade of red by the time Ennis had finished speaking, and he was grinning. "Cowboy...I dunno what to say. Thank you..."

He nodded. "No problem, darlin'. I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm lucky to have you in my life. I love you, Jack." He smiled his secret smile at Jack; the one that made Jack's heart flutter.

Everybody nodded their agreement and toasted Jack, smiling again. They then turned to the meal and started eating. They had all chosen a steak dinner and wine as well as their champagne. When they finished, they all headed outside and glanced around; Ennis had been worried about Pete hanging around. There were people watching the ranch, and they were all together, so he hoped it would be alright. Either way, he was going to protect Jack as much as he could.

Rose, Lily and Ben got into Ben's truck to head home, and waved goodbye to them as they drove off. Ennis looked at Jack and took his hand, squeezing a little.

"You ready to go to the theatre, bud?" he asked, and Jack nodded, looking forward to the rest of their night.

"Yep." They got into Ennis's truck and headed to the theatre. It was surprisingly quiet, but they weren't complaining. They picked a movie at random and headed in, deciding that if they didn't like the film, they would make out at the back instead.

They had chosen a thriller movie, but it didn't hold much interest for them, so they gave up trying to follow it. Jack leaned in close to Ennis, a smile on his face, and they began to kiss slowly, tongues sliding together as they melted. Ennis's hand was stroking up and down Jack's back lazily, enjoying the feel of Jack's muscles. Jack was smiling into the kiss and his hand squeezed Ennis's thigh, wishing that the movie would finish so that they could go home.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Jack kept his face close. "Love you, cowboy. Hope you know how happy you make me."

Ennis smiled at him. "I reckon so. You make me real happy too, Jack." They kissed again. "Gonna make you real happy tonight, back home."

Jack grinned. "Sounds good to me. You gonna give me another present?" Earlier in the day, Ennis had given him a new winter jacket, but he wasn't about to refuse a different kind of present. Ennis nodded.

"I was thinkin' about it. But you gotta wait 'til we're back home." He continued to run his hand along Jack's back. Jack nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay."

When the other three got home, everything seemed normal. They could see the hands on duty walking along past the barn, so Lily decided to go and talk to them. Jim was there again, with another young man from town.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Lily," replied Jim, nodding at her. "How'd Jack's birthday dinner go?"

She smiled. "It was good. Ennis said some real nice stuff to him, an' he went bright red. I'm tellin' ya, they can be real cute together."

"I guess. That's one thing that workin' for 'em has taught us; that they're just like a regular married couple. Gotta admit, I was nervous about bein' around 'em when I started, but...they're decent guys. I mean, I've seen 'em huggin' now an' then, an' I know they're always goin' off to that hill alone, but...I ain't never seen anythin' to make me uncomfortable. I sure wish they didn't have to deal with assholes like that Pete you told us about. They don't deserve it."

Lily nodded, folding her arms. "I know. James is doin' everythin' he can to sort things out before they get too bad, but Pete's gone AWOL. He only turns up in town to threaten Jack an' then disappears for a little while. It's so weird..."

"I hope things get sorted, Lily. Anyway..." Jim gestured that they were going to continue their patrol. She nodded.

"Yep. Night, guys."

They said goodnight and carried on walking, while she went back to the house. None of them noticed the figure in the shadows.

He'd seen the cameras, and had worked out how to pass by them undetected. They weren't going to get the better of him. He hated himself for these urges he felt whenever he saw his former boss, and this was the only way he could think of that would allow him to push them aside. He did not want to go down that road if he could help it. If he did what he was wanting to, and acted on these urges, he would become one of them, and he would hate himself. That couldn't happen. This way, he could stop these urges before they got the better of him.

* * *

Ennis and Jack finally got back home around nine o'clock, looking forward to getting into bed together. As they drove back home, Ennis kept thinking about what he wanted them to do in bed, and he'd decided what he wanted to do to Jack. The glances that he kept giving his lover were making Jack's groin stir in anticipation.

When they reached the house, everybody was upstairs and the lower floor was empty. Ennis shut the door behind them and turned to Jack, pulling him close by the hips. His deep brown eyes bore into Jack's. "So...you want another present, darlin'?" he breathed, and Jack could feel Ennis growing hard against him. He grinned.

"Sure do...what have you got for me?" His hands wandered in between them to cup Ennis's erection, and he squeezed a little.

Ennis kissed him hard, and they were both breathing heavily by the time they drew apart. "Come on," he whispered, grabbing Jack's hand. They ran silently up the stairs to their room, hoping not to disturb anyone.

They reached their room and Ennis pushed Jack up against the closed door, kissing him again. Jack moaned into Ennis's mouth and felt his lover's hands roaming. They moved away from the door and ripped each other's jackets off, breathing hard. Ennis's fingers were rapidly undoing Jack's buttons and Jack started doing the same to Ennis's. When their skin was exposed, they both paused to duck their heads and kiss at each other's chests.

"Come on, darlin'..." They fell onto the bed and pulled off their boots and jeans, nipping at each other's skin. Ennis pushed Jack down onto his back and looked down into his eyes, his own glittering. "Gonna make you moan real good, Jack...give you a damn good present."

Jack smiled, running his leg up and down Ennis's back. "Come on, then...get to it..." Ennis kissed him again and then broke away.

"Wait here..." He moved away from Jack and went to the chest of drawers to the side of the room. When he turned back to Jack, he was holding a bandana and a length of silk rope. He was looking at Jack shyly. "Is it okay, bud? Just somethin' special I wanted to do for ya..."

Jack nodded and spread his legs. "Sure, cowboy. Come on..." Ennis gulped and came back over to the bed, straddling Jack again and kissing him. He gently tied Jack's hands together and then tied the other end to the bars of the headboard. Jack's blue eyes were full of trust and love. They kissed once more and Ennis put the blindfold on his lover, knowing that Jack felt safe enough for him to do this. He knew that Jack trusted him.

When Ennis was finished, he looked down at Jack; he was naked, bound and blindfolded. A shiver ran up his spine at the sight, and he realised just how much he was sexually attracted to Jack. He was a man, and Ennis loved that fact.

"Ennis?" asked Jack unsurely, wondering why his lover hadn't moved. "Everythin' okay?"

This shook Ennis out of his reverie, and he leaned down to kiss Jack deeply. "Just fine, darlin'. Wanted to get a good look at ya." He moved down Jack's body, kissing and nipping as he went, until he was kneeling in between Jack's legs. He heard his lover moan softly.

"Oh, Ennis...suck me, please..." Ennis obliged him and took him in his mouth, licking down Jack's length and sucking hard, making him buck upwards to him. "Oh, fuck..."

He came in Ennis's mouth and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Ennis pushed Jack's legs up towards his chest and leaned over him. He stroked at Jack until he was hard again and then grabbed the lube. "You ready for more, darlin'?" he whispered, and Jack nodded, his mouth open.

"Yeah...want you in me..." Ennis smeared his fingers with the lube and guided them in between Jack's legs, pushing into him. Jack shivered at his touch. "Oh..." Ennis probed around a little until Jack's chest was heaving. "Ennis, please...fuck me..."

Ennis removed his fingers and slicked himself up, eager to be inside Jack. He gently started to push into him, seeing Jack's face as they became one. When they were fully connected, he leaned down and buried his face in Jack's neck, biting and kissing. Jack squirmed underneath him and wrapped his legs around Ennis's back. Ennis thrust into him, hard and fast, and they were both soon moaning.

They moved quickly, and Ennis was soon aware of Jack releasing in between them, groaning in his ear. Ennis moved his lips away from Jack's neck and kissed him on the mouth as his own release came. He then collapsed onto Jack's chest and sighed. "Darlin'...that was amazin'..."

"Mmm...sure was...can you...?" Ennis nodded and leaned up to untie Jack, throwing the rope aside. He then took off the blindfold and was met by Jack's sparkling eyes. Jack smiled at him. "That was pretty damn good, cowboy."

"You okay?" Ennis asked softly, stroking Jack's cheek. He saw a sleepy, sated smile cross Jack's face.

"Sure am. Thanks, Ennis...I love you..."

"Love you too, Jack. You have a good birthday?"

"Yep. Was good to eat with the others, an' I liked goin' to the movies with ya. But...it's this that makes it real good. Bein' here with you..." A look of doubt came into his eyes. "Sure hope we ain't about to lose it. I dunno what Pete's plannin' to do...what if he tries somethin'? We reckon he's got some kinda obsession with me, right? What if he...?" He bit his lip and Ennis kissed him gently.

"Shh...don't go thinkin' on it, Jack. Won't do no good. I'm gonna do everythin' I can to protect ya from him, I swear. I ain't gonna let him hurt ya, okay? Jack...it's okay. We're here, an' alone together, it's alright..."

He rolled off of Jack and pulled him close, stroking his back. "Come on, go to sleep, darlin'." Jack closed his eyes and felt safe in Ennis's arms, knowing that he would be alright.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lily was sat in the office, keeping an eye on things while Ennis and Jack worked outside. Ben was with them and her grandmother was in town.

She eyed the phone and tapped her pen on the desk, and she decided to call her father. When he picked up, a lump came to her throat. "Hey, it's me..."

"Oh, hey. I was just thinkin' of callin' you myself. How are ya doin'?"

"I'm good. Listen, um...somethin' happened since we last talked. We found a tape that my mama made before she died, an' we played it. She was talkin' to us about everythin'. She said...that it was okay for me to spend time with you if I wanted to, despite everythin' that happened. I gotta admit, I was holdin' back...felt as if I was betrayin' my mama by lettin' you into my life."

He didn't speak for a moment. "I know you did, Lily. To be honest, I ain't surprised. I'm real sorry about everythin'...hope you know that."

She sighed. "I know you are. Thing is...I was holdin' back 'cos I wasn't sure if it was okay to let you in. Part of me didn't want to. But hearin' my mama say that it was okay for me to let you in my life...that changed things. I feel better about spendin' time with you." She smiled. "So...how are you?"

"I'm good. Busy at work, talked to the boys a little yesterday. They're both doin' fine at college."

"Great. Are you, um...?"

"You want me to tell 'em about you?" he asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Maybe. I think we oughta wait, see how things go, you know? I think we should spend more time together first."

"Okay. I was thinkin'...I've got some time off next week. Maybe we could meet up somewhere?"

"Sure. Um...you want me to come to Childress again, or...?"

"I was wonderin'...could I come to the ranch? I'd sure like to see where you live. Properly, I mean. Would it be alright with yer uncles?"

Lily looked out the window, her mind racing. "Oh...I dunno. They don't exactly like you, ya know. After what you did..."

"I guess. It was just a thought..."

"Well, I could talk to 'em. See what they say...I do wanna see you..."

"Alright. Let me know what they say, okay? Um...talk soon?"

"Yeah, you bet. Bye..." She hung up and sighed to herself. She knew that she needed to talk to Ennis and Jack, to see what they said about Jay coming to the ranch.

She headed out the door and looked around, wondering where they were. When she reached the barn, she saw Jim walking about. "Hey."

He turned and tipped his hat at her. "Hey, Lily. What's up?"

"I'm lookin' for Ennis an' Jack, you seen 'em?"

"Yeah, they went in the house, said somethin' about startin' lunch." Lily looked at her watch and saw that it was indeed lunchtime.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She headed towards the house and could hear them talking in soft voices as she walked up the back steps. When she opened the door, she saw Jack leaning against the counter, Ennis in his arms. They were kissing lightly; short little kisses punctuated by smiles and whispered words. She cleared her throat and they broke apart but didn't move. "Sorry, guys. Heard you was makin' lunch."

"Uh, we were...got a little distracted," Jack replied with a sheepish grin. She smiled at them as they moved away and busied themselves with the food. When she got herself a drink and sat down, they could see that something was on her mind, and they exchanged a glance.

They brought the sandwiches and chips over and sat down with her. "Lily, you okay?" She met their eyes.

"Um...I just got off the phone with my dad. Talked to him a little. I told him about that tape an' what my mama said about me spendin' time with him. Sure seemed to make him happy that I feel better about gettin' to know him."

"So what's up?" asked Ennis, his hand having already linked itself with Jack's on the table between them.

"Well...we was talkin' about meetin' up next week when he has some time off, but...he's wantin' to come here, to the ranch. I mean...he'd stay at the hotel, but..." Ennis and Jack looked at each other in surprise, not knowing what to say to this.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd talk to you two. He knows you don't really like him, after what he's done, but...I said I'd ask. I understand if you don't want him here. No big deal, really." She smiled at them, hoping that they wouldn't say yes purely to keep her happy. She didn't want them feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, uh...we'd have to have a think over it, Lily. I know you want him here, but...I reckon me an' Ennis have gotta talk this over," said Jack, looking at his partner. Ennis nodded his agreement. "There's a lot of stuff, you know?"

"I know. It's okay. He said he's off work next week, so...there's time for you to decide." She cleared her throat and couldn't fight off the constricted feeling. "Um...I think I'm gonna eat this an' then go spend some time with Ben." They nodded and the rest of the meal was passed in silence. When Lily left, Jack turned to Ennis.

"What the hell do we do, Ennis? It's obvious she wants him here, an' we've always wanted her to be happy, but...lettin' him come here, knowin' what he did. Becky never said it was okay for us to let him in our lives, an' I don't think I wanna."

Ennis came up to Jack and put his arms around him. "We'll figure it out, darlin'. We've gotta do what's best for her, you know?" He felt Jack nod against him and they stood there, wondering what might happen if they let Jay spend time here. Even though Lily was making her peace with him, Jack wasn't sure that he could do the same.

* * *

Later that day, Ennis and Jack were spending some quiet time together on their hill. They'd brought a couple of sandwiches from lunch with them, and two bottles of Coke. Both of them needed to be alone with each other, and to talk.

They sat facing each other, legs on either side of one another as they ate and talked. Jack kept smiling at Ennis in between bites; no matter what else was going on in their lives, he knew that their relationship would always be strong. He knew that he could count on Ennis to stand by him, just as he would stand by Ennis.

When the sandwiches were devoured, Jack stretched a little. "So, um...what are we doin' about Lily's dad? Are we lettin' him come here?"

Ennis shrugged, drinking from his bottle. "I dunno. Thing is, we've always given Lily everythin' she's ever wanted. It ain't like she was ever a spoiled brat, so it was always okay to give her what she wanted. An'...we've only ever wanted her to be happy, right?"

"Yeah. An' we did let her go to Texas to spend time with him. Just feels different...he'd be hangin' around here some. An' he'd probably wanna meet Ben too. I dunno what to think, Ennis."

"Me neither." Ennis ran his hand up and down Jack's arm, thinking. "Well...I reckon we gotta let Lily decide. He's her dad, an' he's makin' an effort to get into her good books. She's got the right to decide for herself."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she does. Guess that's that, then. It's up to her..." He sighed. "Anyway...don't wanna think about that right now." A light came into his eyes, and Ennis saw it. "Wanna get with you for a while..."

Ennis smiled at him, shuffling forward. "Yeah? C'mere, darlin'..." They leaned in and started to kiss, each of them slowly penetrating the other's mouth with their tongue. Jack moaned softly, feeling a fluttering in his stomach that always occurred whenever Ennis kissed him.

He leaned back onto the blanket, pulling Ennis down with him until they were lying down, Ennis on top. There was no rush; they just held each other and kissed deeply, Jack's arms up and around Ennis's neck as they kissed, sighing into each other's mouths. Ennis broke away and looked down into Jack's eyes; they were a perfect reflection of the sky above them. The image took his breath away as he looked down at his lover. Jack was smiling softly up at him. "Hey, cowboy..."

"Hey, darlin'. Am I distractin' you well enough?"

"Sure are..." They kissed again and Jack could feel Ennis's fingers working on his shirt. The buttons were rapidly undone and he felt Ennis's strong hands caress his chest. "Mmm..."

He repaid the favour, undoing Ennis's shirt just as quickly. Their shirts came off and were thrown aside as they kissed. Two sets of hands were running along hard muscles and their jeans were causing a delicious friction between them. Ennis broke away, his eyes dark with lust. Jack licked his lower lip.

"You wanna?" he whispered, running his hands up and down Ennis's back, feeling the strong muscles of his man. They never failed to get his blood pressure up.

"You bet..." They undid each other's jeans and kicked them off, eager to get closer. Ennis pulled their small bottle of lube out of his jeans and slicked himself up, his eyes fixed on Jack's. He then pushed Jack's legs up and pulled them over his shoulders, running his hands along them for a moment.

Jack gazed up at him, lost in the warm depths of his eyes. Usually, they were the colour of honey, especially when Ennis looked at him fondly, and when he was laughing. Right now, though, they were the colour of dark chocolate, and Jack found it very sexy. He felt Ennis push into him steadily and moaned a little. "Ennis..."

"Just relax, darlin'..." He slid into Jack and held Jack's hands above his head, staring into his eyes. Jack's mouth opened in surprise as he started thrusting, pinning him in place. He pulled his legs closer around Ennis's neck and his eyes fell shut as the feeling of overwhelming bliss came over him.

"Oh God...Ennis..." His mouth was claimed and they continued to rock together, moaning and sighing as they neared the finish line. Ennis was thrusting hard into Jack and hit his prostate a few times. It was enough to make Jack tip over the edge, and Ennis felt a warmth bloom between their chests. He shot into Jack and then collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. Jack's legs slid from his shoulders and relaxed on either side of him, and he wrapped his arms around Ennis's back, stroking gently. "Cowboy...that was amazin'."

"Mmmhmm...love ya, Jack." He nuzzled his nose into Jack's dark hair and kissed his neck. "Did I do a good job at takin' yer mind off it?"

"Sure did...come up here." Jack pulled Ennis upwards and to his mouth, kissing him warmly. Their tongues slid together and Jack brought his hands into Ennis's damp curls, caressing the back of his head. Ennis moaned into Jack's mouth and then broke away.

"Hang on, bud. I can't go again just yet...we ain't nineteen no more, ya know."

Jack grinned lazily at him. "Damn shame. Yer lookin' real good there...could just eat ya up." He nibbled at Ennis's neck. "Sure feel good, too."

Ennis sank down onto Jack's body. "You too, baby." The endearment slipped out unexpectedly and made Jack smile. He kissed Ennis's neck and sighed happily.

"Sure feels good, bein' here with you. Especially up here, like we're the only two people in the world. Like up on Brokeback," he added as an afterthought. "Feels like it did up there, but...it's so much better. We're here in our own place...together, we've shared a life together...I don't ever wanna lose it."

"We won't, Jack...promise you that. We're always gonna have this, an' each other." They fell silent and relaxed under the deep blue sky, feeling safe in each other's arms.

* * *

_October 18th, 1987_

It was a quiet day, and the five of them had decided to go out to dinner. Ennis and Jack had told Lily that it was okay for Jay to come to the area and spend time with her, but on the condition that he stayed at the hotel in town. They still didn't trust him completely and they were still apprehensive about him being around. Both of them knew that they had to swallow down their personal feelings about him and just do the right thing for Lily.

She had been happy about it, and had called him to let him know that he could come. The phone call was short, but they saw the light in her eyes that let them know they'd done the right thing. To cheer her up further, they'd offered to take everybody out to dinner this evening.

They sat in the restaurant and enjoyed a meal of various meat that was their own, surrounded with vegetables and good wine. Jack looked around at the table and felt his heart fill up with happiness at what he had. He didn't think that it would be possible for him to be any happier than he was right now. He never noticed the figure looking at him through the window.

"So, how long is he comin' for?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"About a week, he said. He's got some time off."

"Has he told his other kids about you yet?" Ennis asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet; I asked him not to. I said we'll see how things go for now. I ain't feelin' guilty no more, not after listenin' to that tape, but...he's still gotta prove himself. I need to know that he's serious about makin' amends, so...we're doin' this on my terms." She had a fierce look in her eyes and Jack could see Becky in her a little bit. Lily certainly had her mother's fire.

"Sounds fair. He's done a lot of stuff, an' it makes you wary of trustin' him. We understand." Jack put his hand over hers. "Don't worry about it; you'll do the right thing."

"I sure hope so." They finished the meal and headed outside to the truck, walking down the street together. They passed the alleyway and a voice rang out behind them.

"Hey, queers!" Ennis and Jack both inwardly groaned at the same time, recognising the voice. They all turned around and saw Pete Dawson, glaring at them. To their horror, they saw he was carrying a small handgun. Both of them stood in front of the other three, instinctively protecting them.

"Get lost, Pete. We don't want no trouble," Jack said warily, his eyes on the weapon. Pete met his eyes and Jack saw a very strange look in them. He remembered the shared speculation between himself and Ennis, and he gulped. "Just put that thing away, alright?"

"Or what?" snarled Pete, waving the gun. "What are ya gonna do, queerboy?"

Ennis clenched his fists. "Just get the hell away from us, alright? We ain't lookin' for a fight."

"Neither was I, but you had to go an' start hirin'...that kinda people," Pete said in a low voice. Jack's eyes widened.

"Jesus, Pete...that was over twenty years ago! Let it go already...you brought that on yerself. We asked you not to make no trouble for him, but you went an' did it anyway. Then you took it out on us. Just let the whole thing go."

Pete shook his head, his hand firmly on the gun. "Can't...tried. Gotta make you suffer..."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other nervously, and Ennis could see the fear in Jack's eyes.

It happened so quickly that they didn't know until it was over. Pete looked up, saw that they were distracted and raised his hand. Lily couldn't open her mouth quickly enough to warn them, but the next thing they knew, there was a gunshot and Jack was on his knees, clutching his arm and his face screwed up in pain.

"You son of a-" Ennis tried to lunge at Pete, but Ben held him back. Lily stepped between them with an icy glare and her hands on her hips.

"Get the fuck outta here, Dawson," she hissed, trying not to worry too much about Jack. She could hear Ennis's low, panicked voice. "Yer gonna pay for this." A look passed in Pete's eyes and he fled down the street. Lily whirled around and saw what was going on.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Ennis asked, his mind screaming with fear. He was relieved to see that Jack was still conscious.

"Yeah," he gritted out. "Got me in the arm..." Ennis immediately pulled off his jacket and held it to the wound, while pulling Jack to his feet.

"Come on, Jack, we're goin' to the hospital. Come on, darlin'..." He wrapped his arm securely around Jack to keep the wound covered and they made their way to the truck. Lily felt Ben's arm slip around her shoulders and she leaned into him as they walked. They got into the truck and Ennis handed Ben the keys, stating that he would sit in the back with Jack. Rose was very worried about her son, but she knew that Ennis would take care of him. She watched them in the rear-view mirror; Ennis was still attached to Jack and their foreheads were together.

"I'm gonna be fine, Ennis," Jack was saying in a soft voice, but he kept wincing as pain shot through him. He knew that Ennis would probably want to kill Pete for this, but he had to make sure that Ennis stayed out of trouble.

"I know, but I ain't riskin' yer life, Jack. I ain't goin' nowhere, I swear." Jack shut his eyes and tried not to pay too much attention to the fire in his arm. Lily swallowed hard as she saw the turn-off for the hospital draw nearer, praying that Jack would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They reached the hospital quickly and Ennis was soon helping Jack out of the truck, trying not to worry too much. He'd kept the wound covered as best he could and he walked Jack into the emergency entrance. To his immense relief, he saw Rick standing around and talking to a nurse.

"Rick!" The doctor turned and his eyes widened.

"Guys? What happened?" he asked in alarm, noting the jacket at Jack's arm and the worried expressions on everyone's faces.

"Pete Dawson shot him," Lily cut in, looking fearful. "Got him in the arm an' ran off." Rick sighed.

"Oh God...come on, let's get him to an exam room." He led the way upstairs, while Rose remained to fill out the forms. Lily and Ben followed the other three at their own pace. His arm was around her waist as they walked up and he tried to reassure her that Jack would be okay.

"I sure hope so. If we lost one of them..."

"We won't," he said firmly, squeezing her a little. "He's gonna be fine." She nodded and leaned into him.

Rick led them to an exam room and caught the attention of a nurse to help him. They sat Jack down on the table and slowly removed Ennis's jacket from Jack's arm, handing it back to Ennis. He bent down a little to examine the wound and Ennis could see the look of pain on Jack's face. It was clear that the bullet was in his arm.

"Damn, looks like he got ya good. Bullet went right in, but not too deep. Don't reckon it did any lastin' damage. I reckon you'll be alright." He stood up straighter. "Well, first we gotta get that bullet out, an' then we cans stitch you up. Ennis, I'm afraid you'll have to step outside for this. Hospital policy...sorry."

Ennis shook his head. "It's okay, Rick. I'll go sit with the others." He leaned down and gently kissed Jack on the lips, stroking the mole above his lip. "Good luck, darlin'. I'll be right outside." Jack gave him a weak smile and watched him go. Ennis left the room and headed down the hall to a waiting area. Rose, Lily and Ben were sat together, looking at him in apprehension.

"Well?"

Ennis sat down with them. "Rick says he'll be fine. Just gotta get the bullet out an' stitch him up."

Rose sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I still can't believe this. I don't understand why that young man would harass Jack the way he has been." Ennis bit his lip; he and Jack had never discussed their suspicions with anyone else yet, but they would have to at some point.

"Well...me an' Jack have been talkin' about that. When we've seen Pete in town before...he's always givin' Jack this real weird look. Makes us both real uncomfortable. We reckon he...um..." He shifted nervously, unsure of how to talk about this with Jack's mother present.

"He's got a thing for Jack?" Lily asked in disbelief. "I thought he hated you both."

"We reckon he does, but...if he's got some kinda weird obsession with Jack, an' he thinks it makes him gay...he probably hates that, so...maybe he thinks that hurtin' Jack is the answer." His heart clenched at the thought. Despite all their years of being together and everything they'd been through, he was still terrified of losing Jack.

"And if...if hurtin' him like this don't work..." Lily was piecing it together, and her eyes widened. "You don't mean he would...?"

Ennis screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the mental image. "I dunno. Me an' Jack don't really wanna think about that right now. I'm hopin' that when we tell James 'bout this, we can have him locked up before he tries somethin' else."

"If he ever gets caught," Lily replied darkly. Just then, Rick emerged from down the hall and stood in front of them. He smiled reassuringly at their worried faces.

"He's gonna be fine. We got the bullet out an' cleaned the wound. He's just bein' stitched up right now, an' there wasn't no further damage. Ennis, I have to commend you for keepin' the wound covered on the way here. It stopped a lot of the bleedin'. You probably saved Jack's life."

Ennis smiled a little and looked down at his boots, unsure of what to say. Ever since they'd gotten together, he'd always felt an urge to protect Jack from harm, and mostly he'd been successful. He just hoped that he could keep Jack away from Pete and whatever else he might be planning.

"When can we see him?" asked Lily, sitting up and looking relieved.

"As soon as they're finished; he can go home right away." He went back down the hall and they all breathed sighs of relief, sitting back in their chairs and relaxing for the first time since they'd been in the diner.

"We'd better call James when we get back," Ben said, his hand clasping Lily's in support.

"Yep." Soon enough, Rick came back out followed by a weary-looking Jack. He smiled at them all and went straight to Ennis. "You okay, bud?" he asked softly, stroking Jack's cheek. Jack nodded, looking tired.

"I'll be fine. Um...I've got a few clean sets of bandages an' some antibacterial stuff for when it gets changed. Rick said twice a day until it's healed up." He handed Ennis a bag full of supplies and he nodded.

"Don't worry, rodeo. We'll get ya sorted out." Jack smiled thankfully at him and Rick clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Jack. An' be sure to report this to James."

"We will. Thanks for everythin', Rick." He nodded and they left the hospital, looking forward to getting home. Jack, for one, wanted to be in their bed and in Ennis's arms. He wasn't in the mood for sex; he just wanted to be held. He had a feeling that Ennis needed some reassurance too.

* * *

They got back to the ranch around nine, looking forward to lying down and resting. Ennis in particular wanted to get Jack home and to wrap him up in his arms. He'd been terrified when Jack had gone down, clutching his arm, and had seen red. He would have killed Pete if Ben hadn't held him back, but now he could see that it wouldn't have been a good idea. Pete would get his comeuppance, but right now he had to take care of Jack; that was his priority.

Once inside, they headed upstairs and turned to each other, unsure now of what to do.

"I reckon we'd all just better go to bed, talk 'bout this tomorrow," Ennis said, his fingers intertwined with Jack's. The others nodded.

"Good idea. Night, guys." They all said goodnight and went to their rooms. Ennis and Jack were silent as they undressed, and Ennis turned to see Jack looking distressed.

"What's the matter, bud?" he asked, seeing that Jack had his pants off but not his shirt. Jack looked at him helplessly.

"I gotta be careful with gettin' this shirt off...don't wanna move the bandage too much." Ennis walked over to him.

"Oh, come here...can ya pull in yer other arm?" Jack did so and Ennis managed to get the shirt off his uninjured arm. He then slid it carefully off Jack's other arm, taking care not to catch the injury. Jack sighed as the material was removed.

"Thanks, Ennis..."

Ennis kissed his lips gently, stroking his face. "Ain't no problem. Just wanna take care of ya. Come on, let's get in." They moved to the bed and slid under the cool sheets, sighing in unison. Jack kept his left arm above the sheets. He turned to see Ennis staring up at the ceiling, and his heart ached for him. He could only imagine what must have gone through Ennis's mind when he'd been shot. Ennis had always been terrified of him being hurt, and now he had. Jack realised that he'd never been shot before, especially not in front of Ennis.

"Cowboy, you okay?" he asked softly, reaching his hand over and running his knuckles over Ennis's chest. Ennis turned to look at him.

"Not really. I mean..." He turned onto his side and looked at Jack; his eyes were full of sadness. "He shot you, Jack...that ain't never happened before. You just went down...I thought he got you in yer chest or somethin'. Scared the hell outta me..."

Jack turned onto his own side, grateful that his injured arm was out of the way. "Baby...I know. I remember how scared I was when you was in that bomb attack in Vietnam. Everythin' changed that day." He trailed his finger along Ennis's collarbone. "Sorry I scared ya..."

Ennis shook his head. "Just glad yer alright. When does yer bandage need changin'?"

"Rick said in the mornin' after breakfast an' then after dinner, before we go to bed. I'm good 'til tomorrow. Just gotta keep it outta harm's way."

"Okay. Um...how you feelin'?"

"I'm fine," Jack tried to reassure him, hand now running along his arm. "Please, stop worryin'. My arm's gonna be fine, an' Pete's gonna get what he deserves. We're gonna be okay." He leaned in and kissed Ennis softly, bringing his hand up to Ennis's cheek. He felt his lover slowly relax under his touch and saw Ennis close his eyes.

When they broke apart, there was a thin string of spit between their lips, just like during their first kiss. Jack looked into Ennis's eyes and saw how he was still scared.

"Jack, I..."

"Shh...it's okay. You wanna?"

After a moment, Ennis shook his head. "Sorry, bud...I can't. Still all shaken up from tonight. My head ain't really in it..." Jack sighed in understanding and rolled onto his back.

"It's okay, Ennis. Come here..." He pulled Ennis under his arm and close to his chest. Ennis curled himself up to Jack and ran his hand across Jack's chest, finding comfort in his strong muscles. Here in the privacy of their own room, he felt safe, and he knew that Jack was safe. That was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he was unsettled. He just couldn't shake off the image of Jack going down and bleeding, and he couldn't forget the sound of the gunshot as Jack was hit.

Jack felt him shifting and looked down at him. "Ennis...it's okay. Can't you sleep?"

"Not really...just keep thinkin' about it. Hearin' that gunshot, seein' you bleedin' an' in pain..." He bit his lip, the images burning in his mind. "Seein' that wound on yer arm...got me thinkin' of Earl, an'...that makes me remember my nightmares of you bein' hurt like that. Just...all came back to me." Jack sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, cowboy...it's okay. Come up here, turn around." Ennis turned to face him and looked into his eyes, seeing the love in them. Jack nodded. "Come here..." Ennis reached up and met Jack's reassuring kiss, his heart still beating a little fast from the images in his memory. He would never be able to let go of his fear that Jack would be subjected to Earl's fate, and he'd resigned himself to that over the years. But it didn't make it any easier for him when things like this happened. He was just glad that they were together; that his fear hadn't ultimately prevented him from pursuing a life with Jack.

They kissed a few times while Jack ran his hand up and down Ennis's back. He was a little shaken up from Pete's attack, but otherwise fine. He didn't have the bad memories that Ennis did; the ones that made events like this one seem even worse. When they were done, Ennis settled down against Jack's chest again and closed his eyes, trying to block out the images in his head. Jack continued to soothe him as he fell asleep.

* * *

_October 22nd, 1987_

Jay came to the ranch from Texas, looking forward to seeing Lily again. He also wanted to meet Ennis and Jack properly; maybe try and get in their good books. He knew that Jack would be more wary of him than Ennis; he was Becky's brother and by all accounts had taken her death hard.

Lily was there to meet him as he got off the plane, a small smile on her face. He hoped in his heart that he'd made some real progress with her. She sure seemed happy to see him.

"Hey," he said nervously as he approached her.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He nodded and they went to collect his bags. They had decided to drop off his things at the hotel before going to the ranch. Lily could see how unsure he was of their reception. "It's gonna be fine," she said softly, touching his arm. He nodded.

They reached the ranch and were met by Jack, who greeted Jay warily. He told them that Ennis was outside with Ben and a couple of hands. While Lily went to get him, Jay was left alone with Jack.

As they drank their coffee, Jack eyed Jay suspiciously. Despite the good things Lily had told him, he wasn't about to give too much. Sat before him was the reason that his sister was dead, and it wasn't easy for him to just brush that aside.

"So...I been meanin' to ask you, Jay...why exactly are ya doin' this? You musta realised that we've got money, but Lily tells us yer house ain't nothin' to sneeze at. So what's the deal?"

Jay leaned forward, an earnest expression on his face. "I wanna get to know her, Jack. God knows I didn't do right by her or her mama all them years ago...just wanna make amends. I mean..." He bit his lip. "I ain't expectin' any of you to forgive me, 'cos I ain't too sure I could do it, either. I just...wanna build bridges." Jack stared him down for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Alright. But we're keepin' an eye on ya. If you ever hurt Lily...me an' Ennis have got a shed full of shotguns. That's all I'm sayin'." Jay nodded and they returned to their coffee. A few minutes later, Lily came back, followed by Ennis and Ben. Ennis noted the hawk-like expression on Jack's face and shook Jay's hand before sitting down next to his partner. Ben was a little friendlier, given that he was engaged to this man's daughter. But there was still a chill in the air as they all sat down.

"So what're yer plans while yer here?" Ennis asked, his leg pressed against Jack's for support.

Jay looked at Lily. "Well, um...I wanna spend time with Lily, if she's up for that. Um...you need any help around here? I've worked on ranches for a good few years now."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other in surprise, taken aback by the offer. "Oh...well, we can always use an extra pair of hands with the stock. We'll show ya round after an' introduce you to our foreman. He'll give ya somethin' to do." Jay nodded and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would be alright.

While on their own, Ennis and Jack talked about Jay and the effort he was making to get into their good books. He was a good worker and they appreciated the help. Not only that, but they could see that it was making Lily happy to have him around. They mutually decided that they would lay off him a little and let him be, since he wasn't doing anything to give them cause for concern.

The day after Pete's attack on Jack, they went to the police station to tell James what had happened. The sheriff told them wearily that he would gladly arrest Pete if he could find him, but he was never seen in town except the times when they had seen him. This was making it increasingly difficult for all of them, because they weren't altogether sure what Pete was capable of. Ennis and Jack always stopped short of discussing the possible outcome of Pete's obsession with Jack, but they both knew what it was. Ennis held Jack close at night and promised him that he would do his best to prevent it. Neither of them knew if it was possible, but Jack appreciated the gesture. He told Ennis that no matter what happened, his heart would always belong to him, and that was that.

"We're gonna be okay," Jack kept saying. "No matter what Pete's got in his head, we're gonna be fine. Even if...somethin' worse happens, you an' me are gonna get through it. I'll always love you, Ennis. Nothin' can take that away."

Ennis kissed his forehead. "I know, darlin'. But I'd sooner not find out. I just want him to get caught an' locked up, then all this would be over. I just don't get why this is happenin' twenty years after all that stuff from when he was fired. I thought he'd moved on somewhere..."

"Me too...guess it didn't work all that well. It don't matter; he's gonna get what's comin' to him."

"Mmm...I hope so, Jack. Dunno what I'd do without you." Jack looked into his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips, stroking his cheek.

"You ain't gonna find out. It'll take more than an asshole like him to bring me down. Now come here an' give me some attention." They lost themselves in each other night after night; bonding and connecting and reaffirming their love for one another. It was the best way they knew of taking their minds off what was going on around them, and they knew that it would help them sleep so that they didn't have to lay awake, thinking and worrying. They just hoped that what they had would be strong enough to survive all possible scenarios.

* * *

One day during Jay's visit, Ennis and Jack went to the police station to talk to James about Pete. They'd already told him about the attack, and he called them to let them know what was going on. Both of them were very nervous about what he might have to say.

They held hands between them in the truck on the way over, Ennis stroking Jack's hand with his thumb. Neither of them really knew what to say, but they did plenty of thinking.

When they reached the station, they parked outside and looked at each other. They were both wondering what he might have to say to them. Ennis looked at Jack.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked softly, squeezing his hand. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno. Just keep worryin' about Pete an' what he might do. I gotta admit...I'm a little scared, Ennis." His deep blue eyes were full of fear, and Ennis slid over to him, putting his arms around him.

"Darlin'...it's okay. I'm here...we're gonna be okay. I promise..." He kissed Jack's neck and rubbed his back, trying to inject some comfort into him. They didn't realise that they were being watched from down the road, but when they exited the truck the whole street was empty. Both of them headed up the steps and went into the station, looking around for James. They went to the front desk to ask for him, but there was no need. James's voice called out to them.

"Ennis! Jack!" They turned to see him smiling and waving them over. "Come on in, guys." He led them into an interview room, motioning for them to sit down. They did so and he sat down. "Alright...so I thought about what you guys told me, an' I've filed the report. How are you doin', Jack?"

He nodded. "I'm okay. Healin' up real nice. So, um...what's goin' on?"

"Well...based on what Pete's done in the past an' what he did the other night, plus the statements from the witnesses an' from Rick about yer injury, I've got enough to get a warrant for his arrest. I'd be happy to do that, if I could find him. But I gotta admit, I ain't never seen him around. I ain't sayin' that yer lyin', 'cos I know you wouldn't. An' Rick sent me a copy of the medical record from you bein' shot, Jack." He sighed. "So...at the moment, we're kinda stuck. I'd like to arrest him, but I can't find him."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, both pairs of eyes full of weariness. Neither of them really knew what to say or do. In an attempt to keep some kind of control, Ennis took Jack's hand again firmly.

"So what happens now?" he asked, looking at James unsurely. The sheriff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ain't much we can do, I'm afraid. We're doin' everythin' we can to catch him, an' we will. Don't worry about it. In the meantime, just be careful. All of you." He cleared his throat. "You told me of your suspicions that Pete might...have some kind of feelin's for you, Jack. Like...some kind of obsession. I'm goin' to find out where Pete's been livin' all these years, see if I can dig up anythin'. Mental records or somethin'. There might be an explanation as to why he's been harbourin' all these feelin's all these years. He shoulda let them go by now, but he obviously hasn't."

Jack nodded. "I know. We've been talkin' about it. Neither of us really know what to do."

James sighed. "Well...all I can say is to be careful. Jack, I know Ennis asked you not to go out on yer own, but I would advise all of you to heed that advice. Never leave the ranch on your own, especially at night. When yer outside workin', try to have someone else around, even if it's just one of your hands. An' be careful. Keep yer eyes open, okay? If anythin' happens, let me know immediately."

They both nodded at him and Ennis squeezed Jack's hand. "Sounds fair. We'll do all that. Um...was there anythin' else?"

"Not right now, that was all. Good luck, guys." They stood up and shook hands, and then Ennis and Jack left, out into the daylight. Once outside, they glanced around. From the top of the steps, they could see a few people walking around, but there was no sign of Pete. They did see Kate Hardeman leaving her shop and walking down the street to the local restaurant, most likely looking for lunch. The idea sounded good to them.

"You wanna bring some lunch back with us?" Jack asked, pointing towards the restaurant. Ennis nodded.

"Sure." They walked across the street and headed inside, greeting Kate as they came up to the counter beside her, placing their order.

"Hey, guys. Jack, how's yer arm?" Jack smiled at her.

"Healin'. We've just been talkin' to James about it all. He wants to arrest Pete, but...he can't never find him. So things are just kinda up in the air right now. Anyway...we was just gonna get some lunch to take home for everyone. You okay?"

"I'm great. Business is real good. How are the weddin' plans goin'?"

They both smiled at this. "Real well. Actually, Lily's dad came over here a couple days ago to spend time with her. Gotta admit, he's makin' an effort."

"That's good." They stood talking until Kate's order was ready, and then she left. A little later, their order arrived and they made their way back to the truck, smiling at each other. As they made their way home, their hands found each other again across the seat. Jack held onto Ennis tightly, glad that he had his strong, dependable cowboy to look after him. He was usually capable of fighting his own battles, but he had to admit that he needed Ennis right now. In his heart, he knew that Ennis would protect him.

* * *

One night, Jack was on his side of the bed and trying to get his brain to shut down so he could sleep. It seemed that over the last couple of days, it became harder for him to drop off. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that Pete wasn't finished with him; that he was planning more. Jack just hoped that it wouldn't be too bad.

On the other side, Ennis was slipping into a nightmare, and he started moving restlessly.

_He was in the kitchen, waiting for Jack to come in from checking on the horses. It was getting late and they would be heading up to bed soon. He couldn't wait. He heard someone shouting from a distance and he ran outside, wondering what it was. The hands on duty were waving at him and gesturing to the stables, looking panicked. _

_Fear gripping his heart, he ran at breakneck speed into the stables, praying that Jack was alright. When he ran inside his blood turned cold. Jack was lying there, face down in a puddle of his own blood. Standing over him was Pete Dawson, holding a shotgun. At the sight of him, Pete fled into the darkness. Ennis made his way to Jack on shaky legs and turned him over, his mind screaming with fear. Jack's eyes were shut and the wound on his head was bleeding profusely._

Ennis sat bolt upright. "Jack!" he called out, eyes staring into the darkness. Jack grew alarmed and sat up, moving closer to him.

"Hey...Ennis, are you okay?" He placed a hand on Ennis's shoulder, and this made Ennis turn to look at him. His heart rate slowed.

"Jack..." He tried to talk but couldn't; he was too shaken up. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Ennis, rubbing his stomach.

"It's alright, it's alright...I'm here. I'm okay. What happened? A nightmare?" Ennis nodded, gripping Jack's arms were they encircled him.

"Yeah...I was in the kitchen an' heard the hands yellin' for me. Went outside an' into the stables. Pete was there, an'...he'd shot you in the head. You was lyin' there in yer own blood..."

"Oh, cowboy...it's okay..." Jack rocked them back and forth, trying to soothe his frightened lover. "It wasn't real, I'm right here. Shh..." Ennis slowly calmed down, but he was still shaky.

"Jack...?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...can we...?" He hesitated, biting his lip. "I mean..."

"Sure, if you wanna. How'd you want it?"

"I...I want ya in me..." he whispered, still shaking. Jack kissed his neck.

"Okay. Just lie back, come on..." Jack pulled him backwards and they lay down, him cradling Ennis's face as he leaned over him. He kissed Ennis softly. "It's alright, Ennis...I'm right here." Ennis nodded and allowed Jack's kisses, trying to lose himself in them. Jack grabbed the lube and smeared some on his fingers, manoeuvring them between Ennis's legs and watching his face. "This okay?"

Ennis nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah...keep goin'...want you..." Jack kissed him again and removed his fingers, slicking himself up and getting into position. He slid Ennis's legs over his shoulders, taking care to avoid them touching his injury, and he ran his hands along them, looking down into Ennis's eyes.

"You sure you wanna do it?" he asked softly, seeing how vulnerable Ennis looked. "We don't gotta if you can't..." Ennis let out a shaky breath.

"I do, Jack...please..." His eyes were pleading for Jack to fill him up and make him forget the nightmare, if only for a few minutes. Jack nodded and slowly pushed into him, seeing his eyes cloud over with lust. "Oh..."

Jack slowly entered him and then settled in place, hands on either side of Ennis's body as he leaned down. He kissed Ennis deeply as he began to thrust into him, taking it slowly and ever mindful of how vulnerable he was feeling. Ennis sighed at how gentle and tender Jack was being with him; he always seemed to know exactly what Ennis needed from him, and this was one of those moments. Ennis was scared and needed some comfort, and Jack was happy to provide. After all, Ennis had done this for him a number of times in the past.

They moved together slowly, kissing and holding onto one another. Jack moved his mouth to Ennis's neck, kissing and softly biting at it, and then turned to the other side. Ennis's eyes were closed at the loving attention Jack was giving him even as he was inside him. Sex for them had almost never been just about a release; the only time was during their bad spell in the aftermath of Ennis finding those papers. But that was a long time ago; since then, their couplings had been filled with love. They always gave the other parts of each other's body equal attention. It was this that made it feel like making love, and both of them knew this.

After a few more thrusts, Ennis felt himself release between their stomachs and he shuddered all over, triggering Jack's own orgasm. He groaned into Ennis's ear and then relaxed, collapsing onto Ennis's chest. They lay there for a minute, waiting to get their breath back. Jack kissed Ennis's stomach and then looked up at him, seeing his flushed face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Ennis nodded, his legs sliding off of Jack's shoulders limply.

"Better than I was. Thanks, Jack..."

"Ain't no problem." Jack moved off him and rolled onto his back, pulling Ennis close to him. He wrapped his good arm around Ennis and kissed the top of his head, hearing him sigh with contentment. "Glad I could help."

"Mmm...love you, Jack."

"Love you too. Try an' get some sleep, okay? Yer gonna need it." Ennis nodded and closed his eyes, trying to do as Jack suggested. He hoped with all his heart that nothing else would happen to Jack; that they would be alright and Pete would be arrested soon. It was all he could hope for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_October 31st, 1987_

It was Halloween, and the five of them were hosting a party at the ranch, for their friends in town. Jay had left a couple of days ago, promising to call sometime soon. Lily had to admit that she had been sad to see him leave, and she was looking forward to talking to him. It was clear to Ennis and Jack that they were growing closer; she no longer felt guilty about spending time with him and letting him be a part of her life. They could see that it was making her happy to see him, and decided to let it be. They'd only ever wanted the best for her, even if this meant swallowing down their personal feelings about her father.

To Jack's amusement, Ennis had agreed to throwing a costume party. He suspected that it was something to do with the wine he'd consumed just before he was asked, but he didn't care. They had thrown Halloween parties before, but this was the first costume party. Jack couldn't help but think about all the missed nights that kids had been trick-or-treating when they were younger, and that Ennis had never been allowed to join in, having too many chores to do. He figured that the forthcoming party would give Ennis some sense of belonging; just to do something normal on the holiday.

The pair of them were in their room, putting on their costumes. Jack had found himself a Persian Prince costume and was in the bathroom, adjusting the leather straps across his body. He was just glad that his body was still in good enough shape to show off his muscles. Despite his age, he was feeling like a kid again, remembering the Halloweens he had spent with Becky and the nights they had been trick-or-treating. He could hear Ennis grumbling in the bedroom.

"Can't believe I got roped into this," he was muttering. Jack paid him no mind; he knew that Ennis was secretly looking forward to this party, and that his bad mood wasn't to be heeded. He knew Ennis too well for that. He left the bathroom and bit back a laugh.

Ennis was dressed as the Joker from the latest Batman movie; Jack Nicholson's character. He was wearing an orange shirt, blue tie, purple jacket and plaid pants. Jack had to admit that he looked great. Lily would be helping them both with their makeup as soon as she was ready.

"Oh, cowboy...you look great," he said, coming over to Ennis and smoothing down the jacket. "You really suit that." Ennis shifted a little.

"You think so? I dunno about this..." He looked hopefully into Jack's eyes, searching for reassurance. Jack nodded.

"Yep, I do. Besides, God knows we need to have some fun. We've been through the ringer lately, what with Pete an' everythin'. An' everybody else is gonna be dressed up, too. Come on, it'll be fun." Ennis nodded, smiling at him a little. He then looked Jack up and down, noting the muscles on display.

"You look real good there, darlin'. All them muscles showin'..." Jack grinned.

"I'll let ya feel 'em up later, if you want."

There was a knock at the door and Lily came in, holding a makeup kit for them. She was dressed as a female vampire, complete with fangs and makeup with a black wig. She grinned at the sight of them. "Oh...you two sure look different. What did you do to him, Jack?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Thought he'd look good. You gonna do the makeup?" She nodded.

"Yep. I've got the white an' red stuff for Ennis, an' I got some tan-like stuff for you. Makes it more authentic, you know?" She led them out of their room and down to hers. Jack sat on the bed as she coaxed Ennis into her vanity seat, facing the mirror.

Half an hour later, they were downstairs and people were arriving. They all exclaimed over each other's costumes and the atmosphere was full of life. Ben was dressed as a pirate and Rose was dressed as a fortune teller. Everybody mingled and drank cider and beer, while various music was played on the stereo. They had games out for the kids in the front room and there were Jack-O-Lanterns strung throughout the lower floor and the porch. Even Ennis had to admit that he was having a good time, and Jack could see it.

He found Jack on the back porch around eleven, looking out across the land and taking a quiet break. He seemed at peace, and Ennis couldn't help but slide his arms around Jack's waist, chin on his shoulder.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked softly, and Jack nodded, smiling. He leaned back into Ennis's warm embrace.

"Yeah...just needed some quiet. You havin' a good time?" Ennis made an affirmative sound in his throat.

"Yeah, better than I thought. Been pretty fun. An' I like yer costume a whole lot..." Jack grinned.

"You like it 'cos you can see my muscles. I know you, cowboy. Face it, Ennis...yer gay." Ennis nodded, not even blinking at the word. He'd made his peace with it a long time ago, and he knew that it was true of himself and Jack. He could accept it now.

"Guess so. Like seein' you like this...gonna take you up on yer offer, you know."

"To feel me up later?" Jack asked slyly.

"Yep."

"Okay." Jack turned himself around in Ennis's arms. The makeup was a little strange, especially when Ennis smiled, but he could see Ennis's warm eyes staring at him. They leaned in and began to kiss for several moments. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they lost themselves in one another.

Half an hour later, they went inside to join the others, looking forward to midnight. Lily handed them both a cup of cider and smirked. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got white makeup on yer face." She walked off, leaving them both blushing.

* * *

_November 5th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were lying in bed one morning, their arms around each other and legs tangling together under the sheets as they lay facing each other. They were cooling down from their first lovemaking session of the day and were now just holding each other close, occasionally kissing softly. Jack's hand was running up and down Ennis's back, and he was so relaxed that he felt as if he could just melt where he was.

He looked into Ennis's sleepy eyes and smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Ennis's cheek. He saw his cowboy smile back at him. "Mmm..."

"Feel good, cowboy?" Jack murmured, and he nodded, kissing Jack's fingers as they neared his mouth. Before he'd met Jack, his mother was the only one who had shown him affection like this. Jack was the first person in his life who had truly listened to him and made him feel worth something. He knew that Jack felt the same about him.

"Yeah. Sure wish we didn't have to get up..."

Jack smirked. "Ranch ain't gonna run itself. An' even though we pay the workers, we can't stay in bed all day. We ain't that lazy." He stretched a little, yawning.

"I know. It's just...feels safe here. Just you an' me, in our bed...like nothin' can hurt us..." Jack's eyes lowered a little. He knew that Ennis was still worrying about Pete. They hadn't seen him at all in the last few days, and nobody had been spied on the property. Jack got the feeling that things with Pete weren't over yet, but there wasn't much they could do when James wasn't getting the opportunity to arrest him. He wondered if Pete was watching them whenever they were in town. He didn't want to share his suspicion with Ennis; they would never leave the ranch otherwise and Jack didn't want to cave in to fear.

"Ennis...I know yer worried about Pete an' everythin', but...we can't just stay here an' never go out. He's tryin' to scare us, an' if we stay away from town then he wins. We ain't never caved in to fear yet, an' I don't wanna start now. Think about it...most people in town probably know about us by now, right? Have they ever threatened us? No. Don't matter what they think of us an' say behind our backs, so long as they're civil to our faces. I reckon our good business has a lot to do with it; they probably don't wanna lose our products in the stores."

He saw Ennis sigh. "I know. But, thing is...I'm more scared for you, Jack. What if he...attacks you? Like...that." He swallowed and tried to get his throat to work. "It ain't just that he'd be hurtin' you an' everythin', but...what about us? You might not want me to come near you ever again. What if you won't wanna sleep with me no more? What if-" Jack's hand covered his mouth, eyes full of sorrow to see him like this.

"Shh...don't think like that. Let's say he does do that. Yeah, I'd be scared about sharin' a bed with you, but...I'd still love you as much as I do now. One way or another, we'd find a way back. We'd get through it 'cos we're in love. I know that you'd never hurt me, Ennis. Especially not that way. So...it'll be okay. Stop worryin', okay?"

Ennis gulped. "Can't help it, Jack. Don't want anythin' happenin' to you..." He linked their hands together between their chests, looking at Jack's rings on his finger. "Don't wanna lose you..." A lump grew in his throat and he couldn't meet Jack's eyes.

"You won't," Jack breathed as he leaned in close. "You won't ever lose me...I'm always gonna be yours. Don't matter what Pete does, my heart will always belong to you. It has ever since Brokeback. You know that. Nothin' can change how I feel about you, baby. We've been through so much an' we're too strong to fall apart now. Just think...it's been over twenty-four years since that summer, an' we've been together ever since. That's over half our lives that we've been together. Nothin' can tear us apart now."

He looked into Ennis's warm eyes and saw the intense, blazing love that Ennis felt for him. Jack knew in his heart that he felt exactly the same. They were soulmates, lovers, partners, best friends; everything that a couple should be as far as he thought. He truly felt as if they were two halves of a whole, and it didn't matter what should happen to their bodies; their souls would always be one and pure. He leaned in further and their lips met gently, just caressing each other at first. Jack then pushed his tongue in to find Ennis's and he felt Ennis sigh into his mouth. Their fingers squeezed tighter together and soon enough Ennis was rolling on top of him, holding him in his arms. Jack wound his own arms around Ennis's neck, suspended in mid-air, and Ennis settled between his legs comfortably. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Jack..." Ennis whispered. "Hope you know what you mean to me..." Jack smiled and played with his curls, looking up into his eyes and revelling in the fact that this wonderful, dedicated man was in bed with him; that they were together. He knew that everything would be okay as long as he had Ennis.

"Sure think so. I feel the same, cowboy." Their lips met again and Ennis grabbed the lube, preparing himself for Jack. Those deep blue eyes were boring into him and he leaned down, kissing Jack as he pushed in. He heard Jack moan a little and knew that he was lifting his hips to help. They connected as one and spent the next half hour lost in their love, not worrying about anything beyond their four walls for a moment. The world could have ended and they wouldn't have noticed; their world was complete.

* * *

That evening, Ben decided to take Lily out for dinner. He could tell that Ennis and Jack needed time alone, and that Rose would be spending the evening at a friend's in town. Besides, he liked taking her out and was looking forward to what their future marriage might bring. He couldn't wait for them to start building a real life together, and he knew that they both drew a lot of inspiration from Ennis and Jack; he hoped that in twenty years, their love would be at least half as strong.

They sat in the restaurant, looking at the menus. He could see that she was still thinking things over from her father's visit. He'd told her a few things about his life over the last twenty years, and had shown her pictures of his other children. For a number of years, he'd been working at a local farm equipment company; called Newsome's or something like that. He'd been a salesman and was very good at it. Ben could tell that Lily was feeling more relaxed about spending time with him, and he was happy as long as she was.

Their orders were taken and they linked hands across the table. Lily smiled at her fiancé and felt a twinge of sadness that Ennis and Jack might never be free to do this in public. She knew that they could be as affectionate as they wanted to in their own home, so that was something. Neither of them held back at home when it came to showing their love for each other, and Lily knew that it made up for all the times when they couldn't do so. She hoped that maybe one day, they would feel comfortable enough to do this in public.

She continued to smile at Ben. "So...ain't long now 'til the weddin'. Only about four months, right?" She laced their fingers together and her eyes were alight with happiness.

"Yep. Lookin' forward to it. Got most things sorted, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Got the RSVP from Joe an' Maria; they wanna come. So we can order the food soon. An' we're gonna get that marquee, too. Everythin's comin' together now."

"Good. Um...are you gonna invite yer dad?" he asked her, eyeing her nervously.

She bit her lip. "I dunno. We've got the room, but...there's still a long way to go for us. He did real good at gettin' in our good books when he came here. An' I know that Ennis an' Jack are impressed by the work he did for 'em. I reckon they're startin' to accept him an' that he's makin' an effort. I guess it might be possible for him to come. But either way, Ennis an' Jack are givin' me away. They're the only father figures I've known, the only ones I've ever had. I mean...they raised me from a baby, took me to day care an' school when I was a kid...made me feel better on Mother's Day an' Father's Day when I was feelin' down. They paid for college...they gave me everythin' I ever wanted an' were always there for me."

Ben nodded. "I know. They mean a lot to you, an' I see why. I reckon you did a lot for them too. They musta wanted to have kids, but they didn't get the chance because they chose to be together. So...I think you gave them the chance to be fathers, a little bit. Maybe that's why they're so protective of you." Lily considered this; she knew that her uncles had done the very best they could with what they'd had.

"Yeah, probably. Makes sense when you think about how they didn't wanna trust my dad at first. They thought he might hurt me, like he was only after the money or somethin'. I dunno if I ever told you this, but...Ennis an' Jack have an inheritance put away for me. A pretty decent amount, an' it's for when we get a place of our own. They was probably worried that my dad might be after it once he got close to me." She sighed. "I was worried about it too, to be honest. But...I don't think he is. His place is real nice, an' he ain't exactly poor. So...he really might be tellin' the truth about what he wants. That he just wants to know me."

Ben squeezed her hand. "He probably does, sweetheart. Are you gonna go to Childress again before the weddin'?"

"I dunno. Maybe." She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Um...next time I go, you wanna come with me? I'd like you two to spend more time together. Get to know each other." It was true; she wanted her fiancé to know her father properly.

"I'd like that." Just then, their food came and they started to eat, using only one hand in the way that Ennis and Jack did. They continued to talk as they ate; talking about their wedding plans and where they might live once they were out on their own. They had already decided to accept the offer of staying on at the ranch until they found their own place, as it would just be easier to focus on the wedding right now, and turn their attention to a home once it was over with.

When the meal was over, they left and strolled down the street to Ben's truck. It was a cool evening and the street was quiet; they looked around but it was empty. Luckily, Pete was nowhere to be seen. Lily had been apprehensive about seeing him while they were out.

Upon their arrival at the house, they found the lower floor empty. It was clear that the other three were upstairs, but Lily reckoned that her grandmother was the only one sleeping. Ennis and Jack might still be awake, and they didn't want to disturb them. She looked at Ben and declared that it wasn't a bad idea, so she dragged him upstairs.

* * *

_November 10th, 1987_

Almost a week later, things were pretty much back to normal. They hadn't seen Pete in town and the wedding plans were going well. Lily called her father about twice a week to talk and catch up with what was going on in their lives, and everybody else could see that it was good for her. As Jack had told her, he and Ennis had grown up without the love of a father, so they wanted her to have everything they didn't. And if her father was willing to make an effort, then they could make their peace with it.

Ennis and Jack's relationship was as strong as ever, and they were very happy. Jack got a feeling that Lily and Ben were inspired by their strong bond, and he mentioned this to Ennis a couple of times, citing how it was good that they could still teach Lily something despite her age. He hoped that she and Ben would end up as happy as them. They had plenty of advice for making a marriage work, and knew that both of them would listen to every word.

The temperature was starting to drop now and they spent many cold mornings huddled together in bed, their arms and legs around each other. Jack said it was for warmth, but Ennis saw the twinkle in his eye and knew that other things were on his mind when they were in bed together. He sure didn't mind too much.

One afternoon, they noticed that some shingles on the barn roof were loose, so Ennis decided to take it upon himself to fix them. Jack was concerned about him being up there, but he'd done it before with no injuries incurred, so he had to trust that Ennis would be okay. They couldn't step too carefully around this place; ranch work wasn't for weaklings, after all. They had learned a long time ago that it would be hard sometimes, but that the hard work was worth the rewards it brought.

While Ennis was working and everybody else was outside somewhere, Jack went into the office and called around to see if he could find a marquee for the wedding. They hadn't had any luck in town and were thinking of going up to Atlanta, but Jack figured it couldn't hurt to call ahead and find out where they were for sale.

As he was calling various numbers, he kept looking at the picture on the desk. It was one of all five of them, taken during Lily and Ben's engagement party just after they'd graduated. He could see the look of pure happiness in Lily's eyes and wondered if he'd ever seen that look in Becky's eyes. The only time he could think of was at the hospital when Lily was born. Becky had been so happy that day and Jack knew that if she'd lived, there would have been many more moments in which she would have had that look in her eyes. Still, they had to be grateful for what they had. Becky had made the most of the time she'd had.

When he was finally off the phone and had noted down a few stores where they might find what they were looking for, he turned his attention to the books. He had gotten used to the computer now, but he could remember when they'd bought it. He and Ennis had been so fascinated by it and he could remember more than a few nights when they had stayed in here late into the night, just playing around with it.

As he was thinking about these fond memories, he heard a scream coming from outside; it sounded like Lily. He darted around the desk and came face to face with his niece. She looked terrified.

"Jack...he...he lost his footin'...he..." He saw the fear in her eyes and knew who she was talking about. He ran towards the barn and rounded a corner, his heart stopping at the same time as his feet. He felt his stomach clench up at the sight before him.

Ennis was lying there, face up, eyes closed. Jack saw that he had thankfully narrowly missed a rock, but he was still clearly unconscious.

"No, no, no..." He staggered forward and fell to his knees beside Ennis, hands on his shoulders. "Baby, please...wake up..." His hand found Ennis's heartbeat and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ennis, please..."

Lily came up behind him. "Grandma's callin' an ambulance an' she's gonna call Rick to meet us there. Jack...you might wanna get your power of attorney documents. Just in case..."

Jack swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat. "Okay..." He leaned down and kissed Ennis's lips shakily. "Please be okay, cowboy...don't wanna live without you..." He sniffed and stayed by Ennis's side for what felt like an eternity. The ambulance finally arrived and they lifted Ennis into it, Jack insisting on riding with them. Before they left, he turned to his mother.

"Mama...if I lose him, I..." She took him in her arms.

"Shh...you won't lose him, Jack. He's a tough one, you know that. It'll be okay, I promise." He nodded and got into the ambulance, taking Ennis's hand and looking into his face, never tearing his eyes away from his lover. He couldn't help but be reminded of when Ennis was drafted to Vietnam, and how he had been so scared of the possibility that he might never see him again. Ennis had become his whole world and Jack was terrified of losing him now; he was the one who helped him keep his head together when things became tough. He never would have gotten through things like Becky's death and bringing up Lily if it hadn't been for Ennis propping him up and holding him when he was feeling the stress. If he lost Ennis, he would be losing a vital part of who he was; the other half of his soul. That couldn't happen.

* * *

They reached the hospital and Ennis was wheeled into the emergency entrance, Jack right behind them with a panicked expression on his face. Their power of attorney documents were clutched in his hand and he saw Rick waiting for him.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll get him sorted out. You just need to sign some forms so that we can run scans an' so on. Here." He handed Jack the forms and they were quickly signed. Rick clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, follow me." He led Jack to where Ennis had been wheeled off to, and turned to him outside the surgery room. "You have to wait outside, I'm afraid. I'll be back as soon as I know somethin'." Jack nodded numbly and went down the wall to the chairs, sitting down and biting at a nail. He was trying not to panic about what might be going on with Ennis, and he prayed with all his heart that his cowboy would be alright.

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Lily, Ben and his mother walking towards him. His mother enveloped him in an embrace and he leaned into her.

"What's goin' on?"

"Rick says they're gonna look him over...I signed the forms an' everythin'...just gotta wait. He said he'd come back when he knows somethin'." Jack pulled away and wiped at his eyes. "I hate waitin'...not knowin' if he's even alive..."

"You'd know if he wasn't, Jack. Apart from Rick comin' back to tell you, I reckon you'd know anyway. You'd feel it." Jack nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I know." He sat back in the chair and they all sat around him, thinking of Ennis.

About fifteen minutes later, Rick came down the hall towards them; Jack tried to read his expression. He stopped in front of them. "Rick? What's goin' on?"

"Well, we ran a few brain scans on him. There doesn't appear to be any lasting damage to him. You said he narrowly missed a rock when he fell; that was a lucky occurrence. As it is, he's gonna be fine. But...he does have quite a concussion. An' I'm afraid it might be a while before he wakes up."

Jack bit his lip and felt a lump growing in his throat. "Oh...so what happens now?"

Rick sighed. "Ain't much we can do, I'm afraid. We've done everythin' we can, so now it's just a waitin' game. How are you doin', Jack?"

"I dunno, Rick. Just can't stop thinkin' that he might never wake up. I don't wanna live without him..."

"You won't, Jack. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Tell you what, we're movin' him to a private room while he's recoverin' an' while we're waitin'. When he's moved, you can come on in an' sit with him."

"Thanks, Rick. I will." He folded his arms in defence and Rick walked back down the hall. Lily put her arms around Jack and hugged him.

"It's okay, Jack...it'll be alright..." He held her close, thinking of how she reminded him of Becky. It was as if both of them were here with him.

When Ennis was moved to the private room, Jack walked up to the door and opened it up a little. Ennis was lying there in the bed, his eyes closed and his face pale. Jack felt the lump in his throat grow and he stepped forward. "Oh, cowboy..." He sat in the chair beside the bed and took Ennis's hand. "Can't believe this..."

He brought Ennis's hand up to his lips and kissed it, holding it there for a while. "Please wake up, baby...let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. I don't wanna hafta go back to the ranch without knowin' yer gonna be okay. Gonna be real lonely in our bed...ain't slept in it alone since you was in Vietnam. You've been by my side all these years, an' I already miss you so much. Even when yer just sat there, not sayin' anythin'...I still feel you. Yer always there."

Jack licked his lower lip, thinking. "Cowboy...I don't wanna be without you. That's why you've gotta wake up...we've got so much to do...got the weddin' comin' up, got lots of work to do. I wanna grow old with you, Ennis. You're...you're my other half." He sniffed. "I'm gonna be waitin' for you when you wake up, I promise. I...I might not be right here, but I won't be far away. I swear, sweetheart."

There was a knock on the door, and Lily poked her head in. "Rick says we can come in, if it's okay." Jack nodded and waved them in.

"Sure, yer family too." They all sat around the bed and looked at Ennis; Jack didn't let go of his partner's hand.

"He's gonna be fine, Jack. Don't worry." Jack nodded.

"I know. But...I'm scared. I don't ever wanna lose him. He's...part of me, you know?"

"It'll be fine," Lily reassured him. "We've just gotta wait." Jack nodded and played with Ennis's fingers, looking into his cowboy's face. His head was bandaged, but that was the only sign of injury. Ennis had never been much of a talker in all their years together, but Jack yearned to hear his deep, gravelly voice. He missed it so much, and would give anything to see those eyes.

After a while, the others left the room and Jack stood up, still holding Ennis's hand. "I've gotta go now, cowboy, but...I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I'm gonna be right here. Can't wait to see those eyes of yours." He smiled wearily. "See ya soon, Ennis." He leaned down and gently kissed Ennis's lips, and then put his mouth near his partner's ear. "I love you, Ennis. So much. Can't wait 'til yer in my arms again." He then kissed Ennis's cheek and released his hand before heading for the door. He looked back just before he left, and swore to himself that he would try to remain strong while he was waiting. It was the only thing he could do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

That evening, Jack was sat in one of the wicker chairs on the back porch, looking out across the land. It was still fairly light but cool, and a soft breeze was playing with his hair. He had a small glass of whiskey in his hand and his mind was a number of miles away, at the hospital where his other half was. He hoped that Ennis wouldn't wake up alone; scared and confused as to what was going on.

He remembered rounding the corner of the barn and seeing Ennis lying there, stock still. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought of the rock and how close Ennis had come to hitting his head on it. Jack knew that if he had, things would be a lot worse than they were. At least Rick was on the night shift too; he had promised to call as soon as something happened. Jack just hoped that it would be news of Ennis waking up. The alternative just didn't bear thinking about.

He heard a sound at his feet and looked down to see their blue heeler, Storm. They'd had her for about five or six years now, as both Lucky and Smokey had died at the start of the decade. Jack had been heartbroken at losing them both, especially Lucky. He'd been Ennis's first ever birthday gift to him, so he had meant a lot to Jack. But Storm was a wonderful addition to their family. She was just as good at helping them with the cattle as the other two had been, and she was very close to Lily. Her deep brown eyes gazed up at him, as if she knew what was troubling him.

"Hey, girl," he murmured, scratching her behind the ears. She lay down at his feet and settled there. He sighed and looked out across the gathering darkness again, thinking of Ennis, lying there in the hospital without him. He would have stayed all night if it was allowed.

_What if somethin' goes wrong? _he asked himself. _Could I really run this place without him? He knows the outside stuff better than anyone, an' he's the one who really makes this place work. Apart from that, would I be able to? Bein' without him, every day, for the rest of my life...I've probably got another forty years in me, yet. Could I spend them without him?_

Jack closed his eyes; he didn't have any answers. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life without Ennis, but that could easily happen. He knew that he would have to do his best to remain strong for everyone, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to cope without his partner. If Ennis died, a part of him would die too. Jack prayed with all his heart that Ennis would wake up soon.

After sitting outside for a while, he came back in with Storm at his heels, and joined the others in the living room. Lily asked him if he was okay, and he nodded. She could tell how worried he was, but decided not to push. He would only truly be okay once Ennis was awake and back in his arms.

They all finally went to bed, Jack unable to sit there anymore. He hugged his mother for a few moments and then went down the hall to their bedroom; it looked empty and lifeless without the presence of the one he shared it with. He had no idea how he was going to sleep tonight, without those arms around him protectively.

When he had brushed his teeth and put on his pyjama bottoms, his eyes fell on the shirts at the back of the door. A little while after Becky's funeral, Ennis had switched them back so that his was on the outside, holding Jack's. Without talking about it, both of them knew it was a sign; that Ennis was truly healing from the traumatic events he had suffered through, and was ready to finally look to the future again. He was ready to be strong for Jack once more. And the shirts had remained this way ever since; Jack had no desire to switch them now.

Without thinking twice about it, Jack crossed the room and took them from the hanger, bringing them to the bed with him. He lay on his side, facing Ennis's side of the bed. It looked vast and empty without the warm body lying there. Jack didn't even miss the sex right now; he missed Ennis holding him in his arms and telling him that everything would be alright. His cowboy was so strong, so dependable, so unmovable, that Jack had always felt safe with him. Even before their relationship had changed up on Brokeback, Jack always got the feeling that Ennis would make a good friend, if nothing else. Someone to look out for him in a way that nobody really had before. He was just glad that their relationship had grown in the way it had, because he honestly didn't know what he would be doing now if it hadn't. He wasn't even sure where he might be. Maybe still in Lightning Flat, but he would have probably moved to get away from his father.

Jack clutched the shirts closer to his chest; he didn't want to think of his father right now. He was hoping to have a dream of Ennis tonight; not a nightmare, but one that would make him feel good. He felt so lonely in this bed on his own, and he hoped that Ennis would be back here soon. He had always hated sleeping alone.

He looked at the clock; there were around nine hours until visiting was allowed at the hospital, and he wanted to get there first thing in case Ennis woke up. Sighing a little, he settled under the covers and gazed at Ennis's side of the bed until he fell asleep, dreaming of his cowboy.

* * *

_November 13th, 1987_

Three days later, Jack was sat in the hospital by Ennis's bed. The nurses checked his vitals periodically, and they were all looking good. But he still hadn't woken up, and Jack was running on fumes. He'd barely eaten in the last few days and he was throwing himself into work to distract himself. Everybody on the ranch could see that Ennis not waking up was taking its toll on Jack, and there was nothing they could do for him right now.

Jack sat there, both hands holding Ennis's left. He occasionally stroked his thumb over Ennis's rings, looking into his lover's face. For the last few nights, he hadn't slept well at all, and he missed Ennis so much. It was like he could feel his heart heavy in his chest, full of pain and longing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing Ennis's hand to his cheek. "Ennis...I miss you so much. I ain't been functionin' properly for the last few days, an' there ain't much I can do about it. I just want you to wake up, baby...need to see those eyes of yours. I wanna hear yer voice, too...that voice that makes me melt inside." He sighed and fell silent, letting their hands drop so that his left was holding Ennis's. He squeezed it and kept his eyes closed.

After a few minutes, he felt his hand being squeezed in return. He thought he'd imagined it, so didn't react; he figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But then he heard the sweetest voice; the one that he'd been missing for the last few days, and the one that went straight to his heart every time he heard it.

"Jack?" It was soft, but Jack heard it, and his eyes flew open. Ennis was awake, and his deep brown eyes were looking at him.

"Ennis? Oh my God!" A smile spread across his face and he leaned forward, cupping Ennis's cheek. "Baby...how are you doin'?"

His cowboy seemed a little disoriented. "What happened?"

"You fell off the barn roof when you was fixin' them shingles. Fell right to the ground. You've been out of it for three days."

"Three days?" he repeated, looking confused. "Oh..." He coughed; his throat was a little scratchy from disuse. Jack gave him some ice chips.

"Here you go, cowboy...it'll be alright." He helped Ennis take them and then linked their fingers together. "Rick says you're gonna be alright, an' that you can come home soon. That's good, right?"

"Mmm..." Ennis smiled a little, and the sight made Jack's heart soar. "Glad yer here, darlin'."

"I've hardly left yer side since we brought you in. When you was unconscious, I spoke to you a lot. I told ya that I would be here when you woke up. An' here I am." Jack smiled back and caressed Ennis's cheek. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little groggy."

"Okay. I'm just gonna go find Rick an' let him know yer awake, okay? I'll be right back, I promise." He stood up, but he felt Ennis tugging his hand and looked back. Ennis was looking a bit more lively now. "Huh?"

"C'mere, Jack..." He smiled and tugged at Jack again. Jack moved closer to him and leaned down, understanding what Ennis was after. He stroked Ennis's cheek and they kissed softly; their first kiss in what felt like so long. It felt good to feel this again, and Jack felt his heart lift.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling at each other. Jack then finally pulled away. "I'll be right back." He squeezed Ennis's hand and left the room, looking for Rick.

He found the doctor down the hall in the waiting room, looking over a clipboard. "Rick!" He turned to see Jack's grinning face.

"Jack? What's up?"

"Ennis is awake," he said, his face lit up with happiness. Rick nodded and followed him back down the hall into the room. Ennis's eyes were closed, but they opened again when Jack took his hand. "Baby, I'm back." Ennis smiled and then noticed Rick.

"Hey," he said croakily. Rick smiled at him.

"Hey, Ennis. Good to see you with us again. How are you feelin'?"

"Alright. Groggy some. Jack says I've been out of it for three days, that right?"

"I'm afraid so. Are you in pain anywhere? Especially your head?"

Ennis shook his head. "No...no pain nowhere. Just a little...you know?"

Rick nodded. "Okay, good. Well, I'd like to keep you here overnight, just to be on the safe side. But I think you can go home tomorrow, if all goes well." Jack smiled and squeezed Ennis's hand again.

"Good. I bet Jack's been goin' stir crazy, huh?" He looked at his partner knowingly and Jack smirked.

"He sure has. He ain't hardly left your side since you was brought in. Yer gonna be just fine, Ennis. Make sure to get some rest, okay?" Ennis nodded and Rick left the room. Jack sat back down in his chair and kissed Ennis's hand.

"Good to have you back, cowboy. I missed you somethin' awful, you know." Ennis looked at him.

"You ain't been eatin' properly, have you? Or sleepin', neither." Jack lowered his eyes.

"Not really. Been too worried. But now yer awake...I can function again." He smiled. "Yer gonna be comin' home with me tomorrow, an' I can't wait. You'll be in my arms again, where you belong." His smile widened and he leaned in close, pressing his lips to Ennis's and sighing a little. He'd missed kissing Ennis.

They spent the next few hours talking, and Jack filled Ennis in on everything that was going on, although he had to admit that he hadn't been paying much attention. He did mention that Pete hadn't been seen lately, but that James still hadn't managed to catch him. He voiced his hope that Pete would be caught soon; they had enough to deal with right now.

* * *

That night, Jack went to bed alone for what he hoped was the last time. Ennis would be coming home tomorrow, and he couldn't wait for that moment. He would have stayed at the hospital overnight if they'd let him, but Ennis had told him to go home and get some rest anyway. He didn't want Jack suffering while waiting for him to come home. Jack saw the logic of this; he wanted to be fully rested for Ennis's first night back, even if they didn't do anything. It would satisfy him to just hold Ennis in his arms for now.

They hadn't done much for the rest of the day. Jack spent some time in the office, calling Cecilia and K.E. to tell them what had happened, but that Ennis would be okay. They gave him their condolences and he told them that he would get Ennis to call as soon as he was feeling up to it. True to his promise to Ennis, he hadn't left the ranch the whole day.

He crawled into bed once more, again holding the shirts to him. After a while, he put them on Ennis's side of the bed and just looked at them, remembering the moment when Ennis's beautiful eyes had opened and looked at him. His panic had subsided and his heart had lifted at the sight. It was one of those moments where he'd truly realised just how much he loved Ennis, and what the cowboy meant to him. He had those moments now and then, and they always warmed his heart.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of his lover. Sure enough, a dream came to him.

_He was on his front in bed, and he could feel practiced hands pulling down his pyjama bottoms, sliding them down over his ass and down his legs. As his skin was exposed, he felt soft kisses along his legs and sighed. "Ennis..."_

"_I'm here, darlin'," came the whisper, soft and caring. "Just relax..."_

"_Mmm..." Jack smiled into the pillow as he felt Ennis running his hands up and down his back in an impromptu massage. He sighed and felt as if he could melt into the bed. Ennis then gently ran one finger down Jack's spine, making him shiver with pleasure. "Ennis..."_

"_Shh..." He reached across and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, smearing a couple of fingers with it and reaching down. Jack moaned quietly as he felt a finger push into him, looking for his prostate._

"_Oh..." Ennis pushed another finger in and moved them a little, and Jack pushed back, signalling that he was ready. Ennis removed his fingers and slicked himself up, gazing down at Jack's muscular back. He pushed slowly into Jack, pulling him up by the hips as he worked his way inside. Jack bit his lip in anticipation as he felt Ennis complete him._

_They began to move together in their usual rhythm, Jack pushing back with every thrust. Ennis then placed a hand on Jack's back, pushing him down. "Lie back down, darlin'. Let me do all the work." Jack sank back down again and tried to keep still as Ennis moved inside him, kissing his back and neck and making him tremble all over. He moved his face to the side and Ennis kissed him, sliding their tongues together and continuing to push into him time and time again. Jack was moaning again and was heading for the edge._

_Ennis let go of his lips and moved his own back to Jack's skin. He snaked a hand underneath Jack and took hold of him, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Jack rose up onto his knees to give Ennis better access and started moving again, completely at Ennis's mercy. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth open, panting as he felt his orgasm drawing near. "Uhhh..."_

"_Come on, darlin', come on...come for me..." Ennis stroked him a few more times and that sent him over the edge, groaning loudly as he shot right at the wall between the bars of the headboard. His shaking limbs triggered Ennis's own finish, and he came deep inside Jack, filling him up with everything he had. They rode it out together and then Ennis collapsed onto Jack's back, which caused Jack to fall to the mattress below him. He felt Ennis pull out of him and then relax on top of him. He sighed and stretched his arms out._

"_Mmm...that was amazin', cowboy." Ennis arms came around him to link their fingers together as he lay on Jack's back. He was straddling Jack, but was no longer hard. They lay there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. This part was just as satisfying as what came before. _

"_Sure was. You alright?"_

"_Never better. I love you, Ennis." His eyes closed and he sighed happily._

"_Love you too, rodeo." Jack felt a feather-light kiss on the back of his neck and then Ennis rolled off him, onto his own side. Jack rolled to face him and Ennis pulled him close, stroking his back and kissing the top of his head. The sheets were pulled up over them and they relaxed under the cosy heat, Jack pressing his face against Ennis's chest. He slipped his free arm around Ennis's waist and they pulled each other closer._

Jack's eyes opened and he looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He looked down under the covers to see his hand around himself and sticky fluid on his stomach. He smiled at the sight and wiped himself off with the sheets before turning back onto his side to look at the shirts beside him. He lightly ran his fingers across the material, thinking of how he couldn't wait for Ennis to be back with him.

"Love you so much, cowboy," he whispered, and then he closed his eyes once more. Just a few short hours, and they would be together again.

* * *

The next day, Jack was noticeably happier than he had been in the past few days. Ennis would be coming home just after lunch, and he couldn't wait. He could be heard whistling as he made breakfast for everybody, and they were happy that he was back to his old self. The loose shingles on the barn ceiling had been fixed, and everything was now back to normal. Jack worked all morning to pass the time, talking to the hands and making sure that they would be able to keep things going while he went out to collect Ennis.

Just after they had finished lunch, the phone rang. "Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'."

"Hey, Jack. It's Rick. Just to let you know, we're lettin' Ennis go in about an hour. I know it's a half-hour drive, so I thought you'd wanna get a head start."

Jack grinned and everybody else saw it. "Okay, thanks Rick. I'll be right over." He hung up and turned to the others. "Rick says they're gonna let Ennis go in about an hour. I've gotta get over there. Are you guys comin'?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling. "You should go, Jack. I reckon Ennis needs you the most. We'll be here when you get back," Lily told him. Jack smiled at them, came over and kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Alright, honey." He bid them all goodbye and headed out to the truck, looking forward to seeing his cowboy again.

On the drive to the hospital, he heard several songs on the radio that buoyed his spirits even more than they already were. He couldn't wait for Ennis to be home. Even though he had promised not to leave the ranch on his own, he figured he would be perfectly safe to drive to the hospital. Pete hadn't been seen around town lately, so Jack reasoned with himself that everything would be fine.

He parked and got out, whistling as he walked into the hospital. Rick was there when he walked into the lobby. "Rick!"

"Hey, Jack. You ready to bring yer fella home?" he asked with a smile. Jack grinned and shuffled his feet.

"You bet." Rick led him up to Ennis's room and they saw him lying in bed, awake. His eyes lit up at the sight of Jack, who came straight over to him. "Hey, cowboy," he said, kissing him on the lips warmly. Ennis was smiling back.

"Hey yerself, darlin'. Rick says I can come home."

"I know, ain't it great?" Jack replied, taking his hand. Rick cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm gonna go an' sign the release forms. Ennis, you can get up outta bed an' get dressed now." They nodded at him and he left. Jack turned to his partner and sighed.

"Okay, cowboy. Let's get you outta here. Come on." Jack pulled the sheets back and outstretched his hands. Ennis's legs were a little stiff from being laid up for so long, and he gladly took hold of Jack's hands. Jack lifted him out of bed and onto his feet, steadying him when he lost his balance. "Easy, cowboy. I've got you."

Ennis regained his balance and smiled at Jack. "Thanks, bud. Gonna get dressed, an' then we can get on home." Jack nodded and stood back as Ennis pulled on his clothes. The ones he'd been wearing were dirty from the fall, so Jack had brought him some clean ones in preparation for his release. He smiled as he saw Ennis's naked back and wolf whistled.

"You look great, cowboy. Can't wait to get you home." Ennis turned and looked at him.

"You gettin' ideas already, Jack Twist? Gonna have to wait 'til we get home." Jack smiled at him and walked over, slipping his arms around Ennis's waist.

"I can wait. Just wanted to hold you more than anythin'. Missed you so much." Ennis covered Jack's arms with his own.

"I know, darlin'. Missed you too."

At last, the hour was up, and Rick came back to find them sat on the bed, holding hands and talking. He smiled at them. "Okay, Ennis. You're free to go. Take care of yourself an' don't overdo it. Look after him, Jack."

"I will. You ready to go, cowboy?" Ennis nodded and they got up, Jack grabbing Ennis's bag for him. They reluctantly let go of each other while they walked through the hospital and bid goodbye to Rick.

"Jack...did you come here on yer own?" Ennis asked as they headed for the truck. He was looking nervously at him. Jack sighed.

"Ennis...I asked the others if any of 'em wanted to come with me, but they said I should come alone, that you needed me most of all. I figured it would be alright, an' you know we ain't seen Pete around for a while. Don't go worryin' yerself, cowboy. Let's just get on home, alright?"

"Okay," Ennis relented and they got into the truck. Ennis settled in and they looked at each other, smiling a little. Jack took Ennis's hand and squeezed it.

"You ready to go home?"

"You bet." Jack put the truck in gear and they headed for home, hands clasped between them.

Ennis was relieved to see the ranch again, but he was feeling tired from the painkillers. He just wanted to lie on the sofa, and told Jack so.

"No problem, cowboy. You can lie down all you want when we get inside. I know you need yer rest." Ennis smiled in thanks and they got out, looking up at their house together.

Rose, Lily and Ben were happy to see Ennis again and were relieved that he would be okay. Hugs and greetings were exchanged and then they allowed Ennis to rest on the sofa. Jack sat with him for a while and held his hand, stroking it and talking to him. This was what he'd missed the most during their time apart, and now everything was going to be okay.

* * *

That night, after what felt like a long, taxing day, everybody finally went to bed. Jack wasn't sure if Ennis would be up to much more than lying down and resting together, but that would be okay. He could wait until Ennis was ready.

He and Ennis walked down the hallway together, hand in hand towards their room. Jack felt complete for the first time in nearly a week, and he sent up a prayer of thanks that Ennis would be alright. He didn't know what he would have done otherwise.

They entered their bedroom and Ennis looked around, truly feeling at home now. That morning, Jack had put the shirts back on the hanger, knowing that his cowboy was coming home. He shut the door behind them and turned to Ennis.

"Um...you wanna brush yer teeth an' stuff first, or you just wanna go straight to bed?" he asked, stroking Ennis's arm.

"Gonna go in the bathroom first, I reckon." Jack nodded and they went in together, looking at each other in the mirror as they cleaned their teeth. They then came back out and went to their respective sides of the bed, sighing in unison as they lay down on their backs. Jack looked at Ennis.

"I missed this," he said quietly, eyes full of peace. "Missed you bein' here with me."

"Me too, darlin'." Ennis turned onto his side and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into Jack's neck. Jack could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Ennis...we don't gotta if you ain't up to it. Ain't no rush..." Ennis pulled away to look into Jack's eyes.

"I am, Jack. I been missin' this too long. Can we...?" Jack smiled and turned onto his side too, brushing their lips together but not quite kissing.

"Sure. How you want it?"

"Um...well, I'm a little sore, so..."

"You want me on top?" Jack whispered between soft kisses. "Want me to do all the work?"

"If you don't mind..." Ennis replied, looking at him almost shyly. "I ain't really up to bein' in control right now."

"I get it. S'alright, cowboy..." They kissed a little deeper, Jack pushing his tongue into Ennis's mouth and drawing out a moan. He ran his hand along Ennis's hipbone and down to his ass, making him squirm a little.

"Jack...come on..." Jack moved in and rolled on top of him, looking down into his lust-filled eyes. They kissed again for several moments and buried their fingers in each other's hair, gripping and twisting. Ennis then pulled away to catch his breath. "Jack...please..."

"Okay, sweetheart...just hang on." Jack grabbed the lube and smeared it over a couple of fingers. He guided them to his target and watched Ennis's eyes close with pleasure, his mouth hanging open. "Feel good?"

"Uh huh," Ennis managed to breathe. "Oh..." Jack withdrew his fingers and prepared himself, tossing the tube back. He lifted Ennis's legs over his shoulders and moved to his destination.

"You ready?" he whispered, and Ennis nodded. "Okay..." Jack slowly began to push into him, letting him get used to every inch, one at a time until he was fully sheathed. He then laced their fingers together and settled in place. Ennis opened his eyes and nodded at Jack; his cue to start moving.

Jack began to thrust into him, taking it as slowly and as tenderly as he could, knowing that Ennis needed the comfort right now. Truth be told, he felt as if he needed it too. Ennis lay there and let Jack take over, feeling how Jack was being as gentle as he could be. "Jack..."

"Feel good, cowboy?" Jack whispered as he leaned down to kiss him, then started kissing his neck. Ennis nodded and they continued to rock together. Jack freed one of his hands and took hold of Ennis, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Ennis moaned aloud and Jack kissed him thoroughly, tongue swirling all around his mouth as if he was counting his teeth. After a few minutes of thrusting, kissing and stroking, Ennis felt his muscles tensing as he shot between them with a groan in Jack's ear. The feeling of Ennis shaking around him sent Jack over the edge too, spilling into him and panting for breath.

Jack pulled out and moved off of him before he could collapse. They both lay on their backs, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling. Ennis heard Jack sigh in contentment.

"That was good...you okay, Ennis?" he asked, turning to face him. Ennis smiled hazily.

"Yeah, better than I've been in days. I love you, Jack. So much..." Jack turned onto his side and shuffled over, resting one leg between Ennis's and slipping an arm around his stomach.

"I love you too, cowboy. These past few days...felt like I was missin' an arm or somethin'. A part of me. In a way, I was. You've been part of me since we was nineteen, Ennis. That ain't never changed, an' it never will. I missed you so much an' I couldn't help but worry that you might not ever wake up..." A lump grew in his throat and Ennis heard his voice break with emotion. He turned his face and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"I'm here, rodeo. I'm okay. You don't gotta worry no more. It's alright..."

Hearing the words that he usually said in these moments come from Ennis did the trick. Jack relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling the lump disappear. "Cowboy...what did I do to deserve you?"

"You were you," Ennis said simply, combing his fingers through Jack's hair. "You was already perfect to me, even if I couldn't say it at first. You don't gotta put on an act when we're alone, an' neither do I."

"I know," Jack replied, smiling a little. "We love each other for who we are, an' that's just how it is." He sighed. "Wanna get some sleep now?" he asked tiredly. Ennis nodded and kissed him one more time.

"Yeah. Night, darlin'."

"Night, cowboy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_November 17th, 1987_

Today was Rose and John's wedding anniversary, and Jack could tell that his mother was a little quieter than usual. He asked her if she was okay, and she told him that she was fine; that she just needed time to think. Jack told her that he was there for her if she needed him, and kissed her cheek before going off to spend some time with Ennis. They had planned to spend a few hours on their hill together, just taking some private time.

Rose sat in her armchair, thinking. She could remember their wedding day; it truly had been the happiest day of her life. It had been only a couple of months later when she'd become pregnant with Jack. She remembered how proud John had been to hold his son for the first time, and she wondered many times what had happened to her loving husband. She knew what had happened, but she couldn't understand why he had taken it so badly.

"_He looks just like you," Rose said, a smile on her face. John nodded, gazing down at his baby son._

"_I guess. Look at those eyes. So bright. Ain't he somethin'?"_

"_Yeah. I bet he'll make us proud." She looked up at her husband, seeing how proud he looked of his son._

"_He sure will," he affirmed._

Rose sighed to herself and started knitting, more memories running through her mind. They had thought that their family was complete, until Becky came along. By that time, Earl had already left with Rich, and John had become bitter and angry at everything, it seemed. But even at that point, he'd been kind to their baby daughter. It wasn't until the two older men had reappeared that he'd changed completely.

"_She's perfect," John said as they watched Jack with his baby sister. He'd been excited to have a sister and Rose knew that he would love and protect her when they were older._

"_Sure is." Rose could see that even though he looked at his children with love, there was still a dark cloud in his eyes these days. He would probably never forgive his father for what he'd done. She didn't really understand why Earl had gone off with another man; it went against everything she'd ever been taught, and she didn't know why he would be attracted to another man in the first place. She wouldn't understand for another twenty years._

Footsteps on the stairs drew her attention, and then a voice. "Hey, Grandma." Lily came in and sat down in her own chair, smiling at her. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just doin' some knittin'. Thinkin' about yer granddad." Lily nodded.

"Oh...guess you miss him, huh?"

"I do. I mean...I don't miss the way he changed, an' how he treated Jack an' yer mama. But I miss the man I married, always did once he changed." Lily looked at her.

"You think if...he'd lived, things mighta changed? Would he ever have been able to accept Ennis an' Jack? Would Jack an' my mama have ever forgiven him?"

"Honey...I've been askin' myself the same thing ever since he died, an' I know they have too. I know that when yer mama found out he'd died, one of the things that made her sad was that she would never know for sure if he ever loved her. Jack too. He never knew that his daddy came to see him ride down in Texas in '63, before he met Ennis. But he did. I told him one time, an' he was quite torn up about it. He really suffered in those years he was growin' up. Did Jack ever tell you what his father did?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. When I turned old enough to understand things, he an' Ennis told me a lot of stuff about their childhoods. Can't believe some of the things their fathers did to 'em. I've been thinkin' on it a lot lately, an' it made me realise how lucky I am to have a father who's willin' to spend time with me. He clearly loves me, an' he wants to be a part of my life. They never really had that, an' I know that's why they were okay about me makin' an effort with my dad. They wanted me to have what they never did."

"I know, honey. They're really proud of you for makin' an effort with yer daddy. An' you know they only ever wanted the best for you." Lily nodded and saw the expression on her grandmother's face; she was still thinking of her husband. She thought for a moment.

"Grandma? How about you tell me about yer weddin' day?" she asked with a smile. "I don't think you've ever told me about that. I'd like to hear it, with my weddin' comin' up an' all."

Rose smiled at her. "I'd love to." The two of them spent the next few hours talking about Rose's wedding and the forthcoming wedding. Lily was looking forward to her big day and had everything sorted out. She had her dress and veil, and was to wear her mother's jewellery that Ennis and Jack had given her. Her something old was the jewellery, her something new was the dress, her something borrowed was the veil; Cecilia had sent it to her for the wedding. She had also received a blue garter from K.E.'s wife Sarah for the big day; even though she wasn't a blood relative of theirs, they still thought of her as family through their brother's relationship with Jack.

Ennis and Jack came in for dinner; they'd been out on their hill for the last few hours. They found the two women in their lives talking and laughing together. Ennis stood behind Jack and slid his arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder. They just stood there, smiling and watching the women. Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's cheek.

"We're good, ain't we rodeo?" he asked softly. Jack nodded.

"We are. Everythin's gonna be fine, cowboy." He pulled Ennis closer and sighed, his smile widening.

* * *

While Rose and Lily had been talking, Ennis and Jack had been on their hill, lying together on a blanket and looking up at the sky, Jack tucked under Ennis's arm comfortably. All was right with the world for now, just like it had been up on Brokeback.

Since Ennis's accident, Jack worried more. He'd thought that the shingles coming loose had just been bad luck, but he couldn't help wondering. Maybe Pete had snuck onto the ranch, climbed up there and loosened them, hoping it would cause an accident for one of them. Pete had to remember that he and Ennis preferred to deal with things like that themselves.

Jack mentally shook his head at his thoughts. There was no proof that Pete had done it, and it was unlikely that he would have climbed up onto the barn roof undetected. They checked the cameras from the vicinity every morning, and so far nothing suspicious had happened. They'd seen the occasional animal, usually one of their own barn cats, but no human trespassers. Jack couldn't help but feel uneasy that it wasn't yet over with Pete.

These thoughts drifted to one side when he felt Ennis's lips in his hair, gently kissing the top of his head. "Mmm..."

"Like that, darlin'?" Ennis murmured, stroking his hand up and down Jack's arm. His right hand was lying on his chest, and Jack reached his left over to link fingers.

"Uh huh. So peaceful up here...just like Brokeback." Jack sighed and squeezed Ennis's fingers. Ennis smiled.

"Yeah." He looked down at Jack. "You okay, bud? Yer a bit quiet." Jack sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Ennis sat up too.

"Well...I just keep thinkin' on yer accident," he admitted, and Ennis put a hand on his knee.

"Jack...ain't nothin' we can do about that now. Wasn't nobody's fault." Jack looked at him, blue eyes full of sorrow.

"But...what if it wasn't an accident? What if...Pete snuck onto our property an'...loosened them shingles himself?"

Ennis thought about this. "Jack, he couldn't have just climbed up there. He woulda been seen. An' we check them cameras every day; we ain't seen nothin'."

Jack brushed his hands over his face. "I know it don't make no sense, but...I can't help thinkin' that he ain't finished with us yet. I mean, he shot me. An' he could be responsible for yer accident. So...how bad is it gonna get before he's had enough? An' what if he kills one of us? What then?" Ennis moved closer and put his arms around Jack, pulling his head to his shoulder.

"Shh..." he soothed, rubbing Jack's back. "It's okay. He ain't gonna do that, bud. We're gonna be fine."

"You don't know that," Jack mumbled, gripping Ennis's shirt in his hands and shaking a little.

"No, but...I gotta believe that everythin's gonna work out like it's supposed to. An' you know what? I learned that from you, darlin'. Yer the one who taught me to have faith." He rubbed Jack's back in comfort, nuzzling a little into Jack's hair. "I mean it, Jack. You know how it was when we met. Parents dead, brother an' sister off an' married. Headin' for a weddin' I sure didn't want but thought I should go through anyway. When we met that day, I didn't have much faith in nothin'. Thought that things would just happen an' there wasn't nothin' I could do about it. You made me realise I could make things happen for myself. Change things, you know? You did that."

Jack pulled away and looked into Ennis's eyes, his own full of wonder. In that moment, he realised just how much they had done for each other through their lives. Ennis was a changed man from the shy young cowboy he'd seen leaning against a dusty old trailer. He was confident, strong, protective and dependable, but he was also kind and loving, and he treated Jack right. Not just him, but the others too. Jack felt incredibly lucky to have shared a life with someone like him. "Ennis, I...I dunno what to say."

Ennis smiled and brushed Jack's hair away from his forehead. "Don't gotta say nothin', Jack. Just...come on back down here." He lay back again onto the blanket, bringing Jack down with him. But this time, he rolled on top of Jack and kissed him. "I reckon we can do somethin' else to show how we feel, huh?" he whispered, eyes glittering. Jack grinned, already fully aroused.

"Sounds good to me, lover." The word shot right through Ennis and down to his groin. He claimed Jack's lips, kissing him hard and grinding against him until he was moaning and begging Ennis to do it. Clothes went flying off and Jack willingly got onto his hands and knees, shaking his ass at Ennis. "Come on, cowboy. Ain't got all day. Have at it." Ennis needed no further prompting; he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before pushing hard into Jack, making him buck. "Oh God..."

It was rough and fast, but exactly what Jack wanted in his state of arousal. Ennis grabbed his hips and pulled them back towards him with every thrust, practically growling in Jack's ear as he thrust hard. Jack struggled to stay on his knees and pushed back, loving how forceful Ennis was being. They bucked together several more times, and then Ennis shot into Jack, groaning loudly. Jack soon followed and then collapsed onto the blanket, Ennis lying on his back. He was turned over and then a pair of lips met his softly.

"You okay, darlin'?" Ennis asked, stroking his cheek. Jack smiled and wound his arms around Ennis's neck.

"Sure am, cowboy. You know I love it when you get like that. Reminds me of that first time, but...at least now, I know you love me."

Ennis nodded and sank down onto his chest, nuzzling at his neck. "I do, Jack. More than I'll ever be able to tell you." Jack just smiled further and closed his eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

A couple of days later, Ennis settled himself on the sofa next to Jack, grabbing the phone and putting it between them. Jack smiled at him encouragingly. He dialled Cecilia's number first, knowing that at this time, she would be at home. K.E. would still be working for another hour.

"Hello, Cecilia Wilson."

"Hey sis, it's me."

"Ennis! How are you? Jack told us what happened." She sounded a little distraught and he felt his heart sink a little.

"I'm fine," he replied, searching for Jack's hand. "Healin' up real well. The doctor said I'm gonna be fine, just need to rest."

"Good. You be sure an' listen to him, you hear? I don't want no more of them kinda calls from Jack, okay? Been worried sick over here."

Ennis smiled and looked at Jack; he could hear every word. "I hear ya, sis. It was an accident, ain't gonna happen again. An' I've got Jack lookin' after me."

"I know. So...how are things goin' otherwise? What about that Pete guy?"

They looked at each other. "Um...ain't had no trouble since Jack was shot. We ain't even seen him. He's been keepin' his distance."

"Good. That's the last thing you need right now. How's Lily?"

"She's great. Really lookin' forward to her weddin', an' she's buildin' bridges with her dad. Things are lookin' better for 'em."

"Glad to hear it. Not long to go now, right?"

"Yep. How's things over there? How's Amy doin'?"

"She's alright. They're hopin' to make the weddin'. Looks like they will."

"Well, that'll make Lily happy. Ain't too often that the kids get together, bein' so far apart. I know Lily misses yer kids an' K.E.'s kids."

"They miss her too. They're lookin' forward to the weddin'."

Ennis made an affirmative sound in his throat. "Okay. So...guess I'd better call K.E. too. Speak soon, okay?"

"Yep. See ya, Ennis." He hung up and looked at Jack again, squeezing his fingers. Jack smiled at him.

"You okay, cowboy?" he asked softly. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. Just...ain't easy when things like this happen. People worry, an' you gotta reassure 'em yer okay. An' me an' them have gotten a lot closer since you an' me got together. Just one more thing I'm grateful for, from shackin' up with you."

Jack kissed his cheek. "Aw, cowboy. Ain't you a sweet talker?" Ennis went red.

"Well, it's true." He shifted. They spent some time talking about the wedding and the plans. Everything was sorted out and they couldn't wait. Half an hour later, Ennis decided to call K.E.

He dialled the number and put the phone between them once more, both of them settling again.

"K.E. Del Mar."

"Hey, K.E. It's Ennis."

"Oh, hey. How are you doin'? Jack told me what happened."

"I'm fine. Doin' good now. Our doctor says I'll be fine."

"Good to hear. How's everythin' else over there?"

"Fine. Ain't had no trouble from Pete lately. Been pretty quiet."

"That's good. You know, if yer still havin' trouble with that Pete guy when we come down, I'd happily shoot him for ya."

They smiled at each other. "Uh, you don't gotta do that, K.E. The sheriff's tryin' to sort it out."

"Fair enough. Anyway, how's Lily?"

"She's just fine. Lookin' forward to the weddin'. Ain't long now."

"I know. We're all lookin' forward to it too. So...I'd better grab some dinner before it gets cold."

"Yeah, we should too. Bye, K.E." He hung up again and turned to Jack, lifting his arm up and shuffling close. Jack was surprised but held onto him, smiling and squeezing his fingers again.

"You okay, cowboy?" he asked, looking down at his partner. Ennis nodded, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, just kinda tired." He sighed. "What are we doin' for dinner?"

"Well...how about I make us all some of that tomato soup? Do some bread to go with it? That'll warm everybody up, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Tell you what; I'll do the bread while you do the soup, alright? Let's get to it." They squeezed each other's fingers again and got up, heading for the kitchen hand in hand.

The pair of them worked side by side, Jack occasionally handing spoonfuls of soup to Ennis for him to taste. Ennis was nodding his approval.

"Mmm, not bad. Yer cookin's a lot better now than it was on Brokeback. Couldn't even open a can opener."

Jack laughed. "That was your fault. Strippin' off next to me like that. Couldn't concentrate with that sight next to me." Ennis smirked and bumped him with his hip.

"So you was starin' at me, huh?" Jack shook his head.

"Actually, no. Remember, I tried not to let things go that way again. Not after the year before. But I did notice when you was talkin' about that coyote. He ain't the only one who's got balls the size of apples." He smiled sweetly, and Ennis gulped a little.

"Um...well, yours ain't nothin' to sneeze at, neither. Sure do like 'em." He looked shyly at Jack, who grinned.

"Well, I like yours too, cowboy." They finished preparing the meal, by which time the others had joined them. Everybody sat around the table and were enjoying Jack's meal.

"Mmm, real good," said Lily as she broke off another piece of bread. "Perfect for this weather, Uncle Jack."

"Thanks, honey," he said with a smile. "Ennis was sayin' how my cookin's gotten better since Brokeback. I could barely open a can opener back then."

"You couldn't play the harmonica either," Ennis cut in, smirking at him.

"Oh, shut yer trap," Jack replied, giving him a light shove. Everyone laughed and returned to their meal. Jack wound his foot around Ennis's ankle and smiled at him, letting him know how much he loved him. Ennis smiled back and the remainder of the evening was spent in front of the TV, Ennis and Jack curled up on the sofa together. Their hands were loosely linked on Ennis's lap and for the moment, everything was alright.

* * *

The next day, Jack was headed for town to buy groceries for the house. True to his word, he accepted Lily's offer to come with him, knowing that Ennis wouldn't worry as much. At least he wouldn't be on his own. And they had already discovered that Lily could be just as fiercely protective as her mother had been.

The two of them were making their way through the aisles of the store, picking out what they needed and occasionally making a comment. Jack caught sight of a few of their friends and he nodded to them as their gazes met. When Lily was otherwise occupied with feminine items, he discreetly picked up a new tube of KY; he and Ennis frequently needed a new one. He smiled to himself as he thought of their sex life, and how it hadn't been affected by age. They were very lucky that they still wanted each other so much, despite how long it had been.

They rounded a corner and both of them stopped in their tracks. Pete Dawson was at the end of an aisle, looking at bottles of whiskey. Jack had considered buying one himself, but right now he couldn't move.

"What's he doin' here?" Lily hissed to him, looking around. "Why's he out in public?"

"I dunno," he whispered back. "Reckon one of us should go an' find a phone? Call James?"

She shook her head. "No way. We ain't splittin' up now. James said that none of us should be out alone. Let's just keep goin' an' hope he don't see us."

Jack nodded and they carried on down the next aisle, picking out some new shampoo for Lily. He stood waiting as she browsed through the choices, glancing back to where he'd seen Pete. He was still there, but Jack figured they hadn't been noticed yet. He looked back at Lily, who was putting a bottle into the basket, and he nodded. When he looked back, he saw Pete's cold eyes boring into his. His throat went dry. "Oh, shit."

Lily looked over and her eyes widened. "Just keep walkin'. He ain't gonna start nothin' in the middle of the store, in broad daylight." She pulled at his arm and he kept walking, feeling very vulnerable without Ennis.

His attention was drawn by a voice ahead of them. "Jack, Lily! Good to see you." It was Kate Hardeman, the silversmith. His face broke into a relieved grin.

"Hey, Kate. How's it goin'?"

"It's good," she said with a smile. "My daughter over in Alabama called yesterday, she's pregnant."

"Aw, that's great. Tell her congratulations from us." She nodded.

"Thanks. So...I take it Ennis is at home?" Kate asked, noticing that he wasn't around.

"Yeah, but I promised him I wouldn't leave the place on my own, so..."

"Just as well," Lily cut in. "Pete Dawson's here." Kate's mouth opened a little.

"He is?" She glanced around and her eyes fell on the man in question. He was a few aisles away, watching the group. "Oh...you think he's gonna try somethin'?"

"Here? I hope not. But we'd better get a move on, Jack," replied Lily, nudging him. "Don't wanna give him an opportunity." Jack nodded, glancing at Pete again nervously.

"I know. Let's get goin'. We'll see ya later, Kate, okay?"

"Sure. See you soon, an' be careful." They nodded to her and continued walking, picking up the remaining items on the list. When they joined the line to pay, Jack felt eyes staring at the back of his head, and he turned. Pete was still amongst the aisles, watching him openly. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Jack didn't like the look on his face at all, but it confirmed their suspicions about him. As Jack watched, Pete's eyes travelled down his body and settled on his ass, making Jack's heart rate increase. _Oh shit...I guess we was right about him. Ennis'll wanna kill him for this. _Lily noticed him looking back and turned her head. She figured out where Pete was staring, and she made an indignant sound.

"That sick bastard, leerin' at ya like that. Want me to go slap him?" she asked, glaring at Pete.

"Nah, it's okay. We kinda suspected that...it's what he's after." Jack turned his face away, knowing that Pete was still eyeballing him. He didn't like it one bit; Pete must know that he would never ever cheat on Ennis, so if he wanted him...he might try and take it anyway. He couldn't bear to hold the thought in his mind right now. He wanted to get back to Ennis, and soon.

They finally paid for their groceries and headed out to the truck, thankful to get out of there at last and leave Pete behind. Once in the truck, they both sighed in unison.

"Thank God that's over with," said Lily. "That was kinda scary, the way he was just starin' like that. Think we should tell James he was in there? Might give him an opportunity to arrest him in future."

"Yeah, probably. We'll stop by on the way home." Jack put the truck in gear and they headed back through town. They stopped by the station on the way and told James what had happened, and he was grateful for the lead.

When they got home, Lily offered to put away the groceries; Jack had put the KY in his pocket after paying for it to spare her blushes. He nodded and went in search of his cowboy, needing to be held and made to feel safe. Soon enough, he and Ennis were embracing in the stables, and Ennis was whispering to him that he was safe, and that he was there to look after him.

"Thanks, Ennis," he murmured, head buried in his shoulder. Ennis kissed the side of his head.

"Ain't no problem, darlin'. Just glad yer okay."

"Better now I'm with you," he replied, pulling him closer. "Always feel safer with you..."

Ennis didn't reply; he just held him.

* * *

_November 23rd, 1987_

Thanksgiving was just three days away, and the residents of the ranch were sat at breakfast, not sure of what to do for the holiday. This year, it was K.E.'s turn to host dinner for the three of them and their families, but Ennis was hesitant about going. He wanted to see his siblings and their kids and grandkids, but he didn't really want to leave the ranch empty.

He glanced around at the others as they ate, and cleared his throat. "So, um...what are we doin' for Thanksgivin'? Are we goin' up to K.E.'s or what?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. To be honest, I don't really wanna leave the ranch. Just...don't feel right while Pete's sniffin' around. What if he does somethin' while we're gone?"

Lily nodded. "Right. I mean...yer still convinced he loosened them shingles on the barn roof. What if he goes after the stock? The business is gonna suffer. Then what? Things are gonna get bad if that happens. You'll lose money."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, seeing her point. "Well, there is that, I guess. We sure don't want Pete havin' free rein while we ain't here. An' it ain't fair to make the hands watch the place. They usually have the day off; we can't make 'em work."

"Yeah. So...I think the only thing to do...is to stay here," Ennis replied, nodding. "We can't leave, not this year. Just ain't right."

The others nodded, seeing the logic behind this. "I guess you should call yer brother an' sister then," said Rose, looking at Ennis and seeing the sadness in his eyes. He'd grown close to his brother and sister, and this was the first year that he wouldn't be seeing them for the holiday since 1963. He and Jack had spent the holiday here, for their first major holiday in their new home.

"Yeah, I guess. Gonna hurt 'em, I reckon."

"Probably, but they'll understand," Jack reasoned, nudging him gently. "Don't worry about it, cowboy. They know we're havin' trouble right now." Ennis nodded and smiled gratefully at Jack.

"I know. Still...I'd like to see 'em. But..." He sighed and gave a smile. "We'll see 'em at the weddin' anyway. That's somethin' to look forward to."

"Yep." They finished their breakfast and the two cowboys offered to wash up afterwards. The others left and they were finally alone. Jack had his hands in the sink when he felt a light kiss on his neck. He turned to see Ennis smiling at him, drying a plate. "What's that for?"

"Just...bein' you. No matter what it is, you always know the right thing to say. Like with us not goin' up to Wyomin'. I was all set to feel real guilty about it, but you told me they'd understand. An' I believe it. Thanks, bud."

Jack smiled and removed his soapy hands from the sink, placing them up around Ennis's neck. "Aw, you sweet talker. Yer welcome, cowboy." He leaned in and pressed their lips together, tongue sliding against Ennis's. He moaned a little and then drew away. "If we keep this goin' we ain't never gonna finish the dishes." He kissed Ennis again and then brushed one hand over Ennis's top lip, leaving him a soapy moustache.

"Hey!" Ennis said indignantly. "What was that for?"

"Just for fun," Jack replied, grinning. Ennis wiped off the moustache and they returned to the dishes. When Jack was finished, he turned to Ennis. "Tell you what; I'll finish dryin' those, an' you can call yer brother an' sister. Go on." Ennis smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, bud." He handed Jack the dishtowel and moved to the phone, calling K.E.'s number. "Hey, K.E. It's Ennis."

"Oh, hey. Are you guys still comin' up for dinner?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, K.E. We can't. None of us want to leave the ranch for so long, not even a few days. Pete Dawson's still snoopin' around, an' we think that if we leave, he's gonna sneak on our property an' do somethin'. He could get the stock or somethin'."

"I see. Well, I can't say I'm kinda gutted that we won't see you guys, but I understand. I know things are real hard for you at the moment. It's okay."

"I'm real sorry, K.E. We wanted to see you guys too, an' Cecilia. It's just...we can't leave. We don't wanna leave the place empty, an' we always give the hands the day off. Sure am sorry..."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it, Ennis. We'll see you guys at the weddin', an' it ain't like we haven't seen you guys this year. We saw you just a couple months ago."

"I know, ain't the end of the world. An' we see each other often enough, considerin' how far apart we live. So...we'll see you at the weddin' then, if we don't see ya before."

"Yep. See ya, Ennis. Give our best to Jack an' the others."

"I will. Bye, K.E."

"Bye."

They hung up and Ennis turned to Jack, who had finished the dishes while listening to Ennis's side of the conversation. His partner was smiling at him, leaning against the counter.

"Told ya it'd be okay," he said, pushing himself off and walking towards Ennis. "I said he'd understand."

"Yeah, you were right. Gonna be okay." He pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him. "Mmm...you still taste like bacon."

"Hope that's a good thing," Jack murmured against his lips. Ennis smiled.

"You always taste good, darlin'. Say...you wanna...go get up to somethin'? Before we start workin'?" Jack grinned.

"Sure. The office is gonna be empty. That desk is real fine for a little workout. Let's go." They put on their boots and hats and headed outside, walking as quickly as possible towards the empty office building. Soon after, the door was locked and two sweaty bodies were bending over the desk, locked together. "This sure beats workin'," Jack gritted out, pushing back towards Ennis.

"You bet, darlin'."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_November 30th, 1987_

It was a cold winter morning, and the residents of the ranch were all still in bed, sleeping in the silent house. Even Storm was fast asleep in the living room, curled up in front of the still-warm fireplace.

Jack blearily opened his eyes and immediately felt how cold it was. He shivered a little and turned over, seeing the beautiful face that he loved to wake up to. Ennis was still asleep, his face smoothed out and relaxed for once, completely at peace. Jack smiled and shuffled closer to his man's warmth, hoping that it would be enough to tide him over until Ennis awoke.

When Ennis awoke, he saw that Jack was awake, shivering in the cold. He reached out and pulled Jack into his arms, lightly kissing his forehead. Jack made a soft purring sound.

"Mmm...Ennis..."

"You cold, darlin'?" Ennis murmured, stroking Jack's hair. He nodded.

"Yeah. Freezin' in here." He shivered again.

"Want me to put the heatin' on?"

"Nah, knowin' me I'd probably get too warm. An' it might wake someone up; that ain't fair."

"Well..." There was only one other option that Ennis could think of. "How about I warm you up?"

Jack smiled sleepily. "Thought you'd never ask." His deep blue eyes opened and it was like Ennis was shot straight through the heart, just like he had been the first time he'd really gotten close to them. That had been their second night together on Brokeback, when he'd finally allowed himself to really look at Jack.

These days, he frequently looked. Jack was still as beautiful as he ever was, and the smile that graced his mouth right now was giving Ennis a funny feeling in his stomach. He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together, hoping to make this last a while so Jack would feel loved and appreciated. Jack kissed back, understanding the pace that Ennis wanted to set this morning. Their hands ran through each other's hair and then down their backs, careful not to head too far south just yet.

They continued to kiss; soft kisses on the lips punctuated with sighs and smiles. Their tongues occasionally met for a brief second, offering just a small taste of each other for now. Jack then laced their fingers together and squeezed.

"Mmm...so good, Ennis. Love kissin' you." Ennis smiled and kissed Jack's hand.

"Right back at you, bud." They kissed again and this time, Ennis let his hand rest on Jack's ass, rubbing a little. Their eyes met and they silently agreed. Jack rolled onto his back and Ennis lay on top of him, kissing his neck. With his face buried, he felt Jack relax as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Oh...that feels good." He ran his hands up and down Ennis's back. "Come up here..." Ennis lifted his head and met Jack's deep kiss, their tongues connecting properly and running all around each other's mouth. Jack's hands were buried in the blonde curls he loved so much, and Ennis's hands were trailing down Jack's sides to his hips. He reached underneath and squeezed Jack's ass, making him squirm a little. Ennis had been having thoughts of flipping Jack over and just taking him, but he then remembered his silent promise to take this slowly. And just because Jack no longer had serious issues with that position didn't mean he wanted it that way all the time. They didn't do it that way too often, but Ennis had to keep in mind that their couplings had to be about love, not just sex. He loved doing it face to face, just as much as Jack. Sometimes when the primal instinct overcame him, he just had to have Jack from behind, but he would always be tender with Jack afterwards. That seemed to appease his lover and keep the peace. But Ennis knew that, this morning, they couldn't do it that way.

Instead, he lifted Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist. When Ennis didn't reach for the lube like he normally did, Jack looked at him in alarm. "Ennis...you know I can't take it dry..."

Ennis shook his head and leaned down. "I ain't gonna fuck ya. Not like that. Just...wanna do that rubbin' thing. If that's alright..." Jack relaxed and smiled. He loved having sex with Ennis, but at his age there was no way he could do an exact repeat of their first night.

"Sure. Love doin' it that way first thing in the mornin'." He pulled his legs tighter around Ennis and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Ready when you are." Ennis pulled his arms around Jack and began to rock from side to side, making sure that their groins were locked together. Jack's eyes fell shut. "Oh God..."

Ennis buried his face in Jack's damp neck again, inhaling his man's scent as he continued to rub against him, feeling Jack trembling as he neared the edge. He gently bit and sucked at Jack's collarbone, now moving faster. Jack shook even more, eyes now open and wide as he looked up at the ceiling, gasping for breath and unable to speak. "En...Ennis...I...oh..." Words failed him as he hit the edge, moaning aloud as he shot between them, eyes screwing shut.

His shaking body triggered Ennis's own orgasm, following suit and then collapsing onto Jack. "Oh...darlin'..." They lay there together, their chests heaving and their breath coming in short gasps. Jack nuzzled into the darkened curls.

"Mmm...that was real nice, cowboy. Great way to start the day." He was feeling completely relaxed and well-loved.

"Sure was," came the low mumble from his neck. "Ain't sure I can get up now, though."

Jack laughed. "Come on, lazy bones. If you get up, I'll let ya shower with me, if you want." The words worked their magic, as they always did, and Ennis was soon rising off the bed, pulling Jack up with him.

"Come on then, rodeo. Daylight's burnin'." Jack just smiled and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later, everybody was going about their day. Rose was out at the community centre with Lily, and Ennis, Jack and Ben were out working on the ranch. Work never ended for them, but at least they were doing something they enjoyed.

Ennis and Jack were feeding the cows out in the pasture. Jack drove as Ennis threw out the feed, occasionally glancing in the rear-view mirror at his tall, strong cowboy. He had always been good on the ranch, and even though they had a number of hands working on the place, Ennis still got up early every day to do his share of the work. Jack admired him for that; he'd always been a bit on the lazy side. He was good with the numbers and keeping records of everything, so he and Ennis made a good team. They figured that there were two sides of running a business, and each of them covered one side sufficiently.

Despite how they had been thrown together without warning, Jack thought that they had adapted remarkably well. They had been lucky to receive the ranch and the money from his uncle, and Jack wondered where they might be if that hadn't happened. Would they still be together? Would they have a place of their own? Or would it have proven to be too much for them?

Jack shook these thoughts from his mind; it hadn't happened that way. Things had gone their way, to his immense relief. And as he looked at his cowboy in the mirror, he knew that they still had so much to look forward to.

When they finished the feeding, Jack stopped the truck and got out, seeing Ennis climb down off the truck bed. Jack walked up to him with a wide smile and threw his arms around his neck. "Hey, cowboy. You looked mighty fine on that truck bed. Saw them long legs of yours...kept thinkin' about how they look over my shoulders. Like when yer on yer back...waitin' for me to fuck ya..." His deep blue eyes were full of desire, and Ennis went red.

"Jack...don't go gettin' me riled up. Not out here..." Jack tilted his head back at the truck.

"We could always get in the back. Plenty of room." Ennis actually considered this; they hadn't had sex in a truck for a while.

"Huh...there's an idea. But...you think someone's gonna come lookin' for us? Like the hands?" Jack shook his head.

"Don't reckon so. They know we're feedin' the cows today; they won't come out here." He trailed a hand down Ennis's chest, fingering his belt buckle. "So...you wanna join me?" Ennis smirked and nodded.

"Sure thing." In five minutes, their naked bodies were writhing together on the back seat of the truck, Jack thrusting up against Ennis and moaning. They didn't have any lube, so contended themselves with rubbing against each other, kissing hard and deep.

Jack looked up into Ennis's eyes as they moved together. His cowboy was looking at him in a way he'd seen before in these moments; a mixture of lust and love, raw desire and tenderness. The look went straight through to Jack's heart, and he pulled Ennis's face to down to his for another kiss. They wrapped their arms tighter around each other and Jack shook as he felt himself release between them. Ennis followed suit and then collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. Jack smiled and sighed.

"Cowboy...been a while since we did that, huh? Sure was good." Ennis nodded against him.

"Yeah. Gonna have to clean the seat, though." Jack laughed.

"I know. We gonna get a move on soon?"

"In a bit." They lay there for a while before cleaning themselves up with the rag Jack kept in the truck. With a few more kisses, they got dressed and drove back to the house, hands clasped on the seat between them. They parked the truck on the driveway and headed inside, seeking lunch. The women weren't back yet and Ben was still outside so they had the house to themselves.

"What are we doin' for lunch?" Jack asked as they walked into the kitchen. Ennis shrugged and opened up the fridge.

"Huh...got some tinned salmon in here. Wanna just put it in a bowl an' grab a couple forks?"

Jack nodded. "Sure. Know what? I remember that it's real nice with ketchup, once you mash it all in. Let's get to it, cowboy."

Ennis put the salmon into a bowl and mashed in the tomato sauce, while Jack got them both some orange juice. They sat down opposite each other and started picking at it with their forks, smiling at each other now and then.

As they ate, Jack started to talk. "So, we gonna make a start on the Christmas shoppin' soon? Know what yer gettin'?"

Ennis shrugged. "I figure some sorta girly thing for Lily. That always makes her happy. What does yer mama want?"

"Well, she does like gettin' a new book. I could take a look at what she's already got an' work somethin' out. I could ask Lily what Ben might want."

"Sounds good," Ennis replied. "What about sendin' up somethin' to Cecilia an' K.E.? Like...crates of wine or somethin'? They'd like that."

"Sure." They ate their way through the salmon, now and then picking bits up and feeding each other. Jack then smiled at Ennis. "Stick yer tongue out, bud." Ennis did so and Jack placed a piece of salmon on it, then leaned in and stuck his tongue in Ennis's mouth, fishing it out and into his own. "Mmm..."

"Taste good, darlin'?" Ennis asked, smiling at Jack. He nodded.

"Even better since I just had a taste of you. You're my favourite taste, Ennis." He saw his cowboy blush.

"Jack..." He shook his head in amusement and they carried on eating. When they were done, they washed up and headed back outside to work. It was a beautiful winter day and they were looking forward to the holiday season.

* * *

_December 3rd, 1987_

Jack was sat in the office, clicking his pen and staring out of the window. It was another beautiful winter day, but the temperature had dropped even further. They had done some Christmas shopping over the last few days, but there was more to go. The wine for Cecilia and K.E. still had to be sent as well.

As he sat there, he kept thinking about previous Christmases in his life. Most of them had been happy, since he'd spent them with people he loved, but not all of them. The ones for the first nineteen years of his life hadn't been particularly memorable. He knew why; ever since he'd been old enough to understand and appreciate the holiday, his father had already changed. Jack had been lucky to get a present at all. That was one of the reasons why they'd wanted to do everything they could for Lily; they hadn't had much as children and they never wanted for her to know what that was like.

Still, as he thought of his father, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to go up to Lightning Flat. The ranch had been sold a few times over the last two decades, and he'd met the current family; they were nice enough. Part of the deed for the ranch stated that as a condition, each new owner must keep the family plot intact, so the graves were all still there. Jack remembered his father's grave and the funeral. Ennis had been there with him, in front of all his attending relatives, and had even pulled him close in a show of comfort. He smiled as he remembered how great Ennis had been, despite the following issues with the newspapers.

Jack could feel a tugging at his heart; part of him felt as if he wanted to go up there, up to the ranch to see the grave. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this now; in over twenty years he'd never felt the need to go there. His mother went up every year around their anniversary or on his father's birthday, and she'd always gone by plane, getting herself around well enough. If Jack had had any fleeting thoughts of forgiving his father, they were immediately squashed down by the memories of the abuse he'd suffered. Not just the physical, but the emotional bullying too. He could never forgive his father for what he'd done.

But as he thought about all these things, he remembered his advice to Lily about her father; that even if he and Ennis could never forgive their fathers, there might be a possibility for them to work past it and move on. Jack wasn't sure if he'd done that. Maybe a trip up north would do him some good. But he didn't want to go alone.

This decided, he left the office and went in search of his cowboy, finding him walking across the grass towards the barn. Jack whistled to catch his attention, and Ennis turned, smiling when he saw who it was. He drew Jack into his arms and kissed him on the lips; just a brief kiss that said they'd been thinking of each other and were glad to see each other.

"Mmm, hey darlin'," Ennis said when they broke apart, smiling. "How's it goin'? You get bored in there?"

"Well, I been thinkin' on somethin'. Can we take a walk?"

"Sure." He led Jack into the stables and they sat on the bench, hands laced together. "What's up?"

"Well...I just...I keep thinkin' about my dad. With Christmas comin' up an' everythin', I remember all them Christmases when I was a kid. Kept thinkin' of how I wasn't as happy as I am these days, an' that it was mainly 'cos of my dad. But...I dunno..."

Ennis looked at him, seeing how conflicted he was about the whole thing. "Jack...what are you sayin', bud? You got somethin' in mind that you wanna do?"

Jack looked at him. "I was thinkin' about Lily's dad, an' how I told her that even if she can't forgive him, she can still move past it an' look to the future, with him bein' part of her life. I said to her that if our dads were alive, we might have been able to do the same, even if we couldn't ever forgive 'em. An'...you went up to Sage an' paid yer respects. Did you feel any better about the whole thing?"

"I guess," Ennis replied, thinking about it. "There ain't no point in dwellin' on what happened, 'cos it didn't do no good in the end. If him showin' us Earl's body was his way of warnin' us not to turn out that way...well, it didn't work. I fell in love with another guy anyway." He smiled at Jack, and then his expression turned serious. "Bud...are you sayin'...you wanna go an' see yer dad's grave? Maybe try an' get some peace about the whole thing?"

Jack gazed up into his caring eyes, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. I'm sure the family livin' there wouldn't mind. But...I don't wanna go alone, Ennis. Will ya come with me?"

Ennis looked down at him, seeing the need in his eyes. He saw that Jack really wanted him there, and might need him to provide comfort afterwards. He'd promised himself and Jack a long time ago that he would be there for him if needed. He nodded.

"'Course I will, bud. When do ya wanna go?"

"I was thinkin' the next couple of days. Don't wanna be away too long so close to Christmas."

"Alright. Just let me know when you wanna go. I'll be right there with you, darlin'." He pulled Jack close and planted a kiss in his hair. Jack nuzzled his face into Ennis's neck and smiled.

"Thanks, Ennis. Means a lot to me, you know. That you'd be there for me."

"I'd do anythin' for you, Jack," Ennis murmured, thinking of how hard this was going to be for him.

* * *

While they were out, Lily was sat in the living room, dialling the phone. She was due to call her father today; every time they spoke, they always arranged a date and time for the next call. As time passed, she found herself looking forward to the next call more and more.

She had to admit that she and her father were growing closer. It hadn't been easy at first, what with everything she had heard from Ennis and Jack. All her life, she'd heard nothing but bad things about him, so when he'd come around looking for her, it had been very difficult for her to trust him. But it had been four months since they'd met, and things had improved. He really had made an effort with her, and she could acknowledge it.

When she finished dialling, she put the phone to her ear and curled her legs up on the sofa, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello, Jay Brookes."

"Hey, it's Lily." She had a feeling that he would be smiling at this. They did seem to enjoy talking to each other like this.

"Oh, hey. How are you doin'?"

"I'm good. Lookin' forward to the weddin'. Everythin's goin' great."

"Good." She knew that he was wondering if she was going to invite him, and to be honest, she didn't know if she had an answer for that one. Part of her wanted to, but she was still hesitant. To invite him to her wedding would, in her mind, cement her acceptance of him into her life. It would be the biggest gesture to show him that she wanted him around, and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that. "So, um...what's goin' on right now? How's Ennis?" She had told him about the accident, and was keeping him informed of what was going on in their lives. He was doing the same thing.

"He's fine now. Jack's been lookin' after him real well. But...we're still havin' some troubles. That Pete's been prowlin' around lately."

"He ain't been threatenin' you, has he?" Jay asked, and she could hear an unmistakeable undertone of protectiveness. She smiled a little; a few months ago, she would have snapped at him for acting like it was any of his business.

"Not really. Just Ennis an' Jack. We think...that he might have some kinda obsession with Jack. I mean...just a little while ago me an' Jack were at the store an' Pete was there. I caught him eyeballin' Jack's ass, if you can believe it."

"Wow...sure sounds like a creep to me. I reckon if Ennis had been there, he woulda knocked him down, right?" he asked in amusement.

Lily laughed. "Probably. But Pete didn't actually do anythin'. Didn't even come up to us."

"Guess that's somethin'. So...is everythin' okay? In general?"

"Pretty much. Ranch is doin' fine, our friends are okay. Listen, I was thinkin'...I'd like to come to Childress again soon. Before Christmas, if that's okay."

"Oh. I think that'd be okay. I'm off work from the 14th, so..."

"Okay. I could fly over the day after. Um...will yer other kids be there?"

"Maybe. You wanna meet 'em?"

"I think so. They're my half-brothers, after all. What are they like? Would they be alright with my, um...livin' situation?"

"Dunno. They're nice guys, they mighta even met gay people at college, I dunno. Even if they don't like it...they know better than to cause trouble. They'd probably just shrug an' move on to somethin' else."

"Right. So...I guess I'd like to meet 'em. Have you told 'em about me?"

"Not yet. You want me to?"

Lily thought for a long moment, and then drew in a breath. "I guess. It was all a long time ago, an' things are different now. We're...sorta buildin' bridges. I wouldn't mind meetin' 'em."

"Alright then. I'll tell 'em. So...how long do you wanna stay?"

"A few days. Wanna get back before Christmas Eve; we're havin' a party."

"Okay. Sounds good. Can't wait to see you."

"Yep." Another thought occurred to her. "Hey, um...I was wonderin'...is it okay if I bring Ben? We was talkin' before an' he said he wouldn't mind comin' if it's okay with you."

"Um, sure. That'd be good. He seems like a nice enough young man, an' I'd like to get to know him better. See if...he's good enough for you." She could hear a smile in his voice.

"Right. So I'll ask him if he still wants to come with me. An'...I'll let you know before the time."

"Sounds good. So, um...I'd better get goin'. Got some things to do."

"Yeah, me too. So we'll talk in the next few days, alright?"

"Sure. Bye, then."

"Bye..." They both hung up and Lily sighed, running a hand over her jaw. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to invite her father to the wedding, but things were going very well so far. She had met up with him a few times over the last four months, and she had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

She got up and headed in search of her uncles, wondering what had become of them. When she stepped out onto the back porch, she leaned on the railing and looked out; she could see a few hands wandering about and doing various tasks. There was no sign of Ennis and Jack, though. Maybe they were out on their hill or something.

Instead, she caught sight of her fiancé walking out of the barn, whistling. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. She walked down the steps and over to him, planting herself in his arms.

"I talked to him; he says it's okay for us to go to Childress. When do ya wanna go?"

"Maybe in about a week or so? Give him time to set up an' get us time to book a flight?"

"Sure." They walked into the barn together to sit down; unaware that Ennis and Jack were doing the same thing in the stables.

* * *

_December 5th, 1987_

Ennis and Jack were in their room, packing for their trip to Wyoming. They had already bought the wine for Cecilia and K.E. There were enough bottles in each case for both them and their children, and they knew that it would be much appreciated. Their initial plan had been for them to bring the wine with them, but Jack had expressed his doubts about them being allowed to take it on the plane, and they already had weight limitations for luggage. So they decided that they would look in on the others during their trip, and then send the wine a little later.

As they packed, Ennis watched Jack. He was quieter than usual, and Ennis could see that he was doing a lot of thinking about their trip. Even though he hadn't said much about his motivations for wanting to visit his father's grave, Ennis had worked it out himself. Both he and Lily had sort of made their peace with what their fathers had done and could move on from it, but Jack never really had. He'd been distraught at his father's funeral; not for losing his father but for the loss of a chance to understand. And with the fiasco surrounding the papers, Jack hadn't really had much of a chance to grieve.

So Ennis thought he understood; Jack could see how it had done both himself and Lily the world of good to let go of hostilities and leave the past where it belonged, and now he wanted to try and find that himself. Ennis was prepared to follow Jack to the ends of the earth if it meant him finding some kind of peace.

Jack zipped his case shut and sat down on the bed, hands running over his face. Ennis got onto the bed and moved up behind him, slipping his arms around Jack and planting his chin on his shoulder. Jack smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

"I..." Ennis hesitated, and then tried again. "I ain't gonna ask if yer okay, 'cos I know you ain't. There anythin' I can do?" Jack shook his head.

"No more than what yer doin' now. Got a lot goin' on in my head an' it ain't easy to think on all this. I just need someone to hold me up when it gets too much."

"I'm right here, darlin'. It's okay." Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's cheek and rubbed his stomach. "Whatever you need me to do...I'll do it."

"Thanks, Ennis," said Jack softly, hands clasping over his. "Sure am glad yer here with me, an' I don't just mean for this."

"We help each other, Jack. Always have, right? We take it in turns to look after each other, like a married couple should." Jack smiled at the word and closed his eyes.

"Yeah...old married couple, that's us."

"Who are you callin' old?" Ennis asked in mock outrage, squeezing Jack a little. "We sure wasn't old last night, way we was goin'."

"Guess not." Jack sighed and then rubbed Ennis's arm. "Come on, we don't wanna miss that flight." Ennis nodded and kissed his cheek once more before letting go of him. They got up and grabbed their luggage and on-flight bags, heading downstairs.

Lily, Ben and Rose all looked up when they approached and gave them supportive smiles. "You guys off, then?" Lily asked, and they nodded.

"Yep. We'll only be a couple days. Winter can get real bad up there; don't wanna get stranded, so we don't wanna stay too long. We'll be back the day after tomorrow."

Ennis looked around at them all. "Remember, we don't want no-one leavin' the ranch on their own. An' if you see Pete Dawson, try an' avoid him. If anythin' happens on the ranch, make sure to tell James. Don't want anyone gettin' hurt."

"We'll be fine," Rose assured him as she broke away from Jack, going in to hug him too. "Stop worryin', you've got enough to deal with." She knew how important this trip was to Jack, and she hoped that he could find what he was looking for.

"Say hi to yer brother an' sister for us," Lily said, embracing both of them. "Tell 'em we're lookin' forward to seein' 'em at the weddin'."

"We will. You two take care." Everybody broke apart and then stood around. "So...we'd better get movin', then. Got a lot of drivin' to do up to Atlanta." Ennis and Jack looked at each other and understanding passed between them. They both knew that their family would be alright while they sorted out their own issues. Jack, for one, had a lot of thinking and soul-searching to do.

On the drive up to Atlanta, Ennis drove one-handed, clasping Jack's with his other. Now and then he ran his thumb over Jack's hand, letting him know that he was there. While still on the empty roads, Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder, grateful for his love and support.

They parked the truck at a garage near the airport and headed inside. Neither of them were looking forward to the long wait, but had brought the day's newspaper with them to read while they waited. Ennis longed to put his arm around Jack, but he was apprehensive of what the people around them might do. He sure didn't want any trouble; that was the last thing Jack needed right now. He briefly wondered if Jack would be up for a joint trip to the bathroom on the plane, but he didn't mind too much if Jack wasn't. There would be plenty of opportunities when they came back.

On the plane, they read the paper some more and tried to watch the in-flight movie, but Jack was soon falling asleep, his head drooping. Ennis put the paper on the small surface in front of him and pulled Jack's head to his shoulder, letting him get comfortable. He didn't care if they got funny looks; Jack needed him right now, and that was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ennis and Jack landed in Casper sometime later. They liked the feeling of being in their home state again, even though their real home was now in Georgia. They looked in on Cecilia and talked for a little while, and then drove up to Signal. After some time with K.E., they finally made their way to Lightning Flat. Jack had called up ahead to the people now living there, and they said he was more than welcome to come to the ranch.

As they drove, Ennis did some thinking. Jack had confessed to him what happened in the store with Pete, while he was there with Lily. He had initially felt as if he should track Pete down with his shotgun, but Jack's reassurances that he was fine calmed him down. He hated the thought of another man eyeballing Jack as it was. It had happened now and then, especially in the bigger cities, but Jack always told him to ignore it, for nothing would ever happen. But knowing that someone like Pete was after him...Ennis didn't like it one bit. He saw Pete as a real threat to their lives, and he was sick of living in fear of what he might do to them.

He tried not to think about it too much as they neared the ranch. Right now, he had to focus on Jack and his problems. They saw the house loom up in the afternoon sun, and Jack drew in a breath. When the ranch had been first sold to a new family, they had fixed it up and turned it around. Jack felt a little pang in his heart that it had never looked this good when his father had been in charge. If circumstances had been different, perhaps he and Ennis could have taken it over, but Jack knew that it could never have happened. He had never liked living at the ranch. Not just for his father, but for how cold and lonely it felt. Even with Ennis by his side, it might never have felt like home.

They pulled up at the ranch and got out, stretching. Jack recognised the current owner leaving the house for the barn, and they nodded at each other. He and Ennis then headed for the old family plot. The gate creaked with protest as it was opened, and they stopped in front of John Twist's grave. Jack sank to his knees and looked at the headstone. Ennis placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"I just...I dunno what to feel about him. Never did. He was my dad...he was supposed to love me no matter what. He never shoulda let his issues with his dad affect his relationship with me, but he did. He took it out on me."

"Things was just different then, Jack. When our dads were born, guys weren't supposed to show what they was feelin'. Hell, we know that. But...even so, they sure wasn't supposed to be like yer dad. Beatin' on ya, puttin' ya down all the time. I mean...there was a time when he helped Alma's dad to try an' kill us. Nobody expects you to forgive him, Jack."

Jack put his hand over Ennis's and grasped it. "I know. But that ain't what I was after. I just wanna put it in the past for good. I dunno how..."

"Well..." Ennis knelt down next to him. "Think 'bout my dad, an' Lily's dad. What they did...in a way, it wasn't all on them. If people hadn't decided that it wasn't okay for two guys to be together, then Earl wouldn't have been killed. An' if Jay hadn't been so young an' out of his depth, he mighta stayed with Becky an' helped her to raise Lily." Jack was silent, so he continued. "An' yer dad...if he hadn't felt betrayed by his dad, an' hadn't grown up thinkin' it was wrong, then he wouldn't have taken it out on ya. It wasn't about you, Jack...it never was. Just...remember that yer a good man, despite what you grew up with."

Jack let Ennis's words wash over him, hearing the truth in them. He was right; it hadn't been his fault, or even his dad's when he thought about it. It was about the environment around them; certain things were labelled right and wrong, and people like his father took it to heart. Unfortunately, kids like Jack suffered for it.

"You're right." He sighed. "Remember when we was kids up on Brokeback, Ennis? Up there, it was like...we was so far away from all this. All that pain our dads caused us. When it was just you an' me...it was perfect. I was so happy up there, an' for the most part I could forget about my dad. An' we spent some time wanderin' around after we got together. Came back to earth with a real bump when I brought you here an' saw my dad again."

Ennis rubbed his back. "I know. But...there ain't nothin' you can do about it, Jack. It's in the past where it belongs. He can't hurt you no more, darlin'. You've got so much more goin' on for you now. We've got each other. It's gonna be okay."

Jack felt a weight lift from him that he hadn't really been aware of until now, as it was leaving him. He knew it now; it had never been his fault, and now he was loved and appreciated. His life now was so much better than anything he could have had while living with his father. Amongst all of the things he had, the most important one was the wonderful man sat with him. He leaned into Ennis and felt a kiss on his head.

They sat there for a while, just thinking, and then Jack sighed. "Well...I reckon I got what we came for. You wanna get us a hotel room, bud? Go lie down for a while?"

Ennis smiled. "Sure, darlin'."

* * *

_December 12th, 1987_

A week later, Ennis and Jack were back at home and the household was preparing for Christmas. Jack hadn't said much on the way home, but Ennis could tell that he was feeling a lot lighter than he had been. It seemed that he'd finally put his father firmly in his past, where he could no longer hurt him.

Right now, the entire household were going Christmas shopping. Keeping in mind that none of them should be wandering around on their own, they came up with a system. Ennis and Jack would buy presents for the other three, who would buy presents for them. They would then all meet up and switch around so that everybody had a chance to buy for everyone without anybody seeing what was bought for them. Jack had briefly considered voicing his thought that it would be easier if they all split up, but he knew that Ennis was only trying to protect them all, so he went along with it.

He and Ennis walked through the shopping mall together, looking around in various shop windows for anything that caught their eye. The entire building was decorated for the holidays and Christmas music was playing from somewhere. Jack had always loved sharing this with his partner throughout the years, just the sense of doing something like this together. It was normal, but to Jack it felt special. They were doing something that every other couple did together, and he liked the feeling of being a part of this kind of life.

As they walked, he glanced into a shop window and put a hand on Ennis's shoulder. "Hey, wait a sec. Look at that..." Ennis turned to see what Jack was pointing at. They'd stopped outside a bookstore and Jack was pointing to something in the window. It was a book entitled _Mountain Ranges of the West. _Jack looked at Ennis. "Wanna take a look?"

Ennis understood what Jack was saying and he nodded. They stepped into the shop and Jack found the book on the shelves. After a few seconds of flicking through, he suddenly paused. "There it is..." Ennis looked at the page. There was a beautiful colour photograph of Brokeback Mountain against a clear blue sky, looking as majestic as ever. Jack lightly trailed his fingers over the picture. "That's our place, cowboy..." He and Ennis had never seen a picture of the mountain in a book before, and Ennis knew without a doubt that they would be walking out of this shop with the book in tow. He smiled at Jack.

"You wanna take it, bud? Tell you what, I'll pay. Call it an extra present for us both." Jack looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Okay. But...I say we pay half each." Understanding passed between them and Ennis nodded. Jack handed him half of what the book cost, and Ennis took it to the counter, bringing out the remaining half of the money. Jack was still smiling when they left the shop.

They decided to stop for a bite to eat at a small café. Over the years, Ennis had become a lot more comfortable about being seen with Jack in public. The people living in the area knew them as the owners of Brokeback Ranch, and thought nothing of them being in town together. Even if anybody suspected the true nature of their relationship, they never suffered any abuse. They might get the occasional second glance, but nobody ever confronted them. Maybe that was why it was so hard for them to deal with the torrent of abuse Pete was throwing at them; they'd gotten so used to being left alone to go about their private lives in peace.

They spilt a large tuna melt and had a side of fries each, enjoying the warmth of the café. It was very cold outside and the mall itself wasn't much better, with the doors opening all of the time. They were sat in the corner of the café, just the two of them in their own little world. As they ate, they talked about their forthcoming Christmas party and what they would need to get for it. Jack was looking forward to buying some red wine; it made Ennis very frisky, which made him very happy.

"So, what are we doin' for Lily's birthday? I know she said she don't want a big party, but we gotta do somethin'," Jack stated, looking up at Ennis as he ate. They always liked doing something special for birthdays, and this year was no different.

"Well...how about the five of us just go out? Have dinner at the restaurant? I bet she'd be happy with that. Or, you know..." Ennis picked at his fries. "Maybe we could invite our friends. I reckon the manager would put together a couple of tables for us, if we asked. Hell, we've been supplyin' that place for over twenty years." He looked up at Jack. "Whaddaya think?"

Jack smiled at him. "I think you've got a mighty fine idea, cowboy. Tell you what, on the way home we'll stop by the restaurant an' ask him. I bet he'd be fine with it."

Ennis nodded and they carried on eating. Jack glanced around, and when he determined that nobody was paying them any attention, he slowly ran his foot up Ennis's leg, biting his lip in a seductive way. Ennis's eyes widened. "Jack..."

He didn't respond, but his foot travelled and ended up pressed against Ennis's crotch. He rubbed again and could feel Ennis getting hard. Ennis shook his head, trying to restrain himself from leaping over the table at Jack and taking him then and there. "Bud, if you quit that now, when we get back I'll give ya a good seein' to. Alright?"

Satisfied with this promise, Jack removed his foot and smiled sweetly. "You got it, cowboy. Can't wait." They finished their food and then headed back out, looking for more Christmas presents to buy.

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack were getting ready for bed, cleaning their teeth in the bathroom side by side. Their eyes wandered to each other and drifted over each other's torsos. At the moment, they were wearing pyjamas against the cold, but Jack had a feeling that pretty soon, their clothing would be removed as they turned to other activities.

When they were finished, Ennis pulled him close and kissed him. "Mmm, you taste good, darlin'."

Jack smiled against his lips. "Come on, cowboy. Wanna go an' get warm." He took Ennis's hand and switched off the bathroom light as they left, heading for their bed. They had a thicker quilt on for these colder months, and Jack had always loved snuggling with Ennis on cold nights and mornings. Ennis would hold him tight in his arms and keep him warm.

They crawled into bed and pulled off their pyjamas, shuffling close together. Jack noticed that Ennis's eyes were alight with interest as they looked at each other, and he felt anticipation running through him.

He reached out and trailed a finger along Ennis's bicep. "So...reckon we can warm each other up now?"

"You bet. How'd you want it, bud?" Ennis whispered, running his own finger over Jack's cheek. Jack thought for a moment.

"Want you inside me," Jack murmured, smiling a little. Ennis nodded and planted a light kiss on his mouth.

"Sure thing, darlin'." He leaned in closer and pressed a hand to Jack's chest, coaxing him to roll onto his back. Jack did so and pulled Ennis up on top of him. The quilt made a cosy heat for them and they felt safe and warm. They kissed a few more times, Jack's hands running up and down Ennis's back, feeling his lover's hands gripping his hair gently. He moaned a little and pulled his mouth away.

"Ennis...I love you so much...just wanted to say it." Ennis smiled down at him and kissed him again.

"Love you too, Jack. I know things ain't been easy lately. What with Pete prowlin' around an' preparin' for the weddin', an' then us goin' up to Lightnin' Flat. I reckon you've been through the wringer, huh?"

Jack nodded. "I guess. Been tryin' to take it one day at a time. It was a good idea for us to not leave the ranch on our own. I mean, it was really freaky when I saw Pete at the store, but he didn't try nothin'. Maybe it was 'cos of Lily bein' there, an' runnin' into Kate too."

"I just wanna keep ya safe," Ennis whispered, stroking Jack's cheek. "Don't want nothin' happenin' to you."

"It won't, Ennis. Not so long as I've got you." He tilted his head. "What about you? Is any of this freakin' you out?"

"You know it is, Jack. Scares me somethin' awful to think about what Pete's after, an' what he might do to you. I mean..." He bit his lip. "What if he...?"

"Shh..." Jack shushed him, caressing the back of his neck. "Don't think on it right now. Just...let's forget about it for the moment. Let's just focus on where we are right now; together, an' alone. That's all that matters."

Ennis nodded and leaned in again, kissing Jack softly. His hand reached for the lube, only to find it in Jack's hand, waiting for him. They smiled at each other and Ennis took it, reaching under to prepare himself while gazing down into Jack's trusting eyes. He put the tube back and lifted Jack's legs, winding them around his waist and positioning himself.

"You ready, darlin'?" he whispered, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah...come on, cowboy..." Jack squeezed his legs around Ennis's waist and nipped at his neck. "Come on..."

Ennis put on hand between them and started to push in, feeling Jack raise his hips to try and help. He slid all the way in and pressed his chest against Jack's, hands tangling in his hair. He slowly began to thrust into him, kissing at Jack's collarbone. He took it slowly, knowing that they both needed a little comfort tonight. Ennis thrust quickly yet gently into Jack, careful not to get too rough.

Jack's eyes fell shut as he felt Ennis moving inside him, sighing in contentment. "Oh...Ennis...feels good..." Ennis lifted his head and kissed Jack's mouth, pushing his tongue in to meet Jack's. He thrust a little quicker and shifted, looking for Jack's sweet spot. A sharp intake of breath told him when he'd found it. Jack's legs were shaking around him and he kept going, sucking and kissing at Jack's skin on his collarbone.

"Come on, darlin'. Come for me..." That did it; Jack gave a yell and shot between them right at Ennis's chest, the overwhelming bliss claiming him as he saw stars. Ennis groaned in his ear and released into him, filling him up with everything he had.

Ennis collapsed onto Jack's chest and sighed, having just enough energy to pull out before he fell back down, his muscles relaxing. Jack ran his hands up and down Ennis's back, smiling peacefully. He saw a little sweat on Ennis's neck and leaned in, licking it off and making Ennis purr.

"Mmm...Jack...don't go gettin' me riled up. Can't go again just yet..." Jack gave a low laugh that went straight to Ennis's groin.

"Can't help it, cowboy. Yer just so damn sexy." He kissed the side of Ennis's face. "Think yer gonna be able to go again, or you just wanna go to sleep?"

"Just wanna sleep, I think. Sure are gettin' lazy in our old age, huh?" He felt Jack shaking with laughter.

"Guess so. But you know...I reckon it makes it more special. Always been about more than sex with us. An' it ain't like we get bored with what we do, huh? You still know how to drive me crazy."

Ennis rose up and smiled at his lover. "Yeah? Back at you, rodeo." They kissed again and Ennis settled against Jack's chest, unable to move as they fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, Lily and Ben set off for Childress, to visit her father. Both of them were very nervous, but they felt as if this trip would be good for them. Since getting together in college, they'd been on a couple of trips together, but this one was different. Jay had told his two sons about Lily, and he had arranged for them to be at his house when they arrived. They normally lived with their mother during the holidays, but they had come to Texas to meet their half-sister. To Lily's relief, Jay had told her that they were looking forward to meeting her. Their names were Bill and Darren, and they were both a couple of years younger than her. She was looking forward to meeting them.

The pair of them landed in Texas and looked around; Jay had offered to meet them at the gate, and his sons were at his house. Sure enough, when they got there, he was waiting for them.

"Hey, you two," he greeted them, shaking Ben's hand and then turning to Lily, looking nervous. She spared him, lightly kissing him on the cheek. She'd become more comfortable around him as time had passed.

"So...you ready to go?" he asked them, and they nodded.

"Yep." They collected their bags and then piled into Jay's truck, heading for his house. Childress was a little warmer than Georgia, but not by much. There was a smattering of snow around, and there were Christmas decorations everywhere.

When they reached the house, Lily spied a pair of trucks on the driveway, and knew that they belonged to her half-brothers. She drew in a deep breath and felt Ben clasp her hand.

"Gonna be okay, honey," he said softly to her. "He already said that they're lookin' forward to meetin' you." She nodded.

"I know. Still, I'm kinda nervous." They pulled up and Jay turned to them.

"You ready to go in?" he asked them, and they nodded in unison. He led them into the house, calling out to his sons. They were both sat on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. When they saw Lily, they stood up, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys. This is yer half-sister, Lily Twist. An' this is her fiancé, Ben Slater," Jay introduced them, and Lily smiled at her half-brothers. "An' Lily, Ben...these are my boys, Bill and Darren Brookes." He rubbed his arm. "Tell you what, I'll get us all a drink an' you guys can talk." He disappeared into the kitchen and left the younger ones.

"Well...it sure is nice to meet ya, Lily," said Darren. He had their father's eyes but red hair, probably from their mother. Bill had dark hair like Jay, but green eyes, most likely also from their mother. "Dad told us everythin' about you. He, um...he told us that it ain't been easy for you to trust him."

Lily and Ben sat down and got comfortable, and Lily cleared her throat. "Yer right. Took me a while to believe that he really wanted to get to know me, an' that he wasn't after money or nothin'. Um...did he tell you about who I live with?"

They nodded. "Yer uncles? Yeah, he did. Tell you what, we was surprised...that sorta thing wouldn't fly over here. But we both met gay guys in college, an' they're both cool. We wouldn't mind meetin' 'em. Dad said they're real nice."

"Yeah, they are. They're real protective of me, too. When they was thinkin' that he might hurt me, they watched him like a hawk. I know it made him nervous, but he proved himself."

Bill smiled. "Um...by the way, congratulations about yer weddin'. It's in March, right?"

"Yep, the fifth. Should be real nice on the ranch at that time. It's always beautiful in the spring." She took Ben's hand. "We're lookin' forward to it, an' everythin's pretty much sorted now."

"Great. Um...are you thinkin' of invitin' Dad?" Darren asked, looking at her nervously. She bit her lip.

"I dunno yet. I was thinkin' about it, but...I really feel like we need to give it time before I can. You never know, things might get better for us."

"Sure." At that moment, Jay came back in with drinks for all of them, sitting down as the conversation turned to their week together.

Lily's half-brothers stayed at the house for the visit, and they all went to a rodeo and dinner together. Lily and Ben called Ennis and Jack halfway through the week to swap news, and were relieved to find that everything was okay on the ranch. Pete hadn't been sniffing around and her uncles were alright. They were busy preparing for the Christmas party and making dinner plans for her birthday. All of their friends from town would be joining them at the restaurant for a large celebration.

On their last night at Jay's house, Lily and Ben were asked to sit down in the living room, and then the other three came in with what were unmistakeably presents. Lily's eyes widened. "What's all this?"

The others sat down. "Well, since it's yer birthday in a week...we figured we'd buy you somethin'. Just a little way of sayin' that...well...we kinda like you, sis." Bill smiled at her and she felt a little choked up.

"Oh, guys...thank you." Bill had given her a new pair of shoes, which would be perfect for the wedding. Darren had gotten her a new pair of earrings, and even though she was wearing her mother's at the wedding, she loved the new pair and would wear them often.

Jay then handed her an envelope. "I don't want ya to go thinkin' of this as some kinda bribe or nothin', an' I know it won't make up for all the years I wasn't there for you. But...I really wanted to give you this. I hope you'll take it." Lily took it with a confused expression on her face and opened it up. Inside were two return tickets to Hawaii.

* * *

While Lily and Ben were away in Texas, Ennis and Jack decided to go out for a meal together one night. They invited Rose, but she didn't like interrupting their alone time, and she knew that they needed to take some time together on their own.

As they sat in the restaurant, Jack was smiling at Ennis warmly, making him blush a little. "Jack...whaddaya lookin' at me like that for?" he asked, seeing Jack's smile widen.

"Nothin' much...just thinkin' about how much I love ya. I mean...whenever I look at you, I start thinkin' about our life together. Everythin' we've shared, an' what we've been through. The good an' the bad. I know it ain't always been easy, but...I wouldn't change nothin'. Even the bad stuff, 'cos I reckon that made us stronger. You know?" He paused while he saw Ennis take in his words.

"I know, darlin'. An' yer right...the bad stuff was good for us in the end. If we hadn't gotten through that, I dunno where we'd be right now. An'...I reckon we've got some more bad stuff comin' our way, with Pete around. But...we'll be okay, Jack. I promise." He smiled back at Jack, who nodded.

"Yeah, we will." Their food came and the conversation turned to Lily and Ben, and how things might be going in Texas. They both hoped that everything was okay, and that Jay was doing right by Lily while they were over there.

"Wonder what his other kids are like?" Jack mused as they ate. "You reckon they'll be good to Lily?"

"Yeah, probably. An' even if they ain't, Lily can take care of herself. I reckon that Jay wouldn't have told 'em about her if he thought they might be funny with her." Jack made an affirmative sound in his throat and they carried on eating, making their way steadily through the large steak dinners they had ordered. Jack kept running his foot up Ennis's leg, giving him a smoky look that told Ennis exactly what they would be doing when they got home and in bed.

They left the restaurant and made their way down the street to where they'd parked the truck, Jack's thumb through Ennis's belt loop as they strolled. In the gathering darkness, he felt safe enough to make this gesture.

Just after they passed the alleyway, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned without thinking and was met with a right hook to the face. He gave a yelp and staggered backwards, hand over his eye. As he blinked the white spots out of his eyes, he saw that Ennis had Pete Dawson pinned against the wall, hands grabbing the front of his jacket in bunches.

"What the fuck are you playin' at?" he growled in Pete's face, eyes blazing with fury. Jack stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ennis, don't. It ain't worth it..." But Ennis didn't move, just glared at Pete. Their assailant was struggling against Ennis's grip but couldn't break himself free.

"Get the fuck off me," he snarled, glaring right back at Ennis. Exasperated and desperate to get away, Jack tugged at Ennis's arm.

"Ennis, please...just let him go. He ain't worth you gettin' in trouble. I just wanna get home. We'll report him to James tomorrow, alright? Let's just get outta here; I think my eye's gettin' puffy an' it's hurtin'." This, more than anything else, convinced Ennis that they should leave. His need to look after Jack pushed his anger aside. He finally let go of Pete and stepped away, to Jack's relief. As much as Jack wanted to see Pete put in jail for a very long time, he didn't want Ennis getting into trouble. And he was starting to feel his face stinging.

"Get outta here," Ennis growled at Pete, and he turned tail, running down the street into the darkness. Jack turned Ennis to face him and saw the anger melt off his face, replaced with a look of concern. "Are you alright, darlin'?" he murmured, touching Jack's face gingerly. Jack sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go home, okay? Put some ice on this thing." Jack grabbed Ennis's arm and pulled him down the street to the truck, determined for them to get home.

Back at the house, they entered the empty kitchen. Rose was clearly upstairs in bed, so they would at least be spared having to relive the encounter for tonight. Ennis seemed to have quelled his anger for now, and he took over the task of taking care of Jack's injury. He sat Jack down in a chair and got some ice out of the fridge, wrapping it in a dishtowel and bringing it over to Jack, placing it on the growing bruise. Jack winced a little and then relaxed as Ennis sat next to him, taking his free hand.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, but then Ennis sighed. "Sorry about blowin' up like that, Jack. I just...I saw what he'd done to you, an'...just saw red."

"I know," Jack replied, half-smiling at him. "I know you just wanna protect me, an' I like that you wanna do that, but...just try an' keep a lid on yer temper, alright? I don't want you gettin' in trouble. But...for what's it worth, I appreciate it. I can fight my own battles well enough when I have to, but I was glad to have you there tonight."

Ennis kissed his hand. "I know you can take care of yerself, Jack. But I was glad to be there, too." Come on, let's go up an' lie down. I reckon we need some sleep, huh?" Jack nodded and went upstairs while Ennis locked up. He then joined Jack in bed and pulled him close, intending to hold him and make him feel safe. Jack relaxed in Ennis's arms and closed his eyes, knowing that as long as Ennis held him, nothing could hurt him. This was how things were supposed to be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_December 22nd, 1987_

Ennis, Jack and Rose were just finishing a lunch of tomato soup, waiting for the sound of the cab that would be bringing Lily and Ben home. When they had called last night, Lily had told Jack that her father had given them a wonderful gift, and that they couldn't wait to show them.

The day after Pete's attack on Jack, he and Ennis had reluctantly told Rose about it, and she had been both shocked and disgusted by what they were being subjected to. They had then gone to the station and informed James of the incident. When they talked it over with him, they had mutually agreed that Pete seemed to start his assaults on them by hiding in the alleyway near the restaurant. With this information, they felt a little better; now they knew to avoid that area when walking around. They decided that in future they would do everything they could to keep away from the alleyway, even if it meant crossing the street to stay away from there.

As Jack was gathering the dishes to get them cleaned up, they heard the sound of a car stopping outside the front. His eyes met Ennis's and he smiled. "Looks like they're back." He wiped his hands on his jeans and went through to the living room, the other two following him.

Jack opened up the front door and grinned when he saw Lily and Ben making their way up the front yard, smiling and talking.

"Hey guys!" he called to them, and they smiled at him. "How'd it go?"

"It was pretty good," replied Lily as they walked up the steps. Jack took their on-flight bags and hoisted them over his shoulder. "Jay was real nice, an' his sons are alright." They followed Jack inside and greeted Ennis and Rose before everybody sat down.

"We've got some soup left over if you want it," Jack said, waving a hand towards the kitchen. Lily nodded.

"In a minute. There was somethin' we wanted to show you." She took her bag and started to rummage through it. Jack remembered her telling him that they had a surprise. She took out the envelope and exchanged a smile with Ben. "Here," she said, handing it to Jack, who by nature was sitting next to Ennis on the sofa. "Jay gave 'em to us as a weddin' present."

Jack looked at Ennis and opened up the envelope, pulling out the two tickets to Hawaii. "Woah...he gave you this? Tickets to Hawaii ain't cheap..." He looked up at Lily. "I take it this is for yer honeymoon?"

She nodded, smiling. "Sure is. We got to talkin' about the weddin', an' he asked us about our honeymoon. We said we didn't have anythin' planned yet. So...I guess he bought the tickets just this week. He musta paid a lot for 'em. When he gave 'em to us, he said they wasn't a bribe or nothin', he just wanted us to have 'em."

Ennis and Jack nodded and smiled at each other. Despite past grievances, they had to admit that Jay really was making an effort with Lily. He was clearly trying to do right by her.

"Well...I gotta say, Lily...he sure is tryin'. You gonna take this trip?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go somewhere like that, an' since it was a present..." She looked up at them. "You guys don't mind, do ya? I mean...you've been payin' for everythin' else. I dunno if you had somethin' planned for our honeymoon..."

Jack shrugged. "I know Ben's parents were gonna pay for it, but...I reckon they'll understand."

"I already called 'em," Ben replied. "From Texas. They said it's fine, that they'll pay for somethin' else if it comes up. They was talkin' about payin' for baby stuff once all that starts."

Jack smirked at them. "We don't want no little 'uns just yet, young lady. We'd feel like grandpas an' we ain't ready for that yet." Lily went red.

"We ain't ready for that yet, either. We both wanna be married an' settled before that happens." She thought for a moment. "Then again...if my mama had gone by that, I wouldn't be here, so..." She shrugged. "Guess it wouldn't be the worst thing if I got pregnant before gettin' married. But I do wanna be hitched before the baby's born."

Ennis and Jack both nodded their approval. "Good thinkin'. Anyway, you want some of that soup now? I can heat it up," Jack offered. Lily and Ben nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Ennis stretched out and sighed a little.

"Well, looks like they had a good time," said Rose, smiling at him. Ennis nodded.

"Yep. Sure am surprised about those tickets. I mean...if he got 'em just this week...they musta been pricey. Guess he really wants 'em to have a good honeymoon."

"Must do. Anyway...I'm gonna go do some readin' upstairs, okay?"

"Sure, Rose," he replied. She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. A few seconds later, Jack emerged from the kitchen. He looked around, rubbing his neck.

"Where'd my mama go?" he asked. Ennis pointed to the stairs and he nodded. Then he came around the sofa and planted himself on Ennis's lap, arms around his neck. "Got us some alone time, cowboy..." He kissed Ennis and nuzzled into his neck, purring a little.

"We can't do a lot, Jack...the kids are right in the next room..." He kissed Jack's neck and saw the deep blue eyes gazing into his. Jack nodded and rested his head on Ennis's chest.

"I love you, cowboy. I know things ain't easy right now, but...when I'm right here...like this...an' yer holdin' me...I know that nothin' can hurt me." He gave a deep, contented sigh. "You make me feel safe, Ennis..."

Ennis ran a hand up and down Jack's back and smiled, liking the feeling of Jack's solid weight against him. It felt right, and he never wanted to let it go, ever.

* * *

Two days later, they were hosting their annual Christmas Eve party at the ranch. As they put the finishing touches to the food, Jack found his eyes wandering to Ennis more than usual. His cowboy was wearing a deep red sweater that worked well with his blonde curls and brown eyes. Jack was wearing a blue sweater that Ennis had already pointed out made his eyes stand out. He was already thinking of dragging Ennis into a dark corner and slipping his hands up that sweater, feeling the warm skin. Maybe if he got a couple of glasses of red wine down Ennis's throat.

At seven, the first of their guests arrived; it was Rick Hardeman, along with his wife. They were accompanied by his sister Kate and her husband. Jack invited them inside and got them some drinks. The plan was just for people to walk around and mingle for a few hours, eating snacks and drinking wine. They had a few games set out to keep kids occupied, and the radio was playing Christmas songs.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Jack asked as he re-entered the kitchen, slinging one arm around Ennis's shoulder and kissing his cheek. Ennis gave him a look, pausing from where he was gathering food onto a plate.

"You been in the wine already?" he asked, sniffing at Jack. He grinned.

"Yep, I'm in the Christmas spirit." He kissed Ennis's cheek again. "Sure love gettin' together with our friends like this." He sobered a little. "God knows we need to have some fun, blow off some steam after these last few months."

"I know, darlin'." Ennis glanced around; the kitchen was empty apart from Lily, and she had her back turned as she was picking out some sandwiches for herself. He kissed Jack quickly on the lips and exchanged a smile with him. "We'll be fine."

Jack nodded and cleared his throat. "Wanna go sit down somewhere?"

"Sure. I got enough food for both of us here. Let's go find a spot." Jack smiled at him and led the way back into the living room. He unabashedly held onto Ennis's hand; everybody present knew that they were together, and there were no unfriendly faces here. The pair of them found a spot in one of the armchairs. Ennis sat down and Jack sat on the arm, putting an arm around him and picking at the plate they were sharing.

"So...not long 'til the weddin', huh?" asked Kate as she looked at Lily. "You got everythin' sorted an' ready to go?"

"Yep," replied Lily, smiling over at Ben. "Just over two months to go. We can't wait."

"The ranch oughta be lookin' real nice at that time," Jack pointed out. "Always nice in spring."

"That's good. At least the weather's gonna be on your side. What about you guys?" she asked, looking at him and Ennis. "You didn't get to Brokeback this year, did you?"

"No, we really wanted a break. But we've been talkin' about goin' for Valentine's, right Ennis?"

"Sure have. We always like goin' back up there, just the two of us." He smiled up at Jack, lacing their fingers together. His lover's deep blue eyes sparkled down at him.

"How long has it been for you guys now?" asked Rick.

"Um...twenty four years since we got together. Twenty three since we got married. Been a long time..."

"Well, you guys have been together a lot longer than most marriages. Especially since you was just kids when you got together. An' at the time, what with how people thought about guys like you...it wasn't easy, was it?"

They shook their heads in unison. "No, it sure wasn't. But...we pulled through, an' now here we are."

"You're an inspiration to all of us," Lily said with a smile, raising her glass. Jack looked down and saw Ennis blush a little.

"Dunno about that." Jack lifted his hand and kissed it, eyes shining.

A little later, Jack did manage to drag Ennis into a dark corner of the porch for a little make out session. Ennis leaned against the wall with Jack in his arms, pressing close. Their lips met in deep, slow kisses, punctuated by sighs and smiles at each other.

"So...apart from Pete comin' back, it's been a good year in all, huh?" Jack murmured, stroking his hand under Ennis's sweater and across his stomach. Ennis nodded and pulled Jack closer so he could nuzzle into his neck.

"Sure has, darlin'. Gonna be another good year too. I sure wish we could just get Pete out of our lives an' get on with things. Hate feelin' nervous every time we go out, even in the middle of the day. He's always there somewhere, an' even if he's just watchin' us...I don't like it."

Jack pulled back and kissed him. "I don't either, but there ain't nothin' we can do just yet. I reckon we should just stay away from him as much as we can, an' hope that James will catch him, or that he'll get bored an' leave."

Ennis sighed and rested his forehead against Jack's, closing his eyes. "I hope so, Jack. Dunno how much more of this I can take. Every time Pete gets near you, I just...I can't help thinkin' about what he might do to you. Scares the hell outta me..."

"Shh...let's not think on it right now. It's Christmas, let's just have some fun, okay? Come on." He took Ennis's hand and led him back inside to the festivities. They sat on the sofa together and engaged in the conversation between the other guys present.

At midnight, everybody clinked glasses and embraced. Ennis and Jack leaned in and kissed, feeling free to do so amongst their friends and family.

"I love you, Ennis. Merry Christmas," Jack whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Love you too, darlin'. Merry Christmas." They kissed again and hugged warmly, for the moment forgetting about their troubles. All they wanted to focus on tonight was each other.

* * *

After the clock struck midnight, their guests gradually started to leave, and they set about cleaning out the house. They finally went to bed at one in the morning, and Jack was still feeling a little frisky, which didn't go unnoticed by Ennis. He took Jack by the hand and led him up to their room.

Once inside, they moved into each other's arms and kissed softly, eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining through the window. Ennis ran his hands down Jack's back and gently squeezed his ass, making him moan a little. He then ran them back up and started to undo Jack's buttons, the silvery light illuminating Jack's skin. Ennis couldn't help but touch him, leaning in to kiss at Jack's chest and whisper something that Jack couldn't hear.

"Ennis..." Jack sighed, his eyes sliding shut. "Come on..." He was tugging at Ennis's hand, trying to pull him to the bed. Ennis pulled away and lifted Jack's shirt from his shoulders, pushing it to the floor. He allowed Jack to do the same to him and they fell onto the bed together, kicking their boots off and pressing close together. Their jeans created a friction between them and they were both desperate for their skin to make contact all over.

They rolled apart for long enough to remove their jeans, and then came back together, arms and legs twining them into one. Ennis pinned Jack on his back and looked down at him, eyes dark. From this position, the moonlight was falling across the bed where Jack lay, and Ennis thought he looked just like an angel, and all he wanted was to lose himself in this man's body. Jack gazed up at him, fingers twirling in his curls.

Ennis leaned down and kissed Jack lightly, just with his lips. He then rubbed their lips together and kissed the mole above Jack's mouth. "Darlin'..." he whispered. Jack sighed.

"Ennis...please..." He was growing harder by the second and he wanted to feel Ennis inside him. His cowboy nodded and gently rolled him onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees.

"This alright, Jack?" he murmured, mindful of Jack's issues with this position. Jack exhaled and nodded.

"Yeah...wanna feel you..." Ennis gazed down at Jack's broad back, seeing how smooth and perfect it was. He left a trail of kisses down Jack's spine until he got to darker places, and then worked his tongue in, making Jack gasp a little. "Oh, God..."

"Feel good?" Ennis whispered, stroking Jack's back. He nodded.

"Sure is...but...wanna feel more...please..." Ennis heard the need in his voice and grabbed the lube, smearing it over his fingers and working them in. Jack pushed back and moaned a little. To Jack's surprise, Ennis lay down next to him on his side and pulled him over, so that Jack's back was against his chest.

Ennis kissed Jack's neck and prepared himself, slowly pushing himself into Jack and hearing him breathe shakily with anticipation. "Just relax, darlin'...it's alright..." Jack surrendered himself to Ennis's touch and lay there, letting him take over. When Ennis was fully inside him, he waited for a few seconds to let Jack adjust to being filled, and then he began to slowly move inside him, one leg over Jack to give him better access. He worked his right hand under his lover's neck to clasp with Jack's left hand. His free hand then trailed down Jack's stomach, working through the dark hair for a moment before moving lower down to take hold of Jack.

They moved together slowly, silent except for the occasional sharp intake of breath and whispered word. Ennis stroked Jack in time to his thrusts, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you, Jack...love you so much," he breathed into Jack's ear, seeing his hair flutter. Jack sighed and tilted his head back.

"I love you too, Ennis...more than anythin'." Ennis thrust a little quicker and Jack felt himself nearing the edge, his eyes screwing shut and his breath coming out more sharply. "Oh..." A few more thrusts and Jack was gone, moaning aloud and spilling over the sheet, his muscles clamping up. Ennis felt Jack's muscles tightening around him and it set him off, releasing deep into Jack and groaning against his lover's back. When they were finally done, he slowly pulled out of Jack and held him close, nuzzling into his sweaty neck and licking at it. Jack made a soft purring sound. "Mmm...Ennis..." He stretched. "Let me turn over..." Ennis did so and their eyes met.

"You alright, darlin'?" Ennis asked gently, stroking his face. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Sure am. That was a damn good Christmas present...better than anythin' you could find in a store." He smiled dozily. Ennis gave a low laugh.

"Guess so. An' at least we could have this one in private. Ain't sure I coulda done that with an audience..." Jack's smile widened.

"Yeah. Just 'cos they know we have sex, that don't mean they wanna see it. I mean, we wouldn't wanna see 'em." He yawned. "An' with us, it ain't a big deal if we fall asleep straight after. I've heard women are like that. Get all worked up if their fella falls asleep right after."

"Reckon we need to, at our age," Ennis mused, threading his fingers through Jack's hair. "Time was, we could do it several times a night before fallin' asleep."

"You ever miss that?" Jack whispered. "When we had all that energy?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But...I reckon this is better. With all them years behind us, an' everythin' we've been through together...I dunno, makes it kinda special when we do it now. All this time...an' we still want each other. Ain't no mean feat..."

"I know..." Jack yawned again and closed his eyes, shuffling close to Ennis and resting his head on his chest. Ennis kissed the top of his head and held him in his arms, closing his own eyes and following Jack into blissful dreams.

* * *

_December 25th, 1987_

Christmas Day dawned bright and sunny, but as cold as ever. Ennis and Jack held each other close under their warm quilt, pressing kisses into each other's skin and stroking each other off. They then lay there for a while until they heard the others moving around. Jack dragged Ennis into the shower for an early Christmas present. He turned Ennis around to face the tiles and slowly pushed into him, their moans reverberating around the bathroom.

When they finally emerged down the stairs, they could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen, and followed their noses to where the others were. Lily was at the stove, making breakfast and Rose was sat with Ben at the table. They all looked over when Ennis and Jack entered, and broke into smiles. "Hey, guys," greeted Lily. "This is nearly ready, you can just sit down. My treat today."

Ennis and Jack smiled back at her and did so, sitting next to each other in their places. She was soon serving bacon, eggs, sausage and toast for all of them, and they had two pitchers of orange juice on the table. Lily had certainly inherited her mother's cooking abilities.

"Mmm, this is great, Lily," said Jack, waving his fork at her. She smiled at him. "Sure is nice to eat somethin' I didn't hafta cook."

"Especially considerin' yer cookin' skills," Ennis interjected, smirking at him. Jack punched him lightly on the shoulder.

After breakfast, they put the dishes on the rack for washing, and then went into the living room to open their presents. Everybody sat down and Jack distributed the presents between them.

In addition to their presents from each other, Ennis and Jack also received two bottles of Old Rose whiskey from Cecilia and K.E. They would certainly be put to good use.

"Aw, thanks, Ennis," said Jack as he unwrapped his gift; a decorative rodeo belt buckle. "Where'd you get it?"

"That mall up in Atlanta we went to for shoppin'. When I was there with Lily, there was this place that had all this western stuff. I saw that buckle an' thought you'd like it. Uh...you can't wear it, but..."

"S'alright, I'll put it up on the mantelpiece or somethin'. Thanks, cowboy." He pressed a kiss to Ennis's cheek and smiled at him, making him blush.

"Yer welcome, darlin'." Jack stood up and displayed the buckle proudly on the mantelpiece, admiring it as the sunlight shone across it. He sat back down next to Ennis and smiled warmly at him.

The rest of the presents were opened and words of thanks were exchanged. Lily and Ben went back into the kitchen and Rose started clearing up the wrapping paper. Ennis and Jack decided to go out for a ride on their horses.

In the stables, they were greeted by one of the barn cats and Jack knelt down for a minute to stroke it, a smile on his face.

"You know, cowboy...we oughta bring 'em somethin' later. Some warm milk, I reckon," he said, glancing up at Ennis. He nodded and waited for Jack to stand up again, taking his hand and walking to the stalls with him.

They saddled up Signal and Lightning, riding out across the land and sticking close together. Now and then, Ennis reached out with a gloved hand and stroked it across Jack's thigh or arm, smiling at him. Jack smiled back and leaned over to kiss his cheek. They didn't want to be out for too long in the cold, so didn't go up to their hill as normal. Instead, they just checked over the cows and the chickens, before leading the horses back into the stables. They brushed the horses down and gave them some sugar cubes, before heading for the doors.

Jack shivered and burrowed his hands into his pockets. Before he could walk out the door, he felt a pair of arms snake around him and pull him close, rubbing up and down his stomach. He smiled and relaxed into the embrace. "Mmm...now then, who's this?" He felt a pair of lips kiss his neck and warm breath in his ear.

"Someone lookin' for a sexy rodeo cowboy," Ennis murmured, pressing his crotch into Jack's ass. "Know where I can find one?"

"Mmm...dunno. Maybe you oughta...probe a little deeper. You know?" He could feel Ennis's erection and he swallowed in anticipation. Ennis released him and turned him down, pulling him back into an empty stall. He pressed Jack against the wall and unbuckled both sets of jeans. With a hard, deep kiss, he then spun Jack to face the wall and pulled their jeans down. "Hurry up, Ennis...don't want nothin' gettin' frozen..."

"If it does, I'll warm it right back up again," Ennis breathed into his ear as he pulled out a small bottle of lube and smeared it over himself. He pushed into Jack steadily, holding him still by the hips. They moved together quickly and roughly, grunts and groans escaping from their mouths until they reached their climax in unison. Jack felt Ennis pull out of him and sighed, a smile on his face.

"Well? What's the verdict? Did ya find a sexy rodeo cowboy?" he breathed. He pulled his jeans up and Ennis turned him around.

"Sure did, darlin'." He pulled Jack close and kissed him gently, hands running up into his hair. Jack moaned softly and melted into Ennis's embrace, feeling relaxed and happy.

When they broke apart, Ennis kept their faces close together. "I love you, Jack. Sure am happy we're here still, an' that we managed to get through all that bad stuff when we was younger. Never thought I'd ever be this happy."

Jack smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "Me neither. Love you so much, baby." They kissed again and then embraced, nuzzling into each other's necks and sighing. Eventually, they would return to the house to be with the others, but for now they just wanted to be alone together.

* * *

That evening, after a large Christmas dinner that Rose cooked for them, everybody gathered in the living room to wind down. Ennis and Jack had always enjoyed spending the holiday with family, and had become accustomed to spending it with friends too.

They all sat in their respective seats as they watched It's A Wonderful Life, drinking the last of the wine and lazily snacking on the remains from the party the night before. Jack sat with his head on Ennis's shoulder and his legs curled up at his side. Ennis's arm was around him, occasionally stroking up and down his arm. As he pressed his lips into Jack's hair again, Jack felt contentment settle in his stomach and he smiled, reaching for Ennis's hand and lacing their fingers together, squeezing gently.

The movie went to a commercial break and everybody stretched. Jack looked at Lily. "So, you figured out yet what you wanna do for yer birthday?" He and Ennis had already made the reservations at the restaurant for themselves and their friends for the night of her birthday, but he liked surprising her.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. I told you I don't want no fuss."

"How about the five of us just go out for dinner then?" he asked, keeping his voice even so as not to give anything away. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks." There was a pause, and she cleared her throat. "So...are you guys really goin' up to Brokeback for Valentine's? I know you've missed it."

They nodded. "Yeah, we have. Sure would be nice to see the place again. An' with all the stuff we've been through lately, with Pete an' everythin'...I reckon it'll do us some good to go back up there, just the two of us."

"I bet. Speakin' of which, has he had any luck catchin' Pete yet?" she asked, looking between them.

"Not yet. He's been hangin' around that alleyway where we always see Pete, but he ain't seen him. He just ain't been around."

Ben bit his lip. "Maybe...he'd have more luck if he was around when you guys are? That way, if Pete goes after ya, he's right there to arrest him."

Ennis and Jack glanced at each other. "We thought about that, but...we don't like the idea of puttin' ourselves on the line like that. An' since it appears to be me that Pete's after, Ennis don't like the idea of usin' me as bait."

"Sure as hell don't," Ennis agreed, the very thought sending chills through his spine. "I don't want nothin' happenin' to Jack if I can help it." Jack smiled at him and brought his head back down to Ennis's shoulder.

At that point, the movie came back on, and they all fell silent. As they watched the TV, all of them felt their thoughts wandering to Pete, and they wondered what it might take for it to be enough. Ennis couldn't bear to think about the possible outcome, and he silently vowed that he would do whatever he could to protect Jack.

Jack, meanwhile, was also thinking about what Pete might try to do to him, and while he was a quite scared by the possible line of attack, he knew that Ennis would keep him safe as much as he could. He figured that as long as he didn't leave the ranch on his own, especially at night, he would be okay. That was all he could hope for. Ennis knew that he could fight his own battles when needed, and that was fine. He knew exactly when to step back and let Jack take control of the situation. But in these circumstances, Jack felt as if he needed Ennis there to take care of him and try to prevent whatever Pete was planning.

The movie finally ended and they all got up, stretching and yawning. Lily offered to lock up, so everybody else went upstairs. Ennis and Jack walked down the hall to their room, hand in hand as they walked barefoot along the carpet.

When they reached their room, they shut the door behind them and turned to each other. Both were tired and in need of sleep, but certain parts of them awakened when they were alone like this. Ennis opened up his arms and Jack moved into them willingly, smiling with interest. They kissed softly a few times and then moved into the bathroom to take care of business first.

They emerged and put their clothes on the chair in the corner before climbing in under the thick quilt. Both were shivering as they got under, and immediately turned to each other in an effort to warm up. They moved into each other's arms again and continued their kissing, running hands all over each other. When they were ready, Ennis rolled on top of Jack and they locked their arms and legs around each other before moving together, groins fused together. They thrust against each other and kissed deeply, feeling their love for one another coursing through them like blood.

Jack rolled them both over and rubbed himself eagerly against Ennis, liking how closely connected they were even without penetration. Sometimes all they needed was to be close, and this way made them feel more like equals during sex, as neither of them was really in control.

He felt Ennis slip a finger into him and that was it. He spilled in between them, moaning into Ennis's neck and feeling Ennis swiftly following him, the warmth blooming in between their chests. He relaxed on top of Ennis and then rolled off him onto the side, breathing heavily. Ennis reached out to him and pulled him close, nuzzling into his damp hair and sighing.

"Merry Christmas, rodeo," he said tiredly, his voice barely more than a whisper. Jack smiled and returned the embrace.

"You too, cowboy." They relaxed under the warm quilt and were soon drifting off, dreaming of each other and the wonderful life they had together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_December 29th, 1987_

It was Lily's twenty-third birthday, and all of them were currently getting ready for their meal out. Their friends knew what time to be at the restaurant for, and they planned to be there before the Del Mar/Twist household, so as to surprise Lily.

Jack came out of the bathroom to see Ennis sat on the edge of the bed, bending over as he pulled on his boots. He grinned and wolf-whistled. "Lookin' good there, cowboy," he said, walking over to his lover and sitting next to him. Ennis straightened up and smirked at him, pulling Jack close to him.

"Well, oughta scrub up proper for our girl's birthday, right?" he replied, and Jack nodded, leaning in to kiss him.

A little later, they finally finished getting ready and headed to town, towards the lights of the city. Ennis hoped that they wouldn't run into Pete tonight; it was the last thing they needed and all of them simply wanted to have an evening with their friends to celebrate Lily's birthday. All of their friends had watched Lily grow up under their care, and were all looking forward to the wedding as well.

When they parked outside the diner, Jack turned around in his seat and looked at Lily. "Listen...I know you said you just wanted a quiet dinner tonight, but...we've got a surprise for ya. Nothin' too big, but..." He smiled. "Anyway...you'll like it." She tilted her head and a smile spread across her face.

"Alright then." They got out of the truck and stretched before walking into the restaurant. Ennis brought up the rear and glanced around at the empty street before walking in. When they reached the interior they were met with an onslaught of noise. Lily stopped in her tracks as she looked around; all of their friends were sitting around a large table and stood up when they approached.

Birthday greetings were called all around the group and they spent a good few minutes greeting everybody. They all then sat down and the owner approached, a smile on his face. Several waiters circled the table, pouring champagne into everybody's glasses.

"Happy birthday, Miss Twist," he said to her, shaking her head. "Dinner tonight is on the house for the entire group."

Ennis and Jack hadn't expected that. "Oh, we can't let ya do that," Jack tried to argue, but he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Consider it my present for this wonderful young woman's birthday. Tell me, do you have plans for the weddin' dinner?"

"Yeah, we're doin' it," Jack replied, now smiling. "Back at the ranch. But we might still have a thing here afterwards. We'll let ya know, okay?"

"Sure. Anyway, feel free to place your orders. Have a good evenin'." He nodded to Lily again and walked away, and everybody turned to their menus.

"Well, I gotta admit, wasn't expectin' this to be on the house," Ennis remarked. "We was plannin' on payin'."

"It's alright. He's a nice guy an' he didn't seem to mind," said Lily, her eyes on the menu. The waiters were standing by and taking orders as people decided, and then they were left alone.

Jack tapped his glass with his fork and stood up, a wide smile on his face. "Well, we all know why we're here. Today is the twenty-third birthday of our wonderful niece, Lily. Me an' Ennis have known her since she was a baby, an' we've watched her grow up into the young woman she is today. She's our pride an' joy, an' we can't wait to see her settle into her life with Ben." He smiled down at her. "Happy birthday, Lily." He raised his glass and raised it to his lips, everybody copying his gesture.

To everybody's surprise, Ennis then stood up. He shifted a little. "Um, well...I agree with everythin' Jack just said, as you can probably tell. But...there's somethin' I wanna add to that. Even though me an' Jack wanted to be together back then, when we was younger than Lily, even...there was one drawback to us bein' happy. That we couldn't have kids. So when Lily was born, an' then when we was given custody of her...it kinda filled a hole for us, I reckon. She was the kid we couldn't have on our own, an' we owe that to her mama." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Lily. Here's to plenty more." Everybody drank from their glasses again and he sat down.

Everybody turned off into their own conversations after this, and the food soon arrived. The meat and dairy products were from Brokeback Ranch, as were the vegetables. Jack thought about how good it felt to enjoy something that he and Ennis had created together. He figured that they deserved to reap the benefits of their hard work now and then.

When the dinner was over, Lily then stood up and raised her glass, smiling. "I wanna thank you all for comin' tonight. I wasn't told about you guys bein' here until we parked outside, so I was a little blindsided. But I'm glad yer all here, 'cos I've grown up knowin' an' lovin' all you guys. It's only just over two months until the weddin', an' I know things are gonna get hectic nearer the time. But I want you all to know...I'm real glad to have grown up around you guys. An'..." She looked at Ennis and Jack. "I'm proud to have been part of my uncles' lives together. They've been a real inspiration to me. I love you both, an' I wanna thank you." She raised her glass and finished off her drink.

For a while after, they all sat drinking coffee and talking as the evening wore down. At last, people bid their goodbyes and started to leave. Eventually, it was just the Del Mar/Twists. Jack slung an arm around Ennis and kissed his cheek as they watched Lily and Ben.

"We did good, right?" he asked, nodding at them. Ennis smiled and nodded.

"We sure did, darlin'."

* * *

That night, everybody crawled into bed quite late. Ennis had thought that he was tired, but one swift glance from Jack soon changed that, and his body parts awakened in response.

When the bedroom door shut behind them, Jack was soon on him, pulling Ennis to him from behind and slipping his hands under Ennis's jeans to pull his shirt out. He ran his hands over Ennis's stomach and kissed his neck, feeling his lover melt under his touch.

"Want you," he murmured, pressing his crotch against Ennis's ass. "Wanna be inside you..." He kissed his neck again. "Can I...?"

Ennis nodded, feeling limp all over. "Yeah..." Jack turned him around and then started to undress him, their eyes glued together as Ennis' clothes were swiftly removed. Jack then gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"Lay back," he whispered, mouth brushing Ennis's ear. He pulled back as he watched Ennis shuffle backwards to the pillows and lay down, their gaze never wavering. Jack then slowly undressed himself, seeing Ennis grow rapidly harder as more of his skin was exposed. Jack threw his clothes to the chair and kneeled on the bed, crawling up to meet his lover. He leaned over Ennis and kissed him slowly, prising his mouth open with his tongue. They kissed for several moments until Ennis was pressing close, trying to pull their bodies closer together.

"Jack...please..." The need was clear in his voice and Jack felt his heart flutter a little at how Ennis was willing to be in such a vulnerable position. There was a time when he would never have allowed Jack to do this, but that was all over with now.

He nodded and pushed Ennis's hip with his hand. "On yer side, cowboy. Come on..." Ennis rolled onto his side, facing away from Jack and drawing his knees up. Jack grabbed the lube and smeared a couple of fingers with it, working them inside and nuzzling into Ennis's neck. "Just relax, Ennis...it's alright..." He pushed further in and listened to the quiet noises slipping from Ennis's mouth; a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He saw Ennis nod at him and withdrew his fingers, preparing himself properly. He then scooted up and got into position, rolling Ennis further down and placing one leg in between Ennis's to straddle him from behind. With one hand between them, he started to push in, biting his lip as he went and trying not to hurt his lover. Ennis gritted his teeth and pushed back, trying to let Jack in. They connected as one and Ennis sighed. "Jack..."

"Shh..." Jack wrapped one arm under Ennis's neck and held him steady, feeling Ennis clasp his hand tightly. He then placed one hand on Ennis's hip and waited. "You ready?" Ennis nodded, breathless, and Jack started to move, taking it slowly so as to make it last as long as he could.

They moved together in rhythm, Ennis pushing back with every thrust and sighing. Jack was kissing at his neck and collarbone, worshipping every inch that he could reach. Ennis tilted his head back and their lips met softly. Their tongues played together and Jack's hand slipped over to Ennis's stomach, and then further down. He felt Ennis moan into his mouth when he took hold of him, slowly stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ennis felt warmth spread through him as he felt Jack all around him, and he'd never felt more completely at peace as he did now. Everything felt right, and he knew that this was the path he was supposed to have chosen. Since being with Jack, he'd started to believe in fate; that they were truly supposed to be together. There was simply no other explanation for the fact that they felt to be two halves of the same soul.

His thoughts were pushed to one side as he felt Jack pushing further in, thrusting a little quicker now but as gentle as ever. Jack was being so kind with him and he could feel the overwhelming bliss approaching swiftly. He reached his free hand back and slipped it into Jack, smiling through their kiss when he heard Jack moan.

Jack then broke his mouth away in a gasp and moved even quicker, trying to get to that wonderful place together where they would be one. Ennis started to shake and he let out a low groan as he felt himself slip over the edge, spilling into Jack's hand. Jack gave a few more thrusts and followed suit with a moan in his ear, his eyes screwed shut.

They collapsed together, breathing heavily, and Jack slowly pulled himself out, still seeing stars. Ennis rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat, thoroughly contented. He looked over at Jack and ran a hand over his glistening chest, smiling. He figured that he wouldn't be moving very quickly or easily tomorrow, but he didn't care. If he had a hitch in his step, that was just a sign of being well-loved by his man.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled over at Ennis. "You alright, cowboy?" he asked breathlessly. Ennis nodded and moved over into his arms.

"Yeah. That was real good..."

"Mmm..." They closed their eyes and pulled each other closer, occasionally pressing kisses to each other's skin and rubbing with their hands. They were satisfied for tonight and would sleep well; they always did after a particularly good time, like this one.

After a few moments, Jack spoke. "Ennis...just want you to know how happy I am, an' that I don't ever wanna lose what we got." He felt Ennis kiss his chest.

"I know, Jack. Me neither. But we gotta believe we'll be okay, or we're gonna go crazy with worryin'. Let's just not think on it right now, alright? Just get some sleep."

"Yeah. Night, cowboy."

"Night, darlin'. Love you." Ennis yawned and relaxed again.

Jack smiled up at the ceiling, feeling as if his heart would burst with happiness. "I love you too."

* * *

_December 31st, 1987_

It was New Year's Eve, and they were once again preparing for a party with their friends. This time, though, they would be holding it during the day. Jack had done a little research, and he had located a gay bar up in Atlanta. He had then mentioned it to Ennis, who had agreed that they could take an overnight trip up there for the celebrations. They would be able to kiss at midnight, and in public. Ennis didn't mind so much these days about openly showing his affection for Jack in front of others; things were a lot different now than they had been, and nobody in a place like that would hurt them for kissing; there would probably be a lot of other couples there too.

In the early afternoon, their friends had arrived and were milling about, talking. They understood that Ennis and Jack wanted to take a night away together, so had made their own plans for the countdown.

"Hey," said Jack as he flopped down onto the sofa, next to Ennis. His cowboy greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, darlin'." There were people in the room, but that didn't stop them from pressing their lips together for a few moments. Jack then rested his head on Ennis's shoulder. It was too early for alcohol, and Jack had worried that it might be a bit of a wash-out for New Year's, but he had been reassured that it wouldn't be. Their friends just wanted to be with them.

"You doin' okay, bud?" Jack asked in a soft voice, and Ennis nodded.

"Yep. Just...can't stop thinkin' about what this comin' year might bring. I sure hope that we don't see much more of Pete. Hope James catches him soon."

"I do too, but we can't go worryin'. We just gotta get on with our lives an' try not to worry. It's all gonna be okay, Ennis." He kissed Ennis's cheek again. "You want me to get us a plate of food now? Somethin' to share?" Ennis nodded.

"Alright." Jack patted his leg and got up, heading for the kitchen. Ennis drank his coffee and stared out the window, hearing the voices of their friends float through the house. A lot of people were outside, the kids playing with Storm and a couple of barn cats that had wandered over. It wasn't too cold out, so a lot of the adults were sat on chairs, watching the kids.

Jack came back into the living room and sat back down with Ennis, positioning himself so that his back was to the arm of the sofa and his legs were draped across Ennis's lap. He set the plate on his own lap for them to pick at, and they relaxed there together, listening to the quiet sounds all around them.

The guests all left in the early evening, and Ennis and Jack went upstairs to prepare for their drive north. They would find a hotel near the bar and stay there overnight. Once in a while, they liked to go away together, just for one night. It felt as if they were sneaking away in secret for a quickie, unknown to anyone else. Both of them found that they liked the thrill of it, and the sex was usually some of their best.

After a few long, lingering kisses, they finally prised themselves away from each other and grabbed their overnight bags, heading downstairs. They said goodnight to the others and were soon off in Jack's truck, driving off into the gathering darkness. It would take them a couple of hours to get to the city, and they figured that they would be there in time to get ready for the celebrations.

They reached the city at ten and found a hotel that had a room spare. The pair of them spent a little while preparing for the night out. Jack had brought their favourite cologne and they dressed in a clean pair of shirts. Ennis was wearing a crisp white one and Jack a blue denim one. Without even discussing it beforehand, they had picked out shirts that were reminiscent of the shirts they had worn on Brokeback; the ones that Jack had swiped and were now hanging on the back of their bedroom door.

Jack smiled and pressed his hands to Ennis's chest, his eyes alight with happiness. "You look real good, cowboy," he murmured, bringing their mouths together a few times. "Let's go an' ring in the New Year together, okay? Then we can have our own little celebration when we get back here." Ennis smiled and nodded, and they left the hotel, walking a little down the street to the bar.

The building was a riot of noise when they walked in; it was almost eleven. Ennis had been right; there were many other couples here, from the look of things. Most of the patrons were men, but he saw a few lesbians too. Everybody seemed to be relaxed and having fun, and he had to admit that he liked the notion of there being somewhere safe for people like them to go and be themselves.

They got themselves some beers and sat at a table in the corner, looking around and listening to the music. Emboldened by where they were, Jack reached across the table and flexed his fingers, looking hopeful. Ennis smiled and brought his hand up, lacing their fingers together on the table and squeezing. Jack grinned and sipped his beer.

At five to midnight, they looked up at the screens, which was showing Times Square and the ball about to drop. "Here we go, bud," said Ennis, not letting go of Jack's hand.

"Yep." They looked at each other, and soon enough the countdown was starting. "I love you, Ennis, with all my heart," he said as everybody was counting down. Ennis smiled.

"I love you right back, Jack. So much."

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The cheering was deafening as everybody cheered and kissed. But all of this went unnoticed by the two figures at the table in the corner, their hands still entwined and their mouths fused together.

* * *

_January 3rd, 1988_

Ennis and Jack were out at dinner together, enjoying another night on their own. They liked to go to dinner at least once a week, just to talk and gaze at each other over the table. Jack especially liked running his foot up and down Ennis's leg, making him squirm. Whenever he did that, Ennis's blood was usually up by the time they got home.

They were talking about the wedding as they ate. It was now just two months away and the plans were firmly in place, for the most part. The marquee and the decorations were safely stored away in the barn, including the tables and chairs. Their order of food and champagne was ready for them and being held by the restaurant owner, who didn't mind storing it for them. Most of the food was their own, and they knew that it would be a wonderful wedding. Both of them wanted to make it special for Lily; they had done everything they could for her ever since Becky died, so they wanted to give her a good send-off into married life.

"So," said Jack as he was finishing off his steak. "Do you reckon Lily's gonna invite her dad after all?" Lily and her father had spoken on the phone a few times, usually once a week, but she had made no mention of inviting him to the wedding. Jack had a feeling that she didn't really know herself, and hadn't made up her mind.

Ennis shook his head. "I dunno, bud. Maybe she ain't decided yet. Can't say I blame her. I mean...if we'd had a big thing for our weddin', I doubt I'd wanna invite my dad even if he'd wanted to come. Sometimes it's hard to let go of that little bit of doubt, you know?" Jack nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"I guess. Doubt I woulda invited my dad either. But at least Jay's tryin' to make an effort with her. Things are goin' better than I thought they would. Time was, she wanted nothin' to do with him. They've come a real long way."

"Yeah. Anyway, I hope she decides soon. Only a couple months now, an' we've got the space if she does wanna invite him, so it's her choice. Wouldn't make much difference to us, but I bet it does to her."

Jack nodded and they fell into silence, finishing their meal. When they got outside, they stretched and breathed in the cool evening air. Jack smiled at Ennis. "You ready to go home, cowboy?" he asked, his eyes telling Ennis exactly what was on his mind. Ennis smiled and put his arm around him, starting to walk across the road in order to avoid the alleyway where Pete had been lurking.

"Sure am, darlin'. House should be quiet when we get back, so let's not try to wake everyone up, alright? Think you can keep it down?"

Jack grinned and kissed Ennis's neck. "I'll try, cowboy, but I can't make no promises. When we get goin'...I can't help myself. It's what you do to me."

"Mmm..." They lazily kissed as they walked down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone that might see them. But the street was empty and silent. Jack would have felt nervous if he didn't have Ennis with him. But as it was, he felt safe.

Neither of them noticed a figure emerge from the alleyway, tire iron in hand. He cast his eyes to where they were walking and growled in frustration; they were clearly onto him and were now avoiding this spot.

As he watched them, he weighed up his options. He had to do something about these urges, no matter how much he hated having them.

_That queer made me this way, _a voice whispered in his mind. _That damn Twist, with those eyes and that ass. I was normal before I came to work for them. He did this, and must be punished. Hurtin' 'em don't work; they just pick themselves up an' carry on. Ain't gettin' the message. Even messin' with the shingle on their barn didn't keep 'em apart long enough for me to get him. They keep avoidin' this alleyway; must've figured it out._

He drew back into the darkness as they crossed over the road again to get to their truck. As he watched, Ennis pinned Jack against it and they kissed for several moments. In spite of himself, Pete couldn't help but let his eyes travel down Jack's body. He despised himself for having these thoughts, and was convinced that it was Jack's fault. For over twenty years, he'd tried to deny these feelings, to no avail.

_Only one thing to do. Killin' him would probably set everythin' right again. But...maybe I can get some before I do it. He's queer; he's used to takin' it up the ass. He'd fight, but that can be taken care of. Get him on his stomach back here; he won't be able to move. That'll do it. This is his fault; he made me this way, so he should suffer. An' he will. He'll pay for doin' this. I'll rip him a new one an' then send him to hell when I've finished with him. I ain't queer. This is the only way to save myself from bein' like that. I've gotta take care of things, an' soon. _

This decided, he watched as Ennis and Jack got into their truck and drove away, before finally leaving his hiding spot. The next time he caught Jack on his own, that would be it.

Ennis and Jack returned to a silent house and made their way upstairs, still kissing and laughing quietly. They fell onto the bed together and started to undress, running their hands everywhere.

A little later, Jack was on his side with Ennis behind him, moving slowly. As he was held, Jack felt safe and loved, and completely unaware of the danger that awaited him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ennis was struck down with a cold, and was spending a lot of time in bed, surrounded by tissues and vapour rub. Jack had spent some time with him, but Ennis had shooed him away, not wanting him to catch it. By the fifth, he was feeling well enough to get out of bed for a little while, but was still feverish.

As he lay in bed, he let Jack put his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "Yer still burnin' up, cowboy. You feel sick at all?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, just clammy. I hate this."

"I know you do, baby. Listen, I'm gonna go an' do some work, alright? I'll be back up soon to check on ya." In truth, he was considering going out to get Ennis some ginger ale for his fever, but he wasn't about to tell his cowboy that just now. Ennis would just worry and tell him not to go, and Jack was determined to get him some help anyway. Once he had the ginger ale and was back home, Ennis could ream him out as much as he wanted; Jack just wanted to help him get better.

Ennis nodded. "Alright, darlin'. See ya later then." Jack kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly.

When he got downstairs, he saw Lily sat in her chair, reading a bridal magazine. "Hey." He grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket, knowing that her eyes were on him.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Gonna go get Ennis some ginger ale for his fever. Yer grandma always gave me that when I was in that state."

Lily sat up straighter. "Well...you ain't goin' alone, are you?" Jack nodded.

"Yep. Figure I won't be long. Half hour drive each way, five or ten minutes in the store, tops. Ain't no trouble."

She stood up, her eyes wide. "Jack...you can't go out alone! Pete's out there, an' you promised Ennis you wouldn't. Please, Jack...let me come with you. It's a bad idea to go alone an' you know it."

Jack sighed and put his wallet in his pocket. "Lily, I know what I said, but...I'm gonna be fine. Besides, ain't yer dad due to call anytime? You gotta be here for that. I'll park right in front of the store, won't go too far. I promise."

Lily was biting her lip, not liking this one bit. She had already figured out in her head what Pete might try to do to Jack, and she was scared for him. If Ennis wasn't laid up, he would probably hit the roof over Jack's plans. She knew that his worst fear was something happening to Jack.

"I dunno, Jack...what if Pete's around?"

"We ain't never seen him durin' the day, only at night. I reckon I'll be fine, Lily." He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise. See ya soon, alright?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Alright. Be careful, Jack."

"I will." She kissed his cheek and let him go.

The drive to town was punctuated by his favourite songs on the radio, and he whistled and sang along to them. He honestly thought that he would be alright as long as he parked close to the store.

But when he got there, he cursed to find that the strip of road in front of the store was full of vehicles. There was only one space left, and the alleyway lay between it and the store. He chewed his lip, wondering if it would be alright. He shook his head and parked. After several deep breaths, he got out and started walking. The alleyway was empty, to his relief, and he kept walking. When he walked into the store, Pete emerged from his own truck, and snuck into the alleyway to wait.

Jack bought the ginger ale and put it in his pocket, relieved that at least half the task was over; now he just had to get back in one piece.

As he was passing the alleyway, he suddenly felt a pair of hands on him. One was on his mouth and the other wrapped around him, pinning his arms so that he couldn't free himself. Jack made a muffled sound and tried to wrestle off his attacker, but he was too strong.

He was pulled backwards into the alleyway, still struggling. Jack managed to prise the arms from him, but then felt a sharp pain across his back as he was hit with a tire iron. He fell to the ground, on his stomach. "Ugh...dammit, Pete!"

Pete didn't reply, but he was soon on the ground too, straddling Jack and pinning him down. "Yer gonna pay for this, queer. Doin' this to me, tryin' to make me as sick as you."

"What?" Jack struggled, and grew afraid when he could clearly feel Pete's erection pressing at his ass. "Get the hell off me!"

"Ain't gonna happen," Pete hissed in his ear. "Sure hope you saw yer boyfriend this mornin', 'cos it was the last time yer ever gonna see him." Jack continued to struggle, but when he heard the unbuckling of a belt and unzipping of jeans, he froze with fear. They had been right all along.

_Shit...he's gonna..._Jack desperately tried to free himself, hoping that it wouldn't happen. Thinking back to his bull riding days, he remembered how the bulls would try to buck him off, and how the mare on Brokeback had tried to do the same. He had to be quick; he could feel Pete's hands snaking around his lower stomach.

Focusing on his task, he put as much of his energy into his legs as he could, and with all his strength, he brought them up, satisfied to hear the groan escape from Pete as they connected with his back. With Pete distracted and blinded by pain, Jack rolled them both over until Pete was on the ground, hand clutching his back. Jack sprung up and looked down at him, wiping his mouth of gravel. His attacker was still lying on the floor, so Jack fled, out of the alleyway and down to his truck.

He fumbled with the keys for a moment in his shaking hands, and then got himself in. When he gathered his wits enough, he put the truck in gear and headed home as quickly as speed limits would allow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ennis was sat on the sofa, biting at a nail. He hadn't been pleased to find out from Lily that Jack had gone to town on his own, but he was more worried than angry. He hoped with all his heart that Jack was alright, and he knew that Jack should be home at any time.

"I'm sorry that I let him go alone," Lily said, looking over at him with an expression of guilt on her face. He shook his head.

"Ain't yer fault. He gets stubborn like that. Maybe...maybe he's alright. I mean, it's true that we never saw Pete durin' the day, only at night." Just as he was saying this, he heard the crunch of tires on the driveway, and looked up hopefully.

A few seconds later, Jack burst through the front door and shut it quickly, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Ennis stood up. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack met his eyes and felt relieved that he was finally home, but he was worried about Ennis's reaction. "I..." Ennis's eyes clouded over.

"Did you see Pete? Somethin' happen?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah...I..." He swallowed hard. "I got the ginger ale an' left the store. The only parkin' space left was...on the other side of that alleyway. It was empty on the way there, but..."

Ennis stepped forward, fear working into his heart. "What did he do, Jack?"

"He grabbed me, pulled me back into the alleyway. I tried to get him off me, but...when I did, he hit me on the back with a tire iron." He winced a little. "It's sore but I don't think nothin's broken. I could drive, anyway."

"Shit...are you okay?" Ennis tried to come closer, but Jack recoiled, knowing that Ennis deserved to know the whole story.

"That ain't the worst of it. I landed on the ground, on my stomach. Next thing I know, he's...on top of me an' pinnin' me down. He was sayin' how I made him 'this way' an' that I was gonna pay for it. I tried to get him off me, an'...I heard him undoin' his jeans..." Jack was shaking again, ready for the explosion.

"Oh my God..." Lily whispered, hand to her mouth. Ennis was thunderstruck.

"He...he tried to..." He couldn't say the word, could barely hold it in his mind. But Jack understood, and nodded.

"Yeah, he did. But I swear, Ennis; he didn't do it. I kicked him in the back an' managed to get him off while he was in pain. I got outta there an' came straight here." The truth told, Jack felt himself relax. "I'm sorry, Ennis...I shoulda listened to Lily an' at least waited until her dad had called; let her come with me..."

Ennis was shaking his head. "Yer damn right you shoulda waited. But...it ain't yer fault. He shouldn't have tried to do that." Their eyes met. "Uh...you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I should call James an' let him know. Pete's probably still lyin' there." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sensing that they needed to be alone, Lily cleared her throat. "Um...I'll call James an' tell him to come up here," she offered. Jack nodded and she left the room.

Ennis and Jack were looking at each other. "I'm sorry, cowboy. I shouldn't have been so stubborn." Jack thought his heart would break if Ennis didn't get his arms around him soon; was he really that angry at him? "Ennis...please say somethin'."

Ennis sighed and came over to Jack. "Darlin'...you sure yer okay?"

"Yeah. I swear, he didn't do it. Didn't even get my jeans undone or nothin'. I'm fine." Jack looked up into Ennis's eyes, seeing a mixture of fear and relief in there. Ennis bit his lip.

"You went out for ginger ale...for me..." Jack saw what was coming and grasped Ennis's shoulders.

"It's okay, Ennis. It wasn't your fault. It coulda happened if I'd gone out for somethin' else. From the sound of it, he was waitin' for an opportunity to get me alone. Please don't go blamin' yerself. It ain't yer fault."

Ennis nodded and touched Jack's face gently. "It ain't yer fault, either, darlin'." At last, Ennis put his arms around Jack and they embraced. For the first time since before he'd left, Jack felt safe again. He melted into Ennis's arms and nuzzled his neck.

"I gotta admit...I was scared, Ennis. I thought he was gonna..." Ennis stroked his hair.

"I know. Wish I coulda been there to get him off you. How's yer back? You wanna get it checked out?"

"Yeah, soon as James takes a statement or whatever, I'll go over there. An' I'll let Lily come with me, I promise. No more goin' out on my own until that bastard's behind bars."

They pulled apart and Jack saw that Ennis's eyes were now full of sorrow. It couldn't have been easy for Ennis to hear what had happened, he reasoned with himself. Jack took Ennis's face in his hands. "It's alright, Ennis..."

"Should go an' kill him myself for tryin' to do that to you," Ennis choked out. Jack gave a weak smile.

"Probably. But I don't want you goin' to jail. I need you here, with me. I'm gonna be fine, but I'm still shaken. I ain't never had nobody but you...back there...an' I thought that if he did it...it would take away what's yours. I'm yours, Ennis...always was. I can't let nobody destroy what we got."

Their foreheads collided and they slowly leaned in. Jack tentatively pressed his lips to Ennis's, hearing a hitch in his lover's breath and then felt him relax, knowing for sure that Jack was alright.

They kissed for a few moments and then embraced again; Ennis felt relief flooding through his heart that Jack was alright, and that Pete hadn't accomplished what he'd tried to do. He didn't ever want to lose Jack, and he vowed to himself that Pete would suffer for trying to hurt the love of his life.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed in what felt like a blur. James came to the ranch to take a statement from Jack, and at his tip-off went to town to try and find Pete. He called sometime later to tell them that Pete had fled the area. This did nothing to reassure any of them, but James swore he would keep a look out, and he had already had officers patrolling the city to try and find him. Rose had been upset to learn of what her son had almost been subjected to, but he tried to reassure her that he was alright, and that everything would be okay. Jack went for a check-up at the hospital, and apart from a bruise on his back, he was otherwise unharmed. He was just told to take some painkillers if he needed them.

Knowing that they needed to talk properly, Jack suggested to Ennis that they go for a walk across their property. They held hands as they walked, their fingers laced together.

They were silent as they walked, and before they knew it, they had reached the copse of trees at the base of their hill. At the edge, they decided to sit down on a log and take a break.

After a while, Jack spoke. "Well...guess we gotta talk, huh?" Ennis nodded. "Thing is...I don't blame you, Ennis. I'm the one who chose to go out, without lettin' someone come with me. It wasn't your fault, okay?" He brought his hand to Ennis's face and made him meet his eyes, looking at him imploringly. "I don't blame you, Ennis."

Ennis nodded and squeezed his hand. "I don't really blame you either, Jack. I mean...you shouldn't have gone out alone, an' it was a pretty stupid thing to do." Jack was nodding his agreement. "If I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd probably be sayin' it was yer own fault." He cast a pained look at Jack. "But I can't do that...'cos I've been so damn scared ever since he came back to town. We kinda figured out what he wanted anyway, so we shoulda seen it comin'." He sighed and shook his head. "It's not really anyone's fault but his. We both hate the guy, an' it ain't as if you ever led him on."

Jack bit his lip. "When he was on my back...he was sayin' how I made him that way...what did he mean by that?"

"Maybe...maybe he was havin' those thoughts about you, an' figured it made him gay. He probably hated that, an' hated you for triggerin' those thoughts. He probably thought that if he hurt you...the feelin's would go away." Ennis sighed. "It don't matter now, Jack. In a way...we've kinda been prepared for this happenin'. We tried to stop it, an' at least he didn't do it. If it had just happened outta the blue...I mighta got pissed at you for goin' on yer own. But...truth is...I can't never get mad at you, Jack. There ain't no point in gettin' angry about it now."

Ennis freed his hand and put his arm around Jack, pulling him close. "Darlin'...I ain't mad at you. I'm just mad at him...feel like I wanna rip his head off for doin' that to you. If he'd done it...I'd be out there with a shotgun right now, tryin' to find him. But...I don't wanna do that right now. I can't go gettin' worked up an' in trouble. I need to be here for you."

Jack smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ennis. I thought you'd get mad at me for it. Thinkin' that I'd led him on or somethin'...or that I deserved it for goin' out alone. I was scared that you was gonna think I wanted it, an' that you'd leave me..." Ennis put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh...that ain't gonna happen, Jack. I ain't mad at you, I don't blame you, an' I sure as hell ain't gonna leave me. It's been way too long, an' we're past all that. I love you more than anythin', an' I can't live without you. I know you didn't lead him on; you hate the guy as much as I do." He smiled a little at Jack. "Darlin'...tell me the truth. You sure yer okay?"

Hearing Ennis's words, Jack relaxed and smiled back. "I'm fine. I was shaken up at first, 'cos that ain't never happened to me before. But...soon as I got back, I was so relieved to be home an' back with you. Gotta admit, though...I was worried about yer reaction until just now. Guess I should know better than to doubt you by now." He gave a nervous grin. "just glad to be back here, where I belong."

They leaned in and their lips met, tongues curling around each other slowly and arms wrapping around each other's bodies. Jack melted into Ennis's embrace and just let himself go, enjoying the moment. His fright during the attempted attack felt insignificant, compared to what he was feeling now. All that mattered was that he was safe in Ennis's arms, and nothing could hurt him now.

When they pulled apart, they kept their faces close. "I'm yours, Ennis," Jack whispered. "All yours, an' nobody's gonna take that away, ever. I swear. Even if he'd done it...my heart will always belong to you, baby. It did ever since Brokeback. He coulda done it, an' he woulda hurt me...taken what's rightfully yours...but it wouldn't matter in the long run. We'd find a way back, 'cos we love each other. It's you an' me, sweetheart. That's the way it's supposed to be." He kissed Ennis again and hugged him, closing his eyes and smiling as he felt Ennis's warmth under his hands.

Ennis held Jack close, relieved that his partner was alright, and that they were growing closer to getting Pete locked up. Jack was still whole and unhurt, and Ennis didn't ever want to let him go ever again. His long-time desire to protect Jack from those who would hurt him reared up inside him again; he would do everything he could to keep Jack safe; he meant the world to him, and Ennis never wanted to lose him.

* * *

The next day, things were slowly returning to normal. Ennis and Jack were back to being themselves, for the most part. They didn't have sex the night before; Ennis thought it was too soon, and he didn't want to make Jack feel uncomfortable. Jack was alright with this for now; he understood that Ennis was simply trying to respect his feelings, and he appreciated it. They were currently trying to remain focused on helping James to find and arrest Pete; there would be plenty of opportunities for them to be together physically once this was over.

At the moment, the two of them were in the office, going over the books. Jack liked having something to concentrate on; it took his mind off everything else. Besides, he liked seeing the financials; the ranch was turning in a solid profit every year, and by now they were pretty much set. Whatever happened in the future, they knew that whoever inherited the ranch would be taking on an established, successful business. Hopefully Lily's descendants would make it even bigger and better.

As they looked over their records, Jack glanced up at Ennis now and then. He'd wondered just how frightened Ennis must have been these last few months, with their suspicions of what Pete might try to do. His fears had been confirmed only yesterday, and it couldn't have been easy for him, considering how much he loved Jack. But as he thought about all of this, Jack dreaded to think how bad it might have become if Pete had done what he'd intended. Jack liked to believe that he and Ennis would be able to work it out, but he wasn't too sure of the reality. He was just grateful that this wasn't the case.

He sighed and got up out of his chair, walking around the desk to Ennis. He took the papers that Ennis was reading out of his hand and placed them on the desk, earning him a surprised look from Ennis. Jack slid onto Ennis's lap and kissed him. He felt Ennis's arms automatically wrap around his waist.

"What's this now, rodeo?" Ennis asked, a smile gathering at the corners of his mouth. Jack shrugged.

"Just wanted to be near you. You doin' okay?"

Ennis gave him a look. "Shouldn't I be askin' you that? After what you went through?" Jack stroked his cheek.

"Maybe. But hell, Ennis...this kinda thing affects both of us. When I hurt, you hurt an' all that. It's true...if it had been you...God knows I'd feel like my heart was being ripped out, especially if he'd done it..."

Ennis nodded. "Sure did give me a turn when you told us what happened. It's weird...when me an' Adam was in that bomb attack in Vietnam, I thought it was the scariest thing that I'd ever go through. But...thinkin' about someone hurtin' you like that...makes me think that this is worse. Just strange is all."

"Ain't that strange, when you think on it," Jack reasoned. "I mean...we've always been more scared for each other than ourselves, right? An' that's just 'cos of how we feel." He smiled softly. "You know how I feel 'bout you, cowboy."

Ennis smiled at him. "Me too, Jack." They kissed again and Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before moving again to return to their work.

When they came in for dinner, they were surprised to see James there, waiting for them. "I came by an' Lily let me in," he said, indicating their niece who was busy at the stove. "Got some news that yer gonna like." He was smiling by now, which they hadn't expected. Lily had her back turned, concealing an optimistic grin and biting her lip. Ennis and Jack sat down, their hands immediately clasping.

"What is it?"

James sighed. "Pete's been arrested."

Relief flooded through both of them; their tormentor was off the streets and heading for justice. "Really?"

"Yep. Been searchin' for him since last night, an' we finally tracked him down about two hours ago." He leaned forward. "Jack, in your statement you told me that you kicked him in the back. So, as what you might call a stroke of opportunity, I went to the local pharmacies to check out their lists, to see if they might have prescribed pain medication for him. It was a long shot, but I thought it would be worth the effort. Turns out that he was prescribed some painkillers, 'cos you got him pretty good. At my request, the receptionist gave me his details, includin' his current address. We traced it to a small house just outside town. It's not where he was livin' back in the sixties; that was taken over years ago. It's just this new place, ain't much of a house, to be honest. But we found him. I took some officers with me an' arrested him a couple of hours ago."

Ennis and Jack turned to smile at each other. To everybody's surprise, Ennis lifted their joined hands and pulled Jack's to his lips, his eyes full of love for the man sat beside him. Jack tore his eyes away. "Well...that sure is somethin', James. So what's happenin' now?"

"Well...now comes the interrogation. We've got some other things to do, so it won't be until tomorrow, I reckon. But we'll keep him in a holdin' cell until then. An' I'll call you as soon as it's over an' we have information. If there's enough, we can take it to trial; hopefully get him a longer sentence this time. We'll need you to testify, Jack. Probably the rest of you as witnesses."

Jack nodded. "We'll call Greg an' let him know." He was still their lawyer, even after all this time, and a good friend too.

They invited James to join them for dinner, but he had to get back to the station. Still, as they all sat down, they raised their glasses to freedom and to friendship, and for the first time in a number of months, Ennis and Jack felt truly safe again.

* * *

_January 8th, 1988_

Two days after James told Ennis and Jack about Pete's arrest, he called them to say that the interrogation was over, and that he was on his way to the ranch. He said he had plenty to tell them, which gave them hope that it was finally over. He also told them that Pete was still being held until the trial, which unfortunately wouldn't take place for a couple of months. Still, at least Pete would be off the streets until then. This gave both of them a sense of peace.

Just as they were finishing lunch, there was a knock at the door. Ennis and Jack looked at each other. "Guess that'll be James." Jack nodded and stood up. He went through the house to the front door and opened it; sure enough, the sheriff was there.

"Hey, James," said Jack, extending his hand.

James nodded, smiling. "How are you doin', Jack?"

"I'm fine," he replied, waving James in. Everybody else was walking in from the kitchen and stood around. "So what's up?"

"Well...there's a lot you guys should hear. Pete told me a whole lot, an' it won't be easy to repeat it."

Jack motioned for him to sit down on the sofa with himself and Ennis, while Rose sat in her chair and Lily and Ben curled up into the chair they shared. James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Jack felt Ennis clasp his hand. "So...what's the deal?"

James cleared his throat. "Well, first off, I told him that he was bein' held for three counts of ABH, including the shot to your arm, punchin' you an' assault with a deadly weapon." He hesitated. "An' for attempted sexual assault." Ennis's hand squeezed Jack's tighter. "He didn't deny any of it, he owned up to it all. So then I asked him why he did all of that, 'cos it's clear it was more than just hate an' resentment for bein' fired all those years ago."

At this, Jack nodded. "We figured that out. The way he would look at me sometimes...comes as no surprise that he tried to do that."

"Well, he told me why. It seems as though ever since he was employed by you, he developed sexual feelin's for you. An' he comes from the kinda background you can imagine. Homophobic father that passed on his values to his kids. Pete hated feelin' that way, an' tried to ignore it while workin' for you. He thought that you made him that way, Jack, just like he told you. So when he was fired, he gladly left. But his feelin's never went away, which prompted the abuse he showed you the first time around."

Jack was silent, remembering those months when Pete had shown them his hate. Ennis's thumb was running over his hand.

"So, it seems as though that while he was in jail, he had time to think on everythin'. An'...I'm sure you've heard about what happens in the showers of prisons." Jack's eyes widened.

"Was he...?"

James nodded. "Yep. More than once. I realise it ain't much of an excuse to try an' do the same to you, but it sure explains things better. He kept thinkin' that it was your fault; that you turned him into somethin' he hated. Once he got out, he figured that all his problems stemmed from you. What happened to him in prison damaged him mentally and physically. I don't think he developed any kind of disorder, but still. He thought that if he hurt you in some way, then his problems would go away."

Ennis was shaking his head. "That's fucked up. Ain't Jack's fault if Pete's gay or not. We of all people should know that it's just there, an' can't be decided for you."

"I know that, especially after meetin' you guys. But it's what he said. So...when hurtin' you by normal means didn't work, he gave in to his urges an' tried to do worse. Oh, by the way...he's also admitted to damagin' yer property. The shingles on the barn roof."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other in surprise. "That was him? What...?"

"Well...he somehow snuck onto the ranch an' loosened them. Seems that he was hopin' one of you would fix them. If Jack fixed them, Pete hoped he would fall off an' be killed. If Ennis fixed them, same thing, but then Jack would be alone. Pete hoped he'd have an easier time of gettin' to you if Ennis wasn't around."

Silence fell over them as they took in this news. Jack was shocked that one man could hate him so much like this, and do all of those things. It wasn't right that Pete had been subjected to what he had in prison, but Jack couldn't feel sorry for him; not when Pete had tried to do the same to him.

He sighed. "Well...guess it's done with then. Just the trial, right?"

"Pretty much. He's admitted to everythin'. He's gonna have a psychological assessment an' we're gonna keep him at the station until the trial." He hesitated. "You know...as the main victim, you have the right to go an' talk to him. He'd be handcuffed, an' there would be an officer there. Ennis could be there too, if you want. It's up to you."

Jack looked at Ennis, unsure of what to say. "I dunno, James. Can I think on it?"

"Sure. I've gotta get back to the station, but feel free to call if you wanna come over. I'll see myself out." He stood up and shook their hands, telling them to take care of themselves.

When he left, Ennis and Jack flopped back down on the sofa, Ennis wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders and stroking his hair. Nobody quite knew what to say about all of it, but they did plenty of thinking.

Eventually, the other three left the room, leaving the two cowboys alone. They looked at each other and held hands again, not speaking.

* * *

That night, everybody went up to bed, needing rest. Over dinner, they had talked some about what James had told them, and how it all made sense. They all agreed that while it was unfortunate that Pete had suffered through what he had in prison, it wasn't a good enough excuse for his attack on Jack. As an example, it was pointed out that while both Ennis and Jack had grown up in hard childhoods of abuse and neglect, they were kind, decent men who knew how to look after a child. They loved the people they lived with, and it showed.

When Ennis and Jack got into bed, they left their pyjama bottoms on; for one thing, it was still cold, and for another, Ennis was still hesitant about getting too close to Jack. The last thing he wanted was to make Jack uncomfortable or bring back some bad memories. It would be even longer until Jack would let him take him from behind. Ennis couldn't help but feel that they were back to square one where that position was concerned.

Still, when they were lying down and Ennis opened up his arms, Jack came eagerly enough, smiling and nuzzling into Ennis's neck as he was held. He appreciated that Ennis was keeping a distance sexually out of respect for his feelings, and he was very grateful.

They were silent for a few moments, and then Ennis spoke. "How you feelin', Jack? Yer back okay?"

Jack nodded. "I'm fine. Had some painkillers in the bathroom while you was in here. Should be okay." He kissed Ennis's chest. "I sure am glad I didn't have to go through this alone...dunno what I'd do without you."

Ennis buried his lips in Jack's dark hair. "You don't have to worry about that, darlin'. I'm right here, an' I ain't ever goin' away. I know you need me, so I'm here. I...I'm yer husband, Jack. It's my job to look after you when you need it." He placed a couple of fingers under Jack's chin and lifted his head up to look into his eyes. "It's gonna be alright, Jack." He leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together. Jack turned until he was half-lying on Ennis's chest, looking up at him.

"Cowboy...I ain't quite ready to...do it yet. I think I need to wait some. Thing is...with what Pete nearly did, an' thinkin' about what he went through...in my mind, I've still got sex in my mind as somethin' bad, an' you know how we can get when we're caught up in each other. I just...I don't want us to be doin' it, an' then right in the middle I start freakin' out. I know it's gonna happen if we do it tonight. An' if it does...that'll hurt us both. I'll get scared, you'll feel guilty...that's like poison, Ennis."

"I know. I don't mind waitin', Jack. We went for months without doin' it back in the sixties, even after I got home. I reckon we can wait a few days, you know. Besides, I've got my right hand if I need it." They both smiled at this and Jack rested his head on Ennis's chest, running his hand through the fine blonde hairs. Ennis looked down and watched Jack's hand move across him, his rings set on his finger. They were a symbol of their connection and love for each other, and Ennis realised that Jack was right. Even if Pete had done what he'd set out to do, it wouldn't matter in the long run. It would hurt him like hell, and it wouldn't be easy to get through it, but they would still love each other. They would find a way through it to the other side.

When Jack's hand stopped moving, Ennis thought that he had fallen asleep, but then he heard Jack's voice again, softer this time. "Ennis...you think I should go to the station, talk to Pete like James suggested?"

Ennis chewed his lip. He wasn't entirely sure what it would achieve. Would it really help for them to talk to the man who had caused them so much pain? What could he say to justify his actions?

"I dunno, Jack. It's up to you. If you wanna go talk to him, maybe give him a chance to explain himself, if he can, then I ain't gonna stop ya." He stroked Jack's hair. "If you do wanna go, an' you want me there with you...I'll be there. Right by yer side."

Jack smiled a little. "Thanks, Ennis. I was gonna ask you anyway. I dunno if I wanna see him. I mean...James told us pretty much why Pete did those things, so is there anythin' else Pete could say? He shouldn't have taken it out on me the way he did. Ain't no two ways about it."

Ennis sighed. "Darlin'...it's up to you. If you wanna go, then I'll come with you. If you don't, that's fine. We'll just get through the trial an' that'll be that. Either way, we're gonna be okay. I'm standin' right by you, always." He pulled his arms around Jack tighter. "Just go to sleep, Jack. Forget about it for now, an' we'll deal with it in the mornin'. Just get some rest." He heard Jack sigh and settle down closer to him, relaxing all over and melting into Ennis's arms.

After he was asleep, Ennis stayed awake for a little longer, thinking about what they had gone through recently and what might happen now. At least their troubles with Pete were pretty much over now. Whatever Jack decided to do, Ennis vowed that he would support him without question. In all the ways possible to them, they were married, and it was his duty to stand by Jack, as his partner had done so many times for him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_January 15th, 1988_

It had been ten days since the attack, and it was difficult to say if things were better or worse. One the one hand, Pete was safely in custody, which meant they no longer had to be scared about leaving the ranch. Jack felt marginally safer about being on the streets, but he still didn't leave the ranch without someone else. He still wanted to be close to Ennis.

But on the other hand, he was ready to tear his hair out where Ennis was concerned. They still hadn't had sex since the night before the attack, and it was frustrating. They had jerked each other off a few times and even gone down on each other. They would make out now and then and share showers together, but Ennis would always stop short of taking things the whole way. Jack sorely missed feeling Ennis inside him, and he needed it like he needed air and water and food.

Ennis knew that the lack of actual sex was frustrating to Jack, but he was still worried about what might happen if they did it. He didn't ever want Jack to associate their consensual sex with what Pete had tried to do. Sex had always been about their love for each other, and he never wanted for them to lose sight of that. Ennis feared that if he started to enter Jack, it would cause his partner to remember the attack and panic. He wanted to hold off until he was sure that Jack could cope with it.

He entered the kitchen to find Jack making breakfast. "Hey, bud." He walked up to Jack and wrapped his arms around him, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, cowboy," Jack replied, smiling in spite of his ire. Despite how annoyed he was at the lack of sex, he still loved Ennis and knew in his heart that Ennis was only doing it out of love and respect for his feelings. Jack reckoned that maybe he could start sending Ennis signals that he was ready for more. If that didn't work, they would have to talk. "Where are the others?"

"Still in bed, I reckon. Smelt the food, figured it was you. How are ya feelin'?"

"Alright. Gettin' better now. Back ain't hurtin' so much. Least it's all over for now." Jack had ultimately decided not to talk to Pete at the station; he simply didn't want to see the man, and didn't want to hear any excuses. He knew why Pete had done what he did, and that was it. He didn't need to hear Pete trying to explain himself, and he sure as hell didn't want an apology. Both he and Ennis just wanted the man putting away for a long time.

Ennis nodded and kissed the back of Jack's neck. "Good to hear. Let's just get through the weddin' an' the trial, an' then things are gonna get back to normal. I just hope they put him away for longer this time."

"I reckon they will, 'cos of his previous conviction. An' this time he shot me, too. So I think we ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"I hope so, Jack." He heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't let go, watching as Jack finished cooking the eggs and bacon. They then heard Lily and Ben shuffling in, talking in low voices. Lily was giggling at something Ben said.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, stopping in the doorway with Ben's arms around her from behind. She had a drunk-on-love expression on her face and she was grinning.

"Hey, you two," they replied in unison, Ennis finally letting go of Jack. He got the coffee started as Jack dished out the food. Rose walked in just as they were sitting down.

"So, are you guys goin' back to Brokeback some time, like you said?" asked Lily, looking between Ennis and Jack. They nodded.

"Yep, we're thinkin' of goin' for Valentine's," Jack replied, smiling at Ennis. "We usually go durin' the summer, but you know that last year we wanted a change. So we're gonna go next month."

"That sounds great. I can't wait 'til we start celebratin' anniversaries," she said, flicking her eyes down to her engagement ring.

Jack smiled at her. "I know. So what are we all doin' today? Me an' Ennis have gotta work, but..."

"Um...we might go an' pick up our weddin' rings from Kate. She's been holdin' 'em for the last couple weeks, an' we've been distracted, so...we might as well pick 'em up now."

Ennis nodded. "Well, you be careful. Pete's locked up, but I ain't takin' no chances with any of you."

"What are you doin' today, mama?" Jack asked, looking at Rose. She sighed.

"Goin' to the community centre. They're doin' a fundraiser for a children's charity soon an' we're goin' over ideas. I'm thinkin' of bakin' some cakes for sale."

Jack smiled; he liked that she had settled here so well. "That sounds great. Let us know if you need any help." She smiled at him and they returned to their food.

When they were finished and the others had all gone, Jack came up to Ennis and kissed him, sliding his arms around Ennis's waist. They stood there in the light shining from the window and lost themselves in each other for several moments. When they pulled apart, Ennis was holding Jack's face in both of his hands, the way that Jack liked.

"Love you darlin'," he murmured, his eyes warm and soft. Jack smiled at him, despite still feeling irked about the lack of sex. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait much longer; it felt as if they were getting closer to it every day.

"I love you too, Ennis. Always have, always will." They embraced and ran their hands over each other, feeling the familiar and well-loved muscles. Jack relaxed in his lover's arms and sent up a prayer of thanks that everything would be alright in the long run.

* * *

By the afternoon, Jack's mind kept running over the current situation regarding their sex life. He couldn't help but feel a dull ache in his gut; he missed Ennis terribly. Even though they were still together a lot of the time, and Ennis was still affectionate with him, Jack missed his lover's body. Hand jobs and blowjobs just wouldn't cut it for long. They had to talk and sort this out before next month; it would seriously damper their trip to Brokeback otherwise.

He was sat in the office, head in his hands with his elbows on the table. He was ready to have sex with Ennis again, and he needed it, if only Ennis would see that. Sending signals didn't seem to be working, so he would have to talk to his partner. He worried about what it might do to their relationship if they went for much longer without actual sex. It wasn't all that their relationship was about, but it was around half, he reckoned; more than enough to worry about if something wasn't right.

Jack looked down at his rings and sighed to himself. He would just have to bite the bullet and talk to Ennis. He was just glad that they had been together for so long, and that conversing with Ennis was a lot easier now than it used to be.

This decided, he got up and decided to go and find him. Stepping out of the building, he didn't see Ennis anywhere, but caught sight of Ben walking to the house. Jack whistled to him and strode over, seeing him stop and wait. "Hey, Ben."

"Hey. What's up? I was just gonna go get a drink, you want somethin'?"

"Uh, no thanks. You seen Ennis anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, he's in the stables muckin' out the stalls." Ben pointed and Jack nodded.

"Thanks." He headed off and into the stables. Sure enough, he could see Ennis at the end of the building, putting Firefly back into her stall. He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards Ennis, leaning against a nearby post and watching. "Hey, cowboy."

Ennis looked up and smiled. "Hey, darlin'. Be with ya in a sec." He got the horse secured and locked the door, walking up to Jack. They kissed and he laid a hand on Jack's hip. "What's up?"

Jack bit his lip. "We gotta talk. There's things that ain't right with us, an' I think you know what it is."

He saw a look of confusion cross Ennis's face. "Uh...I dunno. What...?"

"Ennis...you know I love you, an' I really appreciate yer support durin' all this, but...things still ain't the way they should be."

"What are you talkin' about?"

Jack looked into his eyes, his own full of heartache. "Ennis...we ain't had sex in eleven days."

Ennis realised what was causing Jack so much pain. His heart sank to hear the hurt in Jack's voice. "Oh...I was just...I didn't wanna hurt you..."

"I know you didn't. You didn't want me to start freakin' out, an' I appreciate it. But I've been ready for a few days now. I tried to send you signals, but you don't seem to..." He sighed. "I miss you, Ennis. We've slept in the same bed, even done a few things. But...it ain't enough. I need you, cowboy. I wanna make love with you." He paused to take a breath, allowing Ennis to take in what he'd said.

"Oh, darlin'...Jack, I'm so sorry." He felt ashamed with himself for how he'd been treating Jack. He thought he'd been doing the right thing, respecting Jack's feelings and keeping at a distance. But eleven days was a long time when you were used to having sex every night, or maybe even twice a day. No wonder Jack was feeling hurt. "I'm sorry. Can I...?" He moved a little closer, and Jack nodded, opening his arms.

They embraced warmly, kissing each other's necks softly and whispering words of apology and love. "It's alright, Ennis. It's okay." They pulled apart but held on, keeping their faces close.

"I'm sorry, rodeo," Ennis whispered, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack just sighed and nuzzled their noses together.

"It's okay. I know you was just doin' it 'cos you didn't want me freakin' out, an' that's okay. At first I wasn't ready, an' I'm grateful that you kept yer distance. You just...let it go on for a little too long, that's all. It hurts like hell when you won't go all the way with me. I miss bein' with you that way."

He brought their foreheads together, waiting for Ennis to speak. "I miss you too, Jack. No more puttin' it off, then." He kissed Jack gently. "How about tonight, then?"

Jack smiled. "Great. Um...how about you an' me go out for dinner tonight? Our favourite place? Then when we get back..." His eyes were sparkling at Ennis again, making him smile back.

"Sure. Can't wait to be with ya again." They kissed deeper, their arms wrapping around each other tighter. Jack felt love blazing in his heart, spreading throughout his body and burning so much that he wondered if Ennis could feel it.

"Cowboy...I love you so much. You're my best friend, an' the best partner any guy could ask for. We're always there for each other, ain't we? Ain't never gonna change."

"Nope, never. It's always been you, Jack." When they pulled apart again, they smiled and kissed a couple more times before finally breaking away. "Listen, I gotta get back to this. I'd love to just stand here an' neck with ya, but the ranch won't run itself."

Jack grinned. "I know. I've got stuff to do, too. So...we'll get back to what we was doin'. I'll let the others know we're goin' out tonight. Say about six?" Ennis nodded and they kissed again before Jack left the stables, a glow radiating throughout him that was very noticeable by anybody who saw him.

* * *

That evening, Ennis and Jack went out for dinner, as planned. While being out, they felt a lot freer and safer than before, knowing that Pete was behind bars. Both of them felt a sense of inner peace while eating at the restaurant, and Jack made some not-so-subtle hints that he was looking forward to getting home, and what they were going to do. Ennis would blush a little and smile at him, confirming that he too was looking forward to it. Jack kept running his foot up and down Ennis's leg, smiling at him in a sexy way.

When they got back, the house was silent; everybody was clearly in bed. Jack shut the door behind them and planted himself in Ennis's arms, smiling softly. They kissed a few times and Jack took his hand, leading him towards the stairs. "Come on, cowboy," he murmured. Ennis followed him willingly, his entire body yearning for Jack.

Up in their bedroom, Jack removed their hats and threw them to the chair in the corner. They usually put them on the rack downstairs by the door, but often forgot when they were headed up here. In unison, they removed their jackets and boots, eyes never wavering from each other. They had been naked together every night since before the attack, but this was different; they were about to go through what they thought of as the ultimate act of love, and were both a little nervous.

When they were naked, Jack came up close to Ennis and took his hands. "I love you, Ennis. You...you mean everythin' to me. I've been in love with you for so long, that sometimes I just know it without thinkin' on it. It's just there. But...at times like this, it all comes back to me, an' I realise just how strong I feel on you. You're my everythin'."

Ennis swallowed and looked down into his lover's eyes. "Jack...I dunno what to say. I love you so much, an' it scares me somethin' awful to think of somethin' happenin' to you. Just wanna keep ya safe...always."

Jack stroked his cheek. "Shh...let's not think on it right now. Let's just...concentrate on us, an' what we came up here to do." They broke apart and went around to their respective sides of the bed. They crawled in and shuffled close, eyes on each other once more. Jack sighed a little and leaned in, kissing Ennis and drawing his tongue out. He felt Ennis's hand rest on his hip, stroking his skin. Jack came closer, pressing himself against Ennis. "Cowboy...wanna do it...come on..."

Their lips parted and Ennis nodded. "Sure, darlin'. How you want it?"

"I wanna be on my back. I need to see you when yer inside me...need to..." He swallowed. "Make sure it's you." His eyes were full of need and Ennis understood.

"Alright. It's okay, Jack. I'm here. Whatever you need, bud. An'...maybe you should try an' keep yer eyes open as much as you can." Jack nodded and tugged at his hip.

"Come on, Ennis. I need to feel ya." Ennis rolled on top of him, and Jack welcomed the warm weight on his body. He passed the tube to Ennis, smiling a little at him. Without breaking their gaze, Ennis prepared himself for Jack and then tossed the tube back. He lifted Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist, both of them getting into position. In just a few seconds, they would be one person and everything would be alright again.

Ennis pushed himself in, very slowly as he watched Jack's face. His eyes were full of trust and love. "It's okay...come on, Ennis..." His hands were on Ennis's back, encouraging him to keep going. "Please..."

His head fell back to the pillow as he felt Ennis complete him, in a way that nobody else ever had or would. For the first few days after the attempted attack, a part of him had associated sex with nothing but pain and an ill feeling of being forced upon. Now he was ready to be reminded of how it should be, and how it was with Ennis; full of love and respect and connection. As he looked up into Ennis's eyes, he remembered how Ennis could make him feel in these moments.

They slowly began to move together, not breaking their gaze but focusing on what they were doing. Ennis did his best to make Jack feel loved, to let him know how much he cared about him. Eventually they did tear their eyes away from each other, once Ennis thought that Jack was feeling secure enough. He nuzzled his face into Jack's neck and kissed his skin, hearing him moan softly. "Oh...cowboy..."

"It's alright, Jack...I'm here..." He rose up and kissed Jack's lips, curling his tongue around Jack's and running his hands over Jack's chest, feeling his strong muscles moving as they rocked together.

Jack wrenched his mouth away in a gasp. "Ennis...gonna come..." Ennis just kept moving, thrusting deeper and kissing Jack's neck again.

"Come on, Jack...let go...come on..."

"Ennis...Ennis...I..." Jack was trembling and the vibrations were sending shockwaves throughout Ennis's body, pushing him towards the edge too. "Kiss me..."

At the exact moment that Ennis planted his lips on Jack's, they slipped over the edge together, keeping their mouths fused together as they rode it out, ultimately sealing their promises of love and forever; to stand by each other no matter what. Their bond would never be broken; they were sure of that.

They collapsed together and finally pulled their lips apart, breathing deeply. Ennis pulled himself out and rolled off of Jack, exhaling. Jack tucked himself under Ennis's arm and sighed.

"Thanks, Ennis. I needed that."

"I know you did, I did too. I'm sure sorry about these last few days..."

"Hush now. Don't think on it, cowboy. Just...don't let it happen again, alright? No more of all that."

"Alright. Night, Jack. Love you."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "Night, cowboy. I love you, too."

* * *

_January 16th - February 6th, 1988_

Over the next three weeks, life for the residents of Brokeback Ranch returned to normal. Ennis and Jack's relationship was back to how it used to be, and they were truly happy again; this was noticed by everybody who saw them. Whenever they were seen together, Jack tended to have a smile on his face, and a look of adoration in his eyes whenever he looked at Ennis. If their friends and family didn't know any better, they would think that the two cowboys were on a honeymoon or something. Ennis, for his part, didn't seem much different on the surface, but Jack could tell. He too was happier than he had been in months, and he finally felt as if everything was going to be okay.

They talked to Greg about the upcoming trial, and it was his opinion that given Pete's previous offences and what he'd done recently, that he would be put away for a longer amount of time. This gave Ennis and Jack some reassurance that their troubles with him were over for now. There was still the issue of what might happen when he got out of jail, but Greg suggested that they could take out a restraining order against him if need be. Jack privately doubted that it would have any effect, though.

As the weeks passed, Lily talked more to her father on the phone. Based on what Ennis and Jack overheard, it became clear that things were improving all the time between them. It was getting to a point where Lily actually seemed to look forward to talking to him. This was a sharp contrast to the summer, when she'd wanted nothing to do with him.

During one bright day in late January, Ennis and Jack were sat on their hill together, side by side. Ennis had his arm around Jack's waist, and Jack was resting his head on Ennis's shoulder. Their left hands were entwined together so that their rings were touching. There was a slight breeze and it was utterly silent except for their breathing.

Jack sighed and nuzzled his face a little. "Ain't this real nice, cowboy? Sure is quiet...just the two of us..."

"Sure is, darlin'. Gotta admit, there was a time when...I thought we wouldn't never have this again. I thought that Pete might get you, an' that...I'd be left alone. Dunno what I woulda done."

"Shh...it's alright, Ennis. He didn't get me, an' we're gonna be okay. I'm right here." Jack rose up and waited until Ennis met his eyes. "Try not to think on all that, alright?"

Ennis nodded and leaned in to meet Jack's warm, soft lips, his heart blazing with love for the man in his arms. They kissed for several moments, Jack slowly laying himself back onto the blanket and pulling Ennis over him. His arms wound around Ennis's neck as he felt them both growing hard. Their hands were everywhere as they undressed each other, kissing at each other as their flesh was exposed. Ennis then extracted the lube from his jeans and slicked himself up, smiling down into Jack's face. He then gathered Jack into his arms and slid into him, moving slowly yet surely, and the next few minutes passed in a blur of love and lust, both of them thinking about nothing but each other.

As February drew nearer, the weather started to get better. Spring was well on its way and the ranch started to bloom after the cold winter. Preparations for the wedding were pretty much done, and they were all looking forward to it. Their family from further away would be arriving at the end of the month; they wanted to spend some time in the area and catch up, especially since they hadn't seen the residents of the ranch at Thanksgiving. Ennis missed his brother and sister, and he knew that they missed him. His niece Amy hadn't given birth yet, but they had enough room reserved for her and her family if they needed it. On the off-chance that Lily would invite her father, they had also reserved some room for him.

Lily and Ben went over the plans every day. More often than not, they were holed up in the office looking over everything and making calls. Everybody just left it to them, knowing that it was best to let them take care of things.

As the two of them were working in the office, Ben looked up at Lily. "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You decided about yer dad yet? You gonna invite him?" She bit her lip.

"I...I think I wanna. But...ain't easy to let go of that...last little bit of resentment, you know?" She sighed. "I just...I ain't sure what to do about him."

"I thought you guys was gettin' on better?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"We are, but...to invite him would...put a cap on it all, you know? Like...admittin' that I want him in my life. I mean...I thought I did, but..." She rubbed her forehead. "I know it don't make no sense, but...it's just how I'm feelin'."

"I know. Still...we've got a lot to look forward to with this weddin'. You can see Ennis's brother an' sister again. I ain't never met 'em, remember? I'd like to. An' you can see yer great aunt an' uncle again. We've got a lot of family, Lily, people who love us. We just hafta hold onto that, an' be grateful for what we have." He smiled. "I love you, Lily. An'...I reckon we'll be just fine."

She smiled back. "Love you too. You wanna take a break? Go get some fresh air?"

"Sure." They left the office in time to catch Ennis and Jack walk out of the stables and towards the barn, arms around each other. Lily smiled as she watched them, and hoped that when she and Ben were their age, they would be as happy as her uncles were now. She'd grown up seeing what true love looked like, and she hoped that one day, their children would look at them and see it for themselves.

* * *

The day after, Lily was settling herself on the sofa once more, dialling her father's number. Once or twice, she had caught herself thinking of him as her father, and she wasn't yet sure how she felt about that. Part of her felt good to have a father to talk to, but she was concerned about how far she should let him into her life. There was still something holding her back, and she wasn't sure what it was.

She was glad that things were settling down for them all now, and that they could focus on the wedding. The threat of Pete's presence in town had put a strain on all of them, and she was relieved that it was over. She knew that Ennis had been worried sick for weeks over what Pete might do to Jack, and even though things had been bad, and the torrent of abuse had hit such a level, she knew that Ennis felt better that it would be alright from now on. At least it looked like Pete would be put away for a long time.

When she finished dialling, she listened as the phone rang across the miles, wondering what he might be doing right now. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Lily. How's it goin'?"

"Fine. Things are gettin' back to normal now, as much as they can."

"Good to hear. How's Jack?"

"He's alright now, both of 'em are. They talked to our lawyer; he reckons Pete could be put away for a long time for this, considerin' his previous offences as well. An' I know somethin' was off between Ennis an' Jack for a little while, but they seem okay now."

"That's good. So...just under a month until the weddin', right?" he asked, and she could hear the unasked question in his voice. She decided not to touch upon that right now.

"Yeah, that's right. The ranch is lookin' real nice right now; the weather's gettin' better. How are Bill an' Darren?"

"They're fine. They enjoyed meetin' you, an' wouldn't mind seein' you again."

"Yeah, they was real nice. I wouldn't mind seein' them again, too. So...how are things over there?"

"Alright. Been workin' a lot." It was strange; the two of them swiftly ran out of things to talk about every time one of them called the other. It was mainly about checking in with each other and exchanging news. There was still a long way to go before they would be able to progress beyond that.

"Anyway...just wanted to see how things are," Lily said, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Yeah. So...we'll talk again soon. Give my best to everyone over there."

"I will. Bye, Jay."

"Bye." They hung up and Lily sighed to herself, thinking. Her heart was divided in two; she thought that she wanted her father to attend her wedding, but she wondered what might happen from that point. It was very likely that he would then want to be in her life even more, and she didn't know if she was ready for that. One day she and Ben would have children, and he would be a grandfather. It was only right that he be part of their lives, given how much of an effort he was making with her now. She no longer feared that he was after money; he just wanted to know her, which is what he'd been saying all along.

She rubbed her forehead and decided to go for a walk, wondering if she would see any of the guys. When she walked out onto the back porch, she spied a few hands milling about. Those that caught her eye nodded and tipped their hats to her, and she raised a hand in greeting. She had always loved living here, and not just because of her loving guardians and family. It was a beautiful place, and even though they would have problems from time to time, she knew that for now, she didn't want to be anywhere else. She and Ben would eventually move away to find their own place, but hopefully not for a while yet.

As she looked out, she saw Jack walking out of the stables, looking a little dishevelled. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Ennis would be in the building and it was pretty clear what they'd been up to in there. Lily walked down the steps and across the grass to him. "Jack!"

He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, honey." When she came up to him, he put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You call yer dad?"

"Yeah. It was okay. We mainly just swap news an' check up on each other..." She trailed off and Jack could hear the longing in her voice.

"What is it, Lily?"

"I just...I kinda wish it could be more. Like...we could have a real conversation about somethin'. Whenever I was in Texas or if he came here, it was the same story. We get on alright, but..."

"Maybe you just gotta give it time. Yer still buildin' bridges, remember? I know it ain't easy, but all I can say is...keep at it. It'll be worth it in the end to have a father who wants to know you." He smiled at her and she nodded.

They ended up walking around for a while, and then leaning on the fence to watch the cows grazing. Ennis found them there and joined them, leaning close to Jack and pecking his cheek, making him smile. Lily grinned to herself at this display of affection. While growing up, she had always been reassured whenever they had been like that in front of her; it let her know how stable their relationship and family was, and that it wasn't about to break in front of her eyes. It made her surer than ever that her relationship with Ben could survive, given the wonderful examples set for them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_February 12th, 1988_

Jack was putting the finishing touches to the tent when he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist and pull him close. He grinned. "Hey, cowboy."

"Mmm..." Ennis kissed his neck and slid his hands under Jack's coat, searching for any skin he could find. He was busy slipping his hands down Jack's jeans and finding that his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. "Well, lookit what I found," he murmured, trailing his fingers over Jack's growing erection. Jack bit back a moan.

"Ennis..." he breathed, eyes sliding shut under his partner's touch. He was happy to let Ennis fondle him and just stood there. Ennis withdrew his hand and turned Jack around, smiling at him.

"Good to be back here, huh?" Jack licked his lower lip.

"You tease. Gettin' me riled up an' then changin' the subject. Yer gonna pay fer that." Ennis arched one eyebrow.

"That so?" he asked, hands on his hips. "You think you could take me?"

Jack leaned in close and kissed Ennis's neck, knowing that it would drive him mad. Ennis squirmed. "I sure do, cowboy," Jack whispered. "Gonna punish ya for that."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead if you think ya can." He was promptly tackled to the ground, Jack on top of him. They rolled around in the dirt, their hats falling off as they tried to pin each other down. It was a sharp contrast to when they'd done this at the end of their first summer on the mountain; at least this was just for fun, and wouldn't end with blood and tears.

Ennis could hear Jack laughing as they rolled around, and the sound warmed his heart; he loved to hear Jack happy like this, especially after what they'd been through lately. He let Jack pin him down and gazed up at him as they panted, the light-heartedness giving way to lust. Jack's eyes were dark with desire and he was hard as a rock, his groin pressing against Ennis's almost painfully.

"I want you," Jack breathed, hands roaming down Ennis's chest. "I wanna be in ya." Ennis nodded; he sure as hell had no thoughts of protesting to this. While he did love being inside Jack more than anything, having Jack inside him was still an incredible feeling.

"Go ahead, Jack...do it..." He was too far gone to do anything but let Jack unbuckle his jeans, lifting his hips to help as Jack pulled them down to his knees. Jack extracted the lube from his pocket and then pulled his own jeans down to his knees. When Jack had prepared himself, he moved so that Ennis could turn over onto his knees. Ennis knelt there, shivering with anticipation and felt Jack's lips on his skin.

"Just relax, cowboy...I ain't gonna hurt ya..." Ennis closed his eyes.

"I know, darlin'." He breathed as evenly as he could when he felt Jack start to push into him, willing himself to remain calm against the pain. By now, it was a lot less painful than it used to be, but still. Jack was soon all the way inside and had his hands on Ennis's hips, holding him steady.

"You ready?" he murmured, and Ennis nodded. Jack then started to slowly move inside him, pushing deeper with every thrust and changing his angle until he found what he was looking for. Ennis let out a low moan and his head dropped down, feeling Jack thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, God...Jack..." he groaned, shaking all over. Jack was kissing his back and panting as he neared the edge, finally finishing and spilling deep into his lover. Ennis tensed up and shot across the ground, groaning and still calling Jack's name.

Jack collapsed onto Ennis's back, causing him to fall to the ground. They lay there for several moments, breathing hard and sighing. Jack pulled himself out and shifted off Ennis, landing on the ground next to him. "You alright?" he breathed, looking over at his lover. Ennis turned his head to look at Jack, smiling as their eyes met.

"Sure am, darlin'. Always alright with you...ain't never bad." They rolled onto their backs and pulled up their jeans, stretching out and staring up at the sky. Jack lifted his arm and allowed Ennis to move close to him, arm across his chest. He ran his hand along Ennis's back, his eyes closed as he revelled in the feeling of being here, in this place, with this man. Nothing ever felt as good as this.

Jack's stomach started rumbling and he felt Ennis laughing against him. "Sounds like you could do with some food, rodeo." He sat up and looked down at Jack, love in his eyes. He took Jack's hand and pulled him up with him. "What you wanna eat?"

"Could eat some eggs an' bacon, I guess," Jack replied as they crossed the camp, swinging their hands. Ennis retrieved the food from the cooler and waved Jack off.

"Let me do it, darlin'." Jack nodded and stepped back, rubbing his neck. He sat down on the log and watched Ennis as he started preparing the food over the fire. His cowboy always moved gracefully when doing something like this, but he was still very manly. Jack smiled to himself as Ennis worked, happy to be back in this place with his partner; the place where it had all began, and where they had formed their everlasting bond.

When the food was ready they sat side by side on the log, their knees touching as they ate. They ended up feeding each other and laughing, Jack occasionally leaning in to steal a kiss. After they finished, they stood up and began to gather the plates.

"Tell you what," said Jack. "I'll go wash these an' then...you wanna go for a walk?" Ennis's eyes were sparkling at him in the sunlight.

"Sounds good, rodeo." Jack washed the dishes in record time and was soon back, taking Ennis's hand and leading him into the trees.

* * *

While Ennis and Jack were spending their time together on Brokeback, Lily and Ben were in town having lunch, talking about the wedding. They were due to have a rehearsal in a few days, when Ennis and Jack returned home. Lily had decided on the final version of her dress, and she was very happy with it. It was simple yet elegant, and she was looking forward to the most special day of her life.

As far as her father was concerned, she felt as if she was finally making up her mind. She had two choices; to either invite him to the wedding, or to let him give her his congratulations over the phone. When he looked into her heart, she saw what it wanted. She wanted him to attend. He hadn't been part of her childhood, so maybe he could be part of her adult life, and the lives of her children. He had done his very best to make it up to her over the last few months, and she had to admit that she liked him. And maybe they weren't having the best of conversations, but there was time for that. They had time to get to know each other properly; even just the little things that family knew about each other. She wanted to know him, and wanted him to know her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ben speaking to her. "Lily?" Her head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I wanna call my parents when we get back." He tilted his head, looking at her. "You okay? You was miles away."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just...now you mention it, I was thinkin' 'bout my dad." She bit her lip. "I think...I think I want him at the weddin'."

Ben looked surprised. "Really? Well...gotta admit, I wasn't sure what you were gonna decide about him. It's up to you, an' I'll support whatever you decide, you know that. You really want him there?" His hand slid across the table to cover hers, squeezing it gently. She nodded.

"I think so. I ain't quite ready to ask him yet, but...we've got time. An'...I was thinkin' of maybe invitin' my half-brothers too. I know we only met 'em once, but...they was real nice to us, an' we got on alright. We know they'd be okay around Ennis an' Jack." She shrugged. "Might be nice to have 'em there."

Ben nodded. "That sounds alright. You should call 'em soon, then. So they can get tuxes an' make the journey."

"I know." She twirled her fork a little and then put it down. "I can't eat no more. You want it?" He shook his head, so she left it and picked up her glass of juice instead, waiting for him to finish. "Anyway...hope Ennis an' Jack are enjoyin' themselves."

"I bet they are. The way they talk about that place...even if I didn't know the story behind it, I'd still know that it means a lot to 'em, just from the looks on their faces when they talk about it."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. They've been goin' back every year ever since they got married. When they come back...they look rested. Like it recharges their batteries to go there." She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it...maybe it's better that they're there now, instead of last summer. I think they need it more right now, given everythin' that's happened. They really need a break from here."

"Yeah. You think there's a place up in Tennessee that could be that for us? There was a few nice places up there, like those wildlife places."

"I guess. Failin' that, we could just find somewhere new an' make it our own Brokeback."

Ben smiled at her. "Maybe. Anyway, we gonna get outta here? How 'bout we go to the park an' take a walk?" She grinned.

"I'd love that." They split the bill, as usual, and then left, hand in hand. It was a bright sunny day and Valentine's was just around the corner. Their wedding was less than a month away and Pete Dawson was behind bars. They had a lot to be happy about at the moment, and Lily sincerely hoped that their problems were over for now. Ennis and Jack were good people, and they didn't deserve to be treated the way that gay people were. She was glad that the world was changing for them, and that people were becoming more accepting of them.

When they got back to the house about an hour later, Ben called his parents from the living room and Lily found Rose upstairs, changing the bed sheets. "Hey, Grandma."

"Oh, hey honey. You two enjoy yerselves?"

"Yeah," Lily replied, leaning against the door frame and folding her arms. "I made a decision about the weddin'."

"You did? What?" Rose asked, looking at her, wondering what she might have been thinking. She was a smart young woman.

"Well...I was thinkin'...if it's okay with Ennis an' Jack, I...I wanna invite my dad to the weddin'. He's been tryin' his best to make things up to me lately, an'...I know it ain't gonna be easy. But I wanna give him a chance. I'd like to get to know him. An'...me an' Ben are gonna have kids one day. I want them to know their grandfather." She stood up properly, looking determined. "So...it's time I did my part too, just like he is."

Rose came up to her and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Honey...I'm proud of you. Just a few months ago, you didn't even wanna know him. An' now yer buildin' bridges. An' just between you an' me...I think it's done Ennis an' Jack some good to see that. Helped them make peace with what their own fathers have done."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Grandma. I reckon that the sooner we make peace with the past...the sooner we can look to the future."

* * *

_February 14th, 1988_

Jack stirred under the bedroll and stretched, not fully awake yet. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; Ennis wasn't in the tent, but he could hear sounds outside. Jack figured that he was up to something, so he wasn't too worried. "Ennis?" he called.

"Be right in, bud," he heard his cowboy reply, and he lay back, yawning. Within a few moments, the tent flap opened and Ennis came in, smiling. Jack smiled lazily back at him.

"There you are. I missed you, where'd you go?" Ennis lay down next to him and raised his hand to tangle in Jack's unruly hair.

"Went to get you my present. It's Valentine's, remember?" Jack's smile widened.

"Right. I'll go get mine for you..." He started to get up, but Ennis laid a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"It'll wait, rodeo. You ain't even properly awake yet. Just wanted to give ya mine." He reached into his pocket and extracted a small box, turning it over nervously in his hands. "Um...it's just a small thing, but I hope ya like it."

Jack touched his arm. "Ennis...you know I will. I always like things you give me." Ennis nodded and sighed.

"Alright. Here you go, then." He handed Jack the box and watched his face as it was opened. Jack's eyes lit up in the sunlight streaming through the tent opening.

"Ennis..."

"I had the idea a while back. Caught myself lookin' at the pictures on the mantelpiece an'...I wanted you to have somethin' like that. Where you could have a picture with you all the time. I know you keep one in yer wallet, but...I wanted you to have this."

Jack put his fingers into the box and pulled out a small photo key ring, staring at it. It held a picture of their household; himself, Ennis, Lily, Rose and Ben. "Oh, cowboy..."

"Turn it around," Ennis told him. Jack did so and his throat closed up. On the other side was a picture of just the two of them, arms around each other's shoulders and foreheads together, their eyes only for one another. It was one of Jack's favourite photos of them together.

Ennis saw the look of love in Jack's eyes as he looked up at him. "Ennis...this is...thank you..." He sat up and pulled Ennis into a hug, kissing his neck. "I love you, cowboy."

"Love you too, darlin'. Glad you like it." Jack drew away and grinned, pressing their lips together.

"I love it. Can I go get yours now? I want ya to have it." Ennis nodded and Jack crawled out of the bedroll, stark naked. He left the tent and Ennis was still smiling to himself over Jack's reaction. He'd only ever wanted to make Jack happy, and he loved knowing that he had done so.

Jack came back into the tent, making Ennis's groin stir when he received a full-frontal shot. There would plenty of time later for celebrating the day properly.

"Here we go," he said, sitting back down next to Ennis. "It ain't much like yours, but I think you'll like it." He handed Ennis an envelope, chewing his lip. Ennis opened it up and pulled out the card. Inside it was a gift certificate to his favourite ranching gear store up in Atlanta. It wasn't the cheapest place but he loved it, and here was a gift from Jack for him to go without worrying about the cost.

"Jack..." Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked up. Jack was smiling.

"I know you love that place, an' you always feel guilty about spendin' money in there. So...I want ya to get whatever you want. There's a hundred dollars' worth there. So use it for whatever you wanna buy." He leaned in and kissed Ennis warmly, hand on his cheek.

Ennis smiled at him. "Thanks, Jack. This is...really somethin'." He put their gifts aside and slid his arms around Jack. "D'you mind if we...?" Jack understood.

"Not at all. C'mere..." Their lips met again and they lay down, hands roaming over skin. Ennis's hand slid down to Jack's ass and squeezed, making him moan into his mouth. Jack grabbed him by the hips and pulled him on top of him. "Ennis...fuck me..." Ennis's tongue dove into his mouth and his hand fumbled around for the lube. He wasn't entirely sure where it was after last night. He found the tube while keeping his lips attached to Jack's and slicked himself up.

When he finally pulled away, he looked down into Jack's hazy eyes. "How you want it, bud?"

"Just lift my legs an' get to it," Jack breathed, his body yearning for Ennis. His legs were lifted over Ennis's shoulders and he panted as he felt Ennis push into him. "Oh..."

"Relax, darlin'...it's alright..." He slid all the way in and began to thrust eagerly, giving Jack what he was asking for. He leaned forward to kiss Jack as he moved, and Jack was bent in half but he didn't care. His entire body thrummed with desire and arousal as he felt Ennis's length inside him, taking him and loving him.

Ennis moved his mouth to Jack's neck; his favourite spot above Jack's waist, not counting his face. He increased the pace and changed the angle, looking for that special spot inside Jack that would remind them both just how much they loved each other.

Within a few moments, Jack was shooting in between them and moaning loudly, lost in his orgasm and still feeling Ennis thrust into him. Then it was over and Ennis collapsed onto his chest, sighing. "Mmm..."

"That was good, cowboy...happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, baby." Ennis rose up and kissed Jack's chest. He noticed that there was a mixture of sweat and come still on Jack, so he settled and began to clean Jack up with his tongue. Jack smiled to himself and lay back, enjoying what Ennis was doing to him and looking forward to where Ennis's mouth might end up.

* * *

Four days later, Ennis and Jack were back home, and the household were preparing for a rehearsal of the wedding. Ben's brother and Lily's friend Sarah were here, as they were the best man and maid of honour. The wedding was just over two weeks away, and they were all looking forward to it.

Lily had been right; Ennis and Jack's trip to Brokeback had done them the world of good. Whenever anybody saw them together, thinking that nobody was watching them, it became clear that they were back to normal. One of them usually had an arm wrapped around the other, and both of them looked like they were on cloud nine. Even Ennis, who had been so worried during the last few months about Pete's presence, looked a lot more relaxed. And more than once, Lily caught sight of them necking in the shadows of the barn or stables, or wherever they could find some privacy. She felt better about everything now; that everything would be okay.

She was just inside the kitchen, looking out of the window. They had a small mock set-up of the ceremony out on the lawn, and the priest was there, due to put them through their paces. He was currently talking to Ben, while Ennis and Jack were stood out on the back porch, watching. When the priest gave them the signal to begin, Jack would come inside to retrieve her, and he and Ennis would walk her down the aisle. Brian was stood by Ben, and Sarah was at the table, waiting; she would follow the three of them outside.

Out on the back porch, Jack was thinking. This was the same priest who had officiated both Lily's christening and Becky's funeral. Despite worrying that he wouldn't want anything to do with them because of their relationship, he had always been courteous to them. Even if he didn't approve of them, he wasn't the fire and brimstone type that would spit hate at them. He understood that things had been hard enough for them, and that they were just trying to find some happiness in their lives.

Just then, the priest turned and nodded to them, and they stood up straight. Jack smiled at Ennis and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked to the back door. He poked his head in.

"Hey, girls. Ready to go?" They nodded and Sarah stood up. "It's simple enough. Just a walk down the aisle. You remember what to do, Lily?" She nodded and he held out his arm for her to hold. She smiled at him and he led her outside, into the sunlight. Since Lily would be holding a bouquet of flowers, and right now was carrying a few flowers in her hand, Ennis would be on Jack's other side, and Jack would hold onto him. They were both proud to be a part of this.

Ennis and Jack smiled at each other as they linked arms and they made their way down the steps. Lily's eyes caught Ben's as he stood near the priest, and she smiled. They led her down the aisle until she was stood next to her fiancé, and they took their seats on her side. Rose was sat there, a proud smile on her face.

The priest smiled around at them all. "Alright. So when the bride and groom are standing here, the wedding march music ends, and I will begin. I will speak to the congregation at large and then I will turn to Ben."

He did so and addressed the young man. "Since it has been decided that you and Lily will recite your own vows that you have been working on, I will address you in turn so that you can repeat them. When that has been done, I will then ask you if you take each other in marriage, and hopefully you will say yes." He smiled at them and Lily grinned at Ben. "Then I will ask Brian for the rings and you can swap them. I will ask if anybody can give any lawful impediment why you should not be joined in marriage, and then I will pronounce you husband and wife. You may then kiss and that will be the end of the ceremony."

Lily looked at Ben. "I can't wait," she said, her eyes shining. Ennis and Jack had their hands clasped between them.

"Me neither, honey."

The priest cleared his throat. "With the ceremony finished, you will be asked to sign the register, as will your best man and maid of honour. Then that's pretty much it."

"Who's givin' toasts at the reception?" asked Sarah.

"Um, me, Ben, Brian an' you," Lily replied, ticking off her fingers.

"We wanna say a few words too," said Jack, indicating himself and Ennis. They had decided on it a few months ago, and had secretly been working on it between them.

Lily smiled. "That'll be fine. I'd love for you guys to speak. So then it's just the party. You guys gonna dance?" she asked with a grin. Jack smiled serenely.

"Just make sure there's plenty of champagne; I'll get Ennis up on the dance floor before the night's out." Ennis rolled his eyes but a smirk was at the corner of his mouth, and he didn't protest.

After the others went home and everybody else was busy, Ennis came up to Jack in the kitchen and slid his arms around his waist, kissing Jack's neck. "Jack?"

"Mm?"

"You know I love ya, an' I'm happy with whatever kinda marriage we've already got. You know I think of us as married, but...you ever think...they'll let us get married legally?"

Jack sighed. "Ennis...we've been over this more times than I can count..."

"I know, but...you ever think...?" Jack turned in his arms and touched his face.

"Cowboy...I love you too, an' it'd make me real happy to marry you legally. But if this is all we're ever gonna have...I'd say we're pretty lucky. Got more than most guys like us."

Ennis nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss Jack. "Sure have, darlin'."

* * *

That night, everybody went up to bed after another long day. Ever since the two of them had moved in together, late evening had become Jack's favourite time of day, as it most often meant that he and Ennis were going to have sex of some kind. He counted himself very lucky to be in a relationship where they were always up for it and never turned each other away. Maybe it was because they were both men, or maybe it was because they loved each other. He wasn't too sure which it was, but a part of him thought it was a little of both.

Still, his thoughts switched off when they entered their bedroom and Ennis was giving him that special look that he reserved for the bedroom. Jack gulped a little as he realised what was about to happen. Ennis moved forward and took him in his arms, pressing their lips together. He kept it light, with a promise of more to come soon.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned into Ennis's mouth, feeling all of his muscles going limp - except for one. He could feel Ennis growing hard against him. He'd heard that as men got older, it took them longer to get hard, but this didn't seem to have happened to them. He knew that they were very lucky in that respect.

They pulled apart and Ennis gazed down into Jack's eyes, smoothing the hair back from his forehead and then holding Jack's face in both of his hands, the way that Jack loved. "Darlin'..." Jack's eyes were half-closed, lost in the feeling of being so close to the one who could make him feel like nothing else could. He loved it when they took things slowly, taking the time to appreciate each other and focus on their love, instead of just falling into bed straightaway.

Ennis kissed him again and his fingers started working on Jack's buttons, undoing them and pulling Jack's shirt out of his pants. He slid the shirt off Jack's shoulders, running his hands over the warm skin and muscles of Jack's back, pulling him close. Jack's fingers were shakily undoing Ennis's shirt, copying his movements and letting it fall to the floor. His hands rose to tangle in Ennis's curls and they started moving towards the bed, their mouths still glued together.

Jack sat down on the bed and helped Ennis to tug off his jeans, watching Ennis's face as his naked body was revealed. Ennis then undid his own jeans, seeing the mesmerised look on his lover's face. It humbled him to know that while he found Jack incredibly attractive, Jack felt exactly the same about him. Jack started shuffling up the bed, his eyes fixed on Ennis's as they got under the quilt and lay down together.

They stayed where they were for a few moments, just looking at each other. Eventually, Ennis moved forward with a hand to Jack's chest, coaxing him to roll onto his back. Jack did so and Ennis lay on top of him, looking down at him.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered, touching Jack's face. "So much..." Jack smiled and leaned into Ennis's hand.

"I love you too, Ennis. Always have, always will." They kissed again and Ennis reached for the lube, smearing a few fingers with it and pushing them slowly into Jack, caressing his chest with his free hand. Jack's eyes slid shut when he felt the penetration. "Ennis..." he sighed, letting Ennis take over his body.

Ennis watched him as he moved his fingers around until Jack nodded at him, his breath hitching. He coated himself with the lube and lifted Jack's legs. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist and waited as Ennis got into position, anticipation flooding through him. He bit his lip when he felt Ennis pushing into him, hips rising off the bed to help. He pushed back and sighed when he felt Ennis sliding in, lacing their fingers together. For a few moments, they just looked at each other.

At last, Ennis began to move, slowly thrusting into his lover and feeling Jack's heat surround him; the home he had found. He made love to Jack very slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. They both knew that it would make the experience better in the long run, and things wouldn't be over as quickly. He wanted to remain inside Jack as long as he could.

He let go of Jack's hands and lay down on Jack's chest to enfold him in his arms. Jack held onto him for dear life as they moved. The slow pace was almost agonising for him, desperate for release as he was. "Ennis...oh God..."

Ennis buried his face in Jack's shoulder. "Come on, Jack...come on...come for me..." He could feel Jack trembling all over, which he knew by now was a signal that Jack was about to hit the edge. Jack was groaning and he kept on moving, picking up the pace in a way that he knew would give Jack the release he wanted.

It did the trick; Jack's muscled clenched and he shot in between them, almost crying with relief as he emptied himself. A few more thrusts and Ennis was there himself, shooting into Jack and then collapsing onto his chest. Their muscles relaxed and Ennis managed to pull himself out before falling back down. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

"That was good," he said softly, hearing Ennis make an affirmative sound into his neck. He kissed the damp curls and rubbed Ennis's back. "You okay over there, cowboy?"

Ennis lifted his head; he was looking drunk on love, a dozy smile on his face. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm just fine, sweetheart." They kissed lightly and then their tired bodies caught up to them, both of their heads drooping and then finally giving in, the pair of them tangled together in their own cocoon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_February 20th, 1988_

With the wedding exactly two weeks away, people from further away had decided to select this day to travel down to Georgia. The first guests due to arrive were Cecilia, Tom, K.E. and Sarah. They would arrive by plane and stay in a local hotel. Their children and grandchildren would be driving down, as the younger ones wanted to do some sightseeing. Ennis and Jack were looking forward to seeing them all again. Now and then, Jack felt a little sad that Ennis had all these relatives, whereas Lily and his mother were the only blood relatives he had. Whenever he'd confessed these feelings to Ennis, his cowboy had held him close and told him that it didn't matter; they had built a family together, united into one. Cecilia and K.E. had told Jack themselves that they considered him family through his relationship with Ennis; he was their brother-in-law now. And Lily considered Ennis her uncle just as much as Jack.

Ennis and Jack had agreed to wait at the ranch while their first guests made their way south. The four of them would settle into their rooms and then drive their rental car to the ranch to see everybody; since they would be spending most of their time here together, they had decided to simply rent one car for all of them.

At the moment, the two of them were relaxing on the sofa together, Jack's head on Ennis's shoulder and their hands entwined. Jack was playing with Ennis's fingers as they talked, wondering whereabouts their first guests were by now.

"Ennis?"

"Hmm?"

"What we was sayin' a few days ago...about if we could ever get married legally..."

"Yeah?"

"Just want ya to know...if we ever can...I'd do it in a heartbeat." Ennis smiled at this.

"Me too, darlin'. An' you know what? I'd make the weddin' night real good for ya."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure you would, cowboy."

They suddenly heard the sound of tires on the driveway, and the sound of four car doors shutting. They looked at each other and got up, Jack peering out of the window. "They're here, all of 'em." He looked back at Ennis. "You let 'em in, I'll tell the others." They exchanged a quick kiss and Jack went into the kitchen while Ennis approached the front door.

When he opened it up, his face split into a grin at the sight of his brother and sister, their spouses right with them. "Hey!"

"Ennis!" Cecilia called to him, grinning. The four of them came up the steps, and he was soon enveloped in hugs, a look of surprise on his face. When they finally let him breathe, he gestured to the house.

"You wanna come in, then? Everybody's waitin'." They all nodded and Ennis led them inside. Jack came out of the kitchen, all smiles.

"Hey, guys." Jack was soon engulfed in hugs too, exchanging a look of amusement with Ennis across the room. When he could breathe again, he led them into the kitchen.

The next few minutes were spent with their guests congratulating Lily and Ben, and then they finally all sat down to talk. In her foresight, Rose had prepared sandwiches and pitchers of juice for everybody, as well as coffee.

"So," said Jack as they started to eat. "Anythin' new up in Wyomin'?"

"Not really. We talk to the kids a lot; they're really lookin' forward to the weddin'. You know they see you as their cousin, Lily."

Lily smiled. "The feelin's mutual. How's Amy?"

"She's great. We didn't wanna leave her, but she insisted. She's got her husband lookin' after her. She's due to give birth any day now, so he said he'd call if she did, an' whether or not they can make it. Thing is, they'd have to drive. Ain't a good idea to fly with a newborn. So if she don't give birth before the first of March, there ain't really gonna be much time."

"That's okay. I understand. I'll call her an' see how she's doin'," Lily replied. Jack felt a surge of pride.

"So, how are things goin' with that Pete Dawson?" asked Cecilia, looking at Jack. They had been kept informed of what was happening, and had expressed their disgust at what Pete had tried to do to Jack.

"He's still at the station. The trial's a couple days after the weddin'. So we're just tryin' to focus on this first. Greg says he's got a good chance of goin' away for a long time."

"Well, that's somethin'. I just can't believe that he's been holdin' onto them feelin's for so long, especially since he hated himself for havin' them."

"I know. But he blamed me for all of it, thought I'd turned him gay or somethin'." Jack shook his head. "I reckon that everybody in this room knows by now that it don't work like that."

K.E. sighed. "Gotta admit, guys...there was a time I thought like that. When I saw you guys, an' heard that you was runnin' off together...I thought you'd turned Ennis. But...gettin' to know you, an' seein' what you've got together...I figured out a long time ago that...maybe he was gay all along. Just didn't let those feelin's out until you was together."

Ennis smiled at his brother, happy that they had repaired their relationship. "Thanks, K.E. Means a lot that we could fix things. I always was like this, I reckon. But yer right...it wasn't until I met Jack that I started realisin' things." He looked at his partner, taking his hand without hesitation. "He makes me happy, an' I love him. That's all that matters now."

Jack went a little red and looked down, a smile playing around his mouth. Sweet words like this fell from Ennis's mouth effortlessly these days, but they always warmed his heart whenever he heard them.

Everybody else smiled at them and returned to the food, thinking about the family that had been created by Ennis and Jack's union, and how grateful they were for it.

* * *

A little later, everybody was going about the day as normal. K.E. and Tom had offered to help with ranch work, while Cecilia and Sarah had gone shopping with Rose. The only person in the house was Lily, as she was once more going over wedding plans.

She had told Ennis and Jack that she wanted to invite her father to the wedding, and while they were surprised, they accepted that it was her decision, and they promised that they would support it no matter what. Things had changed a lot in the last few months where fathers were concerned for all of them, and since all three of them were starting to make peace with their fathers, they figured that it was as good a time as any to move on from the past. Even Jack was getting better at not feeling so angry whenever he thought of his own father.

At the moment, he and Ennis were taking a break from work, hidden away in the tack room of the stables. He had his arms up around Ennis's neck, and they were kissing deeply, tongues sliding together as Ennis massaged his ass. They pulled their lips apart to breathe and Jack smiled up at Ennis.

"We should get back to work soon, cowboy. Chores ain't gonna do themselves."

"I know..." Ennis simply leaned in again, capturing Jack's lips once more. Jack laughed into his mouth. They could joke about it, but sometimes they just couldn't resist each other. He kissed Ennis back a few times and pulled his mouth away.

"Seriously, we gotta get movin'. Tell you what, I'll give ya a special treat tonight."

Ennis's eyebrows lifted. "Oh?" Jack twirled a curl around his finger.

"Yep. Got some whipped cream in the fridge. When everybody else is upstairs, I'll swipe it an' bring it up. How's that?" Judging by the feeling of something pressing into his leg, Jack figured that Ennis liked the idea. His cowboy's brown eyes were dark with lust.

"Sounds...pretty good, bud." He squeezed Jack's ass and finally let him go, smiling a little. Jack prised himself away and walked off, making sure that his ass moved more than it should while walking. Ennis muttered about him being a tease and went back to his work.

Up at the house, Lily was going over the music list when the phone rang, making her jump. Her father had already called this week, so she didn't think it was him. She got up and picked up the receiver.

"Brokeback Ranch, Lily speakin'."

"Hi, Lily. It's Sam, Amy's husband."

"Oh! Hey, how's it goin'? Somethin' happen?"

"Yep. She gave birth about an hour ago. Got us a little boy we called Tommy. She wanted to name him after her dad."

Lily smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful! Tell her congratulations from all of us. How are they doin'?"

"They're both fine. Listen, me an' Amy was talkin', an' she says that she wants to try an' make it down there, all three of us. Tommy ain't much of a crier so it should be alright."

"Well, I was gonna call anyway today. It really ain't a big deal if you can't make it. I understand. But if you think you can, then yer more than welcome."

"I'm at the house right now, packin' some bags for the trip. Amy said we should get goin' in a few days. We should be there by the first I reckon."

"Alright. I'll tell the others, an' I hope things work out. Speak soon, then?"

"Yep. Amy said she'd call before we set off. You should hear from her in a few days."

"Okay. Bye, Sam."

"Bye." They hung up and Lily sighed to herself, thinking about the woman she considered her cousin and the beautiful baby boy she had just had. She smiled to herself and headed out the back door, searching for the first person she came across.

She found Jack walking out of the stables, straightening his clothes and looking around furtively. Lily smirked and walked across the lawn to him. "Jack!"

"Oh, hey. What's up?" he asked, seeming nonchalant. She knew exactly what he'd been doing in there, and that Ennis was likely to still be in there. Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught sight of him brushing down Firefly.

"Um, Sam was on the phone just now. You know, Amy's fella."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh? What's goin' on?"

"Amy gave birth about an hour ago. She had a little boy that they named Tommy after her dad." Lily smiled. "He said that they'd be settin' off in a couple days, an' that they're gonna make it to the weddin'."

Jack smiled. "Aw, that's great. Tom's up with the cows; he an' K.E. are feedin' 'em for us. You wanna go tell him? His first grandkid, after all." Lily nodded and headed off. Jack turned and walked back into the stables to tell Ennis the good news.

When the women returned, Lily told Cecilia about her new grandson and she and Tom immediately called their daughter's house, giving Sam their congratulations and asking him to tell Amy they loved her and couldn't wait to see her.

Out on the back porch after dinner, Ennis and Jack were sat in the same wicker chair, curled up together as they watched the darkness closing in across their land. Jack was rubbing Ennis's arms where they encircled his waist and smiling as he felt Ennis's lips in his hair or on his neck.

"Another member of the family, cowboy," he murmured as he heard Cecilia's voice drifting through the window, talking about the new baby.

"Yeah." Ennis looked down at Jack. "Our family, darlin'," he said softly in his ear. "Yours an' mine. You're my family too, Jack. Just as much as them. A family ain't just the people who share yer blood; they're also the people you love. We put our two families together when we was just nineteen, an' look at us now."

Jack nodded, relaxing further into Ennis's embrace. "Yeah. A family."

* * *

A week later, Lily was sat by the phone in the living room, staring at it. She had decided that now was the time to call her father and tell him that she wanted him at the wedding. It would give him and her brothers enough time to get a flight. She hoped that her brothers would want to come; she wanted to get to know them better.

Amy and her husband Sam were to be setting off today from Wyoming, with their new baby in tow. They had called last night to tell them that they would be arriving soon, hopefully around the first. She could see that the older relatives were looking forward to seeing the new baby, especially Ennis and Jack. Having never had children of their own, they both did everything they could for each new baby that blessed their family, starting with her.

Deciding that she could put it off no longer, she picked up the phone and started dialling. Unbeknownst to her, Ennis and Jack were sat at the kitchen table, keeping still and silent as they listened.

When the ringing was finally cut off by her father's voice, she took a deep breath. "It's me."

"Oh, hey Lily. Guess it ain't long 'til the weddin' now, huh? Only a week away." There it was again; the unspoken question and the unmistakeable yearning.

"Yeah, things are pretty busy here. Listen, um...I wanna talk to you about somethin'. An' it ain't gonna be easy."

"I'm right here, Lily. Whatever it is, you can say it."

She felt a pang in her heart at his words; she knew she was making the right decision. Her heart was hammering in her chest with nerves. "Okay. Thing is...I...I wanna invite ya to the weddin'. If ya wanna come."

He didn't speak for a few beats, but she knew he was still there. When he finally spoke, his voice was a little shaky. "You mean that?"

"I do. For the past few months you've been doin' so much to make things up to me as much as you can. An' even though I didn't trust you at first, you never gave up. You kept on tryin', an'...it worked. I can't ever forgive you for what you did to my mama, an' for not bein' there while I was growin' up, but...I can put it behind me."

"Lily...I dunno what to say. You really want me there?" He sounded like he couldn't quite believe it, and she couldn't really blame him for that. She knew he'd wanted to come, but had had the decency to step back and leave it to her, so that she could ask him on her own terms.

"Yeah. Ennis an' Jack are still givin' me away, as planned, but...I'd like to have you there. An'...if Bill an' Darren wanna come, I'd like that too. I wanna get to know 'em."

"Uh, well...they're actually here right now, at my place. You want me to ask 'em?"

"Sure, go ahead." She waited for a few minutes while Jay left, presumably talking to her half-brothers. When he came back, he sounded less shaky than before.

"They said they'd love to. They wanna see where you live, an' that they wanna be a part of your life as much as I do. They ain't got no other sisters."

Lily let out a deep breath. "Well, that's that then. The three of you are welcome to come here for the weddin'."

"Thank you, Lily. It means a lot to me. Um...if you could give me the details..."

"Right. Well, it's here at the ranch. It's at two in the afternoon on the fifth. We'd like it if people could be here no later than half past one."

"Got it. So...we'll see you soon, then. Gotta get my tux out, I guess."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. So...see you soon. An'...Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm lookin' forward to seein' you. All of you. Have a safe trip, okay? An' call when yer settin' off."

"Will do. See ya, Lily."

"Bye." She hung up and rubbed her hands over her eyes. Just then, Ennis and Jack got up and walked into the living room. Jack put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at them. "How long have you guys been listenin'?" she asked in amusement.

They walked around the sofa to sit with her. "We eavesdrop 'cos we care, honey," Jack replied matter-of-factly. "How'd it go?"

She smiled. "Pretty good. His sons were already there, an' he asked 'em if they wanted to come. They said they do, so...they're all comin'."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other and settled on either side of her, both of them putting an arm around her. "Well...I reckon you did the right thing," Jack said, and Ennis was nodding. "I know this whole thing has been weighin' on yer mind for months, not knowin' what to do about him."

"Yeah. But now...I reckon we're gonna be okay. I'm learnin' to come to terms with it all. An' he's been tryin' his best to make things up to me. Even though I didn't trust him at first, he never gave up on me. So...it's only right that I do my bit. An' I want him there at the weddin'. I want him to be part of my life." She sighed. "I want my kids to know him, too."

Jack smiled at Ennis, and knew that his cowboy was feeling just as proud of her as he was. When they had first been given custody of her, so many years ago, he'd occasionally had doubts about his abilities as a father figure, but to see Lily as she was now, he knew that he and Ennis had done a stand-up job in raising her. And now they were sending her off into creating a family of her own; he felt a little sad that they were having to let her go, but he knew that she would be alright.

* * *

A little later, Ennis and Jack decided to go for a ride up to their hill together, wanting to be alone. Lily's conversation with her father had made them think about their own fathers, and this prompted them to want to spend some alone time together. That was usually the way when something happened to trigger their emotions and deepest thoughts.

As they rode, Jack reached across and took Ennis's gloved hand in his own, squeezing it. Ennis smiled at him and pulled him closer. Their horses were well used to this by now. Ennis interlaced their fingers and let their hands swing between them as they rode.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Jack took out a blanket for them and let Ennis lead him up to the top. He spread out the blanket and they both lay down, staring up at the sky and embracing. Jack shifted closer and put his head on Ennis's chest, tangling their legs together. Ennis smiled and closed his eyes, running his hand over Jack's back in comfort.

Neither of them spoke for a while, and Ennis thought that Jack was asleep until he cleared his throat. "Ennis?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"If...if we could get married legally, like we was talkin' 'bout before...you think..." His throat worked and Ennis understood what he was trying to say. After all these years, he could read Jack like a book.

"That our dads would've wanted to come?" He saw Jack nod. "I dunno. Somethin' tells me they wouldn't, considerin' what they was like when they was alive. Like when my dad took me an' K.E. to see Earl's body..."

Jack sighed and sat up, arms encircling his knees. "I know. But...when I was growin' up, there was always a part of me that...always tried to get his approval. I did everythin' I could think of, an'..." He turned back to Ennis. "Remember the day we met, an' we was in that bar? How I told you that nothin' could please him?" Ennis nodded. "Well, it's true. No matter how bad he treated me, I never lost sight of wantin' even just a little word that said he was proud of me. But...I never got it. That's why I got into rodeoin'; 'cos I knew he'd done it an' I thought it'd give us...somethin' in common, I guess. That buckle I had on Brokeback...that was my first real big win. I remember feelin' proud of myself, rushin' home to show him. My mama was pleased for me, but...he barely looked at it." Jack looked down and broke off a piece of grass to fiddle with. "Guess that by the time we moved in together, I just gave up tryin' to please him. Started to focus on you instead."

He turned properly and looked Ennis in the eyes, smiling a little. "You was the first person who I didn't really have to try with. I mean...with Becky, it came easy 'cos she was family. Same with my mama. But with you...when we met, there wasn't nothin' that said we had to be friends, let alone more than that. But...I did try to impress you."

Ennis sat up and stroked his cheek. "You did impress me, Jack. You wasn't like anybody else I knew, an'...I really liked that." Jack smiled and leaned into his touch, still gazing into his eyes.

"Well...when it came to makin' you happy, I found that I didn't have to try too much. Seemed like I made you happy no matter what I did." He sighed. "Ennis...what I'm tryin' to say is...you was the first person who I wasn't related to that I could just be myself with. The first person who...believed I was enough, just the way I am. Even with Becky an' my mama, I never really had that before I met you. I fell for you big time when I started to realise that. I mean...I already loved you an' we was together by then, but...when I figured out that you didn't expect more from me than what I already was...that did me in. That's when I really knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with ya."

He leaned in and kissed Ennis gently, caressing his lips with his own. Ennis's hand travelled to the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper. When their tongues met Jack moaned softly and let Ennis pull him back down. They continued to kiss as their hands wandered, pulling off clothing and desperate to get to the skin underneath.

When they were naked and ready, Jack nuzzled Ennis's face. "How you want it?" he whispered. He kissed Ennis's jaw while he waited for a response.

"I want ya inside me. From the side," Ennis murmured back, feeling Jack's hardness pressing into his leg. Jack nodded and rolled off him onto the side, pushing at his hip.

"Turn over," he breathed, kissing Ennis's neck. Ennis did so and Jack extracted the lube from his jeans, coating himself and then starting to push in, slowly and steadily. "Easy...just relax..." He waited until he felt Ennis's muscles relax around him.

Ennis let his head drop to the blanket as he felt Jack penetrating him, breathing shakily. He put his hand back onto Jack's hip as they connected, and Jack was soon in his version of paradise. They moved together slowly, Jack kissing every inch of flesh that he could reach and dipping his hand in between Ennis's legs, stroking him off in time to his thrusts. He kept at a steady rhythm until he heard Ennis moan, shooting off into the grass. Jack followed suit and started to breathe deeply, his head still spinning. He pulled out and then rolled Ennis over to face him. His cowboy looked happy and sated, and when they kissed they held each other close, basking in the warm sunlight and gentle breeze. Right now, they needed nothing but what they were holding in their arms, and all was right with the world.

* * *

_March 1st, 1988_

With just four days to go until the wedding, Lily was slightly on edge. She worried that there might be a small detail she'd missed somehow, despite their extensive planning. She'd tried to calm down and tell herself that her thoughts were just a natural part of getting married. She spent a fair amount of time at Becky's grave, just relaxing and listening to the birds singing.

The day before, Jay and her half-brothers had arrived, bringing flowers for her. They had been welcomed into the house and spent a while talking to Ennis and Jack about the ranch, and taking a look at the horses and stock. Bill and Darren hadn't spent a lot of time on ranches, so were quite interested in everything.

At the moment, Lily was putting her horse Firefly away and brushing her down, thinking. She'd just been for another ride to her mother's grave, and she didn't hear her half-brothers enter the barn. "Hey, Lily."

She turned and smiled. "Hey, guys. How's it goin'?" She was becoming more and more comfortable around them all the time.

"Alright. Been talkin' to yer uncles. They sure are nice guys." Bill and Darren sat down on the bench and watched as she finished with Firefly. "Bit of a surprise, to be honest."

"Why's that?" she asked, walking over and sitting with them.

"Well...they're cowboys. You know, like...John Wayne, Clint Eastwood. That type, right? An'...in spite of that...they're gay."

She shrugged. "I don't even think of that no more. I grew up livin' with it, so...I always thought of it as normal. You said you know gay guys in college. What are they like?"

Bill shifted, unsure of whether or not to say this. "Well...um...most of 'em, you wouldn't know they're gay. But there is one guy who's kinda...obvious."

"You mean that horrible an' unrealistic stereotype that gay men are basically feminine an' not at all like men should be, accordin' to this country?" she challenged. They exchanged an uncomfortable look at having offended her.

"Look, we're sorry. You know we don't wanna offend you, or yer uncles."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I know that Ennis an' Jack ain't like the general impression of gay guys that people have. An' I know that it knocks people back when they meet 'em an' realise that they're gay."

"But that don't mean it bothers us," Darren cut in, as gently as he could. He and Bill liked having a sister and they didn't want to jeopardise what they were building with her. "We like Ennis an' Jack, an'...they seem to have done alright by you, so...it don't matter." He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled a little. "Good. 'Cos I'd hate to have to kick both yer asses." She nudged him and then stood up. "C'mon, let's go an' see what's for lunch. If yer lucky, Jack won't be the one cookin' today."

"Is he that bad?" Bill asked with a grin as they got up. She laughed.

"Nah. Ennis says he's better than he was when they met, but still ain't the best cook. He's better with cold stuff, really. But he is good at Thanksgivin' dinner." By now they were walking across the grass to the house. When they walked up the steps, Lily opened the door to find Ennis, Jack, Rose, Ben and Jay in the kitchen. Rose was making a large batch of soup at the stove and the others were all at the table talking. Jay looked up and felt his heart surge to see his three children walk in together. He smiled and his sons sat next to him. Lily sat next to Ben and took his hand.

A little later, Lily was on her own on the back porch when the door opened, and Jack sat down next to her on the steps. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What you doin' out here?"

"Can't a man sit on his own back porch with his niece?" he asked with a grin. She gave him a look. "Alright, ya got me. Just wanted to check yer okay."

She sighed. "I'm alright. Been talkin' with Bill an' Darren; they're real nice. We kinda had a joke about yer cookin' skills."

Jack smiled. "I can live with that if you guys are bondin'. How are you doin' with havin' yer dad here?"

"To be honest...I'm alright. It ain't as bad as I thought it might be. I want 'em here. An' I'm glad you an' Ennis are alright with this. I wouldn't have invited 'em if you wasn't."

"They're yer family just as much as me an' Ennis, an' yer Grandma. If you really want 'em at yer weddin', me an' Ennis was always gonna respect that. You know we'd do whatever you wanted if we thought it would be good for ya."

She smiled and then heard the back door open again. Jack turned to see who it was and smiled as Ennis sat down on her other side. "Hey, cowboy."

"Hey." He looked at them both and put an arm around Lily too, resting it on top of Jack's. "Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "Just glad I've got all my family around me."

"Yer always gonna have us, honey," Jack said to her, fiddling with her hair. "No matter what happens, an' no matter how old you get, we're always gonna be here for ya. An'...we know that Ben loves ya an' will look after ya, but if anythin' happens, like if...he dies or somethin', you've always got a home here. With us."

Lily closed her eyes and rested against Ennis, drawing comfort from both of them as she had always done. This was probably why Jay had so much respect for them; they had been the parents she'd needed while growing up. It wasn't a normal family, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the story. An epilogue will be posted later on today, and when I post it there will be some additional information about what's coming up next, so stay tuned!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_March 5th, 1988_

Everybody on the ranch woke early to prepare for the wedding in the afternoon. Ennis and Jack were to complete the day's chores while Lily was to start getting ready. It would take her several hours, and she had a full schedule.

While she was in town with the other women to get their hair done, Ennis and Jack did the chores in record time, soon racing upstairs to spend some time alone.

"Hope nobody needs us while we're up here," Jack said breathlessly as he flung his shirt to the corner of the room, looking down at Ennis. His cowboy was already naked and hard, waiting for him.

"Guess they'll have to take a number an' wait," he replied, watching with hungry eyes as Jack undressed.

Jack grinned and kicked off his jeans, giving a yelp of surprise when Ennis grabbed his hand and yanked him down onto the bed.

Several minutes later, they lay panting and spent, at least for now. No matter how much they liked to go slow and savour every second, there was something about a quickie in the middle of the day that set them on fire. It was rushed and heated, full of passion, and was a reminder that even though they were older now, the sight of their naked bodies could still drive each other crazy. Jack knew that Ennis especially liked this reassurance, not being the most confident person about his looks. He was only too happy to show Ennis how attractive he found him.

When they finally made it out of the bedroom, they found that the girls were still out and there was a flurry of activity outside as the hands were starting to raise the marquee. The two of them paused on the back steps as they watched, appreciating how much their hands wanted to help today when they didn't have to. They had all been invited to the wedding, but here they were helping to set it up. Jack checked his watch; it was almost noon.

"Guess I'll make a start on lunch, then," he commented, looking up at Ennis. His cowboy nodded and they exchanged a quick kiss before he went back inside. Ennis then went down the steps to help the hands.

While Jack was preparing lunch, the phone rang. He stopped what he was doing and turned to answer it. None of them noticed the dark rain clouds heading their way.

Jack spent a few minutes on the phone with a potential buyer who was interested in their beef, and by the time he finished Ennis was walking back in, smiling at the sight of him.

"Hey, darlin'," he greeted, walking up behind Jack to kiss his cheek. Jack grinned.

"Hey yourself, cowboy. Everythin' alright out there?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Got the marquee up an' we're about to put the tables an' chairs in. What you makin'?"

"Just doin' some sandwiches, since we're havin' that dinner later. The guy from the restaurant should be arrivin' soon with the food they was holdin' for us. Everythin' seems okay."

"Good." Just as Ennis was looking at Jack's neck, contemplating a quick nibble at it, he heard the front door open and the sound of voices. He prised himself away from Jack and in walked Lily, Rose and Sarah. Their hair was done and they all looked beautiful. Ennis and Jack smiled at them. "You girls look great," Ennis said to them.

Lily smiled and patted her strawberry blonde locks, curled to perfection. "Thanks. I'm gonna go get dressed." Just then, their hands all traipsed inside, looking dejected. Jack frowned.

"What's wrong?" A clap of thunder was heard and they all jumped. "Shit!" Jack peered out of the window and saw the dark clouds descending over them. "What the-" He opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch, Ennis right behind him. Sheets of rain started to fall, no chance of letting up anytime soon. He looked at Ennis helplessly. "What are we gonna do?"

Ennis grabbed their outerwear and passed Jack his coat and hat. "First off, we're gonna get that marquee down before somethin' happens to it." He and Jack rushed down the steps and into the rain, followed by the hands.

Back in the house, Lily had her hands over her mouth, her dream of a perfect spring wedding falling to pieces around her. "What are we gonna do?" she asked, her voice shaky. Rose put an arm around her.

"We'll think of somethin'," she assured her granddaughter. There was a knock at the front door and Sarah went to answer it, seeing Ben standing there.

"Where's Lily? I know it's bad luck to see her, but..."

"She's right through here." Ben came into the kitchen and put a hand on Lily's back.

"Honey?" Lily turned and folded herself into his arms, terrified of what was going to happen to their big day.

Several minutes later, Ennis and Jack came back in with the hands, completely drenched, holding the marquee between them. It was a little beaten but not broken. But the rain lashed down continuously, and Lily was losing hope. Jack looked at Ennis; both of them were heartbroken for her. She had been looking forward to this day for so long, and now it was in tatters.

"Don't worry, Lily," Jack said to her. "This is yer weddin' day, an' we'll do whatever we can to make it happen, alright?" Lily sniffed and nodded, and Ben took her through to the living room. The hands sat around the table with Rose and Lily, leaving Ennis and Jack by the countertops.

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis for help. Ennis shook his head and put his arms around Jack.

"I dunno, bud. I really don't."

In the living room, Ben was holding Lily and stroking her hair. He considered suggesting that they postpone the wedding until another day, but it looked as if the weather might be like this for a while. A silence ran throughout the house as they listened to the heavens opening around them.

* * *

At half past twelve, the rain still hadn't let up. The back lawn was in no shape for a wedding and nobody knew what to do. A few of their guests that were staying at the hotel had called, wondering what was going to happen. Jack, who was in charge of answering the phone, simply told them that he didn't know, but would call as soon as something was decided. If it turned out that they had to postpone the wedding, this would mean wasted money and travelling time for their guests, and he knew that many of them had work to get back to.

When he wasn't answering frantic phone calls, he was sat next to Ennis at the kitchen island, elbow propping up his head. Ennis's hand was rubbing along his thigh in support and comfort, and he appreciated the gesture.

In the living room, Lily and Ben were still on the sofa, talking softly. Lily was just resigning herself to the fact that they might have to put off their wedding when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it, her face filling with surprise. Her father and half-brothers were standing there, soaking.

She stood back to let them in. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"Well...we was talkin' an' we realised that with the rain an' all...that you might be feelin' down. So we just..." Jay cleared his throat. "We just...wanted to be here for ya."

Lily's lip trembled, and what happened next shocked everybody in the room, including Ennis and Jack who had just walked through from the kitchen. She flung her arms around Jay's neck and started shaking, sobbing a little into his shoulder. He froze for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. For the first time since he'd met her, he truly felt like he was her father. He soon found his feet with this new development, rubbing her back and making shushing noises to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay..."

Jack exhaled. "Well, didn't see that one comin'," he commented. "Guess bad weather's good for some things, huh?" Ennis slung an arm around his shoulders and nodded.

"Guess so, bud."

When Lily eventually broke away and pulled out her handkerchief, she sniffed. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Good thing I ain't got my makeup on yet, huh?"

Jay ran a hand along her arm, smiling a little. "Yeah. What about yer hair, though? Got kinda squashed there."

"I've got some hairspray with me," Sarah replied from the kitchen doorway. "That'll sort it out."

Lily wiped her eyes and sniffed a few more times before clearing her throat. She met her father's eyes. "Thank you...for bein' here." He nodded and she turned to embrace her half-brothers, albeit a bit more happily. She then led them into the kitchen so they could get drinks. Everybody was still half-heartedly picking at the sandwiches Jack had made earlier.

At quarter to one, everybody was restless, and finally starting to accept that the wedding wasn't likely to happen. Jay was peering out of the kitchen window, clearly thinking. Now they were all in the room, talking and waiting for someone to make a final decision.

As Jack was about to speak, Jay turned to face them all. "Guys?" he asked, looking at Ennis and Jack. "How long would it take you to clean out that barn of yours?"

Puzzled by the question, Jack exchanged a glance with his partner before asking. "About half an hour, why?"

He shrugged. "I know it ain't exactly romantic, but...why not just have the weddin' in there? It's big enough, I reckon. An' it's dry, right? Beats the hell outta puttin' it off an' makin' things worse than they are."

Lily's heart soared and she choked back a sob. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and knew that she'd done the right thing in inviting him here. She looked at Ennis and Jack. "Can you do it?" she asked. They looked at each other again. If they roped in the hands, it wouldn't take them long to clear everything up, putting the hay in the stables or even in one of the side rooms. The barn was indeed big enough for both the ceremony and the reception. It wasn't impossible.

Jack smiled. "Guess we might be able to make it work. It's worth a try. Sure you don't mind gettin' married in a drafty old barn?"

She shook her head. "I grew up 'round all of this. Sure don't bother me. Ben?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "We could be left with nothin' but an old shack that's fallin' down, an' I'd still wanna marry you."

They all looked around at each other. "Guess we'd better get a move on, then," said Ennis, clapping Jack on the shoulder and standing up. The men all started to get their coats and boots back on, Jay included.

Just as they were about to leave, Lily turned from where she'd been leaving the kitchen to go upstairs, and looked directly at Jay. "Dad?" she said shakily, testing the new word on her tongue.

Once again, everybody froze, and Jay looked up at her, wide-eyed. "Uh...yeah?"

She smiled; the first true, genuine smile she had ever directed his way. It lit up her face and made him smile too. "Thank you. I'm...I'm real happy that yer here."

He nodded slowly, glad that he had made the effort to get to know his daughter, and that she had welcomed him into her life. The moment when she had called him that word would remain in his memory forever, and he vowed to himself that he would never let her down again. "I'm happy to be here, Lily." She nodded and led the way upstairs with the other women, while the men headed outside to take care of the barn.

Jack held Ennis back until they were alone and kissed him quickly. "What was that for?" Ennis asked with a bemused smile.

"'Cos we did damn good, cowboy," Jack replied, smiling back with love and warmth.

* * *

With a little over an hour until the wedding was due to start, there was once more a flurry of activity. Jack was putting down planks of wood between the house and the barn so people could avoid the mud as much as possible, Ennis was helping the hands to clean out the barn and get out the decorations, and Ben was busy calling to let the guests know that the wedding was still on. He called his parents and gave them the room numbers of the other guests so that they could spread the news.

Jack finished with the planks of wood and surveyed his work. They had plenty of spare boots at the ready for when people arrived and wanted to get to the house. The rain was coming down as hard as ever, but their spirits couldn't quite be squashed right now.

He headed into the barn and admired the rate at which preparations were underway. The arbour was up at the far side and the chairs were being put out, while the reception tables and chairs were also being set up. He spied Ennis decorating the wooden beams with the white bows they had bought and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey."

Ennis turned and smiled at him. "Hey, bud. How's it lookin'?"

"Pretty good. I got the wood in place outside, should be okay. How much have we got to do?"

"Um...not a lot. Everythin's pretty much good to go. We should think 'bout gettin' ready." Jack nodded and led the way outside, back to the house.

They walked along the hallway to their bedroom, seeing that the door to Lily and Ben's room was shut tight. They hadn't seen Lily in full dress and makeup yet, but they knew that she would look beautiful.

In their room, there wasn't a lot of time for them to get up to anything, but they had a quick mutual hand job in the shower before getting dressed in their tuxedos. Jack whispered in Ennis's ear that he would help him out of it later, and this did nothing to help Ennis's arousal.

Their guests were all there by quarter to two, later than they had planned but circumstances had thrown everything off balance. Everybody fussed over Amy's new baby and greetings were exchanged all around. The pastor was there talking to Ben and everybody was soon taking their seats.

Ennis and Jack waited on the back porch for Lily, looking out. The rain had let up a little bit, but not by much, and they had a blanket with them to hold over Lily during the walk over. They talked a little as they waited, expressing their gratitude for Jay's idea and noting that Lily had called him as her father for the first time, which had come as a shock to everybody.

"Oh my God," Jack said suddenly, his voice shaky as he looked back to the kitchen. Lily had emerged from her room with Sarah behind her. She was wearing her dress, cinched in at the waist and billowing at the bottom. Her veil was over her eyes, but they could still see the sparkle in them, and her hair had been repaired by the hairspray. Ennis and Jack looked at her with pride, both of them smiling. "You look beautiful, honey," Jack said to her, squeezing her hand. "You ready?"

She nodded and they opened up the blanket, holding it over her head as they slowly started walking towards the barn. As they neared it, the hand who was keeping watch signalled to the string quartet who started to play the song that Lily had chosen for this part. It was an instrumental of the Beatles' "Here, There and Everywhere", which she had always loved. As she walked down the aisle with Ennis and Jack by her side, everybody who watched her could agree that she was positively glowing, and Ben thought that in this moment, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Lily's heart was racing but she'd never been as happy as she was now. She barely even registered the rain pounding on the roof right now; there was only this moment. Jack caught Ennis's eye and squeezed his fingers where they were interlaced between them. They left her at the front and Jack lifted her veil, kissing her cheek. Ennis did the same and then they took their seats, side by side.

The pastor smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Benjamin Slater and Lily Twist in the bonds of holy matrimony..."

As the service progressed, Jack could feel Ennis's thumb running over his hand, and he smiled at him, hoping that one day they could have a legal wedding. But even if they didn't, they knew that what they had was very special, and that it meant the world to them. Lily and Ben recited their vows, promising to love and cherish one another, and Jack remembered their wedding up on Brokeback when he and Ennis had made their promises to each other. It was so many years ago, but he could remember it as though it was yesterday.

"Ben and Lily have recited their vows and exchanged their rings, sealing their bond forever. By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I can now happily pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ben leaned in and Lily drew him to her, sharing a deep, loving kiss. With everybody's attention distracted, Jack kissed Ennis's cheek and smiled at him before standing up to congratulate the happy couple. He, Ennis and Jay shook Ben's hand and Lily hugged her brothers and Rose. All of their friends from town and beyond gave their congratulations, and the two cowboys surveyed it all with serene smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we did pretty well, darlin'," Ennis said softly, holding onto Jack's hand. "All these people, all friends an' family...she wouldn't have all this if it wasn't for us."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. We did right by her in the end." He smiled at Ennis and kissed him full on the mouth, thinking of nothing but how much he loved this man.

* * *

When the ceremony was over and the register had been signed, everybody moved over to the other side of the barn for the reception. The string quartet had left and the regular band was setting up for after the dinner. At the head table, on Lily's left side, sat Jack and Ennis, looking very proud. Rose was on Ennis's other side, with Sarah next to her. Ben's parents and his brother were sat next to him. Jay and her brothers were sat at the table closest to theirs.

After everybody was seated, Jack stood up and clinked a fork against his glass. "Well, folks, reckon there ain't much I can say that you don't already know. But I wanna say...me an' Ennis are real proud of these two young 'uns. Most of you know the story of how we got custody of Lily, an' that it wasn't easy for two young guys like we was to bring up a kid, even with my mama to help." He drew a breath. "But to see Lily like she is today...we're real proud to see the woman she's become. An' we know that we don't gotta worry 'bout her, with her havin' someone like Ben." He raised his glass. "To Lily an' Ben."

Everybody raised their glasses and murmured the same. The next person to speak was Ben's father. He spoke of how proud he was of Ben for making something of his life and finding a grounded young woman like Lily, and he voiced his confidence that their relationship would last.

Ennis then stood up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Well, Jack said most of what I'm thinkin', but I got somethin' to say. When me an' Jack got together, we knew we wasn't gonna have no kids. An' it wasn't easy for us for choosin' to be together, knowin' that. But 'cos of Lily, we got to find out what it's like to be parents, an' it's somethin' real special." He smiled and raised his glass. "To Lily an' Ben." Everybody copied him, and then Brian and Sarah gave their own tributes.

Ben made his own speech about how happy he was today, and thankful to everybody for pulling through and helping them to make this day happen against the odds.

Lily stood up last, smiling. "Well, there's a couple of things I wanna say. First off, thank you all for bein' here, an' like Ben said, for makin' this possible. I wanna thank Ennis an' Jack for always bein' there for me no matter what. I know that things wasn't always easy, but we made it. It'll be hard for me to leave the ranch once me an' Ben get our own place, but I know I'll always have a home here."

She turned her eyes to her father and brothers. "I wanna thank my father an' my brothers for bein' here, comin' all the way from Texas just 'cos I wanted 'em here. There's been some tough times these last few months, but we're gonna be okay, I reckon. I'm real glad to have 'em in my life." She then raised her eyes to the roof, where there was a skylight looking towards the heavens.

"I also wanna thank my mama for havin' the sense to call Ennis an' Jack when she had nowhere else to go while she was expectin' me. They brought her here an' looked after her, an' me. When she died, they was left to bring me up, an' I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for them." She smiled down at them both. "Thank you both, for doin' right by me an' gettin' me here today." She faced the room and held up her glass. "I know this day is for me an' Ben, but it wouldn't have happened if not for Ennis an' Jack. So...I'd like to raise a toast to them. To Ennis an' Jack."

Everybody raised their glasses and copied her, and Jack felt Ennis take his hand under the table, smiling at him.

After dinner, the band started up and Lily and Ben took their first dance together as husband and wife. Ben's parents soon joined them and Jack gave Ennis a look.

"Wanna dance, cowboy?" he asked, smiling. Ennis took a deep breath and nodded. Everybody here was a friend, and accepting of their relationship. He had nothing to be afraid of.

"Sure, darlin'." Jack grabbed his hand and headed to the dance floor. He put on arm around Ennis's back and Ennis put one arm around his waist. Their remaining hands were clasped to Ennis's chest, and they had eyes only for each other. "I love you, rodeo."

Jack smiled and his eyes lit up. "Well, ain't that handy. I love you too, cowboy. That's a good thing, right? Guess I got lucky there." Ennis laughed and pulled Jack closer, the sound warming Jack's heart.

"You're crazy, rodeo. But that's why I love ya."

"I'm crazy for you," Jack replied, smiling further and closing his eyes, melting into his lover's embrace. "Always have been, always will be."

"Right back at you, darlin'," Ennis murmured, resting his head against Jack's. They danced to the slow song being performed by the band. They didn't pay much attention to the words, but simply moved slowly together in a circle, lost in each other.

As Ennis held Jack close and moved with him, he found himself looking back over his life. When he remembered arriving in Signal in 1963, he could never have imagined that he would meet the person who would change his life forever. And yet here they were, nearly twenty-five years later. Through his relationship with Jack, he had learned that the way he thought his life was going had never happened, and in its place there had been something unexpected, but better. He pressed his lips to Jack's hair and sent up a prayer of thanks to whoever had driven Jack into his life that summer day so many years ago.

* * *

"That was a real nice weddin'," Jack commented as he and Ennis walked along the hall to their bedroom. It was late evening and everything was cleaned up from the reception. Their guests were all back at the hotel, and they knew that Lily and Ben were occupied with their wedding night in their room.

"Sure was," Ennis agreed as he walked behind Jack, hands roaming his partner's back as they entered their room. He could tell that he had Jack's attention. "An' they're gonna have a real nice honeymoon, thanks to her dad."

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Jack took off his jacket and put it on the chair, his eyes drawing to Ennis, as they always did when they were alone in here. Ennis removed his own jacket and put it with Jack's, drawing his lover into his arms. He locked his fingers together in the small of Jack's back and smiled softly down at him. Jack gazed up at him and then his eyes fell shut when Ennis kissed him, sliding his tongue between Jack's teeth and finding his own. Jack's arms came up Ennis's chest to wrap around his neck and he immediately felt himself growing hard. "Mmm..."

They kept kissing but removed their hands to undress each other. When their shirts were unbuttoned, their hands ran over each other's smooth chests, revelling in the hard muscles that they found. There were certain perks to being with another man, and one of them was knowing exactly what to do with each other's bodies, as they had all the same parts. They both knew what they liked, and had found that they had favourites in common when it came to lovemaking.

Ennis gently grasped Jack's shoulders and steered him backwards towards the bed, pushing him down onto it. Their lips finally parted and their eyes met. "I want you," he breathed into Jack's ear. "I wanna be inside ya, darlin'." Jack's eyes closed again as the words washed over him, shivering with anticipation.

"I need ya, cowboy," he murmured, laying back onto the bed and crawling up, seeing Ennis follow him like a moth to a flame. Ennis covered him with his warmth and lay down on top of him, kissing everywhere he could reach without moving. Jack's arms wound around Ennis's neck and he sighed with pleasure.

Ennis grabbed the lube and prepared himself eagerly, face still buried in Jack's neck. "Hurry, Ennis..." Jack whispered. "Ain't gonna last much longer..."

"Hang on, darlin'..." Ennis put the tube back and nudged Jack's legs wider apart, pushing himself in slowly and steadily. Jack's head fell back to the pillow, loving how complete his man was making him feel. When Ennis was fully inside him, he took Jack's hands and laced their fingers together, placing them over Jack's head and gazing down at him. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist and got himself settled.

"Ready when you are..." Ennis nodded and leaned back down, moving slowly into Jack. Using just his knees to keep himself in place, he thrust as gently yet as surely as he could, wanting to make this last for his lover. Jack kept his eyes closed as Ennis moved inside him, searching for that special place that would make the world melt away until it was just the two of them.

As they moved in slow unison, they found themselves seeing flashes of memories before their eyes; their lives together so far. _Meeting, growing close on Brokeback, their nights in the tent, Jack seeing Ennis in the mirror, confessing their love for each other and driving off together... _

Ennis thought his heart would burst with how much love he felt for Jack; when he held him close, like now, he never wanted to let him go for how right it felt. He knew that there were people who frowned upon a relationship like theirs, saying it was wrong. But if what he and Jack shared was wrong, then maybe he didn't really know what right was anymore. And he'd long since decided that he didn't care; all he knew was that he loved Jack more than his own life, and he held onto that with both hands, knowing that Jack felt exactly the same.

Jack tried to pull Ennis in deeper, wanting to feel all of him. If it were possible, he would pull Ennis completely inside of himself so that they could never be parted. He felt so safe and loved when Ennis was with him, even if they weren't touching, but always more so when they were. His strong, dependable cowboy that he knew would do anything for him. He loved Ennis with all of his heart and always had, in spite of any and all obstacles that they had faced so far or might face in the future. Regardless of what lay ahead for them, Jack knew one thing; that he would always love Ennis. That could never be broken.

They climaxed together and Ennis sank down onto Jack's body, sighing as he slipped out and relaxed. "I love you, Jack Twist." His voice was soft and light, and Jack could sense everything that Ennis was feeling. He smiled and kissed Ennis's lips gently.

"I love you too, Ennis Del Mar. Now an' forever." He nuzzled their noses together and pulled Ennis's head back to his shoulder, holding him close. They lay there like that for the remainder of the night, occasionally kissing or caressing each other. Both of them felt like the luckiest person in the world for having found someone who made them feel like this. As time had gone on, they had come to believe that they were meant to have ended up together, as if it was written in the stars ever since before they were even born.

And it had all happened because of a simple glance in a rear-view mirror, at a lone figure on a dusty, silent road. Love had caused that glance, and love had kept two souls together for a lifetime, finding a way for them to merge into one forever.


	30. Epilogue

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys. Here's the epilogue of Love Transcends All, hope you enjoy._

_This story marks the end of the series that started with Love Will Find A Way. It's been an absolute pleasure to write this series for the fandom, and I've really enjoyed it. But I think it's time for me to move on and write new BBM stories. I may return to this universe in the future, but for now I'm finished with it._

_From tomorrow, I will be posting a series of twenty vignettes in this universe. They will take place during the years between Hearts Intertwined and this story, when Lily was growing up. Look for them as a separate entry on the site._

_Also, in a couple of days I will be starting a new story, called Living In The Now. This will be an AU/AU set in modern times, but I can't say too much about it. Ennis and Jack will meet in a coffee shop in San Francisco, and a secret of Jack's will shape the relationship they attempt to build together._

_So, that's what's coming up in the next few months. I hope you enjoyed this story and the series, and that you look forward to more of my work._

_Thank you all very much,_

_Kathryn_

_xxx_

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the wedding, life settled down for the residents of Brokeback ranch. The first thing that happened afterwards was Pete's trial. When his recent crimes were taken into account, as well as his previous conviction for harassment, the judge saw fit to put him away for a minimum of another twenty years in Atlanta. There would also be a restraining order in place for if and when he was released. Ennis and Jack hoped that this would be enough to keep Pete away from them for good.

Lily and Ben stayed at the ranch for a while after the wedding while Ben found work in town. When he'd saved up enough, they moved to Savannah to start a family, around a year and a half after the wedding. Their first child was Rebecca, named after Lily's mother, born in June 1990. She was joined by Adam, named after Ennis and Jack's friend from Ohio, born in February 1993. They lived in Savannah for as long as the children were young. When they both left home, Lily and Ben moved to Tennessee where they had met at college, and remained there from then on.

Over in Wyoming, Cecilia and K.E.'s families continued on as ever, bringing more children and grandchildren to the fold. Some remained in the state, some travelled further afield. One or two even left America to settle down in other countries. But the entire family made a point of getting together once a year to catch up. They would all rent a hall in Georgia where Ennis and Jack still lived and celebrate what they had built.

In October 1998, something happened to cause Ennis and Jack to feel ashamed of their home state. A young man named Matthew Shepard, who lived in Wyoming, was lured into a car under the guise of a ride home by two other men. Instead of taking him home, they stopped by the side of a road, tied him to a fence and tortured him before killing him and leaving him there. He died of his wounds many hours later in a Colorado hospital. The men who did it were not convicted, as there was no hate crime legislation in the state.

"That's terrible," Jack commented as they sat on the sofa in shock, watching the news report. "He was just a kid..." It hadn't escaped his notice that Ennis was holding him a little tighter than usual. Ennis had never quite let go of his fear that something would happen to Jack. It no longer gave him nightmares, but he still felt uneasy about the fact that it could happen. Fortunately, going to bed with Jack every night and making love with him was a sure-fire way of putting a halt on his fears. When he had Jack in his arms, he knew that both of them would be just fine.

The two killers were later incarcerated, but there was no chance for the victim now. From December onwards, Ennis and Jack regularly donated to the Matthew Shepard foundation; they felt as if it was the least they could do. When LGBT movements started all over the country, they did whatever they could to help, including taking part in AIDs walks and fundraising for charities catering to gay people. Even Ennis, who had once denied being gay, felt a surge of pride whenever he saw a victory in the gay community. He knew that even though there were different kinds of gay people, they were still a family, united against homophobia and those who endorsed it. Whenever he and Jack met young gay men who had been disowned or were struggling with who they were, the two of them would share their story in the hope of inspiring others. They were living proof that being gay didn't have to be a blockade on one's life; that they could still be happy as long as they kept going and believed in themselves.

In spite of the tragedy, or maybe because of it, they watched the world slowly become more accepting of homosexuality. The number of hate crimes, at least those reported, seemed to lessen as time went on. TV shows were made about the lives of gay men and women, and Jack coaxed Ennis into watching them with him. If nothing else, the graphic sex scenes gave them some ideas. And the storylines were good, highlighting the issues that gay people were going through, especially when it came to equal rights. This gave them hope that maybe one day, people would understand them better. They started to hold hands around town in public. Most people knew that they were together, but they still felt as if they had taken a huge step.

While the world changed around them, life at the ranch continued as normal. In 2005, at the age of 82, Rose died on a quiet summer evening. Jack was heartbroken at losing his beloved mother, and it was all Ennis could do to hold him close and comfort him. Ever since bringing Ennis to Lightning Flat in 1963, Jack felt as though he had renewed his relationship with his mother, bringing them closer. And to have had her living with them on their ranch made him happy. At least she would be with her daughter now; that much was certain. Rose was buried next to Becky at the ranch, and even though Jack had now lost most of his close blood relatives, he knew that he would always have Ennis.

"Gonna be okay, darlin'," Ennis murmured as he put his arm around Jack. His partner nodded.

"I know, cowboy." They stood there, looking over the two graves of the women they'd known and loved.

Around this time, a few states started to change their laws, legalising gay marriage. This was something that Ennis and Jack had always wanted to see, but had never thought they would. But they would have to be residents of a particular state for it to happen. All they could do was hope that Georgia would follow suit. They had everything else that married couples normally had, but they still longed for equal recognition.

When they hit their sixties, they started to think about retiring. Brokeback Ranch was a well-known brand and they were quite famous, but they wanted to enjoy their later years. They retired in 2008 at 65 and handed the ranch to Becky Slater, Lily and Ben's daughter. She was only 18, but had married her high school sweetheart and was happy to take over the ranch for them. For the first few years, Ennis and Jack stayed close by until the new owners felt confident enough by themselves.

When Ennis and Jack were satisfied that the ranch was in good hands, they finally bid farewell to Georgia and moved down to Florida for their retirement. They enjoyed sitting on the beach and sipping tropical drinks, content to watch people playing in the sea and reminisce about their youth. In 2013, when they had been together for fifty years, they took off an around-the-world cruise together, something they had always wanted to do. A couple of years later, Florida was the next state to change its law, allowing them to marry. In front of their family and friends, at the age of 73, they were legally married and finally accomplished what they had always longed for. And in spite of their age, their lust and passion for each other was a flame that never dimmed, always burned brightly.

One lazy afternoon out on the beach, Jack glanced over at his partner and smiled. Ennis had his eyes closed and was half-dozing in the sun. His skin was brown after all this time, and he still got freckly. His hair was mainly a soft grey, but he still had streaks of blonde. Jack, meanwhile, was also tanned, but his hair was completely grey, no sign of black anywhere. This had bothered him at first, thinking that he was losing his looks to old age. But when he'd confessed this fear to Ennis, his cowboy had reassured him as much as he could.

"_Don't matter to me, rodeo. Yer still the most beautiful sight I ever saw. An' even though we're gettin' on in years, you know somethin'?"_

"_What?" Jack asked, covering Ennis's arms where they encircled his chest. Ennis nuzzled his neck._

"_Lookin' at us in the mirror like this...reminds me of how long we've been together. We've grown old together, Jack, just like we always wanted. We've been in love for over forty years, an' we've shared a lifetime. That means more to me than grey hair an' achin' joints. I reckon it's just a sign of everythin' we've shared." Jack turned himself in Ennis's arms and smiled._

"_I love you, cowboy."_

"_Love you too, darlin'," Ennis replied, leaning in. _

Jack smiled to himself as he remembered that day and he reached over, taking Ennis's hand. His cowboy's eye opened up a crack, and he smiled at Jack before closing it again. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to after all this time.

They lived out the next ten years of their lives in Florida, and after a while could no longer make it to Wyoming to spend the summer on Brokeback. But they had taken a photo of the mountain on one of their trips, and took it to be blown up and put into a glass frame. They had done that while still living at the ranch, and took it with them when they moved. It was a constant reminder of the place where all of this had started, and they would never forget it.

In 2025, over sixty years into their relationship, their bodies started to finally slow down, and they knew that they didn't have much time left. But they were happy; they had lived a wonderful life together, had shared everything, and they looked forward to what was yet to be for them. They believed in an afterlife; that they would be together after death.

At night, when it was just the two of them in bed, they would hold each other close and exchange soft words of love. They had stopped having sex a few years before, as their bodies simply couldn't cope with the exertion, but they had had a pretty good run where their sex life was concerned. Every night, they told each other of their love, just in case it was the last time.

"I love you, Jack, with all my heart," Ennis murmured, stroking Jack's hair. His life partner smiled up at him, a lifetime of love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Ennis, always have, always will." They kissed and held each other until they dropped off.

* * *

_August 19th, 2028_

Lily stopped the truck and got out, looking around. She held the box in her hands, a little shakily. She was 64 years old, but could still get about well enough. And she had promised Ennis and Jack only a few months ago that she would do this one last thing for them.

Earlier in the year, Jack had been the first to die, simply of old age. He passed away peacefully in Ennis's arms, exchanging one last kiss and a few words of love before closing his eyes for the final time. He was cremated and Ennis kept his ashes in their house in Florida. Ennis spent the next couple of months busying himself with Lily's children and grandchildren, and everybody got the sense that he was simply waiting.

At night, he saw Jack in his dreams, young and full of life as he had been on Brokeback. Jack kissed him and told him it wouldn't be long.

He died in July, and was also cremated. Following his death, and under strict instructions, Lily had found the bloodied shirts from 1963 and burned them, adding the remains to both sets of ashes. Now she held it all in her hands, ready to carry out their final wishes. She was just glad that she could do this for them.

She spied the hill that they had showed her many years before, and walked up to the top, looking over the valley. She could understand what had driven Ennis and Jack to each other up here, and how their hearts had intertwined.

Opening the box, she peered into it. She sniffed and looked up. "Ennis, Jack...I can't describe how proud I am to have known you both, and how happy you made me when I was growin' up. You were two fine men, an' I know you'll always be together now, just like you was in life. I love you both, an' what you built together will live on in me, an' my kids, an' their kids. Everybody will know you an' what you did, an' you'll never be forgotten. Take good care of each other, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she lowered the box a little, and then raised her hands quickly, emptying the box into the air. The ashes and remains of the shirts were lifted into the wind, blowing off into the sky. Tears were shining on her cheeks and she was smiling. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear laughter and the sound of a harmonica playing off-key.

* * *

Jack smiled and outstretched his hand, his deep blue eyes sparkling. Ennis took it and pulled Jack close, kissing him gently. They were back to where they belonged, in the place that had always been in their hearts. They were an image of their nineteen year old selves, as they were during that glorious summer. It was as if no time had passed, but they could remember everything that they had shared. It had been sixty-five years since they had met and fell in love.

"Been a long time, huh cowboy?" he said softly, gazing up into Ennis's eyes. His cowboy nodded.

"Sure has, darlin'. Sixty-five years..."

"Guess we did pretty good," Jack said as he nuzzled Ennis's neck. "Had a lot more than most."

"Yep." Ennis pulled his face away and slid his hands down to Jack's ass. "Been a while...wanna make sure we've still got it?"

Jack smiled. "Sure. Let's show 'em how it's done." He pulled Ennis's lips back to his and they sank to the ground, knowing that they would never be disturbed. This was their own private heaven, and it was sweet and warm. They could see their deceased friends and relatives whenever they wanted, but for now they were content to be alone.

This was how they had formed their bond, this was what made all the bad times bearable. It was the ultimate act of love, and it had sealed them together forever. As Ennis moved slowly inside Jack, it felt unearthly and ethereal as it never had before. This was on another spiritual plain, and it was different. But as he gazed down at his lover and the other half of his soul, Ennis knew that he had chosen the right path. Now he and Jack would never be without each other; their love had transcended everything that life had brought them, and it was a love that would last forever.


End file.
